The Widow and The Elvenking
by ABottleOfWine
Summary: "You're well trained" Yes, and you are a careless idiot. Trying to scape the sorrow for her husband's death, Hazel finds herself in the Woodland Realm, a beautiful place ruled by a vain, cold king who is also caring and understanding. It depends on how the mood takes him, I suppose. Though, when strong personalities get too close, conflict is inevitable. ThranduilxOC. M for caution
1. Happy Days

**So guys, this is my very first published fic! First, I'm not a desperate fan of Tolkien, so history, culture and stuff like that may have some mistakes. Also, English is not my native language, so if there's anything wrong just let me know :). **

**Tolkien's characters do not belong to me, as everyone knows.**

**Now, let me tell you a story...**

* * *

Chapter I

Happy Days

I woke up with the first light of the sun peeping through the thin curtains of the bedroom, smoothing my face against my husband's muscular chest.

"Morning, my love" he said in that hearthfire voice that vibrated through his strong body. A soldier's body.

"We always wake up so early" I complained, still dazed from sleep.

"Don't look like this, my love" he said, playing with a lock of my pale brown hair, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I couldn't resist that joy he always had within, and, for me, it was like the sun was inside his pale broad chest, warming me. I held him closer to breathe the scent of him, he was home, love and peace.

"We have only a few minutes left" I remarked, running a finger trough the strong line of his jaw and playing with a dark black lock of his hair.

"Would you like to sleep a few more minutes?" he said, smiling at me.

"No, you already spoiled that."

"So what are we to do, my love, until the sun comes out and we have to get up?"

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and knew that I couldn't be happier to wake up so early.

I was heading to the gardens when I first heard the talk. Orcs were too close again. They weren't a large number, nothing to worry about. Yet, everyone was worried, they were coming closer and more often. Something didn't seem right, and at the same time everyone sensed it, most were quick to deny it, nobody wanted to believe that our hard won peace was at risk. Nobody wanted to believe that war could be over us again.

I was to spend the morning under the sun, caring for the healing garden and playing the flute. I was trying to find out whether or not music helped the plants to grow stronger. I played the human songs my parents used to sing to me, and that I sang to them when they were old. I didn't play the sad song the humans of the village sang as they buried them, for I didn't want the plants to feel sadness. It was a blessing, they said, to die in your sleep, and even a bigger blessing that a couple should die together, so one would never have to live without the other.

I guess I'll never know that, since both my husband and I are immortals. One will never have to live without the other, and I'm glad for that, I had my fill of death and loss.

I played one more merry song for the plants, hoping that it would help them grow stronger. It was time for lunch, and I was hungry. I walked the long way to the dinning hall where Dûrion waited for me at the table and held my slovenly soldier's hand as we waited for the meal.

"How was the shooting practice today?"

Dûrion looked at me with his cocky smile.

"It was easy." I watched as the trail of bread was laid before us, one of the loaves immediately disappearing into my husband's mouth. "I'll be out for a few days." he told me, knowing how upset I would be.

"What is so important that you have to part from me so early after our wedding?"

He took my hand and planted a kiss on the back.

"There are some orcs too close for their own good. It will be only three, four days. It won't be so long."

"I really wish you could be dismissed from this raid. I fear I cannot sleep well on my own anymore." I said, looking at him in a manner as to suggested that sleeping was the least of my concerns and he laughed.

"It seems I will find an angry wife when I return. Please, try not to punish me very harshly, my Hazel."

"Oh, but I will punish you. You are to suffer for all the distress you cause me."

He squeezed my hand with a desirous look of his deeply blue eyes before attacking the food once more.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this Prologue. Please, tell me how you like it, I'm eager to know your opinion! xoxo**


	2. War

**This chapter is also a prologue, only longer. It's important so the future story makes sense, so I decided to upload it right away to get to the part where our beloved Thranduil shows in the next chapter.**

**Please,let me know if there's any stupid grammar mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter II

War

My husband was to part the following day, so I was helping him pack for his journey, making sure that he would not feel cold or hungry, that he would have some medicine for the case of any injury. It made me so happy to be a wife to my loving husband, it reminded my of my parents. They were both human but the love between them was something to last beyond the mortality of their bodies. I couldn't have been raised in a more loving family than the one that saved me when I was just and orphan and a small elfling with no one to turn to. I intend to do the same for my husband and the children we will have. For a moment I could picture a pretty elfling with a hair dark as night and big chestnut eyes running to me with their arms up to be caught, and I craved for that.

Dûrion's voice took me back to reality.

"One would think that I am going all the way to Mordor."

"You should be thanking me for being such a dutiful wife. If I let you pack alone you would find yourself cold and starving in the first night." I answered, putting some of the dried fruit he loved in one of the many pockets of his cape.

He laughed at my remark, but he knew as well as I did that it was true. He always thought himself made of iron when it came to packing.

"It's late." I could hear the archness in his voice "Come to bed, my love."

I chuckled a laughter, since we had just dined and it wasn't late at all. I felt his large hand on my waist and his voice was low in my ear when he spoke

"Come to bed, wife."

I shivered as I turned from the packing to look into his delightful eyes.

"My sky-eyed soldier."

He caressed my neck and gently pulled the hair in back of my head.

"My Hazel." he bite my neck "My most delightful wife." another pulling at my hair, this time more insistent "You won't let your soldier go without a warm goodbye, will you?"

That I wouldn't. The packing could finish itself if it wanted.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Dûrion getting dressed and ready to leave, there was nearly no light as the sun hadn't raised yet.

"Good morning, my love."

"Do you have to leave so early?"

"We are leaving with the first light." he walked to the bed and kissed me "The sooner we leave and get rid of those orcs, the sooner we will be back home."

I held him, hiding my face in his silky black hair.

"I don't want you to go."

He lovingly ran his fingers trough my brown hair to soothe me.

"We will be back in no more than four days from now."

It wasn't good enough. I wanted him to stay with me, four days seemed like way too much time for us to be parted.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll be back soon. And then you can complain of the mess I made of your careful packing."

That made me chuckle, since it was probably true. He is so messy that sometimes I think I married a dwarf. Or a troll.

He held me close for a few seconds before saying

"I have to go now, my love."

I didn't want to let him go.

"Be careful."

He looked at me with his typical cocky smile.

"I'll be alright, my love."

I got up from the bed wrapped in the blankets and watched him go. I already missed him.

* * *

It's been a week since the soldiers were gone to get rid of the orc pack, and everyone was worried about them. There was a heavy rain on the third day and I was worried that it might have delayed the mission. I walked from the gardens to the library and to the healing rooms thinking of nothing but my husband and getting nothing done. Since day four I couldn't remain seated for long enough to play music for the plants of the healing gardens or read a book. I was anxious and I hanged close to the gates all the time, waiting for them to come back home. Waiting for him to return to me. Something didn't feel right.

That was all I could think as I paced the library, unable to sit down and read, unable to write, unable to do anything but walk restlessly the length between the door and the opposite wall.

"Hazel."

I jumped, since there was no one else in the library just a moment ago. I was so distracted that I didn't notice Lord Elrond coming in.

"They've returned?" I asked, anxious, nearly running to him

He held both my hands

"We need to talk."

I lowered my eyes. I have been absent-minded and all but useless the whole time my husband was away.

"I know that I have been a bit distant, but I'll resume my experience with the plants tomorrow, my lord."

"That's not about it, Hazel. Please, listen."

I could see he was distressed and that made me immediately nervous. Could it be possible that Dûrion had been injured during the mission? If he was injured I had to go to him at once.

"Dûrion has fallen."

I looked at him, not knowing what to think.

"He fell from his horse? Is he injured? You have to take me to him, my lord."

I saw a pain in his eyes and I had a terrible feeling that something was very, very wrong. I know that riding falls could end up in serious injuries, but Dûrion is a skilled rider, I never thought he would get hurt falling from his horse.

"He has fallen in battle, my child. He's dead."

I looked blankly at him, the words didn't make sense. I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me with such discomfort, and I knew he wanted to avert my eyes.

"He is dead, child."

That didn't make sense.

"He is not dead."

He was still holding my hands and I could see he was worried about me.

"You have to be strong, Hazel."

"No!"

That can't be true. Why is he saying that to me?

"No."

My soldier cannot be dead. He promised me that he would be alright.

"Let me see him."

Lord Elrond shook his head.

"I don't think that's wise, Hazel."

I felt my knees weaken and I would have fallen if Lord Elrond wasn't there to catch me. I felt every inch of myself numb, and my body would not obey me anymore.

"Let me see him."

The lord was now sitting me on a chair.

"You need to rest now, Hazel."

I don't need to rest, I need to see my husband. The lord was mistaken, he couldn't be dead.

"Let me see him."

"Hazel..."

Somehow I managed to get up and run half the way to the library door before I felt Lord Elrond restraining me. Every thought went nonsense as I cried my heart off and everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up in one of the beds of the healing wing.

My husband is dead.

I tried to sit on the bed as Elinor, my fellow healer, started walking in my direction. My muscles were weak and I was dizzy as if I had overslept.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Three days. You need to eat, Hazel."

So they've probably already buried him.

"Did they bury him?"

She looked at me, her big blue eyes filled with pain and pity, as she sat on the bed and laid an apple in front of me.

"Yes, Hazel. I am sorry for your loss. You can visit his stone later, but now you have to eat."

I looked blankly at the apple as Elinor gave out commands that Lord Elrond should be informed of my waking up. My stomach is hungry but the apple has no appeal to me, like it was just a painted stone. I'm not sure I will be able to eat it. As if she was reading my mind, Elinor insisted.

"You must eat."

I nodded and took the apple in my hands with a thank you, as she raised from the bed to take care of the healing wing.

I had only taken two bites of the apple when Lord Elrond came in the healing room. He gave an approving look to see the apple in my hand and sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling? Are you dizzy or weak?"

"Both."

"It's normal, you slept for too long. You have to eat, and your head and body will come back to normal."

There's no need for him to tell me that, I'm a healer.

"You buried him."

He nodded.

"Where is him?"

"He is in the heroes' graveyard. I'll take you there later if you want, after you have eaten."

It was my time to nod.

"What happened?" as morbid as it might sound, I need to know. I have to know how my soldier departed from this world.

"We can talk about this later, after you-"

"No." I interrupted him "Tell me now, my lord. I have to know."

He sighed.

"It was an ambush. More orcs than we had anticipated, Dûrion and two others were separated from the rest and had to fight on their own. He took a sword through his heart to protect another warrior."

I felt my cheeks wet with tears. He knew he would die to protect another. He deliberately forsook his promise that he would come back home to me. My treasonous husband. I never loved him more. I never hated him more.

Lord Elrond was saying something but I didn't listen. All I could think about was that my husband betrayed me, he went from this life and left me alone. Tears flowed down my face, soaking the front of my dress. Will I have a tear left once this is over?

"I'll sail."

Lord Elrond interrupted whatever he was saying.

"It's too soon for that, child. It's early days yet, grief will give way. You will always cherish his memory, but time will heal the pain."

I shook my head.

"I can't live here anymore. Everywhere is full of ghosts. He is in every inch of Rivendell. I can't live here without him." I didn't care that I was sobbing so hard I was shaking.

Lord Elrond patted my back as I lost control of my sadness once more. I tried to compose myself as I heard the door open, but it was useless, so I was still shaking when the most beautiful elleth I ever saw came to my bed and sat beside Lord Elrond. The surprise made me stop weeping for a moment.

"Hazel, this is the Lady Galadriel."

I nearly choked on my tears as I bowed my head to the Lady of Light.

"I am sorry for your loss, Hazel."

"Thank you, milady."

Lady Galadriel took one of my hands in her long pale fingers.

"I couldn't help listening that you intend to sail to the Undying Lands." she looked at me with an attentive look on her face. It felt safe to be near her. "I agree with Lord Elrond, it's too early for you to make this journey, child. I understand you don't want to live at Rivendell without Dûrion, but there are people who need a healer with your talent in other places."

That got my attention. Where else could I go, once the only places I had ever seen were my parents' village and Rivendell itself?

It was Lord Elrond who answered.

"Mirkwood is in need of a healer and a scholar. You would be precious to the silvan people, they need someone like you."

"I don't know if I can take this grief any longer." I spoke, feeling terrible for disappointing them "All I want is to forget everything."

To my surprise, Lady Galadriel spoke:

"I know how much we are asking of you, Hazel. I know you're mourning and that you want to leave pain and sorrow behind, believe me, I know. Still, I have to ask you to reconsider. Mirkwood needs you. They won't do with the healers they already have. Please, Hazel, think about it."

I didn't have words to say, so I just nodded. 'They won't do' meant elves would die. I couldn't go away and let another elf die. I couldn't take one more death.

"When do I leave?"

Lord Elrond was obviously relieved.

"As soon as you want."

"Can I leave tomorrow?" I asked. I didn't want to stay in Rivendell a minute more than the necessary. Lord Elrond gave me an understanding look.

"Very well. I'll ask a small group to escort you there."

I nodded. Mirkwood was an easy place to get lost.

Lady Galadriel raised from her place on the bed.

"I leave you to rest now." Then she looked at me with a piercing gaze of her blue eyes, as if she could see my very heart. "You'll be happy in Mirkwood."

I bowed my head and watched her go. How did she know that? I lowered my eyes and noticed the half apple, forgotten on my lap, and my stomach claimed it. Suddenly I realized that I was hungry, but there was something I had to do before joining the others for lunch.

"My Lord, will you take me to him?"

* * *

**So this it the part when Hazel's world is turned upside down and she decides to leave Rivendell, next chapter she'll be arriving at Mirkwood, so the action begins. Please, don't forget to review, I really what to know what you think about this story. xoxo**


	3. To Start Over Again

**Hi readers! This is the chapter where Hazel arrives at Mirkwood ready to start a new life. I hope you're enjoying the story ;***

* * *

Chapter III

To Start Over Again

I sat on my bed in the healing wing organizing the things Elinor brought to me from my married room. I couldn't get in there and find all of Dûrion's things gone. I would keep it in my mind the way I remembered it now, with his clothes all over and his arrows and his sword, all in the most complete disorder. I always complained that he couldn't keep a thing in place. All I wanted now was to have him back, messing the room and calling me wife. I felt tears coming to my eyes again and tried to focus on the packing. I would take most of my dresses, my favorite books and some bags of seeds I thought could be useful at Mirkwood Castle. It was relieving, and yet painful, to leave Rivendell.

I lifted a yellow dress and saw my flute. I felt the familiar weight and touched it's silvery work of branches and leaves. It was a beautiful thing. Flashbacks of a summer long ago came in my mind.

_I was seated on a garden bench playing a sad song when he came in. A tall, dark-haired, strong ellon. One of the young soldiers, I could tell, since he had a brand new shining sword, which had never once seen battle. He came to me with a smile and sat beside me as if he had known me for a century._

"_Play a merry song, pretty elleth."_

_I stared at the handsome stranger and noticed he had eyes blue as the sky._

"_My name is Dûrion."_

_I had heard of him. He was a well known heart-breaker._

"_Hazel."_

"_Will you play a merry song for me, Hazel?"_

I came back to reality with hot tears rolling down my face and tucked my flute under the pillow. How could I ever play a merry song again?

"Hazel?"

It was Elinor's voice calling me from outside the room. I wiped the tears of my face, I didn't want everyone to worry even more.

"Yes." I answered, trying to sound normal

"Come break your fast. You can't leave before you eat something."

"I'm going. I'll just finish packing."

"Let me finish it for you, go and eat." She said, entering the room and walking towards the bed.

"I don't want to inconvenience you." I answered "You have much to take care of."

"Nonsense." She said, taking the yellow dress from my hands "Now go eat. You have a long journey before you."

"Thank you." I said, getting up and heading to the dinning hall.

I sat at a table with some of the other healers, and heard the conversation fading. They were talking about me.

"We are all sorry for your loss." Said a golden-haired ellon "We hope you will be happy at Mirkwood."

"Thank you." I said, trying to force a smile, but I knew I looked pale and wasted and my eyes were red from the constant crying.

The conversation slowly resumed around me and I glanced around for the food. My eyes were instinctively drawn for the soldiers' table. There was a young warrior, little more than a boy, looking at me. There was something strange about him, something different from the pity I saw in other elves' eyes. Then it hit me.

Guilt.

He was the one.

My stomach turned and suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. All I wanted to do was to run to where he was and yell at him. How could he let Dûrion die? How could he not see the orcs surrounding them? Why didn't _he_ die that day?

Then my anger faded. He was little more than a child. I couldn't be angry at him for not seeing the ambush, that was for the older ones. I couldn't hate him because my husband decided to sacrifice himself for the boy. So I calmly raised from the table and walked to where he was. I saw his eyes widen and the entire room go silent. They all knew, and they were waiting for a storm to break over the boy's head.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Locien." He answered, nervously.

"Value your life, Locien, for my husband died for it."I could feel the tears threatening to come back "And do something great."

The boy's face was white as snow, and I could see his eyes wet.

"Yes, Lady Hazel." He said respectfully with a chocked voice, bowing his blond head to me.

I headed to the door and heard the whispers around me. They would talk about that for an age.

I came back to the healing area to find a chest already packed with my things. Elinor was surely fast at packing.

"You didn't eat." She accused me

"I saw him. Locien. He's just a child."

Her eyes dropped.

"I'll pack you some extra food for the journey."

"Elinor." I called

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I said simply, though I meant it with all my heart.

She was about to say something when Lord Elrond came in.

"I see you are ready to leave." He said

"Yes, my lord."

He held both my hands, a gentle look on his face.

"I remember the day you came to Rivendell." He said, smiling "You were a little more than an elfling with a broken heart and nowhere else to go. Do you remember what you said?"

I remembered like it was just yesterday.

"'Mom said to come to Rivendell when daddy and her were gone.'"

"Yes." He said, a sad smile over his face "And now I tell you, should you ever want to come back, you will always be welcome at Rivendell."

I hugged him and blinked back the tears. He was like a father to me. He took me under his care so young and taught me everything an elf needs to know. He gave me books of his own personal library and taught me to heal, how to grow healing herbs and how to play the flute. He was there at my happiness and at my grief.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked him

"Surely you will." He said, smiling and putting my traveling cape over my shoulders "One does not get rid of me so easily."

I chuckled a laughter before realizing that I shouldn't laugh.

"It's alright, Hazel. He would want you to be happy." Lord Elrond said "Never forget that he loved you and he would want you to be happy."

I nodded. Talking about Dûrion was still too painfull.

"We should get going." He said, and I followed him out to the gates where the escort prepared, a horse waiting for me.

"This is Irminne." Lord Elrond said, taking me to the horse as my chest was placed for the journey. "She's a gift, from me to you. I trust she will be a good companion and a true friend to you."

"She's beautiful." Was all I could say "Thank you, my lord."

He kissed me on the forehead.

"Farewell, Hazel Filidrhentithiel. I'm sure you will bring light into Mirkwood, and that you'll be happy there."

"Farewell, my lord." I said, as he hugged me one last time before I mounted Irminne.

"Are you ready?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Yes."

And so the journey began.

It would be a day's journey if we rode really hard, and no one wanted to be on the roads after nightfall.

* * *

We were six hours on the road when we first stopped for resting and eating.

"We have to be quick, Lady Hazel." Said the chief soldier of the scort.

"Do you know the king?" I asked curiously, eating a loaf of bread that Elinor had packed for me and walking in a try to soothe my aching legs.

"I met him once." he answered, and his face was not pleasant at all.

"Is him like Lord Elrond?" I asked, curious about the king I was to serve.

"Not at all. He is vain and proud and ill-tempered."

I was a bit scared to have to live under such a king, but it's alright, I think, since I'll be so far below him that I'll hardly ever see him.

We finished our road meal and mounted again. I was starting to grow fond of Irminne, partly because she was a gift from Lord Elrond, but also because she was obedient and smart, and she always made that happy horse sound when I patted her neck.

It was dangerously close to twilight when we entered Mirkwood. The horses fell into a line to follow the road and I was in the middle of it. That forest seemed strange, as if it was sick.

"Careful!" Shouted one of the soldiers ahead, and I heard the sound of swords being drawn.

"Spiders!" I heard the shout of another soldier and saw them quickly engage in a fight with the biggest spiders I've ever seen.

There was nothing I could do but to grab my bag of herbs, for in the case of any of the soldiers was poisoned I would have to be quick to treat them. The fight went on and I clung to Irminne's mane to soothe her as I tried to fight my own despair. I had never been in a real fight before and it was all too noisy and scary. I pressed my forehead against my mare's neck and felt sick. I wanted to break down and cry for Dûrion to save me, but I had to pay attention to the fight, I had to see if any soldier was injured.

I saw a soldier stab one of the spiders and immediately there was another one to take the fight. They were too many. I felt my stomach turn. I had thought I wanted to die, to meet my husband on the other side, but I realized now how wrong that thought was, I wasn't ready for death, I didn't want to die today.

"Lady Hazel!"

It was the chief soldier yelling my name. He quickly threw a dagger to me and shouted.

"Fight!"

There was no time to think about what he meant, for one of the monstrous things was running in my direction and I had to fight it with a mere dagger.

I clasped the herbs' bag to my waist and waited for the thing to come. The incredibly fast spider raised one leg in my direction, which I somehow managed to hit with the dagger, but it was no good. It came at me and all I could do was to kick it from Irminne's back and try to stay away from the sting and the jaw. I managed a kick right into one of the spider's eyes and it hissed at me and flinched for a second. It was the chance I needed, I jumped from my horse and stabbed another eye with the dagger, making the spider hiss in pain. I was ready to strike again suddenly there was an arrow on the spider's head and it didn't move anymore. I turned back and there was a red headed elleth shooting at the last moving spider.

Suddenly there was silence as all hearts went back to normal.

"What are you doing here?" The silvan elf asked us

"We come from Lord Elrond with a healer, and a letter recommending her into your king's service."

The red headed elleth nodded, lowering her bow.

"Follow me."

And we did.

I was nervous about finding more spiders all the way.

"Do you think there are more of them?" I asked the elleth.

She sighed and I saw that the matter has been troubling her for some time.

"Yes. But we are not likely to meet them on the way back home. They don't come near the castle."

I was relieved. It meant that we were close to the castle and that our chances of encountering more spiders was low.

"So you are a healer." She asked, curiously.

"Yes. My name is Hazel." It felt strange to talk to someone and do not exchange names.

"That's an uncommon name." She said, though not in an impolite way. She was just curious. "I'm Tauriel, Captain of the Guard."

We kept silence for a few minutes, and my mind wandered back to the spiders.

"Do you have many healing plants around here?" I asked at last.

"Yes. You will find no problem in getting whatever you need for healing. There's even a greenhouse, to keep the essential herbs growing during winter."

That probably meant they had cold winters. At Rivendell the weather was mostly agreeable, so I wasn't used to the cold.

We didn't talk for the rest of the way, until she said:

"Here we are."

The castle was in fact a city surrounded by enormous walls. Tauriel announced us to the guard on the walls and we were allowed in.

"I'll go in and see if the king can see you now." She said, before going in a room, leaving my party and I in the hall.

I heard a male voice from inside and she appeared at the door with an encouraging smile.

"The king will see you now, Lady Hazel."

I breathed deeply and entered the throne room, stopping two and a half meters from the base of the throne and sweeping a deep curtsy as I heard Tauriel's voice behind me.

"My Lord, this is the Lady Hazel, she was recommended into your service by Lord Elrond."

I stayed still, not daring to look up to the king as he spoke.

"What is your talent, Lady Hazel?"

The king's voice was sound and powerful, and he sounded utterly bored.

I looked up to his knees, not daring to meet his eyes.

"I'm a healer, Your Majesty."

"Also a musician and scholar." Said Tauriel, reading the letter from Lord Elrond.

I risked a quick look at the king. He was slender and pale, with long hair so fair it was almost white. Even from distance I could tell that his eyes were a light blue.

"You are a quite talented young elleth, Lady Hazel." He said, his voice echoing in the stone walls.

"Your Majesty is very kind."

He raised to his feet and I noticed he was also tall and agile.

"Very well, you are welcome into my service. Tauriel will show you your rooms. Now, if that's all, I bid you good night, ladies."

"Majesty." I answered, going in a deep curtsy as he left the throne room.

After he was gone, I turned to Tauriel and she looked impressed.

"You are so gracious." She said "The king likes that."

I felt my cheeks blush at the compliment. Tauriel, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Come, I'll show you to your rooms."

My rooms were far from the throne room, above the healing wing. There was another elleth sitting on a chair and reading a book as we entered the presence chamber for the female healers.

"Melim, this is Hazel. She's new in the king's service. Hazel, Melim is one of the chief healers. I leave you alone now, good night."

"Good night, Tauriel." I answered with a smile.

And I was alone with Melim.

She rose from the chair with a smile to me.

"So, where are you from?" she asked cheerfully, her dark brown hair has curly and framed her smiling face perfectly.

"Rivendell' I answered

Her eyes widened.

"What brings you here?"

I bit my lower lip. I had to tell.

"My husband died. Lord Elrond said Mirkwood needed a healer and I couldn't live at Rivendell anymore."

Her face dropped.

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you."

There was a brief silence.

"I'll show you your rooms, you must be tired from the travel." She said, at last. "You'll have a room to yourself, for now, but the rooms are usually shared by two people, so someone may move in with you later. There are some healers in the training, they have their own dormitory downstairs, when they're ready to work they'll come live with us."

She showed me a pretty bedroom furnished for two. A small door on the opposite wall probably leaded to the privy.

"If you want to bathe before sleeping, the springs are behind this doors, hot to the right, cold to the left." She pointed at a door between two columns in the presence chamber. "They're common use to all elleths, so don't expect privacy." I bet she saw my eyes widen because she quickly added "Don't worry, they're enchanted. The ellons can't come near them."

It was small relief, since I still had to bathe with strangers.

What has to be done has to be done, so I suppose it's better to do it at once.

I thanked Melim and went back into my bedroom, taking a nightgown and a cape from my chest, which one of the soldiers had previously left there for me. I needed to thank them in the morning.

Cautiously, I went out to the presence chamber and the door to the hot springs. They weren't far from the healing wing, I noticed, and there were half a dozen elleths bathing, Tauriel among them. She smiled and waved for me to join them.

God, I had to take my clothes off in front of half a dozen strangers.

What has to be done has to be done.

I took off my clothes and submerged until only my head and shoulders were above the water. Tauriel seemed amused by my shyness.

"You don't have bathing springs at Rivendell?" She asked me.

"No." I answered

She laughed and introduced me to the others.

* * *

**So now Hazel is living at Mirkwood and she'll have to get used to the silvan people's ways and their so scary ever-bored king. Hope you're enjoying the story! Please remember to review, and let me know if I make some barbarian grammar mistake XD**

**xoxo**


	4. New Girl

**So after the first cultural differences, Hazel is trying to adapt to the lifestyle of the Woodland Realm, and she makes quite a figure with her foreign ways in a court that's not used to outsiders. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as it's Legolas' first appearance.**

**Enjoy :***

* * *

Chapter IV

New Girl

I woke up before the sun and opened the windows of my bedroom. It overlooked a beautiful garden, but it was too early for anyone to be enjoying a walk. On the other side of the garden there were another windows, probably belonging to some other rooms. It looks like it will be a specially hot summer day.

I opened the door to the presence chamber and spotted Melim in a nightdress whistling a song and combing another elleth's dark blond hair.

"Good morning." I greeted them.

"Good morning, Hazel!" Answered Melim "This is Zynia. Zynia, this is Hazel, the new healer from Rivendell."

Zynia turned to me with a smile.

"Welcome to Mirkwood, Hazel!"

"Thank you." I smiled back at her, before turning back to Melim "Are there any handmaidens around here?"

"No." She answered "We usually help one another around here. Do you want me to comb your hair?" She asked, helpfully.

"Uhm, can you tie my corset? Please?"

"Bring it here and I'll tie it for you while she does my hair." It was Zynia who answered.

"Thank you."

The rest of the elleths were already up by the time the three of us were all properly dressed for a working day, and Melim decided to show me the healing wing and it's gardens before breakfast. It wasn't specially big but I was happy to see that the gardens were well supplied, and there was space for the seeds I brought from Rivendell.

Breakfast, as every other meal, was served in the huge dining hall and, as at Rivendell, the tables for the unmarried elves were sorted by occupation, and the married couples could sit together at any of the 'free' tables.

_The married couples._

I felt my chest tighten around my heart.

Melim and Zanya sat next to me at the healers' table and I found myself the very center of attention.

"Your name is different." Commented a red-headed ellon, as all others looked at me with expectancy.

"I was orphaned at a very young age and a human couple found me and cared for me, they couldn't have children and they thought me a blessing from the Valar. But they didn't know any elvish names, so they called me Hazel for my eyes."

Their curiosity was written all over their faces, and before I noticed the heaviness on my heart was lifted and I was telling them stories of being raised by humans, and we all laughed. They were making such a commotion that the king glanced over and I nearly tripped in my haste to curtsy, even though I was starting to see I was the only one who bothered to, while the others merely bowed their heads. But the king seemed pleased with my manners, and my mother would never forgive me if I put aside all the etiquette she had taught me.

As soon as breakfast was over, Zynia instructed me to care for the healing gardens until lunch, and off I was to the gardens. There were plenty of herbs, and I tried, quite desperately, to keep my mind on the plants before it could drift back to melancholy. I tore a branch of peppermint and put it on my braided hair, remembering of how Dûrion loved to take a different plant off my hair every night. My heart ached but no tears came to my eyes, maybe they all dried after nearly a week of mourning and endless crying.

"It seems you're quite the lady of the hour."

The voice was so sudden that I feared my heart was going to fly off my chest as I turned from the lemongrass bush to see the king himself before me.

"Everyone has been very kind to me, Your Majesty." I said, curtsying.

"I heard of your loss, and I'm sorry. It's always sad to see a warrior departing."

Again that weight on my heart, but somehow I managed to say a 'Thank You, Majesty'.

"Ada!" A younger voice called as the king and I turned to see a young handsome ellon coming towards us. "The guards said you'd be here"

"Lady Hazel, allow me to introduce my son, prince Legolas. Legolas, this is Lady Hazel, the new healer just arrived from Rivendell."

I curtsied before the prince and acknowledged him

"Your Grace."

"So it's you everyone is talking about! Call me Legolas, please." He answered, a big smile on his face. He was physically the very image of his father, but he had a warmer personality, free from the burdens of being king. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but there are some matters of the guard calling for your attention, Ada."

At once the king looked concerned.

"Excuse us, Lady Hazel."

Once more I dropped into a curtsy and said:

"Majesty, Your Grace."

Before leaving the prince smiled at me again.

"It's just Legolas."

I turned back to my work. This king was indeed too attentive to the affairs of his realm, if he visited every new subject to check on their adaptation. There was something about him, his very presence was kingly and somehow intimidating, but at the same time I could see he cared for his people. He must be an exquisite king, like the ones in the songs, he has the looks already.

I mentally slapped my face. Then I physically slapped my face, feeling sick in my stomach with guilt.

_What the hell am I thinking?_

I fell to my knees, breathing hard and trying to get my sickness to pass, tears threatening to get back to my eyes.

_It's just my body. It means nothing. He is a good-looking ellon and my body responds to it. It means nothing._

_Perhaps it's better to stay out of his way before my treasonous body starts having ideas._

I blinked back the tears and breathed slowly the calming scent of lemongrass, soothing myself in logical thinking. My body was just being stupid, as bodies usually are. I am not going to acknowledge it, doesn't matter how high it calls for the pleasures of flesh. I'm content spending the rest of eternity on my own, since I'll never forget Dûrion and never again love like I loved him.

I turned my attention back to the lemongrass bush, freeing it from the tiny weed that grew beneath. If, someday, I can bring myself to play the flute again, I'd like to finish my experiment.

"How would you like flute music?" I asked the green plant.

* * *

**So now Hazel is having a bad moment trying to conciliate her feelings and maybe it's better for her to stay away from the king for some time, since her body doesn't seem to respect her mourning, but that may not be so easy as she is the court's new entertainment. At least she is making friends with the silvan elves so she's got that going for her, which is nice.**

**I really hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please, review and let me know what you think :) xoxo**


	5. Knowledge and Hope

**Hi everyone! This chapter happens two weeks later, so you'll find Hazel more at home in Mirkwood. Unfortunately, not everyone agrees with her decisions when it comes to recovery of injured soldiers, so we can expect some minor conflict taking place.**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter, as Hazel's personality starts showing a different side from the grieving widow. Have a good reading :***

* * *

Chapter V

Knowledge and Hope

I was in the healing wing when the injured ranger came in screaming, supported by three others, his right arm wrapped in a blood-soaked rag.

"Lie him here." I helped them to a bed "What happened?"

"We attacked a nest of spiders, he was stung." Said the older one quickly.

I freed his bleeding arm from the rag and at once the foul smell filed the room, blood mixed with venom.

"Keep him still." I ordered, searching the shelves for the herbs I needed. I quickly found them, after two weeks of work there was nothing in this rooms I couldn't find in a few seconds.

Quickly I placed the plants over his wound and began the chanting, ignoring his cries of pain and the black venom streaming between my fingers. I had already read about this giant spiders' venom and I knew it was quite painful to be stung by one of them.

Slowly, the ranger stopped fighting, and I knew he was feeling better, the venom was almost off him, but he still had a quite bad stabbing injury.

"Take his shirt off." I instructed one of the rangers that had come in with him as I washed my hands and took a piece of soft clean clothing soaked in healing oils.

"Is there any other injury?" I asked, as I cleaned the wound, the ranger was looking tired but I knew he could hear me, and he shook his head.

"Well, this will take a few days to heal. I don't want you going on patrol for the rest of the week, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am." He answered, his breath still uneven from the pain.

"Good. By the way, my name is Hazel." I said, dressing his wound in a new clean piece of cotton.

His eyes widened and I could see the other soldiers exchanging glances.

_What did they hear about me?_

"So you're the new one." He checked himself as if afraid of saying too much. It only contributed to my worry. "We're all sorry to hear about your husband. My name is Alyan."

"Thank you Alyan, you're kind. Try to keep yourself out of trouble, ok? Go to your room and rest, tomorrow you'll be feeling better."

"Yes Hazel, thank you." He said, getting out of bed, supported by two other soldiers.

"Thank you, Lady Hazel." Said the older one, as they left the healing room.

_God, I'm becoming quite famous._

I started changing the bed linen, trowing the blood-soaked pieces to a basket in the corner of the room and stopping to wash my hands again before setting the new ones. The smell was terrible even with the windows open. I envied Melim doing the garden work and Zynia teaching the young ones. We were really in a lack of healers, there were only seven of us to tend to the whole healing wing, and that left each one of the healers in duty with a room to tend to alone, and in a militar realm in constant need to fight spiders and orcs, it was not enough. The young ones would need more years of training and learning before they were of use, the two girls and a boy, and I could only hope we could manage in the meantime.

Melim told me that once there were about thirty healers and the realm used to be open for the humans from nearby villages and cities, since humans so often get ill, but that was a long time ago, when the queen was alive. Now there are many closed rooms in the healing wing and many unused bedrooms in the dorm, and we can't help the humans anymore, being hard to care for our own people with our low numbers.

I grabbed a few books, and was busy doing some research when the door opened and the king entered, his face hard.

"Do you take my army for a nursery?" He asked, coldly.

"Majesty." I hardly had time to curtsy before he was standing just before me, clearly displeased. "I fear I don't understand."

"Do you think it's your right to dispense a soldier for the rest of the week? Was he dying?"

My heart was pounding in my chest and I knew my face was blushing red as a tomato for being scolded, but I was sure of the decision I had taken as a healer.

"I'm afraid he was, Your Majesty. Alyan had spider venom in his body, lost a considerable amount of blood and his right arm was badly wounded."

The king raised a dark eyebrow at me.

"The man I found lying on his bed had no venom at all in his body and showed me a clean wound which will be healed in, at worse, five days from now." I blushed harder as I realized his implying that I was exaggerating "Alyan will be back to training tomorrow and out on patrol in five days. And in the future, I advise you to leave the tactical decisions to those who know better."

_'Those who know better' who does he think he's talking to?_

"Majesty." Was all I could answer without calling him a careless idiot.

"You're well trained." He said, before walking out of the door.

_Yes, and you're a careless idiot._

As soon as the work day was over I ran to the cold springs to chill my thoughts and take that discussion off my mind. It was good, after all, that the king and I had a disagreement, maybe that way my body would stop having ideas. I took off my clothes, entered the large stone pool, closed my eyes and laid my head over my forearms on the edge of the pool, listening to the cheerful talk and laughter around me. The days grow hotter as mid-summer approaches and the cold springs are always busy with elleths looking for refreshment and avid to talk without worrying about ellons. At first I had thought that the idea of bathing with a dozen strangers was barbarian, but as time goes by I recognize some of the faces. I've been living here for two weeks now.

Two weeks.

Suddenly, it hits me.

_Two weeks in Mirkwood._

_I departed five days after Dûrion's passing._

_How long have it been since..._

I quietly remade the counting in my head. About five weeks? It couldn't be right.

Once again I counted.

Five weeks.

I tried to keep myself from being hopeful, Nature had never been overly regular for me and I knew stress could change the natural course of things, and I had been under a lot of stress lately. But still...

I dove one last time and went back into the presence chamber, self-conscious, worrying about every movement. I would have to wait to be sure, but there was a possibility. I sat before the mirror and braided my wet hair as if I was in a dream, not feeling myself really present there.

_Could it be possible?_

A gentle knock on my door took me from my trance.

"Come in."

Zynia opened the door.

"Are you coming to dinner?"

_I have to eat well._

"Yes. Can you help me with my corset?"

"Sure." She answered, as I placed it around my bare stomach and breasts.

"Please, don't lace it too tight." I asked, and her eyes pierced mine through the mirror, but I quickly averted my gaze, taking sudden interest in the jewel box. I wasn't ready to tell anyone before I confirmed anything. If there is anything at all to confirm.

But I couldn't help but to go to dinner with a thread of hope, being specially nice to everyone and completely ignoring the king on his high table, surrounded by sindarin nobility.

_The better-knowing._

"You're in high spirits, Hazel." Melim noted.

"The forest air is good for me." I answered evasively.

"We should go out in the forest any day, so you can have a better look." She smiled.

"Isn't it dangerous?" I asked, thinking of the giant spiders.

"They don't come near the castle." Melim said, as if she had just read my mind. "We can go with Tauriel when we all have a day off."

It sounded like a good idea, and I nodded as I took another piece of fish.

* * *

I was buried in my research when Alyan came in again, this time with the prince himself by his side. His jaw was locked and he was fighting back tears from his eyes.

"Alyan, what happened? It's been three days!" I said, sitting him on one of the beds, paying little attention to the prince.

"We were training, and he was hit really hard by one of the other soldiers." The prince explained.

I knew at once who to blame for the opening of Alyan's wound.

_King Careless Frozen Idiot._

"Take off his shirt." I instructed the prince, before washing my hands and grabbing a clean piece of cotton.

Alyan was muttering impressive insults against the 'half-orc bastard' as I pressed the bleeding.

"Your Grace, I advise that Alyan is left for healing for the next two days before he is back to practicing and three more days before he engages with another soldier again. I know the ultimate decision comes from His Majesty, but I ask you to consider it, as every new injury adds days to Alyan's full recovery."

He nodded

"Call me Legolas. I'll ask Father to follow your advice this time."

So he knew of our small disagreement.

"Thank you again, Hazel." Alyan smiled, now free from the worse of his pain.

"I hope my father wasn't too harsh on you. He is a good man, you know."

I smiled at Legolas. He was surely a nice man. As for his father...

"His Majesty's job is not an easy one." I noted. It was better to leave it there.

Alyan got up from the bed and thanked me once again before they left and I was alone with my research again.

Fifteen minutes later the door opened.

_An elleth cannot have peace in this life._

King Careless Frozen Fool entered the room, and I prepared myself for another lecture about spoiling soldiers as I curtsied.

"Good morning, Lady Hazel."

_Oh, so you do have manners?_

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

_And let the scolding begin._

"I'm afraid I owe you an apology." _Well, that was unexpected._ "I underestimated your judgment and Alyan was injured because of that. I hope you can accept my sincere apologies and trust me when I say that in the future your advice will be heard in these matters."

"Thank you, Majesty." I answered, a bit surprised by him admitting his error. _What's the protocol when a king apologizes? _"That's all I ask."

There was a silence a bit too long and I feared I had said something wrong.

"I want to show you something." He started. "Will you come with me?"

I looked back to my research, but I couldn't ignore an invitation from the king himself. The research will be right there when I come back.

"It would be an honor, Majesty."

I saw a flick of something in his icy blue eyes.

"Follow me."

He exited the room and I followed a few steps behind him as he excitedly led the way to a part of the castle I never went. Finally, we stopped before massive oaken doors and a guard proceeded to open them for the king.

"Lord Elrond told me you are a passionate scholar, so I wanted to show you the Royal Library."

As the doors were flung open, my jaw dropped to my feet and my heart nearly flied out of my chest. Before me there was a room nearly as big as the dinning hall, books covering every centimeter of the walls, except for two enormous windows. There were five floors of books underneath a dome beautifully painted with a map of Middle Earth.

The Royal Library put Lord Elrond's one to shame. It was the most thrilling thing I'd ever seen, so many books, so much to know... I was dazed by the sight of it.

I looked back at the king, who stood behind me, admiring his own library. He looked at me and there was light in his eyes like I never saw before. He was reveling in my delight.

"Do you like it?" He asked, his face unchanged but the light in his eyes gave everything away. He knew I had loved it.

"It's beautiful, Majesty... So many books... What are they all about?" I asked, caressing the dust-covered spine of an old book.

"Everything." He answered in a whisper, mimicking my gesture. "History, Geography, culture from each and every civilization that ever lived, Healing, killing, romances, Music. Everything in every language possible."

I left out a sigh of reverence.

"You can come here anytime you like, and read any book you want. Only, the books cannot be taken out of this room."

I nodded, stuck dumb for what he was offering me. Free access to the Royal Library and any book in it. My heart was pounding at my temples, and it took me a few seconds to find my voice again.

"Majesty, I cannot thank you enough."

The corner of his lips curled slightly and he had an amused face. I knew I must be looking like an elfling running out under the sun after a long winter indoors.

"I like to have as much scholars as possible in my court. Knowledge is a greater treasure than you can imagine." He stopped, chuckling for my surprise. "Well, maybe not _you_ but most. Learn all your soul craves for, child."

I was surprised by him calling me 'child', something I haven't heard since Rivendell, and mentally thanked my dearest Lord Elrond for sending me here with his blessed letter.

Suddenly he looked at my with a gaze so intense it almost fell back, as if it was a physical blow.

"Where would you like to begin?" He asked.

I scanned the room. So many possibilities.

"Lord Elrond told me you're a musician as well as a healer. Do you want to read something about music?"

My eyes drifted to where he pointed and I felt eagerness but also a blinding pain in my heart.

_'Will you play a merry song for me, Hazel?'_

My heart ached and I knew I wasn't ready for that yet. The king saw my discomfort and changed the subject.

"Or maybe History?"

I smiled again, having a better idea.

"Majesty, I've been doing some research on lost ancient chants that allegedly would make the process of extracting poison quicker, minimizing the blood loss. Maybe one of this books mentions them?"

The king grinned.

"If there are any records of this ancient chants, they're here in this library." He said, grabbing a few books from a shelf nearby, and handing them to me. I glanced at the cover, a beautiful ancient leather with golden letters. In Quenya.

"Majesty, I fear my Quenya is quite inchoate."

He looked back at me, that glowing light in his eyes, and I knew that when it came to knowledge he couldn't stop himself. There was this one thing in common between us.

"I'll teach you."

I curtsied low in thanks, still holding the books.

"Your Majesty honors me."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review and make a writer's day happier! I'll upload next chapter in a few days for your entertainment so stay tuned ;) xoxo**


	6. Chin Up

**Hi my sweet sweet readers! First of all I'd like to thank all who supported my writing through your follows, favorites, and reviews, thank you SparklesJustReads and mysterious Guest! You give me more and more reason to keep writing this story so please keep reviewing, it feeds my soul, and you don't want my soul to starve, do you? XD**

**Now, this chapter I decided to introduce Thranduil's POVs. It took me a long time to decide whether or not this would work, but in the end I want you to have the whole vision of this story, so I did it. Nevertheless, I'm not entering the king's mind because I think no one can actually do this, but you'll have a better idea of his thoughts and his feelings. I really hope you like it.**

**Also, I brought some trouble from Hazel's past so you'll get to know her a little bit better.**

**Now lets go back to our sheep (or story XD)**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter VI

Chin Up

The king walked back to his rooms to get ready for dinner in high spirits. When Elrond said the girl was a passionate scholar, he didn't imagine she was such an avid learner. At least for once Elrond had done something right, sending the young widow to live at Mirkwood. She had done a good job healing the injured ranger's arm, which he had undone by sending him off to fight too soon. He shook his head at his own folly.

At least he made it up to her by granting her access to the Royal Library. It was adorable the way her face lit up when she saw the room, and he wanted to ensure she'd make good use of the treasure he presented her by being her mentor. He liked the idea of sharing his knowledge with the young ones, God knows he tried to get Legolas to study but the boy couldn't hold a book for more than an hour before sleeping. He grimaced at the thought. This wasn't the right way to raise a future king, there was much more that Legolas would have to learn besides from fighting and flirting with every pretty pair of eyes he could find.

At least someone was interested in learning. Maybe he could even use her as a bait to lure Legolas into the library, she was a pretty thing after all.

He sighed. This was wrong in at least a dozen different levels. The girl had been widowed recently, she must still be mourning her fallen soldier. Studying and working would do her good, giving her something else to think. Being paraded for the young prince would do no good at all.

The king reached for the letter on his desk. He could see Lord Elrond favored this young elleth in particular, having raised her together with his own daughter and taking special interest in her education. Thranduil could see that she was specially well-mannered and it was a welcome relief from the silvan elves' lack of manners, his captain Tauriel among them. He could only pray they would find Lady Hazel fashionable and learn her gentile ways.

* * *

I rushed into the elleths' presence chamber to change my clothes before dinner.

"Where were you?" Demanded Zynia, and I knew she was upset that I had left the healing wing during work.

"I'm sorry, His Majesty requested my presence." I explained.

At once her eyes widened.

"Was he hurt?"

"No." I soothed her "He just wanted to talk." I decided that it was better to not tell the whole truth, since I didn't knew if it was common to be invited to the Royal Library by the king himself and have him offering help in researches. It didn't seem so.

"Well, your star is rising quickly." She said, plainly, but I didn't like her tone.

I went in my bedroom and changed into a simple dark blue dress. I was getting too much attention, and for the first time since I got to Mirkwood it didn't sound like a good thing.

A gentle knock on the door took me back to reality.

"Come in."

Melim entered my bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Don't be upset with Zynia. She has a soft spot for Legolas and she fears if you get to close to the royal family he might fall for you. She knows he was at the healing rooms earlier and, well, he is a flirt."

I raised my eyebrows at that. Legolas was certainly nice, but it didn't seem like he had any intentions, and besides...

"I just lost my husband, Melim. Zynia has nothing to worry about, the prince behaved very well and I don't believe for a second that he has any feelings for me, since he knows of my state. Plus, I'm not closer to the royal family than you are."

Melim sighed and sat on the other bed.

"I know, I said it to her myself, but you know how this things are."

_And by 'You know how this things are' I take that Zynia cannot trust her own shadow around prince Legolas, who has likely never said more than 'Good morning' to her._

"I know. I'm not mad at her. I hope she can say the same of me."

Melim smiled.

"She'll come around it. Come, let's go to dinner."

_I have to eat well._

"Please, keep Zynia from stabbing me with the table knife."

* * *

Dawn woke me up and I tried to situate myself in time and space.

_This is my bedroom in the Woodland Castle._

_I have a day off today. I can spend the whole day in the Royal Library._

I shifted in bed, happy with the thought. King Thranduil has been helping me with my Quenya and spiders research for nearly a month now and he is an excellent teacher. I sat in bed and felt something hot between my thighs.

_Blood._

_No no no no no no no no._

I crawled away from the red spot and held my knees against my face, tears springing from my eyes.

_There was no baby. There was never a baby._

_I'm alone._

* * *

Thranduil was surprised not to find his new student in the library on her day off. It was already quite late in the morning, so it wasn't likely for her to be sleeping. Something felt wrong. Was she ill?

He headed to the healing wing, entering a random room to find Lady Zynia organizing glasses on the shelves.

"Good morning, Lady Zynia."

She bowed.

"Good morning, my lord."

"Have you seen Lady Hazel today?"

He saw a flick of something in the healer's green eyes.

"No, my lord. It's her day off, I believe she's still sleeping."

Thranduil nodded.

"Thank you, Lady Zynia."

He went upstairs to the ladies rooms', it was the middle of the morning, so there would be no problem if he went inside to check. He had a bad feeling about Lady Hazel. The presence chamber was empty but there was a small crying sound coming from behind one of the doors. He hesitated for a second before knocking lightly.

"Lady Hazel?" He asked, but there was no answer. Instead, the crying persisted. "May I come in?"

Once again, no answer but the heart-breaking cry inside.

He opened the door tentatively. Hazel was curled up on the top of the bed, her face wet with tears. There was a small dark spot on the bed linen but she stretched a leg and covered it, blushing scarlet.

He ran to the chair beside the bed.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, tears still pouring from her eyes.

He got it at once. She was widowed not so long ago, so she probably had high hopes. Now they were crushed. He felt terrible for her. When his queen was killed he still had Legolas, his son was a reason to keep living, she didn't have the same luck. Poor child.

"I'll ask Lady Melim to bring you something to eat." He said, tucking a lock of pale brown hair behind her ear. "Here." He produced a white handkerchief from one of his many pockets and wiped her tears. "Don't cry, child. Things will get better." He said soothingly, placing the handkerchief in her hands. "I'll call Lady Melim, ok? You don't have to go to the library today, but if you want to, I'll be there the whole afternoon."

"Thank you, Majesty. Your Majesty is very kind to me." She said, her voice raw from crying.

"I like you, Hazel. Stay well. I'll send Lady Melim here." He answered with a smile, before walking out the door.

* * *

I held the king's handkerchief in my hands. It was a simple white square, but the fabric was exquisite, so soft and somehow beautiful in it's simplicity.

The king was proving to be much more than I expected. At first he seemed cold and distant, but now I could see he was caring and gentle under the mask of regal coldness.

_'He's a good man, you know'_

It seemed like the prince was right. I was lucky to find myself once more under protection of a grand elven lord. An elven king, no less.

_'I like you, Hazel.'_

Without knocking on the door, Melim just flied into the room, startling me. She had a tray of food and her face was worried.

"The king said you were feeling unwell. Poor thing, look at you. You look like dying."

_Thank you, Melim._

"I've been worse."

She placed the tray on the table between the two beds.

"You've surely been better. Now eat." She commanded

I got up and she saw the red stain on the male shirt I wore to sleep. One of Dûrion's shirts. Melim opened the wardrobe and handed me my silken robe.

"Give me the shirt, I'll make sure it's washed before it stains."

I felt my eyes wet with her friendship and caring as I slid out of Dûrion's shirt and wrapped myself in the robe she handed me.

"Thank you, Melim. You're the sweetest creature that ever lived."

She smiled at me, taking the shirt.

"I like you, Hazel."

And with that she left me alone with my breakfast. I picked at it and got dressed. I didn't need food. It was time to pay my old friend a visit.

I sneaked into the cellar and grabbed an aleatory bottle of wine, sneaking out again, to the outer gardens. There was a particularly desert garden nearly the size of a park with a clear blue stream.

_This one will be just perfect._

I sat on a fallen trunk by the river and opened the bottle, stopping for a moment to smell the rich red liquid. The smell was sweet and suggested a strongly alcoholic wine. Good. Not like I had a baby to care about. The sour thought and the pain in my belly made me drink a long gulp of the rich sweet wine.

I was bitterly disappointed not being expecting. I had hoped so much for a little elfling growing inside me. One with glossy hair dark as night and sky-blue eyes. A boy or a girl who would look just like Dûrion and forever remind me of the love we shared. At the thought of the offspring we would never have, tears came to my eyes once more, and there was nothing I could do to stop them from rolling down my face as I drank more of the strong wine.

I felt hollow. I needed someone to love and care. I mourned the children that would never be and missed the feeling of being loved and comforted by the husband who worshiped me.

Taking another drink at my glass of friendly alcohol I felt as if this was a closure to Dûrion's death. If I had a child to look just like him, it would be as if part of him remained with me forever, but I knew now it was all over. He was gone, our love was memory, and I was alone. Just like after my parents' death, I was in a different place, surrounded of people who were strangers to me. I was alone again.

It felt wrong to be so sad. Dûrion would hate to see me like this. He had the sun in his heart and never once I saw him sad about anything for more than a few days. He would like me to be happy, but how he expected me to do so without him?

And I knew exactly what he would say. 'Don't look like this, my love.' I had to honor the light he had, that glow from inside. I had to try. I had to find myself a new flute.

I drank, trying to kill the pain inside my belly and my heart.

The thought of Melim came to my mind. She was ever friendly and gentle, my fellow healer, and I already counted her as a friend. I drank to our friendship.

Feeling better at the thought of Melim's friendship, I stretched a foot into the babbling water, scaring a small group of tiny orange fish and laughing at their despair. It was absurd of them to think I would eat them, they were so tiny.

"To your health, fish!" I said, raising the half-empty bottle and laughing again. Wine was my friend. Wine and tiny orange fish.

Feeling the familiar dizziness of alcohol I laid with my back against the trunk, a foot in the water, and watched the sky. It was blue and cloudless, and it brought the memory of a soldier's eyes. I raised the bottle to my lips to keep the sorrow at bay.

"Hazel?"

I jumped to my feet, choking on the wine and feeling it's effect immediately, as I would have fallen in the river if the prince hadn't caught me in time. Still coughing I managed a bow of my head, since a proper curtsy was clearly way beyond me now.

"Your Grace." Then I remembered he didn't like titles and quickly mended "Legolas."

I cleaned the tears from my face and noticed I still held the bottle, which was now nearly empty.

"What are you doing out there?"

_Getting dead drunk._

"I needed fresh air." I said, evasively. I didn't want to lie to him, he was always so nice to me, but I didn't want to tell the whole story as well..

"Melim told me you're distressed, she's worried about you. Is there anything I can do to help you? Want to talk about it?"

It was really nice of him to be so attentive, but I really couldn't discuss the matters of my body with an ellon, let alone the prince himself. Specially after his father found me curled up in my bed and crying at a pool of my own blood. Even to think about it was embarrassing, so I just shook my head.

He didn't insist, but instead took the bottle from my hands and drank the little I had left.

"It's my father's favorite." He smiled at me, as he always did. He reminded me of Dûrion in this. He too had the sun within.

"Please, don't tell the king. He will never give me a day off again."

He laughed heartily at my concerns, and his laughter made things a little bit better. I wasn't completely alone in a strange place, I had friends. I had him and I had Melim, maybe even king Thranduil.

"Don't worry, Hazel. Ada will never know." He got up and offered his hand to help me "Come, I'll take you back to your rooms."

I raised to my feet and put a hand to my forehead as the world span. Legolas put his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Are you alright?"

I focused on trying to move normally and failed miserably.

"I'm drunk." I admitted, blushing.

The prince tried, without success, to refrain a laughter.

We took a hidden way, which I memorized in case of future need, to the healers' quarters on the healing wing, and found the presence chamber empty but for Melim, who was reading a book, but leaped the moment she saw us.

"Where were you?" She asked, helping me to a chair

It was Legolas who answered:

"She was by the river, said she needed some air. I leave you now. See you both later."

"Thank you, Legolas." I said, before he turned back to the door and left.

Melim's face was worried, and I could tell she smelled the wine in my breath.

"It won't happen again." I said, apologetically.

"We'll talk about this later." Was her answer "Now go take a hot bath, I'll find you something to dress and a cold tea. You should sleep the rest of the day, we have much to do tomorrow."

"Thank you." I said, before drunkenly leaving to the cold springs. It felt good to have people caring for me, even though I knew I shouldn't be burdening them. Those silvan elves were warm people, and it was easy to like them when they welcomed me to their world.

I voted to myself I would stop being a burden and would actually be useful from now on. As soon as I'm sober again, I'll find myself a flute and resume my experience with the plants.

* * *

**So, how did you guys like it? Next chapter we'll get some conflict so brace yourselves, I intend to post it this wekend. Please, keep reviewing and tell me how you find the story, your suggestions and doubts. And please inform any barbarian english mistake, I try my best but you know, this things happen.**

**Keep tuned for more ;)**

**xoxo**


	7. A Color For Plain Faces

**Hello my precious readers! Here is Chapter VII, as promised. I'd like to thank you for your support, it's so nice to have people enjoying this story! Thank you for your kind words, mysterious Guest!**

**Now, I know you're anxious to see what happens next, so let's go back to the story**

* * *

Chapter VII

A Color For Plain Faces

There's something interesting about this giant spiders, they fear light and fire like nothing else. And I was attacked in the woods before nightfall, so was Alyan, though he was attacking their nest. But the fact that even in daylight they dare show their ugly 'faces' around tells me that there's something wrong with Mirkwood. It shouldn't be such a dangerous place, but it seems like darkness is spreading over the forest and the woods are sick.

I shifted on the chair, wishing I was in the Royal Library where I was sure to find more books on the matter. That would have to wait though, as prince Legolas came in the healing room, his right hand wrapped in a blood soaked cloth.

"Good morning." He said, cheerfully, as he sat on the bed.

"Good morning Legolas." I answered, taking a closer look at the wound he showed me. There was a deep cut on his hand, almost to the bone. "Good God, what have you done?"

"I was training and, in a spark of stupidity, tried to stop a sword with my hand. Luckily it was just a training sword."

"Well, whoever you were training with must be in a killing rage if he cut your hand almost to the bone with a training sword." I said, cleaning the cut.

He chuckled.

"That would be Tauriel. I made the mistake of asking if she was going to fight like a little girl or cry for help."

I only seldom see captain Tauriel, but she doesn't seem the kind of person who takes teasing lightly, and it was actually quite impressive that she managed to cut so deeply into the prince's hand using a training sword, she must be incredibly fast.

"Well, she's surely fast." I noted wrapping Legolas' hand in a clean piece of cloth before starting the healing spells.

"Well, that will do. It will take about a week for this hand to be useful again, but I'd advise you to wait about two weeks before practicing the bow and knifes again. The sword is going to take more time." I announced when it was over.

He sighed, most likely regretting his idea to tease Tauriel.

"Thank you, Hazel."

"You're welcome."

There was an awkward silence and he stood there, as if he wanted to say something more.

"So, what are you going to do after you finish here?"

_Oh, no. This is so not happening._

"I'm going to the library, His Majesty wants me to do some research in alternative spells for spider venom." I answered, slightly distorting the truth so he would think I didn't have a choice.

"Tomorrow then. It's your day off, isn't it? How would you like a stroll by the river?"

_Check mate._

"That would be great!" I answered, hoping my face didn't give away how I was so not into it.

He smiled and my heart twisted. _Oh, God, how am I going to get out of this?_

"See you tomorrow then."

I watched him leave and buried my face in the books.

Zynia is going to kill me. Melim may understand. King Thranduil may have a carpet made of my skin if he thinks I'm trying to seduce my way to the throne or he may understand that I had no part in this. And no matter what, sweet prince Legolas will have his heart broken by the end of this, whatever 'this' is.

_What is he thinking?_

I tried to resume my studying but it was impossible to focus, so I just gave up and went to lunch, siting between Melim and Bellthestien, the red-haired healer, purposely avoiding Zynia. Things between us are not very good since her suspecting me from trying to get the prince, and they're bound to get worse if (when) she knows about our carefree stroll by the river. This is something to add to my list of things I'll have to deal with if (when) people get the wrong impression from my relationship with prince Legolas.

As soon as lunch was over I got up to leave.

"See you later, guys."

Melim followed me.

"Are you better?"

"Yes. But I was wondering if I can talk to you after dinner, I would appreciate some advice."

"Of course. Where are you going?"

I saw a shadow of concern in her eyes.

"I have to return something. Don't worry, the cellar is not in my mind today."

She smiled, looking more relaxed.

"You know, I had a drinking problem when I was younger." I admitted "Lord Elrond was the one who helped me through it. He would hate to think I'm slipping back into bad habits."

"It's alright." Melim said, holding both my hands. "You're not made of iron, Hazel, we all make mistakes."

"Thank you, Melim. You're the sweetest." I answered, squeezing her hands. "I should get going, I don't want to be late."

"See you later then?"

"See you later." I agreed, and we parted.

* * *

King Thranduil was taken with a huge book when I came into the Royal Library, my new favorite place in the land.

"Majesty." I greeted him.

He looked up from the book.

"Lady Hazel." He greeted me with an amused look "My son was telling me of your healing abilities during lunch, he is much impressed."

_Act natural, try not to look guilty._

"I'm happy to be useful, Majesty."

_I'm sure I look guilty as hell._

"Talking about making yourself useful, I found this books that mention the chantings you were looking for. I believe your Quenya is now sufficient?"

"Thanks to Your Majesty." I answered, taking a closer look on the book before him. I was able to recognize and understand each and every word, thanks to his careful tutoring. Who knew the king could be so patient? He surprised me indeed.

"Good. Read it to me, from here." He said pointing the place where I should start.

I read the words the best I could, trying to minimize my strong accent, but I knew it was still too pronounced for my perfectionist teacher (and, truth be told, to myself as well) and I mispronounced a word or two.

"Keep working the speaking, your accent is so strong one could mistake a compliment for an offer to buy fish."

_Oh, come on, it's not that bad._

"Yes, Majesty. Also, here's your handkerchief, which Your Majesty was so kind to lend me"

He took it from my hands and tucked it carefully in a pocket.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked me, kindly.

"Yes, Your Majesty, thank you."

"Good."

He closed the book and gestured me to sit.

"Now I'll ask you some questions and you'll answer to me the best you can, right?"

I nodded, trying not to pay too much attention to the way his lips moved when he spoke the beautiful foreign idiom.

_Stupid body._

* * *

I found Melim alone after dinner and quickly summoned her to my bedroom.

"Are you alright?" She asked, worried.

"Yes. I mean, I have a problem."

"I'll do whatever in my power to help you, but you have to tell me what is troubling you."

I sighed.

"Please, don't get me wrong. I didn't want this to happen and I don't want anyone to get hurt. The prince asked me to take a walk by the river with him tomorrow, and he knew it's my day off, so I couldn't think of any excuse."

"Oh my." She whispered, putting a white hand to her forehead. "Zynia is going to die when she hears of it."

"I know. What do I do? I mean, I don't want prince Legolas to get the wrong impression."

She sat on the bed, thinking of a solution as I stood by the window to get some fresh night air on my face. It was like being an apprentice all over again, with the plotting and gossiping of the girls' bedroom and fights over one ellon or another. Only this time I wasn't fighting for an ellon, even though Melim and I were apparently the only ones to know that. The king will soon hear about this and I'm sure he won't like it. I was afraid of his anger and feared that perhaps he would forbid me of visiting the Royal Library. Did Legolas have any idea of the trouble he was causing me?

"You'll have to be honest with him." She stated. That much was quite obvious, but I failed to see how I could do so without looking like a complete narcissist.

"I know." I replied, trowing myself on the bed. "I'm afraid of the king." I admitted.

"Well, he probably won't mind. Legolas is always flirting with one elleth or another."

"I know, but he's been so kind to me. I don't want him to think I'm overreaching myself."

"I don't think he will. As long as you're honest with the prince the king will see that it was nothing and he's not likely to be angry."

I sighed.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Prince Legolas found me sitting on a half-hidden bench under a flowering apple tree, enjoying the breeze of another blazing summer day in Mirkwood, though summer will soon be behind us.

"Hi there."

He was always smiling.

"Good morning, Hazel." He greeted me, offering his good hand to help me get up "How are you this beautiful morning?"

_Dreading what will happen to me when Zynia finds out we've been walking around together._

"I was just enjoying the smell of the apple flowers. And you?"

"I'm living the adventure of skipping morning practice, which captain Tauriel will surely report to Ada." He said, smiling like a boy proud of stealing a muffin from the kitchens.

"I hope you don't get in trouble because of me."

He shrugged, still smiling proudly. It was funny how, being older than me, he could still be excited by the most trivial adventures. He was so much like Dûrion.

"I can manage Ada. Come, there's something I'd like to show you."

I tucked an apple flower in my braided hair, thinking of Dûrion, and followed the prince out of the garden and into the palace.

"Didn't you say we were going to walk by the river?" I asked confused.

He smirked, as an elfling about to do some mischief., and I noticed that was his characteristic smile, probably molded back when he was indeed a devilish elfling running around the palace and pestering the Guard, the cooks and God knows who else.

_Poor king Thranduil, it must have been hard to raise him._

We took a path to the more rustic part of the fortress, an intricate underground web of archways, stairs, and scary edges facing an abyss so deep I couldn't even see it's bottom. All the way was illuminated by torches, and there was the distinct sound of running water. It was possible to see what could only be sunshine coming from a turn ahead, and I was curious now that the water music was louder.

"Close your eyes." Legolas said, eagerly.

I obeyed and felt his hands on my shoulder as he guided me, sunlight hitting my face after the turn.

"You can look now."

I opened my eyes and we were in a large underground cave, the roof of the cave wasn't whole, and there were several holes through which sunshine reached the cave. There was a waterfall to our left, sparkling with the rays of sun, and many meters below a mighty stream flowed between the rocks, it's floor all carpeted with brute precious stones. It was possible to walk along the river, as there was an ancient bridge of white stone, likely marble, it's delicate beauty somehow perfectly harmonized with the rustic charm of the cave.

"Mirkwood is indeed a beautiful place." I said, quietly, trying not to disrupt the perfect beauty of the place.

"You are beautiful." He said, gazing at me with his light blue eyes.

It was like a knife through my heart.

"Legolas..."

At my tone his beautiful smile faded, and that was like twisting the knife in my heart.

"Is it Lady Zynia?" He asked, looking frustrated to the roof of the cave.

"It's me, Legolas. It's Dûrion. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, I never meant-" I stopped, not knowing what else to say.

_Will I only bring trouble everywhere I go?_

To my surprise, the prince placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You miss him, don't you?"

I blinked back tears from my eyes, feeling my throat tighten, and nodded.

"I hope someday I'll have something like what you had, like what Ada and Nan had."

I looked into his eyes and smiled. Legolas deserved love more than most people and elves I ever met.

"Someday it will come to you. And whoever she is, she'll be lucky as heaven."

_But it wont be me._

"Friends?" He asked, offering me a wrapped up hand.

I shook it with a smile.

"Friends."

He sat on the marble guard rail and we admired the river in silence for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Can you be my dance partner at the Moon Festival? Please? If Lady Zynia takes me she won't let me go until the sun comes up."

I didn't resist a laughter at his face of despair.

"I'm serious, it happened before!"

"She's going to kill me." I stated.

* * *

I rushed into the Royal Library and found king Thranduil sitting on an armchair and reading a book.

"Good morning, Your Majesty" I greeted him.

"Good morning, Lady Hazel. I trust you liked the caves?"

_Did Legolas tell him?_

"They're enchanting, Majesty." I answered, as if there was nothing of extraordinary importance.

"So, my son told me you'll be his partner in the Moon Festival, is that correct?" He asked, without taking his eyes off the book.

"Yes, Majesty."

He nodded, as if conferring the results of an account and finding it to be exactly what he expected.

"Makes sense." He muttered, more to his book than to me. "Taking a plainer girl in order not to draw much attention, and hope to escape the fury of Lady Zynia."

I gasped at his thoughtless comment.

_That was completely unnecessary._

He lifted his eyes from the book as I tried to keep a composed look, even though I was rather shocked by his spontaneous meanness.

"Bring me the _'Tales of The North'_, if you would be so kind, Lady Hazel. You can read whatever you like today, I don't feel like teaching you your Quenya."

I curtsied and turned from him to the shelf where I had seen the book before. It took me only a few seconds to locate it, and I took it carefully off it's place, minding the old fine leather work of the cover. I turned back and nearly dropped the book when I collided with the king's chest.

_What the hell?_

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." I apologized, holding the book close to my heart to keep it from falling to the ground.

He was holding something in his hand, and I recognized the pink apple flower I had tucked in my hair from earlier. I stayed static, my eyes downcast, as he seemed to analyze it against my cheek.

"The color suits you fine." He judged, before tucking the flower back in my hair, taking the book from my hands and going back to his armchair.

_What. The. Hell?!_

"Maybe it contrasts my plainness." I replied, before my mind could stop my stupid mouth.

_Shut the hell up, why don't I?_

He slowly looked at me over his shoulder, a glacial look that made me want to hide under my bed.

"Yes, I think so." He said, coolly, before turning back to his seat.

_What's his problem?_

_That's what you get for not keeping your loose mouth shut._

I put on my best mask of indifference and headed to the music shelves, decided to resume my practicing. There was a huge amount of material to read, and I didn't know where to start.

_I'm not asking for his help even if it takes me an era to find the right book._

As if he was reading my mind, I heard the king's bored voice.

"Fifth shelf, _'Compositions by the Eve Star of Rohan'_."

I bit my lip to keep myself from giving a less than polite answer.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

_You arrogant, spoiled, mean child._

* * *

**So this was another chapter of our adventure! I know that Thranduil's sudden bitching sounds a little unexpected but you'll soon know his motives. Also, try to see sweet Legolas not like a womanizer but as a romantic searching for true love anywhere he thinks he may find it.**

**Next chapter should be up next week, I welcome suggestions, doubts, and would love to hear your feelings about this story.**

**That's it for today**

**xoxo**


	8. Of Drama, Books And Stupid Bodies

**As I promised, today I bring you Chapter VIII! I'd like to thank all my supporter who, through favorites, follows and reviews, keep making me prouder and happier everyday. You guys are just amazing!**

* * *

Chapter VIII

Of Drama, Books And Stupid Bodies

"Oh, here you are. Where do you hide all day?" Zynia greeted me as I entered the cold springs, her eyes half closed against the dying light of the setting sun.

_She still doesn't know._

_Or maybe she's just pretending, so she can catch me off guard and drown me._

"Hello, Zynia." I answered, submerging in the cool water. It was such a relief after a dazzling summer day.

_Even though I'd get the same effect from a five minutes talk with the king._

I felt the need to breathe and emerged from the water, trying not to be angry at Zynia because of what the king didn't make my job any easier by being taller than me, honey-haired and stunningly green-eyed.

"What?" She asked, and I realized I had been staring.

"Your hair is very pretty." I said, trying not to look as if I had been sucking on lemons.

She grinned and closed her dark green eyes again.

"Thank you, Hazel."

_Fit for a prince, indeed._

The less-than-mature part of me was considering voicing this thought but I had to put the thought aside, as there was someone calling my name.

I turned from Zynia and saw the fire-haired captain waving her hand.

"Hello, Tauriel." I greeted, swimming to where she was. "How are you?"

"Better than you'll be when she finds out."

I didn't need to ask what she was talking about.

"How do you know?"

"He told me. Please, don't think badly of him for that, but Zynia's been hunting him from over a decade now, she frightens the life out of him."

"Why? She is quite pretty, has a good position, and the king favors her over me."

Tauriel shook her head.

"Sometimes her personality can be rather hard to deal with."

I looked back to the elleth relaxing with her head on the border of the pool, her eyes closed and a pleasant smile on her face.

* * *

The king entered the dining hall, many layers of navy blue fabric trimmed with gold embroidery waving behind him as he made his way to the high table, where his son and other sindarin lords waited. From the table he noted that instead of bowing, many elleths now curtsied to him the way Lady Hazel did, even mimicking the charming turn of her head.

He took his seat and gave the signal for the food to be served, as the conversation resumed around the hall. Lady Hazel was chatting with a young apprentice, a brown-haired boy, and by the movements of her hands, the king could see she was talking about some healing technique. Three seats from her, Lady Zynia talked to a red-haired healer, whose name Thranduil didn't remember, and he could see that she wasn't very happy. Did the news of Legolas' choice for the Moon Festival already reach her?

A roar of laughter suddenly got his attention back to his own table, where his son was the center of attention, recounting his epic fight with captain Tauriel in which he had his right hand cut nearly to the bone by a training sword after calling her a little girl or something of the sort.

"And then Lady Hazel said _'Well, whoever did this must be in a killing rage'_ and I was like _'Yep, that would be Tauriel.'_ and she was like _'What on earth did you do, Your Grace?'_, you know, that way she talks." The others nodded, acknowledging the healer's strange talking "And I was like _'You wouldn't believe me'_ imagine how humiliating it was for me to explain that I had tried to stop a sword blow with my own hand!"

The sindarin lords laughed to imagine the prince's difficult situation. And the king's attention drifted to the soldiers' table, where captain Tauriel ate and talked, probably discussing spiders' nests. The young ranger whose arm had been pierced by a spider about a month ago seemed to oppose her point of view and they were engaged in a heated debate. The captain was stubborn and proud, as all elleths on the Guard, she felt like she had something to prove to all the ellons there, but she was also a great strategist and capable of planning complex attacks, so he valued her opinion, even though she was sometimes reckless, probably due to her young age.

His attention was once more caught to the healers' table, from which Lady Hazel had risen and was now walking away, a hard look on her face, being closely followed by Lady Melim, who shot a disapproving glance at Lady Zynia, the young apprentices looked to one another, not knowing what to do. Lady Zynia, on the other hand, seemed to be completely unmoved by it, holding a serene face, the corners of her full red lips only slightly curled in a smile.

Thranduil sighed at his dish. It seemed that the Healing Wing was becoming the center of the romantic drama in his realm, and his healers seemed to be no better than a bunch of apprentices, falling in love with every new moon and quarreling over ellons. He was disappointed with Lady Hazel. She was intelligent and really seemed eager to learn, but then she decides to go strolling around with his son and make herself the center of an epic drama instead of staying quietly in the Royal Library she seemed to like so much. The poor creature couldn't compete with Lady Zynia, with her pale brown hair against the other's honeyed one, her quiet, gentle ways against Zynia's fiery personality, her petite, thin body against her rival's tightly laced full curves.

No, Hazel was better off a scholar. Even if she was offended by his suggestion of something so obvious. He would never understand the vanity of elleths.

Thranduil finished his meal and left for the Royal Chambers, accompanied by Legolas.

"Congratulations, son. Apparently you're the cause of an uproar in the female healers' chambers." He said in his bored voice.

"Ada, please don't." Legolas interrupted him "You know how I hate it that Lady Zynia just doesn't get over us. Every year is the same, I've already danced with Tauriel for three years in a role, people were starting to talk. Lady Zynia is completely overreacting, since I never gave her any reason to think that there could be anything between us."

"Yes, but did you need to humiliate the poor elleth with your choice?" Thranduil spoke up for the healer "It was bad enough for her to be overlooked but you overlooked her for the plainest elleth you could find! Really, Lady Hazel?"

"What are you talking about, Ada?" Legolas looked at his father, incredulous "Lady Hazel is positively pretty. And she has a charming personality, what is more than I can say of Lady Zynia."

"_'She has a charming personality'_ is a poor excuse for a plain-faced girl." Thranduil rebated, weary.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ada? Why is this attack on Lady Hazel out of a sudden? You liked her well enough a week ago." Legolas replied, angrily. Why the hell did his father turn on Lady Hazel within two days' time?

"She was mine!" Thranduil let out in an outburst that made his son freeze in the spot. "She was my best student, a brilliant thing, I never met someone who could learn Quenya so quickly and so eagerly, she was at our library every spare minute of every day. And then you come and take her for strolls, and ask her to the Moon Festival, and now she only has half the time she used to have to study and even when she's there her mind is being consumed by the fear of being on the wrong side of that green-eyed viper of a healer."

Legolas was astonished by his father's sudden rage at the apparent spoiling of his favorite student.

"Ada, that's not fair. The girl must have a life, she needs to dance and walk and amuse herself, now she's finally overcoming her grief. The only thing I see as out of place is that she needs to mind Lady Zynia."

His father shook his head, a dark look in his eyes.

"Take her to dance and walk and amuse herself, I care not. You already ruined her."

* * *

I burst into my bedroom, closely followed by a worried Melim.

"Did you hear her?" I sneered, taking a pillow from the spare bed and trowing it across the room out of fury.

"Hazel, calm down. You must have known she wouldn't take it easily." Melim said, picking the pillow from the ground and patiently returning it to the bed. "Why did you accept Legolas' invitation to the Festival?"

"I don't know, there are a thousand reasons. I didn't want to disappoint him any further, it's been ages since I last danced, he's so nice to me, and of course he is the prince, so it was not like I had a choice."

"You know well enough that you did." She said, her dark blue eyes serious.

_She's right, you know she is._

"Fine." I admitted, trowing my hands up to the sky and collapsing on my bed as my friend sat on the other bed "I said yes because Legolas is nice and I wanted to dance and have some fun. And also because I didn't want to disappoint him. It sounds like a poor choice now, I disregarded Zynia's feelings, she's right to be angry at me, but she couldn't say that. One should never say what he said."

"What a bitch!" Tauriel broke in the bedroom, closing the door loudly behind her.

"Have you heard?" I asked her raising from the bed in a leap.

"Ellia told me. How could she?"

"Hazel, what did she say to you?" Melim asked, looking a bit scared.

"She said that it was good to see me overcoming my grief so quickly, and that the prince was really kind to help me to put my sadness behind by choosing me to partner him instead of taking one of the beautiful sindarin maidens, but then again, his bed was cold for far too long now." I raged, getting up from bed again only to trow the pillow across the room once more.

"You should have scratched her eyes out." Tauriel supported me, while Melim was still gaping, trying to understand.

"She called me a forgetful wife, ugly and a whore in the same breath! Without even blinking!" I now paced the short space between the two beds.

"I never thought that she'd be so upset, it's been a long time since she last danced with the prince, I didn't even think she had much hope." Melim muttered.

"I should never have accepted the prince's invitation to the Festival." I regretted "I knew she liked him, it was a bed of my own making." I conceded, running my fingers through my hair. "I don't know what I expected."

"You're not turning back now." Tauriel imposed as I sat back on my bed, hiding my face behind my hands.

"I just wanted to dance and have some fun."

"You can't let her keep you from the Festival." Melim said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "If she thinks you're scared of her she'll never leave you alone."

"I never wanted any of this drama." I insisted "What the hell was I thinking?"

* * *

I shifted in bed again, thinking about a thousand things all at once. I was the worse friend in the world for hurting Zynia's feelings, even though she was, as I later came to know, a bitch. I was wrong, she was wrong, we were both wrong but even though I refrained from my impulse of scratching her beautiful green eyes out at the dinner table, she was likely to try to murder me in my sleep or something of the sort. Sighing, I accepted the fact that there would be no sleep for me tonight and threw a robe over on of Dûrion's shirts, my favorite nightgowns, heading to the Royal Library. It was all dark and I cursed myself for not being smarter and bringing a lamp, but there was enough light to read if I sat close to the windows.

I grabbed a book of poems written in Quenya and sat on the floor next to one of the big windows, the light of the moon shining over the pages. I leaned against the side of a shelf and started reading out loud, trying to minimize my accent.

"Are you declaring your undying love or bragging about the size of a pumpkin?"

The voice startled me and I quickly got up to curtsy to Frozen King.

"Majesty."

He was dressed in a crimson silken robe, and I could see the white fabric of his trousers over his bare feet. It was a most awkward situation, since I was wearing a thin robe, thankfully a long one, over a male shirt that didn't even reach my knees. We were both in sleeping clothes, none of us thought we'd find someone else in the Library this late.

"It's rather late, Lady Hazel. Shouldn't you be sleeping? Surely you remember you have to work tomorrow."

"I do remember so, Your Majesty, but I couldn't sleep. Anyway, Your Majesty is right, it's very late, I'd better go." I excused myself with a quick curtsy and walked past him to return the book to it's place.

Without a word, the king took the book off my hands in a swift move and read the title, siting on the ground against the window. I noticed he was not wearing a shirt under the robe, his collarbones moving under his bone-white skin as he made himself comfortable on the carpeted floor.

_Do not look. Under no circumstances look at his pale and soft-looking skin._

_Stop thinking this thoughts._

_Stupid body._

Suddenly my feet were the most interesting things in the world, and I noticed the most charming design of the carpet.

"Come." The king commanded, patting the floor beside him.

My skin shivered, apparently my body was fond of the idea of taking orders from a king in sleeping garments.

_Stupid body, indeed._

I obediently sat on the floor beside him, trying my best to focus my eyes on the book instead of hi silvery blond hair, free from the crown.

"From here." He said, pointing at the title of a poem.

I took the book from his hands to read the short sentence. The king nodded.

"Good. Go on."

* * *

Dawn found me feeling only half-alive as I crawled from bed to wash my face in the little basin on the dressing table.

_Great idea to read the night away, really. _

Sighing in resignation I sat in front of the mirror to brush my hair, noticing how pale I looked. So seductive. I braided my hair as usual and stared at the wardrobe. I was going to need a new dress for the damned festival, but that could be taken care of later, there were still some dresses I hadn't unpacked in the big wooden chest. Curiosity took the best of me and I opened it, wondering if Elinor had packed any of my party dresses for this journey. My creamy yellow dress was right on top of it and I lifted it to take a better look, making something hit the ground. I looked down at the thin tube of silver wrapped in paper.

My flute.

I threw the dress back in the chest and picked my flute from the floor, freeing it from the thin paper. Elinor must have found it hidden under the pillow and packed it for me, my dear friend. There was something written on the paper.

"_For when you're ready to play again. - E."_

_Sweet Elinor, may the Valar bless her._

I took it to my lips and played a long note, my heart racing once again at the distinct feeling of music. It felt so right to play again. I held the instrument against my heart for a moment, trying not to cry as a hundred memories rushed back.

"_You hold it like this, see?" Lord Elrond showed us and Arwen mimicked his movements with the natural grace of the high elves, while I tried to do the same, still completely lost about that metal tube capable of producing the sounds of heaven. I had to learn to play that._

"_Play once more, Hazel!" Azira urged me, placing the violin under her chin "This time I'm sure we'll get it right"_

"_I have something for you" Lord Elrond said, placing a wrapping of blue velvet on my bed. I opened it and found the most beautiful flute I'd ever seen, with an __intricate pattern of branches and leaves all over. I couldn't find any words to say, so I just flied off to hug him, feeling his body shake with laughter._

"_Happy birthday, birdling."_

"_Will you play a merry song for me, Hazel?"_

"My old friend." I greeted the instrument, caressing it's silvery work, and placed on the bed to finish dressing.

Suddenly I didn't feel so weary anymore. I was whole as could be, given the circumstances.

* * *

**So, precious ones, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be up next weekend, so stay on for more :)**

**Don't forget to review so I can have your thoughts on this chapter! xoxo**


	9. A Quite Decent Face

**Greetings, my precious readers! This is Chapter 9, and I would like to thank all who support this story, so thank you zuzzzu, SparklesJustReads, DanishFantasyGirl, Sassi15, X3nn3irdaX, QueenofSiam101, innocentrini, Chiei1987, LoveFollowsMe, ohmygodsun01, evanessascence, ErikaLynne, emlaba, ladybug213, creativeBUBBLE, dakotaevansss, Amilasse, Weirdchick27, SarahVandenburg, Cassandra-Jayne, Gilded Dragon, dancertoria and my misterious guest readers, specially dear jessi. Thank you all for reading and supporting this story, you give me all the more reason to go on everyday, writing, erasing an then rewriting chapters and doing my happy dance whenever a new follower, favorite or review pops up, and believe me, there's no feeling like this.**

**Ok, I just kinda spilled my heart out here, lets go back to the story**

* * *

Chapter IX

A Quite Decent Face

_There was a chill in the air as I shifted under the hot, pressing weight of someone else's body._

_Dizzy, I opened my eyes to look at a pair of blue glaciers of fire staring into my soul, and felt like my heart was about to fly off of my chest with the heavy lightness of lovemaking._

_Dûrion?_

_No, this stare was different, clearer, more intense. A wave of white gold soft as silk caressed my face, making me sigh as the owner of the icy blue eyes covered every inch of me in a hundred fire kisses. I heard my own voice coming out in a low moan._

"_Oh, Thranduil."_

I nearly fell from bed, waking up to the cold night air of my bedroom in the healing wing.

_What the hell was that?_

I tried to grab the glass of water on the table between the two beds but my hands were clumsy and it fell to the floor with a shattering sound. _Great._ Ignoring the broken glass I went to the window to feel the night breeze on my blazing hot face. Restless, I turned from the beautiful view of the moonlit garden to wash my face in the cold water of the basin.

_This is so wrong._

I felt too restless to sleep, but mostly I feared my own dreams now. My body betrayed me and now so did my mind. I knew I would have to sleep, eventually, but not tonight. I wanted to go to the library and read my mind away but the possibility of another late-night encounter with the king after this impossibly embarrassing dream made me consider flinging myself off the window, so I dressed in my silken robe and went out to the main pleasure garden under my window.

It was a chilly late-summer night and I tightened my robe closer against my body, letting the breeze cool my thoughts. I was in trouble, that was quite obvious. My mind and body were playing tricks on me, and if I listened to them I would end up mistaking my feelings and thinking myself in love with Frozen King, which was not a good scenario at all. From all the ellons I could fancy, why this one?

_Because he is powerful, so intelligent and killing handsome._

_Enough._

I leaned my forehead against the trunk of an apple tree and inhaled the scent of earth and moist in the night, letting it soothe me.

_I'll be alright, as long as I keep myself from all this mess my mind is making. It's completely normal that my body misses this kind of contact with someone else, it will pass soon enough. I just need to remember that it's not real. This is not real. I feel nothing for King Frozenheart._

Frustrated, I backed from the tree and threw a punch at the trunk, feeling the pain climb up my arm. Somehow it felt better than the mess inside my head, so I backed off again and attacked the trunk once more, with the other hand, welcoming the friendly pain and the wave of energy that came with it. Another punch. Soon I was sweating and had an insane feeling of energy. Who knew that punching trees could be such a good therapy?

I sat on the ground, not minding my silken robe, still breathing hard from the exercise, and noticed my knuckles raw from the assault.

_Great. Now how will I explain that?_

Mentally complaining about my own impulsiveness, I got up and headed to a healing room to clean and dress my wound, flinching when the cold water touched the raw skin of my hands and cursing my own stupidity to randomly punch trees out of a fit of rage.

_Pathetic, Hazel._

Tiredness came to me as I dressed one hand and then another in clean cotton soaked in soothing oils and I decided to go back to sleep, sure that, tired as I was, there was no way my mind could produce any more dreams tonight. For tonight, I was safe.

"Lady Hazel?"

I turned around to see a young elleth standing in the corridor looking at me with a tear-stained face. I recognized her as one of the new apprentices just arrived last week, she was about ninety years old and I thought her too young to leave home and go live in the castle. Apparently, I was right.

"What happened, little one?"

She looked down, as if ashamed, and spoke in the thin voice of one just starting to become an elleth.

"I miss my grandnana."

I put my arms off to her and held the young elleth as she ran into my arms sobbing. She was so young and so frail in her thin white nightgown, her golden curls loose and messy from shifting in bed.

"There, there." I tried to soothe her, patting her back. "Poor little thing. Ithilwen, isn't it?"

She let go of me and nodded, wiping the tears of her pretty child face, and I noticed she had eyes brown as mine.

"Come here, Ithilwen." I called her, entering the healing room again, sitting on the bed and patting the place beside me. "Now tell me, what's bothering you?"

She sat beside me, but instead of telling me what was bothering her, her attention was caught by my bandaged hands.

"What happened to your hands, Lady Hazel?"

I looked down at my hands and decided to answer her as truthfully as I could.

"I was angry and decided to take it on a tree. Terrible idea."

She looked down at her little bare feet.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I miss home so much that sometimes I don't know if I can make it."

"Where's your home?" I asked, curious about the young elleth.

"A small village in the Mirkwood. I lived with my grandmother." She answered, longing clear in her dark brown eyes.

"How is your grandmother?" I asked, trying to cheer her with the good memories of home.

It worked, she had a small smile on her pretty face before even answering.

"She is a healer. I know a good deal thanks to her. She grows a little garden at the back of our house, nothing like the big garden here, but it seems to have all we always need. She loves to cook, and I'm sure she makes the best stuffed duck of Middle Earth."

I laughed at her confidence, glad to see her smiling again, and got up from the bed to search the cabinets, finally handing her some leaves, which she sniffed.

"Chamomile?"

I nodded.

"Let's make you a tea. Works like a charm."

I made a fire at the hearth of the healing room and placed the teapot over it.

"My mother taught me this when I was younger than you. She said that a cup of tea and a lullaby can put anyone to sleep. It also keeps the bad dreams away."

She looked at me skeptically.

"Does it really work?"

"Yes. The trick is to drink a cup of tea, lay down and hum your favorite lullaby. I promise you'll be asleep before you even notice."

We kept silence for a while, watching the water boil.

"Is it true that your mother was human?" She finally asked, looking at me curiously.

"I had elven parents once, but they were killed before I could recall their faces. I was raised by a human couple, and I call them my parents."

"What were their names?"

I looked at her surprised. That was not a very common question when it came to my human parents. Usually people wanted to know how they treated me, how we lived, my human adventures, but never their names.

"My father was called Dan, my mother Rose."

_For her rose-red hair._

The tea was ready and I poured some for her, before pouring some for myself.

_To keep the bad dreams at bay. I wonder if it applies to this specific kind of dreams._

"Good night, Ithilwen. If you need anything, just call me, right? You know where my bedroom is?"

She nodded.

"Yes, Lady Hazel. Thank you for the tea."

As we parted, I had a long forgotten lullaby in my head.

* * *

"Had an accident, Lady Hazel?" The king asked, glancing at my hands, as I entered the large library.

"Your Majesty is kind to notice. It was nothing." I said, dismissively waving a wrapped-up hand.

"Have you been fighting Nothing in the dead of night, Lady Hazel? You should surely add this to our little book of poems." The corner of his lips slightly curled up in a hint of a smile as he handed me said book and gestured the seat beside him.

_He is in high spirits today. _

_It had to happen one day, I guess._

"Do you remember where we stopped?" He asked me, half-turning his attention to another book on his lap. It amused me how he could read and correct me at the same time and I wondered if he got anything at all from whatever he was reading, but I had a feeling that, if I asked, he would be capable of reciting it to me without a flaw.

"Yes, that love poem about a nightingale maiden."

"A fair musician. How fitting." He agreed, casting me a half-smile.

I felt my cheeks burn as the king turned back to his book. Had he only suspected the content of my latest dreams he wouldn't joke like that. I turned my attention to the ancient book to hide my blushing face. There was an unspoken agreement between us that we'd meet every afternoon and I'd read something as he corrected my mistakes and helped me with the tricky words, while reading a book about God only knows what. Since the beginning of my lessons I hadn't had a single afternoon turn, and somehow I suspected it to be the king's doing. I was grateful for his help and admired his keen intelligence. He'd have something to say about every book I picked, whether it was about spiders, love poems or music. It was easy for us to spend hours like that when he was in a good mood, but still I didn't forget what he said to me in this very library the day he first knew about the Moon Festival Drama. God knew, I was one to hold a grudge.

"Good. Your pronunciation improved a great deal, Lady Hazel." The king said, approvingly, as I turned the page of the poems book I had been reading for the past week.

"Thank you, Majesty."

I had hardly started another line when the door opened and Legolas walked in.

"Ada, is Lady Hazel... Oh, good afternoon, Lady Hazel, I was after you."

My 'good afternoon' was swallowed by the king's theatrical expression of surprise.

"By the Valar, Lady Hazel, you are no healer but a miracle worker if you can get this son of mine into the Library."

It took all my willpower not to laugh at that, as the prince seemed embarrassed by his father's comment.

"Thank you, Ada. Hazel, Tauriel is going to have her dress made for the Moon Festival, she asked if you were interested in going with her and having yours done as well, you know, girl stuff."

Suddenly the king's face darkened and the snatched the book from my hands.

"Go. Make sure you have it loaded with crystals and beautiful embroidery to make up for this plain face of yours."

I felt my cheeks burn as Legolas let out a hissed "Ada!", but turned to face the king's cold gaze all the same.

"Is that why you always wear layer after layer of luxuriously embroidered fabric, clipped together by this beautiful brooch, Your Majesty? There's no need for that, Majesty, you have a quite decent face." I answered back before curtsying and excusing myself with a "Majesty"

_Hazel scores._

_I talked back to the king. My mother would kill me if she saw how low my manners go._

_God, the king will kill me. He'll stare at me with those glaciers of his until I freeze dead._

As soon as we were far enough not to be heard, Legolas burst out a loud laughter.

"You are priceless, Hazel."

"His Majesty is going to kill me." I voiced my concerns.

"He wont. He deserved it, and he knows."

* * *

That skinny little brat.

Thranduil couldn't believe what he'd just heard from his usually well mannered Lady Hazel. True enough he had teased her into it, but she wasn't the type to talk back. She must be really upset about his opinion on her looks.

Elleths.

He was somehow intrigued with her quickness of answer. It was a new aspect of her personality he hadn't noticed before. Even though he would have better appreciated it if it wasn't exercised against his own royal self.

"_You have a quite decent face."_

Thranduil was well aware of his good looks, he knew himself to be the delight and despair of half the elleths in his kingdom, and some of the ellons as well, and yet that plain-faced little creature had the nerves to tell him, with an arched dark eyebrow and the most innocent look on that plain rosy face, that he had a _"quite decent face"_, that insolent brat. It didn't help the fact that his son Legolas must be laughing his heart off right now.

Despite her insolence, Thranduil found himself smiling. She was an entertaining little thing, Elrond's pet dove, talking back to him with all the dignity of her lack of height.

Only, and he reveled in the thought, she wasn't Elrond's anymore. She was his now, his own little clever scholar, eager to learn anything he wanted to teach her, and quick to do so, with that impressive mind of hers. Her Quenya was nearly as good as any after only a couple months of practice, and she was heart and soul into her research of alternative treatments for spider venom, which was great in a realm surrounded by the foul creatures.

Her quickness of wit was just another trace of her sharp intelligence.

Thranduil opened the poems book and started to read from where she stopped.

'Beauty who holds my life captive in your eyes'

For today, he was willing to overlook Lady Hazel's small act of rebellion.

* * *

"So, navy blue or forest green?" Tauriel asked me, holding the two samples of fabric to her cheeks.

"Navy blue. Definitely, navy blue." I sentenced, as the color favored her red locks.

She nodded assertively, handing the chosen sample to the round-faced smiling dressmaker.

"Now, what about you, Lady Hazel?"

I pondered for a while.

_Oh, yes. There's that one color._

"What about pink?" I tested, hoping not to sound like a little elfling.

Tauriel arched an unbelieving eyebrow at my suggestion but the dressmaker's smile broadened.

"I have just the right fabric for you." She announced, searching her endless catalog of fabric samples and quickly placing something I could only identify as deep pink against my cheek. We both looked at Tauriel for the verdict.

"Beautiful." She nodded, approvingly and I took the pink fabric in my hands for a better look. It was an exquisite, nearly transcendental, piece of fabric, pink in the start but fading to white along it's extension.

_Apple-flower pink._

I nodded and handed the sample to the ever-smiling dressmaker.

"Do you want to take a look at the models now?" She asked, handing us a book with drawings of different dresses. For it's weight, I was pretty sure she had designed at least a dress for each elleth in Middle Earth. I ran my eyes through fifty beautiful dresses before giving up.

"Do your magic." I said simply, and the dressmaker nodded, smiling as if I'd just given her a bucket full of sweets.

Tauriel, on the other hand, stubborn as she is, was still trying to make up her mind between a dozen favorites when the dressmaker finished taking my measurements, and I took the time to have a further look at my dress-to-be.

_This color does suit me fine, after all._

* * *

**So, this was Chapter 9, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Chapter 10 will be up next weekend, and it'll be pretty intense, so brace yourselves! Don't forget to review so I can make my happy dance during class and get weird looks from my friends! Thank you for reading and supporting, see you guys next week****!**

**Update: The "poem line" posted here does not belong to me, it's actually a transation from a quite old french song called Belle Qui Tiens Ma Vie, from Thoinot Arbeau. God knows I couldn't write poetry to save my life. **

**xoxo**


	10. Queen Of Hearts

**Hello my children! Here we are again, with a new chapter! Once more I would like to thank all who reviewed, followed and favorited this story, love you guys!**

* * *

Chapter X

Queen Of Hearts

"Lady Hazel." I heard a cold, familiar voice calling me.

_Well, I do have a shitty luck._

* * *

Lady Hazel turned to look at the king, her face white as a sheet, as she curtsied, standing on a rock surrounded by a river and young elves.

"Majesty."

She was dripping water, her hair and clothes completely soaked, as she walked to where he was standing, her eyes downcast in a shamelessly feigned look of innocence, her green dress, now nearly black with water, was clutching to her body, hinting a slim silhouette. She didn't look so plain now, her face rosy from playing in the sun, the dark green fabric emphasizing the whiteness of her skin, her dark brown eyes looking up to him anxiously. And, of course, there was that blessed clutching dress.

The king hardened his face and focused.

"You have ten seconds to explain this most... _enchanting_ tableau to me. The rest of you, go."

She watched, adorably helpless, as Melim and the apprentices ran off to the healing wing leaving them alone.

"Nine..."

"It was an accident." Hazel said, defensively.

"Eight..." Thranduil continued, unmoved by her barefaced lie.

"It was kind of an accident" She corrected herself "Ithilwen slipped and fell in the water, Ellia was laughing so she pulled her in and we all ended up in the river."

The king took a dark wet lock from her face and she blushed to a beautiful scarlet, waiting for the scolding. He couldn't care less about a bunch of elves enjoying the river, especially when Hazel ended up in that most endearing state before him. But it was during her working time, so, as much as he liked the outcome, it couldn't go unpunished.

"For the next week you will be helping in the kitchens as punishment for your unsuitable behavior, which, I expect, will not be repeated."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"I expect to see you in the library after lunch, Lady Hazel."

She curtsied and excused herself with a "Majesty", and he watched as she headed to the healing wing. For the first time he noticed a slight sway of her hips as she walked. His pet scholar could be quite interesting, it seemed.

Thranduil shook his head at his own absurd thinking, heading for his personal study and wishing for a glass of wine.

And it was only ten in the morning.

* * *

I paused to twist the hem of my dress before entering the healing wing, even though I knew it was no use, I was dripping wet.

_What a way to appear before the king._

Melim was in the presence chamber, waiting for me.

"So, what did he say?" She asked, following me to my bedroom.

"His Majesty has no sense of humor. Set me to help in the kitchens for the next week as a punishment for my _unsuitable_ _behavior_." I said, imitating the king's deep velvet voice "God, it's hot as Mordor today, he could have overlooked that."

Melim shrugged.

"It could have been worse."

I freed myself from my heavy dress and searched the wardrobe for an alternative. In a day hot like this, it seems to me that I only have winter dresses.

_Wool._

_Velvet._

_Cashmere._

_More wool._

"You say that because it wasn't you playing 'Lady of The River' on a stone. Now he thinks that it was all my idea."

She pulled a cotton dress that had gone unnoticed by my wardrobe patrol.

"It was all your idea, Hazel. I told you to take the girls in, that I'd carry on the 'field trip' with the others, but before I had finished speaking you had pushed Calanon in the river and was setting a prize for the first kid who brought you something to lower a fever."

I placed a corset over my belly and turned my back to her.

"They were learning."

"I wonder if it looked like learning when the king saw you ruling from a stone as half a dozen young elves presented you with tributes of mixed river weed."

"You make me look so unprofessional. Had the king seen the _enchanting tableau_ from the beginning he would have noticed that I wanted them to learn the difference between all sorts of weed."

She finished the lacing of my corset with an unkind pull.

"Tell him so."

I laughed as I slipped into the light blue cotton dress.

"Somehow it seems that the best thing for me to do now is just shut my mouth and go make soup or whatever."

She laughed loudly at that.

"Should I avoid dinner tonight?"

"Haha, so funny."

* * *

"Hey, Troublemaker." Alyan's voice took my attention from the food and I pinched my finger with the knife, muttering a curse. "Sorry if I startled you." he apologized "The king wanted to see you in the library, said that you are dismissed from kitchen duty for today."

I smiled, genuinely happy. It was my last day of kitchen duty, so it meant I was free as a bird.

"Thank you, Alyan. That's great news you bring me."

I walked the absurdly long way from the kitchens to the Royal Library, cursing the castle for being city-sized and anxious to know what the king wanted to talk to me that couldn't wait till after lunch, but still happy to be released from kitchen duty.

"Good morning, Majesty." I greeted him, curtsying. He was specially stunning today, dressed in silver, sitting on an armchair reading God only knows what.

"Good morning Lady Hazel." He answered, before pausing for a moment. "Oh, that's good, I like stuffed duck."

I blushed. I knew that he was teasing me, I still smelled of food from the kitchens, though not enough that one could tell what we would have for lunch. Or so I thought.

"I asked the chief cook." He said, as if reading my thoughts, the corner of his lips hinting a smile. "There's someone coming today, someone I thought you'd like to see." He continued, gesturing me a nearby chair.

I sat as I was bid and we kept silence for a while, I examining my minor injury and he reading his book, until a guard opened the door. Before he could say anything the king interrupted him.

"Let her in."

The guard got out of the way and I nearly choked as I saw a tall, black-haired elleth dressed in the fine robes of a diplomat, her wise gray eyes taking the room around her with a look of respect. Azira shot me a surprised look but quickly turned to the king and curtsied low.

"Welcome to Mirkwood, Lady Azira. I trust you already know Lady Hazel." The king said, in a warm voice.

_So that's his greeting voice for diplomats. If I remember well, when I first arrived he sounded utterly bored._

Azira rose to her full height again.

"Thank you, my lord. It's such a pleasure to see you again, Hazel."

I wanted to get up from the chair and hug her, but she was full business mode, so that would have to wait. Instead I smiled politely and answered.

"I say the same of you, Azira."

The king put aside his book as my old friend approached us.

"Elrond told me you had pressing matters to discuss of concern to all elven lords."

She nodded.

"Indeed, Lord Elrond sent me to discuss matters of vital importance. But also, I bring you something from the Lady of Light." she said, taking a small bag of green velvet from the pocket of her cape and handing it to the king. "She said that you should keep it with you at all times."

The king opened the bag and I saw emotion in his eyes as he held up a beautiful silver filigreed wreath. My heart tightened to see longing and pain in his eyes and all I wanted was to run to him and comfort him as he did to me once. It was a mere second and then his regal mask came back, but I'd already seen it. He too had lost one he loved.

"Thank you, Lady Azira. Tell Lady Galadriel that I appreciate it, I thought this treasure long lost."

Azira nodded, glancing quickly at me once more.

"Now, I want you to see some of my realm's beauties. Lady Hazel will show you the river in the underground galleries, I know you have a lot to talk about. Also, a feast will be held tonight, in your honor. Tomorrow we discuss the matters that brought you here."

"Thank you once more, my lord."

I got up and we took our leave with synced curtsies and a "Majesty" from my part. As we left, I looked one more time to the king, a bit worried to leave him alone when he was so shaken by his queen's long lost jewel. He nodded to me with a smile, just as if he was reading my thoughts. I knew that as soon as the door closed the smile would disappear, but if he wanted to be left alone I would respect that.

Still, I worried about him.

"Hazel, my dear, I'm so sorry for your loss." Azira said, hugging the air out of me as soon as we were out of the Library. She was away in a mission by the time or Dûrion's passing, so she never got to see me before I came to Mirkwood.

"Thank you, Azira. How is Faelwen?"

She smiled, taking my arm in hers as we walked the long corridor.

"Drinking, writing, playing the piano, same as always." She said, happy to think of her faraway wife, partner in my constant attempts to empty the cellar at Rivendell. "Lord Elrond was worried about you, he feared that you would slip into drinking again." She said, casually, and I blushed to remember my incident with prince Legolas, which, of course, didn't go unnoticed. "And so you have, I take?"

"It was just a small incident. It's unfair, Faelwen drinks and it's 'setting her creativity loose', but when I do it is '_drowning your sorrows, and that will do you no good_'." I defended myself, mimicking Lord Elrond's fatherly voice.

"And what were you doing? I never heard you play a single note under influence." That was true, for I would start a rebellion or something of the sort, while Faelwen would write the night away.

"Drowning my sorrows." I admitted. "It doesn't matter, how is the Ada To Us All?"

"He is fine. Actually, he sent a letter for you." She answered, searching her pockets and finding a carefully folded paper, which she handed to me.

I was about to tuck it in my pocket but she stopped me.

"No way! I was dead curious about that letter, you'll read it aloud so that I can hear." She stipulated.

"Azira, that's private correspondence." I laughed.

"No, no, no, no. There's no 'private' anything between us, dearie. Now read."

I surrendered, opening the letter. That was the elleth who had ambushed me the morning after my wedding to get privy to the details, there was no keeping anything from her.

"_My dear birdling,_

_First of all, greetings to dearest Azira as well, who is most likely reading this letter with you right now._"

"He knows me way too well." She smirked

* * *

For once, the tables were not divided by occupation, everyone was free to sit anywhere they pleased, soldiers, artists, healers, stewards all mixed up in friendly groups. I spotted Zinia whispering something to Bellthestien and they glanced at me before resuming their talking.

_Great, now she's turning him against me. How long do we have to play this stupid game?_

I approached the table where Tauriel, Alyan and Melim were sitting, looking up to the high table where Azira had a place of honor next to Legolas.

"Well, how is our favorite troublemaker this beautiful night?" Alyan teased me.

"Not making any trouble. It's good to see you too, Alyan." I answered, taking a seat. "And you may stop staring at Azira now, she's married."

He enacted a theatrical wiping of his eyes.

"The pretty ones are always taken, who am I supposed to marry?"

Tauriel nearly fulminated him with a glare.

_So that's how she kills orcs._

Alyan's eyes widened as he had just realized what he said.

"I mean, you are beautiful, really, three goddesses, but none of you want to marry me, what can I do?" He said, looking heartbroken "And so you condemn me to live far from your light and into this sea of common elleths." He added, dramatically putting a hand to his forehead.

I started to laugh but nearly choked as the king arrived, making the room silent as we all rushed to our bows and curtsies. He was dressed in light green, his hair adorned with a crown of late-summer leaves, and I wondered what would he wear once autumn arrived.

_It doesn't matter, he's gorgeous._

I mentally sighed. Trying to discipline my body on what was appropriate to think of a king was a lost cause, so I just pushed the thought away. Father always told me _'choose your battles, __honey cake__'_, and that one was already lost. My body would think whatever it wanted of the ridiculously beautiful king until it eventually tired. I only hoped it would happen soon.

King Thranduil made a beautiful speech in honor of the friendship between Mirkwood and Rivendell, which I hardly heard since he was way too glorious, before taking his seat and ordering the food to be brought. Soon the rich smell of all kinds of food mingled with the notes of wine and all were eating, chatting and drinking. God, how they drank. Apparently there would be a treasure of gold and diamonds for the one who first managed to empty a casket alone, for everyone was trying really hard, and I indulged myself a couple of glasses, worried that Azira would report me to Lord Elrond if I drank too much. The king withdrew not long after midnight and it was the leave Azira needed to go to her bedroom after exchanging a few words with Legolas. Soon he came to our table, a bit too smiley from drinking. Tauriel and Alyan were arm wrestling and Melim an I were acting judges, all them half-past their senses. I benefited from Azira's absence to drink another couple glasses.

"Lets go." He summoned us.

"Where?" I asked, curious.

"Go on partying elsewhere." Was Tauriel who replied, smirking.

We headed to the cellars and 'borrowed' a few more bottles of wine.

_It's alright, I guess. Legolas is the prince, after all._

From the cellar we headed to the part of the castle where the Library stood, but walked past the corridor that led to it and soon I was completely lost, trying to memorize turns and corridors for when I needed to go back to the healing wing. Tauriel and Alyan, on the other hand, were perfectly comfortable, as if they had already been there several times. Legolas opened a big wooden door and revealed a beautifully furnished bedchamber.

_We are in the Royal Quarters._

_The king's chambers mustn't be too far from here._

Tauriel produced a set of cards from her pocket and I realized that she was prepared for the after-party. It must be some kind of habit for them, as Alyan sat comfortably on the prince's bed.

Bottles were opened and soon half of them were empty on a corner and Legolas and Alyan were laughing and wrestling on the floor, under our passionate cheering, for a red curl of Tauriel's hair she had just cut with her dagger.

_Ellons. Any excuse to show off._

Alyan restrained the prince, the weight of his body keeping Legolas pinned to the floor, Tauriel couldn't stop laughing at the war she had caused.

"I won!" Alyan stated, happily.

"Get off or make love to me at once, you're crashing me." Legolas complained trying to push the ellon from the top of him.

"Maybe we should make love, after all." Alyan considered, pretending to try to kiss Legolas, and earning a sound hit of his friend's head, which made the young ranger falter and gave the prince the chance to free himself. Laughter echoed in the room as Alyan placed a hand on his forehead.

"Wild lover." He smirked.

"I'm not that drunk yet." Legolas muttered, straightening his doublet.

"Let's gamble!" Tauriel suggested, waving the set of cards.

"I have nothing but my heart to gamble" Alyan said, dramatically.

Tauriel's smile turned into a mysterious one.

"Very well. Your heart it shall be, for we're about to find out who we're going to marry." she said, shuffling a few cards before clumsily placing them, face down, on the table.

"Now you take a card and it'll tell you who you're going to marry!" She announced, smiling broadly.

"Does it really work?" Melim asked, skeptically

"Oh course it works, silly." She answered, taking a card and turning it for us to see.

The Jack of Hearts.

"It seems that we'll be getting married after all, Alyan." She said, making everyone in the room laugh.

Melim, encouraged by this, took a card, and I followed, curious to what interpretation could be provided from a card.

"It seems I'll be marrying Legolas." She stated, showing us the Joker and making the room sound with laughter again.

"That's not right, dear, I'll be the one to marry Legolas." I said, showing them my King of Hearts.

"Oh no, it seems we have a duel here! You see this, wife?" Alyan teased, trowing his arm around Tauriel's shoulders, to what she responded by punching his ribs.

"Well, I can surely marry both of you." Legolas laughed, taking both Melim and I by the waist.

"No way!" I responded, with feigned indignation, climbing up the prince's bed and arming myself with a pillow. "We shall fight for your love, my prince!"

Melim quickly grabbed another pillow as I landed on the floor and we started our epic pillow battle for the amusement of the others, specially Legolas, who was crying with laughter at our fight-to-death for his hand. A miscalculated strike caused Melim's weapon to blow up against the bed post, covering both of us in feathers, and I managed to hit her hard enough to make her land on her butt, making me the feathered winner of the pillow duel.

"Very well, it seems we have a Queen of Hearts here!" Tauriel congratulated me, as the prince held up our joined hands.

"She is my wife now! Aren't you, Hazel?" He asked me, his drunken red face had a huge smile from cheek to cheek.

"I've married the prince!" I replied, raising my pillow and laughing with the alcohol in my blood. That game was awesome!

"Marvelous!" Alyan clapped his hands, laughing "Claim your wife, Legolas!"

"Yes! Take her, Legolas!" Melim shouted, laughing as if she was possessed.

Legolas placed a silver circlet from his dresser on my head, and I laughed for it was a bit too big for me, threatening to fall over my eyes. He lifted me up to the bed and I stood like a real queen, holding my 'battle sword', higher than anyone else in the room, even though everyone was laughing their hearts off, especially Melim, still sitting on the carpeted floor. Tauriel and Alyan bowed respectfully as Legolas held my hand, looking up at me.

"Rule, my Queen of Hearts!"

I laughed with the dizziness of wine and recreated the king's regal posture, my hands joined in front of me, my chin up, trying to cast everyone an ice-cold glance and failing miserably, as I couldn't stop laughing.

"My first command is that.."

"Lady Hazel!" A thundering voice interrupted me, and we all fell dead silent as we turned to look to the door where the king himself stood. "Was that supposed to be _me_?"

_How can he possibly know?_

"No." I lied, my distorted drunken voice giving me away.

The king arched a dark eyebrow. He always knew when I was lying, and it didn't help that I was quite drunk.

"Lady Hazel, correct me if I'm wrong but it seems that every time we have an uproar in this realm you are somehow implied, not rarely commanding the disorder."

I lowered my eyes in my best look of drunken repentance.

"Sorry, Your Majesty." I apologized, as Legolas helped me back to the ground.

The king approached us and picked a white feather from my hair before taking off my 'crown' and ending my reign as Queen Of Hearts of prince Legolas' bedroom.

"Leave. I would like to have a word with my son. Lady Hazel, I expect to see you in the library as soon as the sun comes up." He said, dismissing us.

_Legolas is in troooouble._

_Wait, I'm in trouble too._

I walked back to the healing wing with a chuckling Melim.

"You should have seen your face when the king called you, you froze in the spot!"

I smiled at her recall.

"Yes, and you were the one sitting on the ground because you're too drunk to stand up."

She straightened herself, looking like a drunkard with a broom tied to her back.

"I'm standing up, am I not?"

We opened the door to the presence chamber and found a perfectly sober, perfectly groomed Zynia sipping tea and reading a book in one of the armchairs. Her eyes went comically wide to see our disheveled, feather-covered selves.

"Are those feathers?"

"From prince Legolas' own pillow!" I answered, laughing to see her face turn red with fury as I closed my bedroom door, dragging Melim inside with me.

_That was kinda mean._

_She was the one who started it, calling me an ugly whore._

* * *

I was sitting on a couch, reading a romance, as the king entered the Royal Library.

"Good morning, Lady Hazel. I trust you found your senses once more?"

"Good morning, Your Majesty. I apologize for last night's behavior. It won't happen again. Ever." I spoke, sincerely, getting up to curtsy to him.

He paced before me, not slightly impressed.

"Now, imagine you, off I was going to my bedchambers, weary after a long day of entertaining your friend, the diplomat, and when I pass near my son's chambers I hear what I thought it was a mob of a least a dozen inside. Curious, I open the door and there I see, my dearest Lady Hazel, drunk out of her wits, covered in feathers, _crowned with my son's jewels_, standing on the bed and performing a most charming interpretation of myself."

I felt my face burn.

"I'm sorry, Majesty."

He approached me slowly and placed a hand under my chin, forcing me to look up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Maybe I should have waited a few more minutes? I'm pretty sure I would find your _court _gone and you bare for my son's pleasure."

_Wait, what?_

I wasn't quite sure of what I had just heard, that was so sudden that I didn't even know how to answer as tears of fury threatened to come to my eyes.

_He just called me a drunk whore._

_My dear golden king just called me a drunk whore._

My heart was pounding fast and all I wanted was to punch him, stab him, strangle him with my bare hands, anything. I wanted to cause him a pain deeper than that he was causing me.

_I want him to suffer._

"You would have to be way prettier to merely get close to being worth of interpreting me. Don't even try, child, it's a waste of your time." He went on, whether unaware or not caring of the pain he was causing me.

I snapped my face from his hand, even more furious to see the way Lord Elrond lovingly called me being used by the cold-heart elven king to hurt me.

"Yes. And I would have to tear my heart from my chest and freeze it. You're right, Your Majesty, it's not worth it." I snarled at him, forgetting my manners altogether.

I turned to take my leave but he grabbed my arm and I felt a wave of energy as I turned back to face him.

"What did you just say?"

His voice was low, his icy eyes piercing me, and I sensed the danger, but I was too angry with his constant belittling me to back off now.

"You heard me the first time." I answered, pulling my arm from his grasp. "Majesty." I added quickly.

He stepped into my personal space, blocking the exit, and I had to keep my neck in an uncomfortable position to keep looking into his eyes, giving all of me not to punch him as if he was one of the trees in the garden.

"You were mocking your king for the entertainment of your friends." He said, his teeth clenched "You were mocking me."

"I wasn't mocking Your Majesty." My voice sounded strange from the angle of my head, but I would not look down now. "I only thought that if I was to rule, I would rule like you do."

He stepped back and I took the chance to half-run past him and out of the library.

* * *

The king watched the door close behind her and punched the wooden side of a shelf. He'd gone too far now. He'd gone way too far. He should never had hinted those thoughts to Lady Hazel, let alone to say them aloud to her face. What was he thinking?

He knew well enough what he was thinking. There was something about her, something he never witnessed too closely or for too long, but it was there that day in the river, and then again last night. There was scent about her when she was amongst friends, amusing herself. It radiated from within and he never saw her more comfortable, relaxed and charming than when she was in charge of the riot. Everyone in the room just gravitated to her, she had such a joyous energy that even him wanted to play whatever game she was playing, to run just as wild and free as she was. It seemed innocent enough, but there was something underneath, an unspoken challenge, a hot aura daring anyone to try and take her. It was way too tempting. Any ellon would want to have her when she had that glow about her, and his son was never the strongest one to resist the flesh. And she was _so drunk._

Thranduil ran his fingers through his soft blond hair. He was just trying to protect her, and Legolas as well. Who knew what would have happened if he hadn't intervened? Elves were not like men. Once they joined, their souls were linked, and to break that link caused unimaginable pain on the discarded partner, not rarely they faded from their broken souls. There were too many tales of elves torn apart between their hearts' love and their souls' bond, torn apart for a mistake. Legolas' heart belonged to his captain, he could never pledge it to Hazel, and to think of any further misery coming to her was just too painful.

Still, he shouldn't have said it that way. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. She was about to cry when she left him, and if there was something he could never bear was to see a female crying, specially one he held so dear. But she didn't know, so she called him heartless when he was only trying to protect her.

How could she? After all he'd done for her, how could she think him heartless? Had he not been understanding, caring and gentle? He granted her full access to his Library, he helped her perfect her Quenya, he stood by her side always, whether she knew it or not. And she repaid him by mocking him for his son's delight, calling him heartless and forbidding him her best side, for with him she was always the quiet, well-mannered, plain-faced scholar. The Queen Of Hearts was never there for him. How dared her call him heartless when he cared so much about her? How dared her shut him out?

Thranduil attacked the wooden shelf once more. He was allowing her too much power over him. There was a reason why he didn't open up for people, and when he did try to get close to someone she would shut him out and call him heartless.

Very well then, heartless he would be.

* * *

**So, how did you like it guys? Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review ;) Next weekend: The Moon Festival! Get ready for some action :)**

**xoxo**


	11. The Moon Festival

**Oooooh sweet children o' mine! How are you? Well, I know I said "next weekend" and it's still thursday, but I'm going to travel tomorrow and I didn't knew when I would be able to post, so I decided to do it sooner. I would like to say a HUGE thank you to all who followed, favorited and specially to the ones who reviwed last chapter, I received some awesome reviews and it really means more than I can possibly tell that you enjoyed chapter 9 so much, it makes me work harder and harder to perfect the chapters for you guys, so thank you with all my heart.**

* * *

Chapter XI

The Moon Festival

I woke up at dawn, as usual, and found my way to the breakfast table still half-alive, though I knew I would feel better after a cup of tea. I had spent most of the night shifting in bed thinking about my fight with the king. He had called me a whore and I had called him a frozen, heartless creature, for that's what he is. How comes we spend long afternoons together, reading and talking, I trying my best to behave, even though sometimes all I want is to joke and see if I can make him laugh, and then, just because I had a few drinks with my friends and _interpreted_ him he called me a drunk whore. A drunk _ugly_ whore. Which was kind of a variation of the forgetful ugly whore which Zynia accused me of being.

_He should marry her and make her queen, they are so alike._

As if summoned by my thoughts, said elleth sat in front of me, smiling as I held the delicate glass of iced tea, considering if trowing it at her smiling face would cool my anger.

"Good morning, Hazel. Can you care for the gardens this morning? Surprisingly you're on afternoon duty today."

I heard a shattering noise and looked down to see a large piece of glass buried in my right hand, as iced tea and blood stained my dress.

_Lucky me, it's brown._

"Yes, of course." I muttered, getting up from my place and heading back to the healing wing, ignoring the questions of 'Are you alright?' from Zynia. God knows, if I turned back I would end up stabbing her with the very piece of glass currently buried in my hand.

The king didn't want to see me anymore and that was alright, I didn't want to see him either.

_No wonder the king always caught me lying, I am a terrible liar._

As I shut the door of the healing room, tears started coming out of my eyes and I pulled the piece of glass out, pressing a piece of cotton against the wound to stop the bleeding.

_I angered him and now he's tired of me._

_What have I done?_

The little dignity left in me protested. That wasn't fair, I wasn't the one who started a fight out of nowhere. He was the one calling me a whore for an innocent night of drinking. If he wouldn't see me, alright then. I would never seek him again, and I shall never again look to the high table looking for him, and I shall reconcile myself with never going back to the Royal Library and living the rest of my days as a quiet healer. Or, even better, I could rebel the hell out, I'd drink and gamble life itself away and he would have nothing else to take from me, since he already denied me himself. Not that I cared.

_Both alternatives sound utterly childish and unreal._

I knew what I would do: cry myself to sleep. For the books, of course. The king could drop dead and I wouldn't care.

_Pathetic, Hazel._

* * *

Thranduil watched her leave with cold eyes. Wasn't her who said he was a king with a heart of ice? He would prove her right then. That was all he could think of when he commanded for her schedule to be rearranged. Surprisingly, to see it done didn't give him as much pleasure as he would have expected.

That because he wasn't the king of ice she thought him to be.

He could play the part, though.

She was hurt. He knew it was a minor injury but still he couldn't keep from feeling slightly guilty, after all, it was his changing on her schedule that caused her to break the glass and cut her hand. But, then again, it was her ingratitude that caused him to change her schedule. Thranduil thanked the Valar that she didn't cry, for he wouldn't stand it. He would rather run to her and apologize, have her schedule changed back and give her sweets to keep her from crying, but she was too proud to cry, his little Queen Of Hearts.

He closed his eyes. She had too much power over him, and that wasn't right. He couldn't allow it, _he_ was the king after all. He would have to distance himself from her, didn't matter how much he hated the idea. They weren't even too close to begin with, and still, apart from his son and the members of his council, she was the closest of a friend he had.

Perhaps that was already too close. Maybe a king's destiny was to live a lone path.

Thranduil knew he was being overly dramatic but to hell with that. He was a king, he could do whatever he wanted, including making a tragedy of his own misery.

"Ada?" Legolas' voice brought him back to reality, making his eyes open again.

"Yes, my son?"

"You're acting strange today."

Thranduil poked his pancakes with the fork, taking his temper on them. It was her fault, the plain-faced creature was causing him to act strange.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, evasively, still attacking the pancakes.

"Ada, you're stabbing your breakfast." Legolas noted, looking at the desolated pancakes.

"For God's sake, an ellon cannot find peace to do with his breakfast what he finds best?" The king muttered weary, his temper rising.

"Ada you were nearly sleeping over your food and then when I call you, you start to take the anger of an era on said food. You're definitely acting strange."

Thranduil rose from his chair pushing the food away.

"I won't apologize!" He snapped at his son before exiting the dinner hall in a flaming cold fury, leaving behind a very confused council and a white-faced diplomat trying to hide behind Legolas.

The king headed to his study and poured a glass of wine, though was still so early in the morning. To hell with that, a king can drink whenever he thinks best. Sighing, he dropped on his chair, looking at the work-loaded table.

Letters.

Petitions.

Trading.

More letters.

Thranduil grabbed a random piece of paper from the 'urgent' pile. It was a request of help from one of the small villages along the borders of his realm asking for more soldiers, since the spider attacks were becoming an issue. He tensed at that.

"Fetch Captain Tauriel." He commanded the urchin with his thundering voice, and the young ellon ran for his life, ready to go fetch Tauriel in the Undying Lands if needed be.

The Evil in Middle Earth was getting out of hand, and that was what Elrond was most worried about. Darkness seemed to grow with each passing moon, orcs were reported too close to the Last Homely House, spiders too close to the borders of the Woodland Realm. Elrond urged them to join forces and fight their source, but that was too dangerous, and Thranduil thought it better to fortify their realms and wait for the darkness to pass them by. Anyway, they still had to wait and listen to what Galadriel and Celeborn would have to say on the matter.

Alone in the room he reached in his pocket for his queen's wreath. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, and it went perfectly well with her necklace of starlight gems. He could still picture his lost love if he closed his eyes, her honeyed hair falling in soft waves to her waist, tanned skin, eyes of storm cloud gray and her kind smile. Had she been there she would pinch his ear and command him to go and apologize to Hazel. Most likely she say would something like _'You go and apologize to her right now, __husband__. And I'm not giving you a choice __here__, Thranduil!'_ with that motherly commanding voice and Legolas would laugh and say _'Ada's in trouble!'_ like he did so many times, and Thranduil would obey because in the end she was always right. He put his hand to his face, longing for another glass of wine. Or a bottle.

That day looked like it would go on forever.

* * *

I was mercilessly stabbing the dirt in a clay pot with a small shovel when Azira entered the greenhouse.

"So, will you tell me what happened?" She asked, pointing at my hand.

"It was just an accident." I lied, putting the shovel aside.

"You know you're the worst liar in this Arda." She said, rolling her eyes and sitting on a stone bench. "Now tell me what happened, I'm your friend in case you forgot."

I sat beside her and laid my head back against the glass.

"I might have drank too much that night at the feast." I confessed.

"I shiver every time you start a story like this, Hazel."

_Well, you'll love this one._

"As I was saying, we all drank too much..."

"Wait, who?"

"Melim, Tauriel, the captain I told you about, that ranger Alyan, and prince Legolas. Long story short, we all went to Legolas' bedroom after the feast where we drank some more, and we ended up making too much noise and I suppose it got the king's attention. When he opened the door I was standing on the bed wearing one of Legolas' circlets, covered in feathers and making a pitiful imitation of him. He was furious and all but called me a whore, and I may have hinted he didn't have a heart, which he doesn't. Now he rearranged my schedule and took all the time we had in the library, so I take it that he hates me forever and never wants to see my _plain face_ again, and I really couldn't care less about that frozen bastard." I finished the story breathless and blinking back tears.

She looked at the sky.

"You like him, don't you?"

"I admired him. Now I'm not so sure."

_Forgot to mention that you think the frozen bastard hell hot._

"Worst liar in this Arda. You like him."

I looked up to the sky looking for any specially shaped cloud.

"I thought he was a good man."

Azira smirked.

"And you think he's hot. You desire him, there, I said it."

I blushed and turned my attention back to the clouds. It was so strange, Azira had known my husband, would she think badly of me for that? It's been only a season since...

"No one is judging you, Hazel. He would want you to be happy. We all do. We were all so afraid that you might fade..." she squeezed my hand and I turned to see tears in her eyes.

"Oh, my sweet..." I hugged her and for a moment none of us said a word.

"But you should really consider quit drinking, Hazel. This king is no Lord Elrond, he won't tolerate your drowning your sorrows and then using your riot spell to set hell loose in his castle."

Despite my unhappiness I managed a smile. Azira always accused me having a 'riot spell' that compelled people to follow me in my mischief, no matter how many times I tried to get her to accept that I simply had the funniest ideas and people recognized it, even if she didn't.

"I know, he made himself clear about it. I promise I'll stop drinking. From today on, I'll drink no more than a glass of wine at dinner."

"And go for it, birdling."

At that my smile disappeared again.

"I have nothing to go for, he won't see me ever again."

"Drama Queen." She got up, handing me the shovel. "You'll fix this up in no time, I promise you. Now tell me what I can do to help you. God knows I'm dead bored from eternally waiting for Lord Elrond's next instructions."

* * *

I shifted in bed, unable to sleep. I stared at my feet, covered by a pair of black thigh-high socks against the chilly autumn night. In another time, I would get up and go read something in the Royal Library, but I feared encountering the king. After two weeks, it would be terribly awkward, and I didn't want to be the one to give up since I had done nothing wrong and he still owed me an apology for calling me a whore.

I got up and opened the window to look at the stars. It was past midnight and I doubted there was anyone awake but me. That included the king, for surely he had something to do tomorrow morning, like ruling a kingdom, and would already be asleep by now.

_This is my chance._

I threw my beloved robe over my 'nightgown', leaving the healing wing silently and heading to the library.

The familiar smell of old books filled my lungs and I inhaled deeply, biting my lip to keep myself from giggling. Benefiting of the fact that I was most likely the only one awake in the castle, I laid on a couch and stared at the painted ceiling, grabbing the nearest book and placing it on the light that came from the windows to read the title.

_'Tales of Men'_

_Entertaining._

_'The Raven Who Stole The Light' _was the first story, and it sounded interesting, so I started reading. It was about a wise raven and a primitive man who kept the light hidden. I laughed and gasped at the Raven's schemes to steal the light, and was specially delighted when he flew away with it, spreading the moon and the stars all over the night sky. It was a beautiful tale and I stared at the painted map of Middle Earth, imagining a raven flying all over it to coat the sky with stars. So beautiful...

* * *

Tired of trying to sleep, Thranduil finally got up slipped into his crimson robe, heading to his library. It was not the same place now, always silent and empty, without the plain-faced thing's constant talking, but still, his books were all there and he knew he would find comfort among them.

He froze in the doorway. Asleep on a couch was Lady Hazel, holding a book loosely against her heart, her hair falling in dark waves to the floor, a long leg hanging from the sofa, and he was thankful that she wore thigh-high socks, otherwise he would end up seeing more skin than modesty allowed. The king approached her sleeping form, taking care not to make any noise. She was so peaceful.

She was so beautiful.

He wouldn't admit he had missed her and that the guilt for their fight was keeping his mind busy, keeping him absent-minded most of the day and making it almost impossible to run a kingdom once he was only body-present.

The king brushed his fingers lightly against the back of her hands.

He couldn't apologize to her, he had to learn how to live without her.

At that point it didn't seem possible, but it was. Hadn't he learned to live without his queen? What was the plain-faced scholar compared to her?

A friend. A pet. Something else he couldn't define.

She had called him heartless. He kept replaying the scene in his mind over and over again. It was the only way he would be strong enough to keep her away.

"Lady Hazel." He called, watching as her big brown eyes fluttered open to look at him.

"You're not the Raven." Hazel stated, still dreaming.

"I'm not." He agreed, not having the slightest idea of what she was talking about.

If she couldn't recognize his face, she was not too sleepy to recognize his voice, as she jumped to her feet nearly colliding against him in her sleepy clumsiness. She was adorable.

She had called him heartless.

"Majesty." She greeted him with a curtsy, closing her robe tighter against her body and keeping her eyes down.

"Lady Hazel." He acknowledged her with nod of his head. "I ask you to abstain from falling asleep around the castle. I believe I provided you a room. With a bed in it."

She flinched at the cold tone of his voice. How couldn't she tell it was completely fake? How couldn't she tell he wanted to hold her close, so sweet she looked just waking up?

"Yes, Majesty."

"You may leave now." He commanded, before she had the chance to see through the mask.

"Yes, Majesty. Good night." She said coldly, out of courtesy. That was something new to him, usually when she bid him good night it sounded kind and warm. Maybe she understood that they needed to distance. Maybe it would be all cold courtesy and unspoken resentment between them from now on. The thought made Thranduil's heart heavy and he fought to find his voice and answer before she had left quietly, shooting him one last gaze, her dark eyes shining with tears.

For God's sake, woman, don't cry.

She didn't. As he knew she wouldn't. She was a strong one, the little Queen Of Hearts.

After all those afternoons together, that's how it's supposed to end? A cold 'good night' and shining eyes when so much was left unsaid?

Thranduil closed his eyes and drew a slow breath, reaching for the book and lying on the couch. It was still warm and he thought he could smell apples. But then again, it might be just his imagination playing tricks on him again.

* * *

"It was just overall awkward, I hoped he would apologize but instead he just basically told me to get my arse out of his library and stop falling asleep around his castle."

"I just can't imagine the king saying those words, Hazel." Azira muttered, picking some weed from a peppermint bush.

"Well, the castle part was just like that." I insisted "Anyway, His Majesty has about as much heart as a glacier. There, I said it." I stabbed the dirt once more before placing the small aloe plant in it's new pot.

"That was the last one." She said "Now let's go get our dresses for tonight. I can hardly wait, this is bound to be awesome!"

I smirked.

"Not for you, you'll have to dance with the glacier. Be careful not to touch him, or you might freeze."

She held her head high and gave me one of her characteristic know-it-all smiles.

"You're jealous."

"I couldn't care less. Dance with him all you like, he is yours."

"Jealous." She stated, and I gave up reasoning.

We headed to the dressmaker to get our dresses and happened to find Melim and Tauriel already there.

"So, what are you wearing tonight?" Melim asked me, her voice higher from excitement about her own dress.

"Well, I trusted the dressmaker to do what she thought best, there were so many different designs that I couldn't choose a favorite." I answered, as the ever-smiling elleth brought me a dress wrapped in white fabric.

I almost choked as I unfolded the fabric to reveal the dress. It was simple, "V" cleavage, no sleeves, loose on the top, then very tight on my stomach, the area was trimmed with a silver rope of some rustic but sophisticated fabric, circling my stomach and waist in four to five turns and then tied on the back. The pink-to-white effect was amazingly used in several layers of skirt and I noticed silvery flower-shaped pins on the shoulders.

"It's a queen's dress." Melim noted, taking the very words of my mind.

"Queen Of Hearts." Tauriel teased, smoothing the light fabric.

I swallowed to find my voice again.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." I said simply, unable to think of anything that could ever come close to what I was feeling. That dress was indeed fit for a queen.

That night we all got dressed in Tauriel's room, and we sounded just like a wild pack of apprentices getting ready for a party. The captain's navy blue dress was gorgeous, with two pieces of see-through silver fabric coming out of the back like wings.

"You look like a fairy." I commented, placing a silver clip on my hair. The clips were my mother's legacy and they had pretty tiny flowers of mother-of-pearl on the top. They were hardly my most expensive piece of jewelry, but they were surely the most treasured ones.

"How do I look?" Melim asked, parading in her turquoise gown.

"Exquisite." Azira answered with a smile. "Sweethearts, I have to go take my place at the high table. Anyway, I wish you all luck."

"Thank you." We answered, and I arranged the hem of her lavender one-shoulder dress as she left.

As we all finished getting ready I mentally replayed the dance moves Legolas an I had practiced a hundred times. It was a vibrant dance, the first one, and after that there would be the king dancing with Azira, then a pavane and after that whatever the musicians had prepared. It was bound to be a great night, nothing could go wrong.

The boys were already there when Tauriel and I arrived the inner gardens where we had set to meet them, while Melim went another way to meet her mysterious partner, who she didn't want us to meet until the Festival. Legolas was at a loss of words when he saw Tauriel in navy blue and I wanted to laugh at how his jaw dropped.

"You're beautiful." He said as a general compliment, but his eyes couldn't leave Tauriel. Alyan winked at me and I could no longer contain my laughter.

"What?" Legolas asked, blushing slightly. "You are."

"Thank you, Legolas." I answered, still smiling

"That's unfair, you didn't say this to me when we met." Alyan complained, pretending to be heart-broken.

"Legolas is blind then, you look gorgeous." Tauriel smiled at him, and I saw Legolas flash a glacier look at the ranger. The similarity with the king made me shiver. Sometimes if it wasn't for the physical resemblance, it would be easy to forget they were related, but apparently they had more in common than just their pretty faces.

"Well" I said appreciatively, getting Legolas attention from mentally killing his friend and adjusting his silvery doublet "I pity any girl who isn't me tonight."

"And so you should. You look heavenly."

"Well, now that we all showered sugar on one another, should we go?" Alyan said, jokingly as always. I wonder if there's anything in this world this boy takes seriously.

We walked into the already crowded huge hall attached to the dinning hall. There has a high place for the king, the sindarin lords and ladies and the guests of honor, and Azira was entertained talking to a sindarin lord. The rest of the elves where standing around in small groups talking and laughing.

In the distance I spotted Zynia, looking absolutely divine in a carmine velvet dress that made her honey-colored hair shine like gold and turned her green eyes to emeralds. She was a sight to behold.

Melim approached us, walking arm in arm with one on the younger sindarin lords. I remembered him from the kitchen gossip.

"Hey, Tegalad!" Legolas welcomed him with a smile, and as they weren't looking I looked at Melim and moved my lips in a 'wow', making her face turn to pink. The ellon was really handsome, amber-eyed and his golden-brown curls giving him a fairytale-like air.

We were introduced and I quickly realized that Tegalad was nothing like Legolas and Alyan. He was a shy, quiet-speaking musician, and I saw how much he seemed to like Melim. She would have to tell me their story later.

As we chatted a quick fanfare announced the arrival of king Thranduil, which also meant that the first dance was about to start. Despite the weeks of practicing, my heart was beating so fast I felt like it could fly off my chest any moment, and I knew I was blushing as Legolas and I took our places among the other couples.

All bowed or curtsied when the king walked in, dressed in the same shade of silver Legolas wore, his autumn crown on his beautiful golden hair. He was absolutely stunning, and I doubted I would be able to take my eyes off him, but as the first, long, chord played I turned to face my smiling friend, placing my hand over his. Another chord followed and both took a step back, moving away, only to turn and move two steps closer the next moment.

We walked in a circle and I repeated the sequence to myself. Move farther, move closer, twirl, step to the right, turn our backs, face each other again. The music started calm but I knew it would start racing up soon enough.

There. The music climbed up, Legolas held my waist and we span. He smiled and I couldn't stop myself from mirroring his smile as the fun began. That night was going to be awesome.

* * *

Legolas lifted Hazel up in the air and she giggled, a sound as sweet as heaven's bells, before he lowered her back to the floor and she span, their bodies coming closer and then moving away to the fast pace of the music. Another forte chord, this time she was nearly launched up, and for a precious second her eyes met the king's blue gaze with a dark look of delightful mischief, the pale brown waves of her hair bobbing.

Thranduil had just been struck by lightening. He couldn't tell his own name.

Once more she was lowered back by the prince, their bodies so close they breathed the same air for a second, and Thranduil thought that they would kiss right there. The king sunk back on his high chair, noticing that he had leaned forward to watch them dance. _To watch her dance_.

The little enchantress was playing him like a flute. He wanted to go and have her right there just to teach her a lesson about playing with fire.

God, what was she doing to him?

As if she was reading his thoughts, Hazel shot him another sparkling glance as she twirled under Legolas' hand.

She was daring him.

She was deliberately tormenting him.

Very well then, that was a game he too could play.

They resumed the endless back and forth, her energy filled the hall and all couples were dancing passionately as if the very End Of Times was upon them. The elleths were lifted and held up one last time as the music suddenly stopped for a second before returning in a trembling piano chord and the ladies were slowly lowered under the passionate applause of the crowd.

Now it was time for the King's Dance. Thranduil rose from his chair as soon as the applause was over and the crowd stood in an expectant silence. The king was a graceful dancer, as Tauriel herself could tell, being one of the few honored to be chosen as his partner more than once. This night there was little mystery, since everyone expected him to dance with Lord Elrond's diplomat as an act of friendship between the two realms.

Instead, he walked down the steps of the high table and heard the crowd hold their breath as he offered his hand to the stunning Lady Zynia. She placed her delicate hand over his and the waltz began. There was hardly anyone who would dare to say that the couple was in anyway ill matched. They were both tall, golden and beautiful, and Zynia had the elegant grace of any sindarin lady, nothing like that launching up and nonstop spinning and giggling from the last dance. They were aristocratic and precise in their moves.

The king allowed his eyes to lazily search the crowd as they danced, hinting a smile when he found Lady Hazel, her lips slightly parted in shock. There she had, a taste of her own poison. He hoped it suited her as well as the wine she seemed to like so much.

As the music ended he faced Lady Zynia's exuberant beauty and the crowd applauded as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand before turning back to the high table where Legolas was casually talking to Lady Azira. Both bowed their heads as he passed to take his place and then Legolas led Lady Azira down to the next dance.

Guilt hit Thranduil like a well-thrown spear. As he didn't do his job, his son had to do it now. He searched the crowd, looking for the one to blame his childish vengeful behavior on, but she was nowhere to be seen. Zynia, on the other hand, was being praised and all but worshiped by a dozen young elleths. The pavane started, and the king saw his son and Lady Azira, they exchanged a few words and laughed as they danced. Once more he sunk in his chair as if he wanted it to swallow him.

By the end of the dance Lady Azira returned to her place in high spirits and Legolas exchanged a few words with Alyan and Tauriel, taking the hand of a slightly blushed captain as the ranger laughed. The king could only read the word 'princess' on the ranger's lips as he bowed his head to Legolas and the captain before retreating.

Legolas better not be planning a secret marriage.

The king was watching them dancing when a white-faced guard came running to him.

"Majesty, you should to come and see this."

Thranduil looked at him with his best bored face, still wondering where Hazel had gone hide her plain face after his small revenge.

"I'm watching the dance."

The guard insisted.

"Majesty, there was a fight, a lady is injured. Justice must be dispensed."

At that the king got up from his chair and followed the guard. Given Hazel's talent to end up in trouble, he worried about her. With a quick glance he noticed Zynia was still in the room, trying to kill Tauriel with her eyes. She was the only person in the world with whom Hazel had any problems, so the guard must be talking about another lady.

So why head to the healing wing?

The king's bad feelings were confirmed even before he saw the scene. He heard Hazel yelling at someone.

"Fuck, Bellthestien! What the hell were you thinking?"

Thranduil's eyes widened to hear such low talking from his treasured pet, but he soon found out why. The red-head healer was kneeling on the ground crying uncontrollably and the ranger Alyan had a bloodstained knife to his throat, as a guard watched them. Hazel had her left hand on her right forearm, her confused face was stained with tears and blood ran from the space between her fingers, ruining her beautiful dress.

"What's happening here?" The king asked, his voice echoing in through the corridor.

Hazel's face hardened to see him and she quickly blinked back any tears she had left before answering.

"This bastard came after me and attacked me with a knife! If it wasn't for Alyan he would have killed me."

Thranduil cast a freezing glance at the fire-haired healer.

"Is this true?"

Bellthestien sobbed, terrified.

"I... I had to..." He sobbed more "I'm sorry Hazel, but I had to. I would never do you any harm, I only had to scare you so that... so that you would go away... It was the only way... Zynia would be forever grateful."

"You would do me no harm? How the fuck do you call this?" She asked, furious, uncovering a deep cut on her right forearm. The sight made Thranduil's stomach twist and his blood boil. That bastard had dared to hurt his pet dove, his little Queen Of Hearts.

He wanted to execute him right there.

"Throw him in the dungeons." He said through gritted teeth and a guard removed the sobbing attacker from the room. "Was this the knife?" He asked, taking the weapon from Alyan's hand.

"Yes, my lord." The ranger answered.

He would have it molten.

"And what's your part in all this?" Thranduil asked, curious.

"I noticed Hazel seemed distressed when she left the party, so I came after her. When I arrived he was attacking her with the knife, apologizing all the time, and she begged him to stop. She was already hurt then." He said, apologetically "We fought and I managed to restrain him until you arrived, my lord."

Again Lady Hazel found a way of getting into trouble. Had she only stayed in the festival none of this would have happened. If the ranger wasn't there...

The king turned to the remaining guard with blue fire in his eyes.

"Summon Legolas and Lady Zynia, tell them to wait for my orders, I'll send for them. As for you, Lady Hazel, follow me." He said, turning his back to go to the library.

"What about the ranger?" The guard asked, as Alyan hadn't been mentioned.

"Can go to hell for all I care." The king answered in his usual bored voice, without bothering to look back at them.

* * *

I followed the king as he took a familiar way, none of us saying a word. We hadn't talked since that night in the library, and I positively wouldn't talk to him after that scene with Zynia. He had danced with her and then locked eyes with me and smiled, as if he found pleasure in crashing my feelings and breaking my heart. He knew how I felt about him all along, he must know. He was just toying with me all this time, coming closer and then pushing me away by saying something mean, knowing that I would always come back to him. And all this time he wanted _her_. And she wanted his son, who, she believed, wanted me, but in truth was Tauriel's.

I bet he had lots of fun at my expense, the girl who couldn't keep her own mind and body from desiring him above all else.

We entered the library and the king closed the door behind us, turning to look at me with a glare like a glacier.

As if he had any right to be angry.

"I will only ask this once, Lady Hazel. Are. You. Happy?"

* * *

**Soooo that's it for today, my sweets. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please remember to review, I really love to read your reviews! Following our tradition, Chapter XII should be up next weekend so stay on for more Thranduil vs. Hazel! Have a nice weekend, love ya. **

**xoxo**


	12. Of Apples And Apologies

**Hello my dearests! How are you? As promised, tonight I present you Chapter 12! But first let me thank my dearest followers, favorites and reviewers, you guys make this job amazing! Thank you over and over again!**

* * *

Chapter XII

Of Apples And Apologies

The look in the king's eyes and the low tone of his voice made me take a step back almost without noticing, but he moved forward until we were only a couple inches apart.

"Majesty..." I managed to say, trying not to sound as frightened and furious as I felt

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

I forced myself to be still while he yelled at me from a distance so short that I could smell the sweet wine in his breath and have my fill of his clear blue eyes, but instead of desire I only felt fear and anger, and I didn't even knew which one was stronger in that moment. I was nearly killed a few minutes ago and the bastard was yelling at me as if it was my fault.

"Do you want to get yourself killed? Tell me! Do you have any idea of what you just caused?"

_That's so ridiculous._

"It wasn't my fault, Majesty." _Captain __O__bvious __reporting__ for duty._ "Bellthestien attacked me!"

The king stepped back and started pacing the beautiful library like a beast in a cage.

"He is in the dungeons now! We're one healer short, and we didn't have them in abundance to begin with. The thing is, Lady Hazel, the situation between you and Lady Zynia cannot go on like this. Why do you always seem to cause trouble?"

"I'm not causing trouble!" I protested, loosing my cool "It was not my idea to be murdered! I never wanted to fight Zynia, I don't want the prince! She can marry him and bear him a dozen children for all I care! I have no part in this!"

"Yet all the trouble began when you arrived!" He looked at me with those terrible blue eyes "Lady Zynia is a high silvan lady, she would never behave so. As for you, God only knows what you are, you have no parents, no breed, and yet you walk around, arm in arm with my own son, peacocking in fancy dresses and making a show of yourself." I gasped at his mean words. All my life I knew that I could never claim to belong to any class, any breed, since my parents were unknown, but it never mattered at Rivendell when Lord Elrond took me in and educated me alongside his own daughter. I thought the elven king too wouldn't care.

_I was wrong._

"You heard Bellthestien confessing it himself, Your Majesty!" I reasoned, feeling my cheeks hot with irritation. How had I come to desire an elf like that? So cold, so futile. _So cruel._ "That Zynia is your lady love shouldn't matter when it comes to her trying to have someone killed!"

"She's my _what_?" He growled at me, the beautiful regal mask of coldness gone, and I realized that I may have overstepped. To hell with that, it was true wasn't it? I held my head high with as much dignity as I could muster.

"I'm only speaking the truth, Majesty."

He towered over me and leaned down until our faces were only centimeters apart, and for an absurd moment I thought he might kiss me as I felt his hand in my hair. But as soon as he was there, he was gone again, a silver clip from my hair held between his index and middle fingers, his regal mask back.

"You think yourself so clever, don't you?" He asked backing off and tossing the clip across the room.

"That was my mother's!" I protested, trying to go retrieve the clip, but the king stood in my way.

"Human jewelry. It's not worth a flower bud." He said, dismissively, wearing his cold face once again.

That was just too much. Why was he so cold all the time? Why was he always so mean?

"It's worth more than you are to me!"

The king closed on me and as I felt the couch behind my leg I realized I was cornered. There was pain in his wintery eyes. _He's a great actor, I could almost fall for it if I still believed he ha__s__ a heart._

"Which must be close to nothing, based on how you treat me." He spoke quietly.

I would rather have him punch me. That was so low, to try to guilt-trap me into a cried apology! If anything,_ I_ was the wronged one in this... _something_ we had.

_God, what the hell are we even doing?_

How did I treat him badly in any way? He was my king, my sweet golden king, the desire of my heart, not to mention what he did to my body. And while I was his to command, he preferred that Zynia viper over me in every way. He must hate me. There's no other reasonable explanation for how he tortures me. What did I ever do to earn his hatred?

"How I treat you, Your Majesty?" My voice broke and I had to blink to keep myself from crying again. I could feel my blood hot under my skin and I knew I was blushed from anger as I walked towards him, stopping a couple steps away, spreading my arms in a 'I give up' pose. "May I ask what is your plan, Your Majesty?" I said to his beautiful blue eyes "You acted like you cared for me, you praised my work, and then you bullied me day after day interspersing praise and critics, care and coldness" I stopped for a breath, closing my eyes.

_He won't ever see me cry again. _

"What do you gain from torturing me, Majesty? Do you do it just for fun? Am I your bear for baiting?"

I opened my eyes and saw the king's beautiful mask of ice ease and his face turn back to normal.

There was a long silence between us.

"Is that what you think?"

I didn't answer but instead looked out the window, avoiding his icy stare. I had already said too much, a little bit more and he would guess the rest. That I want him so badly, even though I know I could never have him.

* * *

Thranduil considered that maybe he was heartless, after all. How could him not even think of how his internal fight would look like to Hazel? Of course she thought he was just toying with her, torturing her for fun, because she didn't knew. She could never know. That's why she called him heartless. Maybe she was right, how could he never think of her? He was positively a heartless, selfish bastard.

"Lady Hazel." He called. Instead of looking at him she closed her eyes as if in pain, and Thranduil recalled the deep cut on her forearm.

Slowly, he approached her, turning her wrist to look at the wound. It was a vile thing to look at, and the king turned his gaze to look at her face. Hazel had now opened her eyes and was examining the injury.

"Hazel." He called again. This time her chestnut brown gaze met his and for a second he forgot what he was about to say, distracted by the alluring darkness.

There was something he needed to do as a king.

A king needs to do whatever is best for his kingdom. Only when they were on good terms again he would find peace of mind to be a good king once more.

A king can swallow his pride and apologize. Only for the sake of the kingdom.

And because he is not a heartless king.

Not because he missed her.

No, not because of that.

"I'm sorry."

Hazel wasn't impressed.

"For what, Your Majesty?" She asked, pretending she didn't knew what he was talking about. He would have to do better than that.

Thranduil drew a slow breath and let go of her wrist. That wasn't the proper way to apologize.

For the kingdom.

"I'm sorry for implying that you might behave lightly under the influence of wine, for blaming you for nearly getting killed, and for saying you were lesser than someone because of your breed. And for calling you plain-faced many times. God knows there was never a more pitiful lie." At that Hazel's face turned to a pretty pink and the king had to keep himself from biting her, she looked like a ripe cherry. Thranduil took her little hands in his. "Can you forgive me, little Hazel?"

She opened her mouth to say something but gave up and the next thing he knew was that her arms were around him and her face was buried in his chest. Thranduil held his little dove close and breathed in the scent of her. She smelled of apples, and it amused him.

Hazel let go of him, blushed and wiping tears of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I don't know what..." She waved her hand at her sudden lack of manners "Oh, I fear I have ruined your robes."

"It's alright." Thranduil said, trying not to laugh at her embarrassment. He felt like he could laugh at pretty much anything at that moment. "You had a difficult night. Don't worry about my robes. Now go care for this wound and have a well-deserved night of sleep, we talk tomorrow. Good night, Lady Hazel."

She dropped in a graceful curtsy and got up smiling.

"Good night, Majesty."

He knew she meant it. She was his little pet once more.

* * *

_We're good again._

The thought made me happy, even though there was a small matter I needed to set straight before going to bed. I headed to the kitchens, all faces turning to look at me, disheveled in my blood-stained dress, and I simply ignored everyone as I picked two knives from a drawer and left. At least my kitchen punishment had been of use.

I imagined what a sight I made as I headed back to the healing wing, two kitchen knives in hand, wearing a blood-stained dress. I must look like one of those ghosts from the stories the kids in the village always told and swore to be truth. I smirked at the thought that I looked frightening, that may be of advantage in the fight to come. Tauriel, Alyan, Azira, Melim and the musician, Tegalad, were waiting for me in the corridor, since the boys couldn't enter the girls' presence chamber this late, but I simply ignored them and got in. There would be plenty of time for talking after I whopped Zynia's arse.

I found her sitting in the presence chamber, seeming distressed, and her eyes went wide to see me.

_Are you afraid of ghosts, dear?_

I said nothing, but threw her a knife and she took it before she even knew what it was, looking confused when she saw what she was holding. At this point, Tauriel, Azira and Melim had entered the presence chamber after me, but I paid them no attention.

"Finish it." I dared Zynia.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, getting up.

"Oh, come on. Are you afraid of me?" I teased "I'm injured, you have this to your advantage. Now come and finish what you minion couldn't."

"Hazel, what are you doing?" Azira asked, behind me.

"The slut is mad." Zynia answered. I wanted to strike her but I couldn't. She had to make the first move.

"You want me dead? Do it. I don't even know why you had to ask Bellthestien, I'm much smaller than you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, and addressed the girls behind me "Did she fall and hit her head?"

I laughed at her cynicism, happier to notice I had startled her by doing so.

"Being the king's mistress won't save you. Now come and do something, so that I can put you to sleep and go to bed, I'm tired."

At that she smiled the smile of a cat who had cornered a mouse and was just about to catch it.

"So _that's_ what this is all about? Well..." She paused, pacing calmly, her head held high "You took my man, so I thought you wouldn't mind if I took yours." I tried to stay still and betray nothing of how I felt._ Had she noticed?_ "Oh, don't be so selfish, Hazel. You can't have both of them at the same time if that's what you were dreaming of."

I heard Melim gasp in shock at what she was implying.

"Only, _my man _is lying six feet under the ground in Rivendell, and your attempt to taunt me was misfired. The thing is: you tried to get me murdered and now you're too coward to finish what Bellthestien couldn't."

"For God's sake, woman, I'm telling you I have no idea what you're talking about! I didn't try to murder you! If you're mad about the king, give me my prince back and Thranduil is yours to fuck until you're sore!" She screamed the last part, loosing her calm looks, tears pouring from her greenish eyes.

I flied off at her, maddened to hear his name on her lips.

_She doesn't have any right to even think his name._

Or at least I tried, for Azira was quick to hold my waist. I would have dragged her with me, but someone stronger took her place as Tauriel said, darkly.

"Legolas is not hers to give to you."

Zynia opened her mouth to say something poisonous but a guard interrupted us.

"Lady Zynia, the king will see..." I heard the silence as she took in the scene before her. Alyan was holding me to keep me from flying at Zynia, who was crying and smiling at the other end of the room like a crazed woman, Tauriel held her dagger, ready to interfere if we came to a fight and Melim was white as a sheet, clutching to Tegalad who was just as white. What a beautiful picture we made. "What is happening here?"

"Nothing." I answered, my eyes not leaving Zynia for a second as she wiped the tears of her eyes and arranged her golden hair before following the guard, who shot us one last look of concern.

The door closed behind them and the rest of us stood there for a moment before Alyan finally let me go.

"I'm sorry for the show." I apologized, before leaving for my bedroom.

* * *

Thranduil gestured a seat for the distressed elleth.

"Lady Zynia, I understand there was a most disturbing accusation against you, and I would like to hear what you have to say about it. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Zynia shook her head.

"Earlier this night the healer Bellthestien attacked Lady Hazel, when asked about why he did so, he mentioned your name. Do you have any idea of why?"

"A guard came to me at the festival and told me to wait in the presence chamber, that you would send for me, my lord, and then Hazel comes in looking half-mad and started accusing me of trying to get her killed, she even threw me a kitchen knife and kept saying _'finish it'_" at that, Thranduil placed his hand on his forehead. Why couldn't Hazel stay out of trouble for a night? "I didn't knew she was attacked, I don't know why Bellthestien would do so and I have no part in this." Zynia finished, her face giving away some discomfort.

"There's something you're not telling me." The king stated, his face darkening. He wouldn't admit half-truths when there was so much at stake.

Zynia rubbed the nape of her neck.

"I may have told Bellthestien that if Hazel just dropped dead or went back to wherever she was from I wouldn't consider it much of a loss." She admitted, pale "I never thought he would act on it, my lord."

Thranduil closed his eyes and kept silent for a moment, one hand on his forehead and the other drumming on the table. She was not evil, he knew, she was just a girl whose loved one would never love her back. Initially Thranduil thought she was going through a phase, that it was something she would grow out of, but as time passed it seemed less likely. Poor girl. She wasn't easy to deal with, but Hazel and her would have to learn to work together without one wanting to kill the other. Opening his eyes again, the king placed the blood-stained knife on the table, and Zynia instinctively flinched from it. As most healers, she had a natural aversion to killing and weapons.

"He did. Do you recognize this, Lady Zynia?"

"No, my lord."

He nodded. The elleth wasn't lying, she really had nothing to do with the red-head bastard trying to kill Hazel.

"And why would you say such things, Lady Zynia?"

The healer moved, uncomfortable.

"Is that because of Legolas?"

The blushing of her face told him he was right.

"I thought Tauriel had finally been supplanted, and by someone I could beat. Apparently, I was wrong in both assumptions." She admitted, frankly.

Thranduil tried to keep a neutral face despite being desperate inside. If there was something he couldn't do was to deal with a broken-heart girl. What should he say now? If he said there was hope, he would be lying to her, if he spoke the truth she could start crying and he would want to throw himself from the window, which made no sense since the library was leveled with the ground but still...

"There's no hope for me, is there?"

Shit shit shit shit shit.

Thranduil commanded his mind to think of something, quickly. Something ambiguous and mysterious so that by the time she figured it out he would be far enough.

Come on, it can't be that hard.

"Us elves, we are too quick to assume we know everything. The answer to your question lies beyond what you can see." He said, his face grave, and she frowned, puzzling over his words.

If she ever found any answer in what he just said, he would like to hear it, for it made no sense at all to him.

"You can go now, Lady Zynia. Please, ask someone to tell Lady Hazel I want to see her first thing in the morning. And you as well. Good night, Lady Zynia."

She bowed her head.

"Good night, my lord."

* * *

"Good morning, ladies." The king greeted the two elleths as they entered his study, looking suspiciously at one another.

Hazel swept a deep curtsy and Zynia bowed, one trying to be more graceful than the other in their greetings of 'Good morning, Majesty/my lord'. God, they were competitive indeed, Legolas wasn't even near.

"I trust you already know why you're here."

"So that she can apologize." Hazel answered, indicating Lady Zynia with a movement of her head, as if she couldn't be bothered to look at the other elleth.

"_Excuse me_..." Zynia started

"Ladies!" The king interrupted, his powerful voice echoing in the small room. "Enough of that, Lady Hazel." At that, said elleth glanced sideways in the opposite direction of her rival, who now smiled triumphantly.

Thranduil fought the temptation to pour himself a glass of wine.

"We're here to clarify last night's events, in which Lady Zynia had no part." Hazel looked at him in shock as Lady Zynia half-sang a 'Told you.' "Lady Zynia" he reprimanded her, bringing a small smile to the dark-haired elleth's lips, who held her head high. "For God's sake, can't you behave? Both of you!" He added, before Zynia could take her turn of triumphing.

Both elleths looked down in feigned repentance. That would do for now.

"It appears to me that Bellthestien misunderstood something said by Lady Zynia and, in a desperate attempt of gaining her favor, attacked you last night, Lady Hazel, imagining it would please Lady Zynia. Of course he was mistaken. So now, Lady Zynia, apologize for saying that Lady Hazel wouldn't be missed in this realm if something happened to her."

Zynia looked like she would rather drink a bottle of poison, but turned to look at a trying-not-to-smile Hazel all the same.

"I'm sorry for saying it wouldn't be a loss if you dropped dead or went back to where you are from."

"Good." Thranduil approved, ignoring the meanness of her words and turning to Hazel. "Now you, Lady Hazel, apologize for not believing Lady Zynia when she first told you she had no part in last night's attack."

The look Hazel shot him was one of utter betrayal, but she obeyed him nonetheless.

"I'm sorry for not believing you when you said you had nothing to do with Bellthestien trying to kill me."

"Good. Now shake hands."

Zynia was in a cold anger and Hazel looked about to strangle him with her bare hands, her pretty face flushed red with irritation. Thranduil was enjoying that more than he should, they were so childish in their rivalry.

"Would you rather hug?" He said, arching a dark eyebrow.

Reluctantly, the two healers shook hands, looking away as they did so. But Thranduil had saved the best for the end.

"Now, I'm planning a picnic out in the forest, but I'm too busy to plan the menu and the cooks need some direction. I would like both of you to jointly plan the menu for tomorrow's event."

Zynia's eyes were wide as eggs and Hazel looked about to burst in the flames of her own fury. The king was giving all of him not to laugh.

"My lord..." Zynia started, politely.

"Will you deny me help? Well, alright, I still have Lady Hazel to help me. She would never falter me, would you, Lady Hazel?"

Hazel shot a sideways smile and glanced at Zynia.

"I live to serve Your Majesty."

Thranduil refrained from deeply contemplating the implications of that sentence, cursing his mind for drifting to less-than-honorable thoughts and turning an inquisitive glance at Zynia.

"I was only going to ask when we begin." She answered, looking innocent as a snowflake.

Thranduil smiled at that.

"At once."

The ladies prepared to leave.

"Just a moment, Lady Hazel."

Zynia shot a suspicious look at her rival healer and excused herself with a 'Meet me in the presence chamber.'

Hazel stood, looking anxiously at him with her big brown eyes as he approached her, taking a silver clip from his pocket. She smiled as she recognized it.

"My mother's clip."

"Yes." Thranduil agreed, placing it on her braided hair. For a moment his hand rested on her cheek and he enjoyed seeing her blushed "I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Yesterday is in the past, Majesty. We move on." She said, smiling, her face hot against his skin.

She was wise and kind, his little pet dove. That was something Thranduil admired in her. They stood frozen in that pose for a moment too long for it to be nothing.

The door opened of a sudden and Legolas all but ran in.

"Ada do you... Oh. Sorry, I didn't... Well..." It was positively awkward, Hazel had all but flied halfway across the room as if pulled by some mysterious force.

"Majesty." She excused herself with a curtsy to both king and prince "Your Grace"

In her confusion she even forgot to call Legolas by his name.

"It's Legolas." He said to her back, before turning to his father.

"Ada did I just interrupt something?"

Thranduil felt the same embarrassment he did when Legolas first asked him where babies came from. Not that it was at all related with what he had just witnessed.

"The answer to your question lies beyond what you can see, son."

Legolas puzzled for a moment.

"Beyond what I can... Oh my God, Ada, so it means you and Lady Hazel have been meeting in secret-"

"No!" Thranduil cut the train of his son's thoughts. That was a terrible choice of mystery-answer. "It means nothing, what you saw was just me returning a clip to Lady Hazel, a clip she had lost yesterday in the library, that's what the whole 'beyond what you can see' thing means, because... Did you only came here to interrogate me, Legolas? What do you want?"

* * *

**That was tonight's episode, dearies! Hope you enjoyed! If you liked it, don't forget to follow, favorite and review :)**

**About next chapter: originally it's planned for next weekend but due to personal issues (my Ada got shot today, he's alright but, you know...) maybe it'll be a bit late. I promise I'll do my best to post it next weekend but in case it's not possible, please forgive me.**

**That's it for today, love you guys!**

**xoxo**


	13. Something There

**Hey there, my stars! Today I'm back with a new chapter, as promised! I'd like to thank you for the support you've shown regarding Ada's issue, he's back home and recovers quickly, thank you all for lending me some of your strength to deal with this. Also, thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites. As always, they are all more reason for me to write! Big kiss from SarahVanderburg, who's here with me in my very organized room. Now, here's the story:**

* * *

Chapter XIII

Something There

"It's autumn, why not apples?" I reasoned.

"Because the king likes berries." Zynia countered

"And doesn't he like apples?"

"Not as much as berries. I've lived all my life in this court and I'm telling you: it must be berries."

"Fine then." I conceded.

_You know all about him, don't you?_

"So berry pies, what else?" She urged me.

"What else have we decided?" I asked, unhelpfully. I just wanted to be done with that.

"Berry pies."

There was a pause as we considered what else could be taken into the forest and I mentally wondered if the king had already stopped laughing at the idea of me and Zynia having to work together.

"Mead?" I suggested.

"For God's sake, Hazel, can you only think of drinking?" Zynia reprimanded me.

"And how are we to push the berry pies down our throats if not drinking, oh, so mature and very sober Zynia, matron of us all?" I insisted. The last think I was to be lectured by that green-eyed seductress.

She didn't respond and I added mead to our menu.

"And red wine. Dorwinion. The king likes it above all else." She said with a little revenge, and I wrote it, mostly to keep my hand busy in order not to punch her. If she said one more word about what the king likes I would make sure to knock her down and finish the menu by myself.

"Dried fruit?"

"Oh, please are we taking the elflings with us?" She said, rolling her eyes. That gesture was very characteristic of her and made me seriously want to punch her in her face.

"Come on, Zynia, just because you're an old matron doesn't mean the rest of us are. Everyone loves dried fruit." I defended.

"The king doesn't." She smiled that sly smile of hers.

_Talk about him one more time..._

"Legolas does." I rebated. I didn't even knew if Legolas liked dried fruit, but given his love of all sugary things... And Zynia was getting on my nerves with that talk of what the king likes.

"You don't know that." She guessed.

"I do. I'm telling you, we take the dried fruit." It was a matter of honor now.

"We don't."

"We do."

Another uncomfortable pause, none of us wanted to give up. Finally, she rolled her eyes again, in a face of most dreadful boredom.

"You're so childish." She accused me. "We take the dried fruit then, if it will keep you from whining."

"Now listen here, old lady, you're the king's favorite but you're not queen, so it wouldn't be high treason if I put you to sleep right now."

She smirked and I felt my temper rising.

"That again? You know the ransom."

I hated how she talked about him as if he was goods for trading. He was _my_ sweet golden king and if she kept on talking about him like that I would gladly break her nose.

"I know not what you're talking about, but you know what you want is not in my power to give."

She looked sideways, as if reminded of an annoying truth, and her less-than-polite answer was cut by a knock on the door, followed by the prince's voice.

"Everyone dressed? May I come in?"

I felt my face hot to remember our previous encounter.

"Come in, Legolas." Zynia answered, shooting me a sharp gaze before turning to the door to greet the prince.

"Well, well, Ada's pretty assistants. Little Ellia told me but I didn't believe it." He teased us "Good morning Hazel, Lady Zynia."

"Good morning Legolas." I answered "I hope you are here to help us instead of teasing us for this most well-matched arrangement of His Majesty's devise?"

Legolas laughed

"I'll make sure to tell Ada what you think of his arrangements." He said, pulling a chair, placing it between Zynia and I and taking the poor menu for a closer look.

"I want chicken pie." The prince took the quill of the table to write his wish.

"So now we have berry and chicken pies, dried fruit, wine, mead... What else?" Zynia asked, practical as always.

"Maybe ale?" Legolas suggested, and Zynia immediately wrote it down. If he wanted to take the whole kitchens and the cellars into the forest, Zynia would see it done.

"Sweetmeats?" She tried, and I nodded, not wanting to quarrel with her.

All that talking of food was making me hungry.

* * *

_Thranduil found himself running amidst the chaos of battle, some of the tents were burning, and he prayed that the tent he was looking for had been spared. Twin swords in hand, the elven king ran into the white-golden tent and found it full of orcs. At the back, a honey-haired elleth wielded a dagger and posed as to shield the elfling behind her._

"_Ada!" The elfling cried, getting the attention of his mother._

_She looked at him with a desperate look as she fought to keep the orcs from her son._

"_Thranduil, please!"_

_Thranduil fought the pack of orcs, slaying a warg and then turning to look back at his wife and son, but the scene had changed. Now a dark-haired elleth was kneeling on the ground, curled over a crying baby elf to shield them with her own body, her back bore the marks of several attacks and blood soaked what was left of her dress. When she looked at him her eyes of chestnut brown carried a desperate plea._

"_Majesty..."_

The king woke up in his bedroom in the Royal Quarters. The old nightmare always hunted him but after so many years it was the first time it changed. Why was Hazel in his nightmare now? Why did his mind devise that new way of torturing him? As if the original version wasn't horrible enough.

Restless, Thranduil jumped out of bed and opened the windows to let the cold breeze in. That new dream still haunted him, two elleths and that unsettling feeling that he wouldn't be able to save either of them, that he would fail both his wife and his... and Hazel.

That question tickled his brain. Both his wife and his _what_? His friend? His pet? That was already played out, Hazel was no one's pet, she was pretty much her own woman. If she allowed someone to pet her it was just because she was so sweet and liked to be spoiled, but when it came down to making things happen she did things her own way, as Lady Zynia found out.

What was she, then?

Thranduil had the disturbing feeling that he knew the answer to that question, but he wouldn't like it. Suddenly the room felt too cold, and he shut the windows against the biting breeze, dropping in bed and burying his face in the pillow.. He was mistaken, it couldn't be, after all this time why now? He was mistaken, that was the only reasonable explanation. But then again, nothing felt like...

No, he wouldn't voice it even in his own thoughts. Voicing it would make it real.

That wasn't happening. He was too old for that, fancying a girl and mooning over her and all the drama that followed. Blindly he reached for another pillow and placed it over his head. He was just going to hide until it went away.

* * *

That morning had dawned under a terrible rain that adjourned our plans of a picnic out in the forest, but instead of being sitting indoors in my comfy healing room I was out in the freezing shower shooting a freezing look at half a dozen young elves, my arms crossed in front of me as a not much pleased Melim tended to Calanon, who had managed to get a broken arm falling from a tree.

"Whose idea was it?" I demanded.

Ithilwen, who bore a blushed face and sleepy eyes stepped forward.

"It was my idea, Lady Hazel, I'm sorry."

The familiar smell of wine got my attention.

_Heavens, the girl is drunk._

"Calanon." I called the brown-haired elf and he looked at me with tears in his sleepy eyes "How much did you drink?"

"A lot." He confessed.

I sighed.

"I want an essay, due for tomorrow, about the healing properties of leeches. If anyone fails to finish it acceptably, this lucky someone will get us a new load of leeches from the marches in the forest. Am I understood?" They nodded and headed to the healing wing looking penitent as repenting sinners, as well they should, and I held Ithilwen's arm as she passed me by. "Not you."

I pushed her into the presence chamber and took a towel from my wardrobe to wrap around her, sitting her in one of the armchairs and pulling one for myself.

"Where did you get the wine?" I asked.

"We sneaked into the cellar when Gallion wasn't looking." She confessed, unwillingly.

Well, this sounds familiar.

I eased my face, arranging the towel over her shoulders.

"Why?"

She looked down.

"Because it's funny. Don't you feel better after you had a few drinks, Lady Hazel?" She looked up at me defiantly.

I wanted to slap her for that impertinence, but I knew it would be wiser not to raise to it.

"Don't." I said, and she flinched at the cold tone of my voice, all the drunken bravery gone from her as I got to my feet, glancing at her coldly. I leaned forward until our faces were inches apart and said, my voice little more than a whisper "Don't you dare hint anything on me, lass." I straightened my back again and said, louder "Go to your room and change out of this wet dress so that you can join the others. And be sober."

She got up, white-faced, and left me without another word.

"Bravo." I heard Melim, who had arrived just in time to hear the last of our conversation. "Your imitation of the king has improved a good deal."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I muttered, entering my bedroom to escape her judgmental gaze.

"You frightened her." She said, following me in.

"She was insolent. I won't have an apprentice calling me a drunkard." I defended myself.

"She is just a girl, Hazel, be patient. She's drunk."

"Yes." I agreed. "She is drunk. That worries me. I've been there and I don't want the same for her."

"Then talk to her." Melim said, as if it was obvious.

I took a warm woolen dress from the wardrobe.

_God, I hate apologizing._

"Can't you do this?" I asked, feeling miserable.

"Really, Hazel?" Melim retorted.

_Do it, chicken._

With a word of thanks to Melim I headed to the apprentices' dorms.

I knocked on her bedroom's door.

"Go away, Ellia!"

I drew a heavy breath.

_I so hate apologizing._

"It's me."

There was a pause as she considered letting me in.

"Come in."

Carefully, I opened the door and entered the pretty bedroom furnished for two. Ithilwen was sitting before the mirror, brushing her golden hair. She stopped and turned to me as I sat on one of the beds.

"I'm sorry, Ithilwen. I was too harsh on you." I apologized, and she nodded, half-heartedly.

That would take some time to fix.

"What have you heard?" I asked, after a pause.

She looked away as if afraid of making me angry again.

"There was talk of you getting in trouble after the feast in honor of the ambassador, ma'am." She said, so low I almost didn't hear.

I nodded.

"Aye, that's true."

She looked at me, curious.

"Tell me, Ithilwen, do you like feeling light-headed? Do you like feeling dreamy and not having a care in the world?" She looked away and back quickly, afraid to answer "I'm not trying to trick you." I assured her.

"Yes." She answered, ashamed.

"It's funny, to drink some wine and climb trees, or pillow-fight." I conceded "But there's danger in it if it becomes a habit. Before you realize you spend more time drunk than sober, and things that used to be important slip away from your mind. Things you used to do but now you're always too drunk to do them, or things you used to love but you're suddenly so drunk you can't remember."

Ithilwen looked at me wide-eyed, and I knew what she wanted to ask.

"You wonder if it happened to me?"

She nodded.

"It did." I confirmed "When I was a young elleth at Rivendell. My parents had just died and I was alone in a strange place surrounded by people who looked like me but bettered me in everything. I missed mom and dad, I missed the village, I missed baking and having people telling me how wonderful my baking tasted, dancing and having people saying that I was much more graceful than every other girl. The first year at Rivendell was hard."

"What happened then?" She asked, curious, the brush forgotten in her hands.

"I was too young for that. Eighty-something. The drink made me sick but I didn't care. Lord Elrond found out and I faced the biggest scolding of my entire life, followed by the biggest lecturing of my entire life. They all but locked me up in my room for a fortnight to keep me sober."

"But didn't you go back to drinking after you were freed?"

"That was the hardest part," I confessed "but I had Lord Elrond who never let me falter. Also, I started learning the basic skills all elves are taught from childhood and I didn't feel so useless anymore, I made friends and things were set to rights. I only needed time."

She sat in silence for a while, but I could see her mind working.

"You forgot about your parents and the village?"

"No, I miss them still. But I found a better way to deal with it." I said, smiling at the thought of the two-store house, Father making bread or pies and Mother teaching me my manners. She would see me covered in flour and say _'Oh, Hazel! __Are those the looks of a lady?'_ and I would laugh and present her with a pie of my making and everything would be forgiven.

"Lady Hazel?" Ithilwen's voice took my out of my memories. "You said you danced in the village. How do the mortals dance?" She asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

* * *

Thranduil had set to do his best not to look too much at Hazel, or talk too much to her, or anything that might worsen his complicate situation. Up to now he was failing miserably.

Hazel was sitting on the carpet, leaning over a specially huge book laid over the small table, right in front of the couch he was sitting on.

"...agree with him in this?" She asked him with that focused look she had when she was thinking hard.

Her hair was starting to loosen from the braid she usually wore and she had it all falling over her right shoulder, favoring him with a very pleasing view of her neck and a good deal of her left shoulder. Thranduil looked back to her face. Why couldn't she sit on the couch like everyone else would do?

"Why don't you sit on the couch?" He asked, eating a berry from the bowl placed on the couch beside him.

She frowned.

"Did Your Majesty pay any attention at all?"

The king put on his best focused face.

"Of course I did." He lied

"So...?" She pressed, skeptical.

Thranduil ran his memory for any recollection of whatever she was talking about. What book was that again?

"Can you repeat the last part, please?"

Hazel sighed and he saw a spark of impatience in her eyes. He liked her better when she was slightly irritated, it made her less well-mannered and more Queen Of Hearts.

"Your Majesty heard nothing at all." She guessed, raising a dark eyebrow at him.

"You're annoying." He stated, absent-mindedly analyzing a berry.

At that she frowned and he saw the color rising in her cheeks.

"Majesty-"

She was interrupted by a berry flying at her. She picked it from the skirt of her ruby-colored dress and looked incredulous at Thranduil. Her face was hilarious.

"Majesty..."

Another flying berry landed on her lap.

"Do something." Thranduil commanded. She was so boringly well-behaved, he would never guess that was the same girl that was playing on the river surrounded by young elves not too long ago.

"Majesty..."

Another berry, but this one hit her forehead before landing on her lap.

"Do som-"

The king was cut by a flying berry hitting his forehead, followed by Hazel's arrogant half-smile. He retaliated and a berry hit the side of her face as she flinched, giggling. Her little giggles sounded daring as she reached for the bowl for munition, their hands slightly touching for a moment before they resumed their battle.

Hazel laughed and knelt to get a better shooting angle, and she was really quick, even though her right arm was compromised after the attack. Thranduil was bewitched to have the Queen Of Hearts so close and all for him. She was free and merry and wild, throwing berries at him, her satiny pale-brown hair framing her face, rosy from laughing, that ever-daring aura about her.

God, she was tempting.

She turned away and flinched from a blueberry, making it hit the side of her cheek and fall into the front of her gown. She laughed at it and Thranduil felt his face hot.

The king found himself blushing like a boy.

"Oh, sorry, Lady Hazel, I didn't mean to-"

His apologies were interrupted by a berry accurately aimed at his mouth.

"It's alright." Hazel said, still breathless from laughing, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, as he chewed on the berry. "Your Majesty hit my heart, it seems. I rest defeated."

There was nothing out of ordinary with that sentence, but Thranduil felt something about it. Already his mind was playing tricks on him.

"I think we made quite a mess here, Majesty." Hazel pointed out, redeeming a berry from the skirt of her gown and eating it.

"Hazel." He called, as she picked berries from the carpet and returned them to the bowl.

She looked up at him with those big chestnut eyes of hers.

"Yes, Majesty?"

"Don't mention it." He said, very grave "People would think I've grown soft."

She chuckled at that.

"It'll be our secret, Majesty." She promised

Again, there was nothing to it, but there was something to it.

* * *

"What the...?" I heard Azira's surprised voice as a blueberry fell of my corset. "How did that thing get it there?"

I chuckled, thinking of my berry fight with the king. That was so sudden and so unlike him, but I enjoyed every moment.

"Oh, I can't tell you, it's a secret." I said, smiling sideways at her as I changed into a dress for dinner. It only inflamed her curiosity, as I knew it would.

"Tell." She commanded.

"I was just eating berries and this one decided to venture on lands never before ventured. It's so easy teasing you, dear." I laughed, and she looked at me, her eyes half closed with suspicion, as I sat behind her to brush her pitch-black curls.

"I'll get to the bottom of this." She vowed.

"There's no bottom of this, Azira." I laughed at her conspiracy theories.

"You're happy as a lamb in a spring meadow. Wouldn't it have something to do with the king, would it?" She asked, fixing me with her gray glare through the mirror.

I opened my mouth but before I could reply she turned to look at me.

"I knew it!" She said, triumphantly "Tell me!"

"You're like a spy." I complained.

"As an ambassador I'd be useless if I couldn't figure out some secrets, and this one is written all over you, Hazel Bird. Now spill it out."

"It's nothing. His Majesty is in a merry mood today, it's easier to deal with him when he's like that."

Azira hummed, not much convinced, and turned back to let me brush her hair.

"He was looking at you." She said, quietly.

"What?"

"At lunch. I caught him looking at you at least three times."

I felt my cheeks burn.

"He was probably looking at Zynia." I said, dispirited.

"Why would he be looking at Zynia?" Azira asked, and for a moment I thought she had forgotten all about the festival.

"She's the favorite. He tossed you aside to dance with her at the festival, remember?" I explained.

She turned to look at me with a look like she was talking to an elfling.

"I don't believe you bought it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"It was all a show, he did that to upset you and you played along."

I sighed.

"Azira, your conspiracy theories are getting too far. Not even Legolas could understand why he did that."

"Because Legolas was dancing with you. The king was watching you two very intently, and he didn't seem best pleased."

"He didn't like the idea from he start." I remembered.

"I wonder... You get drunk with Legolas, he gets angry at you. You dance with Legolas, again he's angry. One would think..."

"He can't think I'm playing for the crown!" I jumped to my feet, ready to go find the king and storm over him for thinking me a crown-hunter.

"Hazel, wait!" Azira said, grabbing my skirts "By the Valar, you used to be smarter!" She muttered. "It never occurred you that he might be jealous?"

I stared at her for a moment and laughed.

"Of me? For God, Azira, have you been drinking?"

"Give me one good reason to invalidate my theory." She dared me.

"Because he is the king!" I stated the obvious.

"And does it mean he doesn't have a-"

"Woah!" I cut her, feeling my skin blush.

She gave me a sly half-smile

"I was going to say heart, Hazel. Shows where your thoughts have been drifting to."

I felt my face hot as a bonfire and knew that I must be the same color of Tauriel's hair.

_Why can't the ground swallow me right now?_

"Oh, Azira, shut up!" I said, throwing a pillow at her laughing face.

* * *

A few days later, dawn brought a bright sun and no clouds in the sky, which was very unlikely for an autumn day, and with a quick word from the king, we were outdoors and ready to a day in the forest. It was an impressive party and Irminne mirrored my own excitement about it as I fixed the tresses of her mane, my own hair for once loose from the usual braid I wear to keep it from my face while working. Today was a day for merriment, and there was no need for that.

"Oh, no, you can't go with us like that." Alyan said with a scowl at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking down at my orange riding habit.

"You're too beautiful, the sun will hide in shame of your glow." He smiled that smart smile of his and I pushed him, feeling myself blush.

"Don't you have anything better to do than go flirting around? You should have been a minstrel, not a soldier." I asked.

He shot me another smart half-smile.

"You see then, my lady," He said, kissing the back of my hand "my most majestic Queen Of Hearts, I'm a lover, not a fighter. But I have a passion for protecting pretty queens, thus, I'm a soldier."

"Pretty." I complimented and he responded with a roguish smile.

"So do I win the right to help you to your saddle?" He asked.

"If you please." I asked, and he lifted me up "Thank you."

"No problem, my lady." He winked, patting Irminne's neck and going find his own horse.

I watched him go as I arranged my skirt and saw the exact moment when he turned his head nearly 180° to watch a passing-by soldier, with a look I had never seen in his eyes.

There is one thing this boy takes seriously.

He felt my stare on him and turned to look at me. I smiled at him and moved my lips in a 'go for it', but he shook his head with a sad smile, turning his glance back to the tall honey-haired ellon who smiled at a copper-haired elleth.

_Poor boy._

He mounted his black hunter in a quick move and I had Irminne trotting to were they were, holding out my flask to him in a mute offering. He took a sip and the party started moving. The king was at the head with Legolas to his left and an empty space to his right.

_The queen's place._

"Did you know the queen?" I asked Alyan, my only companion, since Azira was right behind Legolas, Tauriel was in the king's escort and Melim was right after the royals with Tegalad.

"She died long before I was born. Do you know how old Legolas is?"

I shook my head.

"He is 707 this winter."

I looked at him in shock. Legolas acted like a boy, I didn't think he was much older than two-hundred-something.

"He showed me a miniature of the queen once. She was beautiful. Honey-haired and tanned. She was a soldier, you know."

"A warrior queen?" I asked, in awe. I had read about warrior queens in books, but I thought they were legends. As far as I knew, real life queens were much as Mother described them, fine women, well-behaved and wise.

Well, she could be a soldier and still be all of that, I suppose.

"Yes, and in the end it was the death of her. She slaughtered fifty orcs alone before the last one killed her. It bought the time the king needed to go to them, ultimately, she saved Legolas."

I looked at the king, riding regally on his gray hunter, the golden silk of his hair flying back with the wind, and thought what a great woman the queen must have been to win his heart.

_I would never match her._

"What's his name?" I asked him, and there was no need to explain who I was talking about.

"Faeron. He is betrothed to that stewardess, they are to be wed in spring."

I held up my flask for him.

"To you and I and our impossible loves." He toasted, before drinking.

"What are you talking about?" I blushed.

"You think I wouldn't notice, little queen?" He teased me.

"You don't think I have a soft spot for Legolas, do you?" I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't call you a princess." He remarked.

I took my flask from his hands and drank a healthy sip.

"Bravo!" He laughed "Here's to the bound-to-break hearts of Mirkwood!"

_What an enchanting prospect._

We settled in a clearing and arranged the clothing over the carpet of orange and brown leaves. The sun was shining high now and we all enjoyed it's warmth against the biting autumn wind, huddled together in merry groups sitting on the clothes. I chuckled to see Zynia nearly falling over Legolas, who didn't seem to care much, perhaps because her angle provided him a privileged sight of her cleavage.

"Lucky him." Azira muttered, making me laugh. "She's pretty enough, provided you keep her pretty mouth busy in order not to talk."

There was no denying Zynia's good looks.

"That one is poisonous." Tauriel said, as if she was talking of some sort of spider or something like that. "What is Legolas doing there with her, anyway?"

"I do agree." I said, looking around for Melim and not finding her. I looked for Tegalad to ask him where she might be but he too was nowhere to be seen.

_Interesting._

"Play for us, Azira." I asked her, leaning against Alyan's shoulder.

"Only if you'll partner me. Do you remember that music we first learned to play?"

I nodded, taking my flute and wishing Lord Elrond was here. Even after I was a grown up elleth, a wife, he would still give me sweets every time I played for him, it was a tradition as old as my ability with the flute.

I heard the violin chord and waited for my clue to start. We've played together for so long it was easy as breathing, and I joined her, relaxing in the feeling of music running in my veins. It was so peaceful.

The last notes died in the air and Azira threw me a bag of dried fruit with a smirk, for my delight. Before I could reach for my treats, Alyan took it from me and picked two damasks, feeding me and Azira as if we were empresses.

"I serve the goddesses of music and beauty." He said, gravely, and we all laughed.

Apart from Faeron, there was absolutely nothing in the world that boy took seriously.

I knelt on the cloth and laid Alyan's head on my lap, laughing as I picked a cranberry from the bag of sweets.

"Then let me serve the god of idle flirtation."

"Gladly." He answered, closing his eyes and opening his mouth for the cranberry.

"You'll spoil him." Tauriel warned me, stuffing some sweets in her own mouth.

"It's too late for that, I'm spoiled through and through." Alyan said, smiling happily as I played with the dark curls of his hair. "A damask, please."

I fed him a damask and he never stopped smiling.

"See? Thoroughly spoiled."

"Sing that song about a girl with raven hair" Azira asked

"The one who set a prince's heart on fire?"

"Yes." She agreed, placing the violin once more under her chin. "Zynia will like it." She smiled mischievously, and I remembered that she had danced with Legolas that night at the Moon Festival.

I heard the first notes and Tauriel looked at me excitedly, waiting for the show. It was an old song of men and I doubted many elves had heard of it. I reveled in the attention I got from the nearest groups, more due to the unknown song than to my talent as a singer.

That was a song of sensuality and guilt, and I loved all about it, the humanity within, the despair. Azira smiled a half-smile at me, Faelwen too loved that song, she said her wife was the raven-haired girl from the song, casting a spell on her and driving her mad.

The song ended and people around cheered. Zynia lazily clapped her hands, whispering something to Legolas, who laughed loudly at her remark.

"She makes me sick." Tauriel stated, and Azira hummed in agreement.

"Oh, beloved goddess of archery, don't be like that. Let me worship in your shrine and I'll lay my own heart as an offering at your feet." Alyan joked, ignoring Tauriel's jealousy and reaching for her waist.

"You'll worship in the healing wing if you try." Tauriel threatened.

"See? She doesn't like me. She rejects my heart and devotion." He complained to me.

"You offer your heart and devotion to virtually every living thing, Alyan." I remarked.

"I am devoted to life." He explained himself.

"You seem much more devoted to the making of life." Azira pointed, making Tauriel burst in laughter.

He smiled lazily, offering me a cranberry, which I accepted.

"Maybe." He conceded.

I had the uncomfortable feeling that I was being watched and lifted my eyes to see the king staring at me with a glare capable of staling milk. I immediately felt like I was doing something very very wrong, even though it was nonsense. I saw his eyes drifting to Zynia and then back to me, and my stomach clenched with the feeling that he was about to do something bad. His eyes looked behind me and he turned back to his wine as I turned back to see Azira looking at him.

_This isn't over. I'm in trouble._

I reached for the flask but Azira was quick to take it from me.

"No." She ruled

* * *

**That's it my beloved ones! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up on friday :3 If you liked it, don't forget to follow, favorite and review ;) Love you all!**

**xoxo**


	14. Things No One Knows

**Hi dear ones! First of all I would like to apologize, I haven't been as attentive to you guys as I used to, please forgive me, the teachers were about to flay me alive. I swear I'm back to normal now. Also, I want to thank everyone who didn't let me down during these bad times, specially dearest emlaba, jessi, xxyangxx2006, SarahVandenburg, kimmy and mysterious guest for your heart-warming reviews! My thanks, also, to those who followed and favorited the story, it's so good to think that someone likes this story and want to follow it to the end, you guys are my inspiration.**

**Now let's go back to the story**

* * *

Chapter XIV

Things No One Knows

"Lady Hazel." The king called me as I was about to leave the stables, hoping to escape his wrath for a few hours more.

I turned back feeling myself frozen and all I wanted was to run away and hide from his freezing stare.

"Yes, Majesty?" I asked, my face blank in order to betray nothing.

"Come here, if you please."

I approached him slowly, the last of the court were leaving the stables and soon we would be alone with the horses and I would have to endure the ice storm he was sure to unleash over me.

"How is your arm?" He asked, nonchalantly.

"It's good, recovering quickly. Your Majesty is very kind to ask." I answered, hoping to sweet him.

He nodded.

"Not hurting from holding that ranger's head on your lap and feeding him sweets all day long?"

_There it is._

I noticed that some still lingered in the stables, eager to eavesdrop and collect material for posterior gossip. The king followed my eyes.

"Do you want chairs to watch the show?" He bellowed at them, and I would have laughed at their despair as they quickly excused themselves if I wasn't sick with anticipation of the scolding that was sure to follow. "As you were saying, Lady Hazel?"

I swallowed and searched for the best way to explain something that wasn't even wrong. In the end I kicked aside all sense and said simply:

"No, Majesty, Alyan is not very heavy."

His face darkened. If I had hoped to brazen my way out of that I was terribly wrong.

"You won't even try to excuse your light behavior?" He asked, closing on me and making me step back until I felt the wooden wall behind me. It was very much like him to corner me and try to scare an apology out of me. I gritted my teeth.

"Light behavior? Would Your Majesty say the same if it was Tauriel or Azira on my lap? Because I assure you, Majesty, that the situation is identical." I reasoned.

"He is a male." The king stated.

_Don't you say._

"I'm aware of that. It was not like we were making love, Majesty." I said, realizing only too late that it was the wrong thing to say, as the king gritted his teeth and all but snarled at me "We were only having some fun."

"Oh, that I could see, it seemed immensely funny indeed. So making love would be the next step?"

"As much as Your Majesty's concern about my love life is touching, despite most unfitting," I retorted, irritated by his sudden intrusion in my life "I have no interest in making love to Alyan, or anyone for that matter." _Liar_ "He is going through some trouble and I was only being a good friend to him. Is that a problem, Majesty?"

"What a good friend you are, what a little angel!" He said, sarcastically "Always so caring and gentle and kind." He held my chin, forcing me to look at him "How lucky I am that you don't treat all your friends the same as the lucky ranger, or else you would have so many wanting to be your friends that you'd have an army big enough to dethrone me!"

_That was so unnecessary._

"I'm sorry, are you accusing me of light behavior _and _insurrection? So am I a rebellious whore with an army of lovers?" I laughed at the absurd of all that. "Am I to be Queen Of Whores? All hail the queen of rebellious whores of Mir-"

The king covered my mouth with his hand to muffle my yelling, but I held his stare. It's the second time he accuses me of light behavior, he must think I'm the biggest whore that ever was.

"Stop it, Hazel!" He hissed, and I held still.

He pulled his hand.

Not fast enough.

I tasted his blood in my mouth and had the pleasure of hearing him curse before I took the chance to stride out of the stables.

* * *

"You did _what_?" Azira looked at me shocked.

"I'm a terrible being." I concluded, miserable, feeling tears in my eyes.

"You know that's, like, high treason, don't you?" She asked, her face white. "He could have you in the dungeons for that."

"He should, I deserve it! I can't believe I actually hurt him!" I said, giving up my attempt not to cry and burying my face in a pillow from Azira's bed to hide my tears.

"There, there." She said, soothingly patting my back as I sobbed in the pillow "You poor love fool. Go to him and apologize, Hazel." Azira advised me "If anything, this only proves me right. He's jealous of how you treat Alyan."

Again the conspiracy theories.

"His Majesty is not jealous. He's just... caring for his subjects' behavior. Even though that was completely unnecessary from him, still I shouldn't have..."

"Caring for his subjects' behavior? I don't think so. Remember how Zynia was nearly falling over Legolas? And I didn't see her being called out for light behavior."

"Zynia can get away with murder." I complained, wiping tears away with the sleeve of my pretty riding gown.

"Maybe, but don't change the subject. You have to go to him and apologize."

"It's nightfall, soon it will be dinner time and then we all go to bed. I'll apologize to him in the morning." I said, stubbornly.

_I simply hate apologizing._

"Really, Hazel?"

I raised my hands acknowledging my defeat.

* * *

Thranduil looked down at his ill-bandaged hand as he sat quietly in his study. He had to do it himself in order to avoid more questions about why there was an unmistakable biting mark on the king's hand.

The king hid his face behind his hands. It was all wrong. He shouldn't have pressed Hazel about the ranger, it was nothing, anyone could tell, but still, he couldn't bear to see it... Hazel too shouldn't have bit him, what was she thinking? But then, it was the second time he accused her of light behavior, first with Legolas now with the ranger Alyan. Of course she would be more than slightly upset.

There was a knock on the door and Thranduil quickly picked a random paper before answering with a bored 'come in'.

"Lady Hazel." He said, coldly acknowledging the elleth without bothering to look.

"Majesty." She answered, making him look up at her. Her eyes were red from crying and she was pale and trembling almost imperceptibly. The sight made Thranduil's heart heavy. "I came here to apologize for my earlier behavior." She said, like it was a prayer long ago memorized, hugging herself. "And say that I'll accept whatever punishment Your Majesty deems fit." She finished.

Slowly, the king got up from his chair and placed the papers back on the table. He should threaten to throw her in the dungeons for that, but Hazel looked frail as a little dove left out in the rain. There was unmistakable guilt in her eyes as she caught sight of his hand.

"I'm so sorry." She said, her voice little more than a strangled whisper. "I'm so, so sorry." She repeated, letting out a little sob, tears running down her face.

Thranduil froze. There was the one thing he couldn't deal with, a crying girl. He should order her to work in the kitchens for two weeks or so as punishment.

But that would raise too many questions. And besides, it was half his own fault, he had it coming when he accused her of Alyan. And now she was trembling and crying, biting her lip to keep herself from sobbing, and Thranduil knew he couldn't be angry at her when he was just as wrong.

He eased his face and held out his arms for her, trying not to sound as nervous as he was.

"Come here, little dove." He called, mentally punching his face for calling her 'little dove' out loud.

But she didn't seem to care and half-ran, half-fell into his arms.

"I'm so sorry." She cried, her voice muffled against his robes.

"Shh, it's alright." Thranduil said, trying to soothe her, suddenly conscious of the sweet smell of apples, wine and forest. He didn't want to pretend anymore. Pretending he didn't care that much for her, _pretending he didn't want her_. He held her tighter, the warmth of her slim body melting away the pretend-coldness, the pretend-distance and everything that was fake."This is past, we move on." He quoted her own words.

* * *

Half of me wanted to let go of the king and save whatever dignity was left in me, which I suspected wasn't much, and the other half of me only wanted to hold on to him forever and never let him go. Despite of how much I loved that moment, I knew which half was right, so I let go of my golden king and wiped the last tears from my eyes.

_God, am I always crying?_

"Sorry about this." I apologized, looking at his tear-stained robes. Why did I always have to ruin some piece of his clothes?

"Don't worry about that." He smiled at me.

I mean, he actually did smile. Not that clever smirk, not a hint of a smile, not even his amused smile, but an actual warm smile, and I knew then that I was pretty much lost. Trying not to blush I looked down and stepped back, but that smile was burnt in my mind forever. I wonder if I will ever see something so beautiful again.

"Hazel." The king called me and I looked up at him again "Can you fix this?" He raised his hand, poorly wrapped in a piece of shirt, and I remembered the horrible creature I was for doing that to him.

It wasn't such a terrible wound, and it only needed proper cleaning and dressing to hide it until it healed completely.

"Your hands are so light, I can't feel you at all." The king commented as I dressed his wound, and I smiled, proud of my good training.

"Thank you, Majesty."

He nodded appreciatively at my work.

"You shouldn't call me 'Majesty' when we're alone like this, is too formal."

_Mother would strongly disagree._

"My lord, perhaps?" I suggested, and he hinted a smile. But it sounded wrong. "I can't." I said, and the king frowned.

"Why not?" He asked, intrigued.

I bit my lip trying to find an answer, but ended up saying the first idiotic thing that came to my mind.

"You're too kingly."

He breathed a laugh and I saw an amused smile playing on his lips as, to my uttermost surprise, he removed the crown from his head and hid it behind his back.

"Can you say it now?"

I tried to hide my surprise and somehow managed a 'what-the-hell' like "Majesty..."

Once again he smiled and, placing the crown on the table, quickly clicked his brooch and placed his outer robe on a chair. I felt my breath stuck in my throat, even though he was still perfectly dressed in a blue doublet and trousers, and I had already seen him wearing this many times, and I realized that I must be the silliest girl in the world for being so shaken by seeing an ellon take out his robe when he was still fully dressed.

"Unkingly enough?"

I realized that I had been staring at him and quickly looked away.

_Perhaps I can get him naked before the end of the night._

I mentally slapped myself before finding my voice again and answering.

"My lord." I said, trying to sound calm. "You are the king, not your clothes, nor your crown."

He looked at me in a manner that made me feel like a student who just gave the right answer.

_Good girl, Hazel!_

"You're a wise girl, Hazel." He said, hinting a smile, before placing the crown back on his gorgeous silvery-golden hair and putting his robe back on. "Can you please help me with this?" He asked, holding the beautiful brooch for me.

I swallowed as I stood closer to him, my fingers touching the soft fabric of his doublet as I pinned the brooch. It would be so easy to kiss his elegant neck from where I stood, or pull his head and kiss his mouth.

_I bet he tastes of wine._

_God, hold me down._

* * *

"Have you and Tauriel been quarreling again?" Thranduil asked a very bothered Legolas over his dinner.

"No." He lied, stabbing a piece of venison with his fork.

Thranduil thought it better to leave it be, and looked down the hall at Tauriel, who deliberately ignored Legolas' furious stare and talked nonchalantly to Alyan. The ranger, as Hazel, seemed to be the very source of chaos in the Woodland Realm.

The king allowed himself a quick look to the healers' table, where Hazel chatted with a golden-haired apprentice and a beaming Lady Melim, even Lady Zynia seemed to be happy, joining the conversation every now and then. A day out in the forest seemed to be refreshing for most of the elves, who talked and laughed happily. It was such a pity that winter would soon be upon them and they would be confined indoors. But on the other hand, there were the winter festivities, the balls, feasts and games. Maybe, if the river froze, they could even skate.

Thranduil looked back at Hazel and remembered how she danced at the Moon Festival. His little dove would love winter. She was so funny when she was startled, her big brown eyes went even wider and the way she quickly tried to think of something appropriate to say. He should surprise her more times, it was so amusing.

"My lord." Thranduil turned back to see Lady Azira leaning forward over her plate to talk to him "May I ask you a favor?"

He nodded.

"I would like to have my wife with me, if you agreed."

The king hinted a smile, thinking of how sweet it was, the love of the young ones.

"She is welcome in my court. May I ask you, Lady Azira, what does she do?"

Lady Azira beamed at him, and he braced himself to endure a long accounting of the elleth's talents.

* * *

As the autumn settled on the forest, the sunny day in the forest turned to a dear memory, most of the days were now windy and gray, and the nights became longer. I hadn't experienced autumn like that at Rivendell and feared for winter. That was all I could think of as I finally gave in to my thirst and got up from bed to find my friendly glass of water empty.

Mentally swearing, I wrapped the blanket around me, it was late enough for everyone to be asleep, so there was no need to care about my looks. I silently exited my bedroom, careful not to wake anyone up, but then I heard a little noise. At first I wasn't even sure that I had heard something.

But as I approached Melim's bedroom the moans and sighs became very clear. I stepped back from the door wishing that I had never left my cozy bedroom. I could happily live my whole life without hearing my friend and Tegalad...

_God, please, erase it from my mind._

Putting aside all I had talked with Azira and Ithilwen about quit drinking, I headed to the cellars.

_God knows if I don't drink myself into it, I will not sleep tonight._

It was easier than it should have been, to pass by Galion, who was in a deep slumber, and I picked a random bottle of wine.

I nearly dropped the bottle when I turned to face the king in his crimson robe.

"What an enchanting outfit." He mocked "May I ask what you are doing here this late?"

I tucked the bottle back in it's place. It was quite obvious what I was doing in the goddamned cellars well past midnight. Probably the same as himself.

"If I ever need you, my lord, I know I only have to do something wrong and you'll appear out of nowhere." I said, bold in my blanket mantle. "I was planning to drink myself to sleep to erase what is likely to be the biggest trauma of my life. And you?"

He raised an eyebrow at my boldness and hinted a smile. "I suspect you are always doing something wrong, Hazel. My plans were pretty much the same."

I rolled my eyes before I remembered that I was talking to the king.

"I'm sorry, my lord." I apologized, wrapping the blanket tighter around me.

He picked the bottle I had blindly chosen.

"Come, I want to show you something." He said, gesturing me to follow him.

As we exited the cellars, he woke Galion up with a loud "Good night Galion"

It took all of me not to laugh as Galion looked at us in shock and answered with a shaking "Good night, my lord, Lady Hazel."

I bid him good night before following the king into the oldest part of the castle. He flung open a double door and I found myself in a huge circle-shaped hall. Part of it was nestled into the stone, like a big observatory, but most of the domed ceiling and half of the walls were made of glass, overlooking the Mirkwood and offering an enchanting view of the Lonely Mountain. Despite the glass walls, it was surprisingly warm. I heard my footsteps on the wooden floor and glanced around to see the stone walls covered by mirrors in golden frames and thick red curtains. In the spaces between the mirrors and in the joining of the glass walls there were candle-holders, and hanging in the center of the room, there was a beautiful chandelier. Despite that, all the lights were off and only the moon and the stars illuminated the room. We could see every single one of them.

"Where are we?" I asked, in wonder. How did I never see that part of the castle before? But then, I didn't had much time to wander around.

"This is the winter hall. Some of the winter festivities take place here, you'll like them. It's insufferably hot during summer, but perfect for winter." He answered, sitting on the ground with his back to the wall, and I sat beside him, marveling at the view.

"How is it so warm?" I asked as he opened the bottle and sniffed at it.

"Hot springs." He answered, taking a sip from the bottle and offering it to me. "My father had it built." He said, with a sadder voice.

I tasted the sweet drink and found out that I had blindly picked a dessert wine.

_Whatever I do, I can't get drunk. Not now, not here, and absolutely nowhere near him._

I handed the bottle back to the king and he drank a healthy sip, as I sat in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Tell me something about you." He commanded, looking back at me.

"Something like what?" I asked, feeling my face blush under his intent blue stare.

"Something no one else knows." He said, his blue topaz eyes never leaving my face.

I thought for a moment. What could I tell him that no one else knew?

"When I was about eighty I cut my hair up to my shoulder's height and had my earlobes pierced. I still have the earrings, which wore until I got to Rivendell." I confessed, laughing to remember my mother's reaction.

The king's jaw dropped.

"Why would you do such a thing?" He asked, appalled, running his fingers through my hair, and I half-closed my eyes, opening them again as soon as I noticed, my heart caught in my throat.

_I am so weak._

"There was a caravan of nomads, I befriended their princess. She was sixteen, to humans that would be like an elleth around 120, and I found her so fashionable with her short hair and golden earrings. She laughed when she saw what I had done, gave me a pair of earrings for each ear and fixed my hair. Mother didn't talk to me for a week." I laughed at the recalling "But Father swore I looked beautiful."

The king's expression had turned to an amused smile and he handed me the bottle.

"You have always been like that then?"

"Like what?" I asked, drinking some more than I should before returning the bottle to the king. Dessert wine was my favorite, so sweet.

"Never mind." He said, his smile broadening.

"That's not fair." I complained, and he chuckled a laughter

"A rebellious little dove, that's what you are." He accused me, smiling "You are always quiet and well-mannered and then, out of nowhere, you just kick aside all sense and do whatever you want to."

I smiled proudly.

"I'll take it as a compliment."

He smiled that clever smirk of his at me.

"Yes, I think it can be taken as a compliment, indeed."

I felt my face burning again. Why was he looking at me like that?

"What about you, my lord?" I asked

"What about me?" His eyes were fixed on my face again and I wondered if I had imagined discreet threads of silver under the icy blue.

"Is there something no one knows about you?"

He thought for a moment.

"When I was young I lost the queen to a friend in a drinking contest." He remembered, laughing, and I was struck by lightening. I had never seen something so beautiful in my entire existence. "She wasn't my wife then, and I was only a prince. She unleashed hell over me when she found out I had gambled her _and lost_."

"I can't imagine you doing anything like that." I said, sincerely.

"If you don't believe me ask Lord Maeglad, he won her and he was as sorry for it as myself when she found out he was involved." He insisted drinking one more sip and passing me the bottle.

"Were you like Legolas?" I asked, trying to imagine this regal, elegant king as a young reckless ellon.

"I was worse." He admitted, closing his eyes and laying his head back "Sing for me, little dove." He asked, and I felt my heart warm at the new nickname he had found for me.

"What music do you like?"

He didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Sing a love song. A merry one, I have enough drama in my life already." He muttered the end, still smiling.

* * *

Thranduil woke up with the gentle light before dawn and muttered a curse for spending the night drinking, laughing and listening to Hazel as she sang, when he had so much work to do in the morning.

Hazel!

The king opened his eyes and found her sleeping on his shoulder. She looked even younger, long dark lashes touching her cheeks, and he didn't resist the temptation to caress her face and tuck a soft, wavy dark lock behind her pointy ear.

"Hazel, wake up." He whispered, trying not to startle her.

"You can't tell me what to do." She protested, nuzzling on his shoulder to hide her face from the light, and Thranduil realized she was still half-dreaming, like when he found her sleeping on the library. Even sleeping she was a rebellious little thing.

"Wake up, Hazel." He called, louder, and felt her stiff before she all but jumped away from him.

"Oh my God, Majesty, I'm so sorry." She apologized, wrapping the blanket tighter around her.

"No need to apologize." He said, trying not to smile to see her disheveled, desperate, absolutely adorable self. "Good morning." He added, standing up and holding his hand to help her.

"Good morning, my lord." She greeted him, blushing.

* * *

"They're coming!" Azira said, running into the healing room with a letter in hand and scaring the life out of Melim, who was standing on a chair, helping me organize the shelves. She dropped a bottle and I effortlessly caught it, thinking of how many badassery points I had scored with her for that.

"Faelwen is coming? When?" I asked, happy about the idea of seeing my old friend again, as I handed the bottle back to Melim.

"In a fortnight. She is coming in Lord Elrond's train." She said, breathless from running to deliver the news.

"Lord Elrond?" I asked, holding on the shelf to keep myself from laughing and jumping around like a girl.

"The king invited him for a visit." She beamed at me "I knew you would like to hear this."

I flied off at her and we hugged, laughing.

It would be the three of us again.

And Legolas, Tauriel, Alyan and Melim.

_I foresee a story to be told for ages to come._

* * *

**Well, that's it for today, hope you enjoyed :) Once more, thank you for all who support this story, if you liked it, please follow, favorite and leave a review. Chapter XV will be up next friday and it will be full of dem feels, so brace yourselves! Love you guys! Xoxo**


	15. Secrets

**Guten Abend, my sweetests! (That's "good evening" in German, I've been learning XD). First of all, thank you SparklesJustReads, jessi, jazzers444, Malvena Black, xxyangxx2006 and SarahVandenburg for your reviews, I really love reading your thoughts on the story! And welcome Saddles18, bookworm1012019, Beautiful Potato, redrickard, Mila8610, Arowanaax3! My thanks to all who keep supporting the story, you guys are the best thing in writing.**

**Now, the story**

* * *

Chapter XV

Secrets

"They're here." Alyan announced, bursting into the room.

I didn't need to ask who he was talking about, I just ran after him, and he had to hold my arm twice to keep me from running into people as we cut through the crowd that had gathered to see Lord Elrond's arrival.

The king was not in his magnificent throne, but in the center of the room greeting Lord Elrond with a hug, and they talked friendly. Behind Lord Elrond, among the soldiers of the escort, I recognized Faelwen's wheat-colored wavy hair. Azira was standing beside the base of the throne, their eyes locked, and only I saw what was taking her not to run to her wife.

The great lords retreated and as soon as the door was closed behind them Azira and Faelwen ran to each other, and I stood beside Alyan, giving them a moment before Azira noticed us in the mingling crowd and I ran to them, holding Faelwen so tight as if she could disappear at any moment.

"Hazelbird" She greeted me, laughing.

"Oh, Faelwen, you look stunning!" I said, stepping back to take in her pale face and creamy blue eyes.

"So, I trust you found your way to the cellars of this new home of ours?"

"Absolutely!"

Azira rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop smilling.

"You're bad influence to her, Faelwen."

"As if I needed any." I retorted.

* * *

"Come in." I answered, turning back from the leaves I had been absent-mindedly smashing to greet Melim.

It was so unfair that I had to wait until afternoon to talk to Lord Elrond. I should be working but I was completely useless, roaming my small room like a ghost and getting nothing done.

"Hazel, I need to tell you something and ask you a favor, and I need you to keep secret of both." She said, very gravely, and I placed the ceramic pot on the table.

"You're scaring me." I confessed. "You know you can count on me, Melim."

"I need you to bear witness to my pledging." She said in one breath, tweaking her hands nervously.

"You're having a secret wedding?" I asked, smiling broadly, and she mirrored my smile

"Yes." She said, happily "Tegalad asked me to marry him."

I ran to hold her but her smile faltered.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"His family doesn't approve." She said, unhappy "I was trying to win their hearts, but..." She paused, taking a deep breath "we've ran out of time." Melim glanced anxiously at me.

I felt my head spin as I remembered the night of the winter hall, and my mind immediately recalled the picnic, when she was nowhere to be seen.

"You're with child." I said, more as a statement than a question.

Melim nodded nervously.

"That is the secret I need your help to keep."

I nodded, still a bit dizzy, and grabbed my glass of water, drinking all of it.

"Legolas, Alyan and Tauriel already know. I mean, only about the wedding. Do you think Zynia and Azira would bear witness for us as well?"

Once more, I nodded, my head clearer now. Zynia didn't like me one bit, which was mutual, but she adored Melim, as if anyone could somehow not adore her, and she would keep the secret for the sake of her friend.

"I'm happy for you." I said, hugging her carefully. Even though this one was rather unexpected, elvish weddings were beautiful celebrations of love and the whole secret wedding thing made it all even more romantic. And elflings...

Elflings were a blessing.

* * *

I was disappointed, but not entirely surprised, to find the library empty in the afternoon. The king was probably in his study discussing matters of state with Lord Elrond, and I wasn't likely to see any of them until Lord Elrond found some time for me, the king I would probably to see only when this visit was over. It was so unfair.

Still, I picked a random poetry book and sat on my favorite spot, the carpet between the table and the couch. It reminded me of when I was an elfling, I would sit on the carpet before our little short table in the living room, and Mother would sew as I read some old book for the thousandth time or so. It felt right, like home. And yet, today it didn't bring me much comfort as I blindly stared at a random page and mentally suffered for the king's abandoning of me. It was absolutely ridiculous of me to expect that, with Lord Elrond visiting, he would have any time to sit and read with me, but still I swore to myself that I wouldn't look at him for the rest of the week as a retaliation for him forsaking me.

My oath was broken an hour later, when the king entered the library and I forgot that I wasn't supposed to look at him.

"Hazel." He smiled at me, and my heart melt right away.

_Manipulative bastard._

I got up and curtsied, making no mention of his delay.

"My lord."

He sat on the couch and I went back to my poetry book.

"Lord Elrond asked about you. He cares a lot for you."

I couldn't help a smile.

"Lord Elrond has always been very kind to me, like a father."

* * *

Thranduil watched Hazel as she read quietly, sitting on the carpet. It was funny how she seemed to prefer that place over sitting on the couch like a normal person.

Lord Elrond had spoken of her with affection, she was indeed like another daughter to him. Thranduil had kept his face blank and heard, adding general compliments about her intelligence and praying the Valar that Lord Elrond wouldn't suspect a thing, or he was likely to endure a lecture about playing with people's feelings and Elrond acting watchdog over Hazel. He might even try to take her back to Rivendell with him.

Thranduil clenched his fists. Hazel was his, Elrond wouldn't take her away from him. Ever. Still, he knew the elven lord hadn't forgotten his behavior in his days of youth, and was likely to judge him for it. This was a fight he would rather not give cause to. He would pretend to hardly pay Hazel any attention at all, and hope Elrond didn't see through it.

But still, there she was, sitting at his feet, so close to him, and anyone who saw them would know that they were closer than a king and a random commoner were supposed to be. The king noticed the red ribbon that held her hair in a braid and, without a second thought, swiftly took it and tucked it in a pocket. He smiled at how silly it was, to carry her stolen favor with him, but the smile was swept from his face at the thought that they looked very close, indeed. Lord Elrond couldn't see them like that.

"Go sit somewhere else, Lady Hazel." He commanded, and she looked up at him surprised for a moment.

With an overly formal cold-hearted 'Majesty', she got up from her spot, noticing her hair unbraiding and quickly looking around the floor for the ribbon.

"Are you searching for something, Lady Hazel?" The king asked, fighting a smile.

"There was a red ribbon I was wearing. Must have dropped from my hair." She said, unhappily.

With an upset sigh she undid what remained of the braid with her fingers, causing her hair to cascade in soft waves of brown silk. And to think she had the recklessness to put a knife to that beauty and cut it short just because some mortal girl wore her hair like that. Thranduil looked back to whatever book he was holding. Poetry. He recognized the poem about the fair musician. What a timing.

Hazel gave up her search for the red ribbon and sat on the farthest couch she could find, obviously upset because he made her move from her favorite place on the carpet. Deliberately ignoring her mute protest, Thranduil tried to focus on the book.

"_Don't be me so rebellious,_

_For my heart is yours."_

He looked out the window. The Valar had a most irritating sense of humor.

* * *

"I don't know what you soldiers think you're made of." I commented, putting the ranger's shoulder back to it's normal place as she bit her shirt to muffle a cry of pain.

There was a knock on the door.

"Just a moment." I answered, as I helped her back into her shirt.

"Thank you" She said, wiping the tears of her face with her good arm and putting on her tough soldier face.

"Be careful." I begged. "You'll be sleepy because of the pain medication, but you'll feel better tomorrow."

She nodded and I opened the door for her.

"Take her to her bedroom." I said to the other soldier who was waiting for her.

"Hazel."

The familiar voice caught my attention and I turned back with a smile and a deep curtsy to Lord Elrond.

"My lord." I said, running to hug him.

"Look at you, Birdling!" He said, smiling at me. "You're more beautiful than ever."

I laughed, happy to see him again.

"You too look very handsome, my lord."

He offered me his arm and I took it, as we walked the corridor that led to the greenhouse. It was almost winter, so it was already loaded with life.

"How do you like the Elvenking's court?" He asked

"The silvan people are very warm and welcoming, and the king is good and wise. I like it here." I said, trying not to let my affections for the king show.

"I'm glad to see you happy, Hazel. Thranduil said you're always in the library. He's impressed with your intelligence, as I knew he would be."

I tried desperately not to blush. The king had said so to Lord Elrond? That he found me intelligent?

_Oh, look at you Hazel, no better than a lovesick girl._

"His Majesty is very kind." I answered, uncompromisingly "Mirkwood has a large library, there's much to learn here." I said, changing the subject.

"And what have you been researching?" Lord Elrond asked, biting the bait.

"Spiders, alternative cures for venom, music, some mortal tales and poetry every now and then."

"Your ability to focus is impressive." He mocked and I laughed.

"There's so much, I can't stick to only one subject." I justified.

He was about to retort when Ellia ran in, closing the door silently behind her and chuckling mischievously. She went white to see us.

"Lady Hazel, Lord Elrond." She dropped in a deep curtsy and I was pleased to see that at least one of my apprentices had manners.

"My lord, this is Ellia, a senior apprentice." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Lord Elrond smiled, and Ellia dropped in a curtsy once more.

"It's an honor, my lord."

"So, can you-"

"Give it to me!" Ithilwen burst into the greenhouse, interrupting me. It took all of me not to laugh of her face when she saw us.

"And this is Ithilwen." I said.

"Enchanted." Lord Elrond smiled, as Ithilwen curtsied.

"Can the two of you explain what's happening?" I asked, knowing that Calanon was sure to be right after them.

"She stole my cake." Ithilwen said, resentfully.

"Is this true, Ellia?"

The young elleth produced a small wrapping of paper from her pocket.

"Return it."

Begrudgingly, Ellia held out the cake and Ithilwen reclaimed it, smiling as the other left.

"Thank you, Lady Hazel. Lord Elrond." She curtsied before leaving.

As soon as they were gone I turned to Lord Elrond.

"I'm sorry for this demonstration of savagery." I apologized, trying not to laugh.

"You were just like that, child." He laughed "You even hid my boots and blamed Azira, all because she said your handwriting was crumpled."

"I thought you had never figured that out." I said, smiling at the recollection.

"I know everything." He said, gravely, as we headed back to my working room.

"Is this Quenya?" He asked, picking my notebook, which I had left open on the table "I thought you weren't very good with it."

"I've been learning." I said, proudly.

He smiled at me.

"This is very good. Who is your teacher?"

"His Majesty has been teaching me." I answered, trying not to think of how much I liked my golden king. Lord Elrond had known me for far too long for me to conceal something from him.

He looked surprised.

"I never knew Thranduil had the patience. He must take special interest in you." He said, and I felt my stomach full of butterflies.

Of course I knew that Lord Elrond meant academically, but still...

_Pathetic, Hazel._

* * *

I jumped out of my skin when Alyan appeared before me out of nowhere as I made my way back to the healing wing.

"Wedding Council meeting in Tauriel's bedroom, your presence is requested, my lady." He said, formally, before placing his hands on my waist and spinning around like we were dancing, and I couldn't help but laugh. His high spirits were a blessing, after another afternoon without my ill-tempered king. "Of course we can go to my bedroom if you prefer." Alyan added, with his smart flirtatious smile and I pushed him, still laughing.

"As tempting as it sounds, I believe we have important things to decide."

Tauriel's bedroom was noisy with the plans for the wedding, everyone discussed places, times, music, Melim's dress and, most importantly, how we would get the king to accept it and announce their pledging to the whole of the court, which would make it official and undeniable. Azira was the best of us at negotiating, but she couldn't do anything, as an ambassador her position was supposed to be neutral, and Tauriel was likely to loose her cool if the king didn't agree at first. Legolas was the logical choice, but he would need back up, and that would be me. Also, Melim and Tegalad would implore, and all the 'young love' stuff, plus Legolas interceding and my back up were sure to win him.

If we didn't, Tegalad's parents would claim that the marriage was null, and we would all have to bear witness for them, and ultimately, Melim's secret would have to be revealed to prove they were indeed bonded forever. I prayed it didn't come to it.

With the lovers' delegation established, we tended to the more frivolous details, like how we would decorate the chosen indoors garden, Zynia and Faelwen being left on charge of it. The food was left to Alyan and myself, and the music would be provided by Azira, me, and some musicians, friends of Tegalad. I noticed that Legolas and Tauriel weren't in talking terms, and Alyan looked resentfully at his friend, standing like a guardian beside Tauriel, as Legolas talked and laughed with Zynia.

Didn't she scare the hell out of him or something?

Well, apparently not.

* * *

The king fought back a sigh of relief and gratitude when Elrond announced that he planned to spend the afternoon conferencing with his diplomat. As much he liked his old friend, Elrond's visit took most of the time he used to spend with Hazel and even when he found a moment to be with her in the library, he was always wary of the elven lord.

But not today. Today Elrond would spend the day talking with Lady Azira and the king could have the afternoon to Hazel, as he used to. He found her sitting on a couch, looking absent-minded through the window and whistling, a book long forgotten on her lap.

"I hope you haven't neglected your studies in my absence."

She turned to him with a dazzling smile and a curtsy.

"My lord."

The king was so relieved to have a carefree afternoon with Hazel he felt like he could just snatch her up and kiss her. Putting aside the nonsense thought he went to where she stood, taking notice of her high-neck dark gray dress. It was not typically elvish, but it suited her very well. He wondered how long it would take for every elleth in Mirkwood to have a dress like that.

"Stylish dress." The king complimented, happy to see her blush.

"Thank you my lord." She said with a smile.

"What were you reading?" He asked her, taking the book from her hands. "Tales Of Men? Do you have interest in such stories? I don't know why my father even had this book."

"It's a most interesting book." She defended, and Thranduil remembered that she had been raised by mortals.

"Did you found any tale you already knew?" He asked, sitting on the couch, and pulling her by the waist to sit beside him. She noticed his hand on her waist and he quickly pulled it back.

"There's one, but the version of the book is different from the one I knew."

"Tell me." He asked, picking a berry from the bowl, tossing it up and catching it mid-fall.

"Oh, but do you have interest in such stories, my lord? I don't know why I even remember this tale."

Thranduil cast her a sideways glance and quickly threw the berry at her, but she was already expecting that and used the book as a shield.

"Insolent dove." He muttered, trying not to smile "Insolent birds are often roasted and served at dinner, don't you know?"

"Don't you want to know the story?" She retorted, arching a dark eyebrow at him.

"I could read every story in this book, you said it's in it, didn't you?" He rebated with a triumphing smile.

"Yes, but there's the other version." She shot him an arrogant half smile and a berry. "I win."

He caught the berry mid-flight and ate it.

"Very well, you win, you annoying thing. Now tell me this very interesting story."

She took a handful of berries and leaned back, rejoicing in her victory.

"Once upon a time, somewhere far far away from here..."

"Do you take me for an elfling, Hazel?"

She shot him a sideways glance, upset for the interruption.

"That's how it starts, my lord." She insisted "Once upon a time, somewhere far far away from here, there was a girl named Giselle..."

Thranduil watched her as she told the story, adding her comments and pointing out the parts where the book differed from the story she knew. He liked the domestic peace of their refuge in the library. It didn't matter how stressing it was, to reign over the Woodland Realm, it was a blessing that everyday he would come to the library and his Hazel would be there, and he could forget the world for a few hours.

"... and when dawn came the ghosts of the brides vanished, and Giselle went back to her grave with a final goodbye to her beloved, and everything was forgiven. So, what do you think, my lord?"

"I think she's stupid, I would have let him dance to death." The king answered, waving a hand dismissively.

"Agreed." Hazel laughed.

"You wouldn't." He countered. "You're too kind-hearted for that."

"Oh no, I'm pure evil my lord." She laughed, picking a strawberry.

The king glanced quickly at the bowl.

"Is this the last strawberry?" He asked.

Hazel smiled mischievously.

"As I told you, my lord, I'm pure evil." She said, slowly taking the strawberry to her lips.

Thranduil tried to take the strawberry from her but she was expecting it and held it out of his reach, her head high in an expression of mischievous arrogance.

The king straightened himself and held his hand to her.

"Give me."

She scowled.

"Where are your manners, my lord?"

"Hazel..." He said her name in a warning tone.

Hazel bit the strawberry with a smile

That skinny brat.

She held her other hand to him, offering a bigger strawberry.

It was so like her to save the best for someone else.

"We share." He said, taking a dagger and cutting the strawberry in half. Carefully, he took one half to Hazel's lips. She blushed to a deep pink as she mirrored his gesture. There was a moment of silence as they bit their shares of the last strawberry, broken by the door flying open.

"Ada, are you... Oh... Hi, Hazel... Well..."

Hazel had turned the very color of strawberry.

"I should leave you alone." She said, getting up and curtsying to the king. "Majesty. Legolas."

The king remembered that Hazel once said that if she ever needed him she only had to do something wrong and he would find her. Well, should he ever need Legolas, he only had to find himself in a compromising position.

"Son." He greeted the prince.

"Ada, what was-"

"Nothing." The king interrupted him

"Well it looked a lot like-"

"Nothing!" He insisted.

Legolas sat beside his father on the couch.

"Ada, is there something you want to tell me?"

Thranduil hesitated. He didn't want to hide anything from his son, but his relationship with Hazel was... Well, he didn't knew exactly what it was. He had feelings for her, but he didn't knew if it was mutual. Hazel was sweet and a bit insolent to him, but wasn't she always like that anyway? Still, she blushed every time he touched her, to the point where he found it amusing to do so.

Thranduil couldn't explain it to Legolas when even him didn't understand what was going on. His son could take it badly, as a betrayal to his mother's memory, that he had feelings for another elleth. The king had to wait and see where it led, give Legolas some time to get used to the idea. He couldn't tell him now.

"There's nothing, son." He said, in a calmer tone.

Legolas got back to his feet.

"You don't trust me?"

"That's not it, Legolas, you know I trust you. You're my son."

"Still, you lie to me!" He said, irritated. "Any idiot would see that there's something going on. You can tell me, Ada."

Thranduil drew a deep breath and gestured his son to sit beside him, and Legolas sat on the couch, looking anxiously at his father. The king looked at his only child for a moment. Legolas was the most important thing in his life, he didn't want him to think his own father didn't trust him.

"I don't know what to say." He admitted.

"You like her?"

Thranduil felt his heart tighten. He couldn't lie to his son, but he couldn't say it at loud either, so he just nodded. Legolas leaned back and they kept their silence for a moment.

"What about Nana?"

That was the question Thranduil dreaded the most. What about Enya?

"I'll always love your mother." He answered truthfully.

"You like Hazel but you love Nana?" Legolas asked, confused.

It was indeed confusing.

"Your mother was my wife, queen of Mirkwood. Nothing will ever change what we had."

"But you like Hazel?" Legolas insisted.

Thranduil felt as if there were walls crushing his heart. He couldn't tell the full extent of what he felt for Hazel now, it would be too much. Perhaps it would be better to let Legolas become accustomed to the idea first. He didn't want to lie to his son, but, at least for now, it was necessary.

"It's a fancy, nothing more. It will pass with time."

That way was easier. When he later revealed that his feelings for Hazel were deeper than a mere fancy it wouldn't sound so sudden, his son would be prepared.

Legolas nodded. That made sense for him.

"Don't hurt her, Ada. I think she likes you."

At that, his heart felt warmer. If Hazel wanted him, they would find a way. For a moment a shadow crossed his heart, as a memory of a long lost past when things had gone all wrong and it had cost a girl her life.

No, it wouldn't happen again. They would make it different. They would make it right.

"I won't." The king answered, pushing away the ghost of the past.

It wouldn't happen again.

* * *

_I'm so selfish._

I should be happy for everyone, but instead I was miserable, because, in my selfishness, I was feeling lonely.

With Melim about to get married, Tegalad and her spent the whole day together. Faelwen had just arrived and no one even saw her or Azira for most of the day. Legolas and Tauriel had been fighting and he was always with Zynia now, while Alyan stood by Tauriel's side. Finally, Lord Elrond and the king spent most of the day discussing matters of state and I was left utterly alone, and even though everyone was happy I felt lonely and cast aside.

I stood alone by the river, watching a breathtaking sunset.

_The mortals often say that the dead ones turn into stars and watch over us. _

I looked up at the clear sky and saw the first star of the night appearing, and soon others followed. I took a deep breath.

"Husband?" I called to the wind "Can you hear me, my love?"

The stars didn't respond, but I felt the need to go on with my outflow of emotion.

Even if no one was listening, there were things I had to say.

"I hope you know that I love you still." I started "I always will. You were the sun for me, keeping me warm through it all. You were my lover and my friend. You were my blue summer-day sky and the delight of my heart." I closed my eyes as a cold breeze blew, throwing my hair to my back, but still Dûrion didn't answer me.

"How can I love both of you?" I asked, hoping that, if he was hearing me, he knew who I was talking about, for I dared not say it aloud. "How can I love both summer and winter?"

There was no answer.

"Mother, are you there?" I asked, my voice breaking. "Mother, help me, I don't know what to do. Is it wrong?" I asked the stars, but they kept twinkling, indifferent to my doubts.

I sat on the old trunk and looked unhappily at the river.

Apparently, even the dead had better things to do than talking to me.

I buried my face in my hands and took a deep breath, giving all of me not to cry. I had already cried too much. Now it was time to be strong. _It__'__s time for this dove to kick aside all sense and do whatever she wants to_.

_I may be in love with the king._

_There's no way this is going to be easy._

_It may break my heart._

I only wanted a bottle of wine.

_Please God I'm doing the right thing._

* * *

**That's it for today my dearests, hope you liked it! Once more, thank you all who support this story, if you liked it please follow, favorite and don't forget to leave a review :) Next chapter will be up on friday, and I wouldn't miss it if I were you ;) Love you all! xoxo**

**Update: The poem does not belong to me, it's only my transation of Belle Qui Tiens Ma Vie, a very old French song by Thoinot Arbeau, and the story Hazel told in this chapter is the story of a ballet, Giselle, by Adolphe Adam. I would never think of something so genius-crafted.**


	16. Traitor

**Hello my dearests! I hope you are all fine this gorgeous friday. This week I want to thank my precious Lordienne, xxyangxx2006, mysterious guest, jessi, SarahVandenburg, MissRiver, jazzers444 and Phoenix634 for taking some of your time to write your heart-warming reviews. Also, I would like to welcome someonesbutt, HunterOfArtemisFlameOfHestia, dancergirl829 and FearaNightmare, and thank you for your follows and favorites. Now I proudly present Chapter XVI**

* * *

Chapter XVI

Traitor

I held Melim's brown curls back as she leaned over the toilet.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked as she leaned back, wiping her mouth in a handkerchief.

She nodded and I helped her to her bedroom, flinging the window open to let the cool breeze in.

"I always knew the first months were hard but I didn't know how hard they can be." She complained, leaning back her head in the cool wintery breeze.

"You're too tense." I pointed out "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright. You'll be married tonight, your marriage will be official by tomorrow morning, you and Tegalad will dance together as husband and wife in the Winter Ball and I don't care if the baby is born ten pounds heavy, I will swear it was born before it's time."

Melim laughed at that.

"If the baby is born ten pounds heavy I don't think I'll ever walk again."

I waved my hand.

"Nonsense. I once saw a mortal baby who was born twelve pounds heavy, and the mother was just fine."

"Good Lord..." She looked at me with wide eyes "Do you already have a partner for the Winter Ball?"

"No, I don't think I'll be dancing this time. Legolas is taking Zynia, haven't you heard?"

"If I had just arrived at Mirkwood yesterday I would already know, she speaks of nothing else." Melim smiled, rolling her eyes. "Tauriel will never talk to him again."

I sighed. More drama to keep our minds busy after the secret wedding thing was done.

"Alyan is taking her to the ball, isn't him?"

"Yes. He sided with her after The Great Storm." Melim answered, chuckling.

We had named their latest disagreement 'The Great Storm' because it could be heard in the whole Soldiers' Wing. It came to the point where Alyan had to intervene because they were fighting with real edged swords and someone would end up hurt. Legend says it had something to do with Zynia.

"Personally, I'm avoiding both of her and Legolas. I don't want to take sides." I said, carefully tying Melim's corset.

My friend nodded in agreement.

Zynia entered with a light knock on the door.

"It's tonight!" She said, excitedly, hugging Melim and paying me no attention at all.

"Have you already picked your dress?" Melim asked.

"Yes!" Zynia answered "You?" She looked at me.

"Me too. Red."

Zynia nodded. We would all wear rich deep colors, except for Melim, who had a cream-colored dress, only a shade darker than white, trimmed with golden thread in curly patterns on the hem and cuffs. She looked like a fairytale princess in that dress.

"Do you already know what you're going to say to convince the king?" Melim asked.

"Well, Legolas will do most of the talking, but I have my part planned. Most likely I won't have to speak, I don't think the king will see any trouble in announcing what is already done." I answered, hoping with all my heart I wouldn't have to break down and cry, accusing the king of heartlessness for trying to part a young loving couple, which was what I had planned.

"I hope so." She said, worried, and Zynia nodded

* * *

The dining hall was buzzing at breakfast. Legolas talked excitedly with Lord Maeglad's son about the most trivial things, Lady Azira made a point every now and then, sitting beside Lady Faelwen, who held a mysterious smile. Every now and then one of them shot a glance at the healers' table, and that got the king's attention.

At the healers' table the elves chatted happily, Lady Melim in the center of the fun for a change. Lady Zynia and Hazel chatted as excited as apprentices when a new handsome ellon comes around, and that got the king alert at once. If Hazel and Lady Zynia were talking above mere civility, he could expect the very end of days to start at any moment.

The ranger Alyan got up from his place beside Tauriel to go whisper something to Hazel. Her face turned grave and he noticed her biting her lip, thinking for a moment before whispering an answer, and they parted with a quick nod. They were obviously plotting something.

Lady Zynia noticed him looking at them and said a word to Hazel, who looked up at him with an innocent smile and a bowing of her head.

That smile...

She was most certainly up to something.

"She's a piece of sunshine." Lord Elrond commented, like a proud father showing off a precious daughter.

If he ever knew what the king really thought of Hazel, Sauron himself would look sweet in comparison.

"Lady Hazel is high-spirited." Thranduil agreed, neutral.

The girl was the very embodiment of high spirits, for good and for bad.

* * *

"You've been communing with the enemy!" Tauriel accused me, resentfully.

"If you're talking about Zynia, she's in this wedding thing with us, we need to talk every now and then." I said, matter-of-factly.

"You're taking her side!" She insisted.

I placed my index finger in front of my lips urging her to keep her voice low. We were 'borrowing' some bottles from the cellar to Melim's pledging and today Galion was off duty, making it all more complicated. Galion was so easy to trick. The same could not be said of other guards.

"I'm not taking her side." I said, under my breath, and we kept silent for a moment as we waited for the guard's steps to fade in the distance.

We exited the cellars and headed stealthily to Alyan's bedroom, where the bottles would be kept until the ceremony.

He opened on the first knock.

"Look what we got here." He said appreciatively at the bottles before hiding them under the pillow.

"I should get going." I excused myself.

I needed to be in the healing wing very soon, before anyone noticed my absence.

I nearly ran into Legolas in my hurry.

"Hey, careful." He laughed "I take it that you and Tauriel already got the wine."

"Yes. Did you already think about what you're going to say to His Majesty tomorrow?" I asked.

He gave me a half-smile.

"Yes, but I believe you'll be far more persuasive than me."

I was about to ask what he meant but his mind was already elsewhere.

"Where's Tauriel?" He asked, and I was a bit surprised to hear him asking for her, they still hadn't solved whatever had caused their fight.

"She was still with Alyan when I left." I answered, and his face darkened. For a moment he resembled his father so much I almost called him 'my lord'.

"Please, don't fight. Not today." I begged him.

"Stay out of this." He said, harshly, and I was quite taken aback by his roughness.

_What the hell is the problem with him?_

"Don't go spoiling Melim's day." I said, remembering what united us all before taking my way back to the healing wing.

_Even Legolas can have a bad day, I suppose._

* * *

"How are you dealing with the spiders?" Lord Elrond asked, worried, from across the desk of the king's study.

Thranduil waved his hand in a tired way. He hadn't been thinking about anything else in a very long time.

"I send patrols to find and clear the nests, but the foul creatures keep coming back, God knows how fast they breed. Some captains want to head to Dol Guldur to attack them at their source, but I won't risk my soldiers so. There are too many orcs there."

Elrond nodded, considering the situation for a moment.

"What if there was a joint army, an alliance between Rivendell and the Woodland Realm?"

Thranduil waited. He must want something in return for military support.

"After we defeated the source of the orcs and spiders at Dol Guldur, it would be much easier to clean the few remaining nests and dispatch the orc packs that wander around Rivendell."

The king gave the idea a thought. With military support from Rivendell and a good strategy there was a possibility of clearing Dol Guldur from the evil scum.

But it was still too small a possibility.

"Have you talked to Lothlórien about this idea?" He asked, mentally making an evaluation on how many soldiers there were at Galadriel's realm.

Elrond shook his head.

"I did, but up to now there was no response from the lords of the Golden Wood. I fear Celeborn does not want to engage with evil forces now."

"If so he must have a good reason." Thranduil pointed out, but Elrond shook his head once more.

"Everyday we wait this evil grows stronger. I fear it will get out of hand, Thranduil. The right day to do this was yesterday."

"You rush into war without a second thought." The king said, pouring himself a glass of wine "The last time I rushed into war I almost lost everything I held dear, many elven lives were lost in that bloody field, and the queen never came home." His voice faltered and they held a moment of silence for the lost queen. "And you were the one who advised me against it then. Now you urge me to do the opposite."

"How many do you think will survive when Evil decides to march on the Woodland Realm?" Elrond asked harshly. "Your son, Legolas, I know him, he would be in the front line. He would be the first. His lady love, the captain, would likely die by his side. A beautiful song it would be, but who would live to sing it? Then it would be our friend Maeglad, slain by a hundred orcs while protecting his family. They would naturally die as well, that boy of his is no fighter, and the little sister is just a ranger. Your loyal Galion would die by your side, even though we both know he couldn't beat a kitchen boy in a fight, he would try to save you-"

"Enough!" Thranduil snapped, shattering the glass in his hand and watching as wine stained his robes.

"I'm sorry I had to put it like this, my friend, but that's pretty much how it's going to be if we don't act soon."

"And how many do you think will live if we march on Dol Guldur without the support from Lothlórien?" The king hissed, feeling his temper rising. The description of a war made him even less inclined to go after it.

"More than if they march on us." Elrond answered quickly, getting up and exiting the room with a quick bow of his head.

Thranduil looked at the pieces of shattered crystal on the floor for a moment, and realized a sizeable cut in his hand. It was a stupid injury, but could be used as an excuse to see the one person he wanted to see now.

Hazel was singing a waltz as she stood on a chair, looking for something on a higher shelf.

"You're inspired today." He said, amused.

She stepped back and would have fallen if the king hadn't caught her.

"You scared me, my lord." She laughed, her warm breath fanning on his neck and making him shiver.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as she stood, straightening her dress. "I fear I have ruined your dress as well." He added, noticing the blood stains.

"Never mind." She said, waving her hand and taking his for a closer look.

The king watched as Hazel worked on his hand. She was so soft, so delicate. How could a girl like that go to war? She wouldn't last ten minutes on a battlefield. When time came and they had to fight, how could Hazel go into battle to tend to the wounded? She was one of the finest healers he had, it would be ridiculous to leave her behind at the castle. She had to go. Thus, he could never go to war, it would be like signing her death sentence.

"My lord?" Hazel looked worried at him, and he noticed he had been staring. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Thranduil said, unconvincingly.

"Is it hurting?" She asked.

"No, I'm alright." He assured her, putting more effort in sounding true. "Thank you, Hazel."

She curtsied.

"My lord."

Thranduil opened the door, only to be almost ran over by a golden flash.

"Ithilwen!" Hazel sounded tired.

"I'm sorry, my lord." The golden-haired apprentice apologized with a curtsy, and Thranduil noticed she wore a high-neck dress.

"It's alright." He assured her "I expect to see you at the library after dinner, Lady Hazel."

"Yes, Majesty." Hazel curtsied once more with a warm smile.

The evening could not come fast enough.

* * *

"Who are you going to kill today?" Erynion teased me as I entered the kitchens, to the amusement of the others, who still hadn't forgotten the night of the Moon Festival.

"I'm not killing anyone today." I answered, purposely sounding bored, and then spoke low to prevent anyone from overhearing. "I need your help, do keep your mouth shut, will you?"

He nodded, excited. Erynion was the self-proclaimed Head Kitchen Boy, an apprentice cooker who simply couldn't stop talking and took a fancy to pestering me when I served my time for my River Rebellion. He was a nice boy and would walk around barefoot if anyone needed his shoes, and I liked picking on him because of his curls of a rich wine-dark red, which I secretly envied.

"What do you need, Lady Hazel?" He said, posing as a hero, and I couldn't help but laugh and mess his hair.

"If anyone asks, you are to say that I'm here as a punishment again, now get me some place to work alone, I'm baking a cake."

"What are you up to? Do you have any idea on how to bake a cake?" He asked, in his natural insolence.

"Lad, you're talking to the daughter of Dan and Rose Baker, I can bake and I can dance and I can cuff lads who talk too much." I shook my fist at him with a grave face and he dodged laughing. I followed him through the corridors between tables under the questions of 'What have you done this time?', to which I answered with a very innocent 'Nothing, as usual.'

"What are you going to do?" Erynion asked, sitting on a stool near a vacant stand.

"You'll hear about it tomorrow." I assured him "Now brace yourself, boy, you'll learn how to make the best honey cake of Arda."

"I want a piece!" He set his price.

"Very well, I'll make a smaller one and we can share, what do you think?" I suggested.

He nodded, swinging his feet.

"Agreed."

* * *

I looked at my own reflection in the window, admiring my new dress and finding that real-winter clothes suited me very well, even though this one was shamelessly low-shouldered. That's what my new ivory-colored cape, trimmed with gray-and-white fur along the hood, was for, to keep me from freezing. I caressed the soft, thick, fabric carefully placed by my side on the couch.

_Pretty thing._

I got up to curtsy to the king as he entered.

"For God's sake Hazel, get dressed." He snapped, and I felt my cheeks hot. The low-shouldered red dress was one of my favorites, and he had really put all my efforts to look good at Melim's pledging to the ground.

But on the other hand, the dress was, indeed, a little bit daring. Given that I had already been scolded for light behavior twice, perhaps it would be wiser to keep the cape.

_Oh, for shame, Hazel! Are you really allowing a man to tell you how to dress?_

"If you don't like my dress, you don't have to wear it, now leave me be." I said, crossly, sinking back in the couch.

Doing the very opposite of what I had asked him to, he approached the couch.

"It becomes you." He said, the corners of his mouth hinting a smile

I smiled, bowing my head in thanks.

"Thank you, my lord."

"What were you reading?" The king asked, taking my cape in his hands and siting on it's previous place.

"Witchcraft." I gave the smart-ass answer, thoughtlessly, before mentally slapping myself "Sorry, my lord. It's _A Battle Song_."

The king now looked coldly at me, making me consider hiding under my gorgeous cape.

"You're bold today." He commented.

_Great Hazel, look what you've done. Keep your stupid mouth shut, why don't you?_

"I'm sorry, my lord. It won't happen again."

He placed his hand on my neck and my heart skipped a beat.

"Is this flour?" He asked, his glacier blue eyes narrow with suspicion "What are you planning now, Hazel?"

_Oh, hell._

I put on my blank face of innocence.

"I don't know what it is, nor how it got there and I'm planning absolutely nothing, my lord."

He didn't believe one bit.

"Tell me." He commanded, and I mentally punched myself in the face for shivering at his commanding tone. That was definitely a most unfitting moment.

I opened my mouth to repeat my lie but there was something in the window caught my attention. Something I hadn't seen since I was little more than an elfling in a village.

"It's snowing!" I said, getting up and nearly colliding against the king. "Excuse me, my lord."

* * *

The king watched her run out of the library and looked down to where she left her cape, snatching it up. The insolent creature would end up catching a cold it she went out in the snow in that tempting dress of hers.

He found Hazel standing in the nearest garden looking up at the tiny snowflakes in awe. One would think she had never seen snow. Thranduil walked to where she stood and she looked at him over her shoulder, giggling with those warm brown eyes full of joy.

"It's snowing, my lord!"

He loved the way she said 'my lord', she had a sweet accent, holding the 'o'. He wondered if everyone in the village where she grew up talked like that.

"Indeed." He couldn't help but smile, standing behind her and placing the cape over her shoulders, allowing his hands to linger on her arms. She turned her head to look at him again.

"Thank you, my lord."

They watched the snow silently for a moment.

"You seem to like winter." He noted, playing with her hair.

She smiled sideways.

"Very much, my lord."

There was something to it, some hidden joke. He was curious to know what was it, Hazel seemed to be very secretive these days.

"King Thranduil, I was looking for you." They turned to see Lord Elrond coming and the king stepped back, immediately taking his hands off Hazel "Hello, Hazel." Elrond greeted her.

Hazel curtsied low and excused herself. Elrond now looked at Thranduil with a soul-trespassing glare.

"My lord Elrond." The king greeted him, keeping his regal mask of boredom even if internally he wanted to throw his friend in the dungeons for cutting short his evening with Hazel.

"She admires you." Lord Elrond said, looking to where Hazel had disappeared into the castle.

"Does she?" Thranduil asked, forcing himself not to smile under the mask, praying that Elrond hadn't noticed the way he looked at Hazel.

"Thranduil, don't." Elrond said in a warning tone.

Well, apparently he did notice.

"A rather vague request, my friend." The king said, trying not to despair.

"Don't even think." The elven lord retorted, icily.

"I can't simply not think, Elrond, I'm king of all this, I have to think all the time." Thranduil muttered "Now if you don't mind it, I would rather discuss this riddle of yours somewhere else, we're standing in the snow." He complained, mentally cursing himself for being so careless, allowing Elrond to catch him too close to Hazel.

"You seemed to enjoy it pretty well a moment ago."

"For God's sake, Elrond." He said, walking back to the castle with the elven lord by his side.

"She's a sensitive girl, I won't have you breaking her heart, Thranduil, she's been through a lot already."

"I know!" He said, exasperated. "I would never break her heart!" Elrond narrowed his eyes at him "Because I never thought of her like that!" He added quickly, under the suspicious gaze of Elrond. That man looked like he could see through one's soul. "Didn't you have some politics to discuss?"

* * *

I left the kitchens in full stealth mode, my heart pounding like a drum in my chest, the honey cake in my hands. Alyan had managed to get the main food earlier, but the cake needed to stay in one of the ice rooms until it was time for it to be served. Ever alert, I walked the corridors as fast and quietly as possible. It was about midnight, everyone was asleep, the wedding would happen at any time now.

I was in a particularly narrow corridor when I heard quick steps and turned around to see Erynion coming after me.

_What is he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here._

He looked desperate, and urged me to lean forward so that he could whisper in my ear.

"The king has been following you"

I looked at him and I knew my face must be a mirror of his despair. The king couldn't know, not now, not before it was done. I had to think quickly.

"Take this to the indoors garden near the throne room. Tell them I won't make it, but they must go on without me. Don't tell anyone what you see there, not until everyone knows." I whispered in his ear, handing him the cake "And don't be caught." I added.

He nodded, his face grave as he headed to the garden.

"You little traitor."

The familiar velvet voice made my heart nearly stop as I turned to see the king at the head of the corridor, and Erynion froze in the spot.

"I'll have you thrown in the dungeons, boy." He threatened.

"Run!" I shouted, standing between the king and the end of the corridor, and I heard Erynion obeying my command.

_Please God he doesn't trip and drop the cake._

The king would have to go past me to follow him, and I was damned if I would let that happen.

"Move." He commanded me.

"I'm sorry my lord, I won't." I answered, my heart pounding in my ears.

He stepped closer and I felt the rush of adrenaline running through my veins.

"Get out of my way." He said, harshly.

"I'm sorry my lord but no. Hell no." I answered, adrenaline making me braver.

His blue eyes were shining in the dark, almost like those of a predator. I wouldn't let him get his prey tonight. Tegalad and Melim were going to get wed and I was their guardian.

"Lady Hazel..." He said, in a warning tone

"That's me." I answered, nonchalantly.

He studied the possibility of passing by me through either side, but the corridor was too narrow. Somewhere in my mind I wondered if Erynion had consciously waited till we were in this particular corridor, noticing that even someone small could block the way.

"I'll throw you on my shoulder like a bag of potatoes and run after the boy." The king threatened me.

"You're welcome to try, my lord." I dared him.

He placed his hands on my waist and I quickly grabbed the front of his doublet. I was _not_ going to be carried around like a bag of potatoes and, most importantly, I was _not_ going to let him follow Erynion. I knew he was trying to fool me, it would be nearly impossible for him to lift me up by the waist and throw me on his shoulder, he would try to grab my legs, it was much easier that way.

We stood frozen like that and I wondered what a tableau we formed.

_This could be so misinterpreted._

He tried to duck and I pushed him back with all my might, causing him to loose balance. It would be a perfect move if he wasn't holding my waist, but as it was we tumbled down in a most undignified position.

_At least I'm still on top._

_Good Lord..._

I tried to get up but he quickly held both my arms behind my back. I looked up at him, outraged, and tried to struggle myself free, but he only tightened his grip on my arms.

"Hazel stop moving for God's sake!" He hissed at me and I froze, taking notice of what our position implied.

_Oh God._

_Why don't I just drop dead right now?_

"I'm sorry my lord." I apologized, knowing that I must be red as red can be.

He nodded and took a breath, and I felt his grip on my arms loosen.

_It has to be now._

I tried to push away from him, but he was quicker and I found myself restrained again, my chest pressed against his.

For a moment that lasted longer than any moment this world has ever known, I forgot what all that fight was about. I had a vague idea that there was something I had to do, but it sounded like a memory of a lifetime ago. We were too close and the scent of him got me drunk with the smell of wine and something wooden. I looked up and saw something in his blue topaz eyes, something I couldn't understand.

Maybe if I looked closer.

Maybe just a little bit closer.

There were indeed threads of silver underneath the glacial blue. His eyes were bewitching and I felt like I could stare into them forever. Actually, it was more like I couldn't look away. I was condemned to drown in icy fire for the rest of my days, and it sounded delightful.

But his fingers ran through my hair and I unwittingly closed my eyes.

His lips were so soft.

His tongue was so warm.

And he tasted heavenly.

He kissed me gently and I felt my heart hammering in my chest, wondering how he didn't hear it. There were a thousand butterflies in my belly as I caressed his neck and ran my fingers through his soft silvery-blond hair, absurdly conscious of his thighs between mine. The kisses grew more intense and I fought to prevent desire from overcoming me. My soul demanded to bound to another and I felt like my heart was about to explode as he held my waist, keeping me as close to him as possible. We were in the middle of a goddamn corridor but my mind wasn't able to rationally explain why that even mattered, so drunk in desire and the taste of wine in his kisses.

Footsteps called me back to stupid reality, and before my mind could form a rational thought we were standing and the king dragged me into the nearest door. We would have a lot to explain if anyone caught us breathless in the middle of a corridor which stood in the very center of nowhere. None of us said a thing as we stood in that room dark as the void, our ears alert to the footsteps outside. I tried to calm my breathing as I took in the 'room' we were in.

It was a goddamn broom closet.

* * *

Thranduil prayed whoever was walking down the damned corridor that late wasn't in need of a broom, because it would be _really_ hard to explain what the king and a random healer were doing in a broom closet in the middle of nowhere sometime after midnight.

His prayers were heard and whoever was haunting the palace passed them by, their footsteps fading until there was silence again. Hazel sighed in relief, but there was a growing tension in the air as he felt the heat radiating from her slim body. Slowly, in order not to scare her, the king placed a hand on her chin, giving her time to step back and praying with all his heart that she wouldn't. She didn't. Instead, she tip-toed and kissed him timidly, making his heart nearly stop as if he was just a boy in love.

In love.

Oh, God, Elrond would kill him.

He tasted honey and cream as he kissed her back, caressing her cheek.

Amidst a thousand incoherent thoughts Thranduil remembered why he was in the blessed corridor to begin with. He parted from Hazel, their breaths mingling in the lack of space.

"What were you doing?" He asked, trying, without success, to keep his voice steady.

"What?" Hazel asked, sounding truly confused for a moment.

Even though it was dark the king could see her eyes widening and she carelessly opened the door.

"I have to go." She said, but Thranduil held her wrist.

"Tell me." He commanded.

"Tomorrow." She said, promptly "I promise, my lord."

The king laughed at that.

"You're seriously calling me 'my lord'?" He asked, laughing harder to see Hazel's puzzled face "After that?"

He had the pleasure of seeing her turning to a new shade of pink he never thought was possible without turning into a cherry.

"Well..." She didn't know how to answer, and that amused him even more. Thranduil wondered if whatever severe etiquette she had learned dictated a protocol in case of kissing a king.

"You know my name." He said, amazed to see her turning to a darker shade of red. There must be a limit for how red someone can turn.

"Thranduil." Hazel whispered "I tell you in the morning." She reaffirmed her promise and he released her wrist, watching as she disappeared down the corridor.

The king exited the broom closet, closing the door behind him as he contemplated what had just happened. Hazel wanted him. They would have to keep it a secret for now, specially until Elrond left, but for the first time in so many years he wasn't alone.

Thranduil closed his eyes, savoring the thought.

He had his little dove at his side.

He wasn't alone.

* * *

**That was it for today, I hope you enjoyed! About next chapter, I won't be able to post next week, blame it on Law School, but I promise that until the 26th you'll have it. I hope you liked today's chapter, if you did don't forget to review! If you're new to the story, remember to follow and favorite :) Love you guys! xoxo**


	17. To Love

**Hello my loved ones! A hundred thousand apologies for the delay, but I am on tests week at law school, so there was really no time. Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, I loved to know you liked it so much! Thank you ohmygodsun01, jazzers444, mysterious guest, LotrHobbitFrozenJLUFan, Malvena Black, jessi, Lordienne and xxyangxx2006. And welcome MelethrilArvellas, niki5249, Ali Kaulitz and Remembering Yesterday. I can't tell you guys what it means to me that you guys keep reading, reviewing and more and more people keep joining the story, I can only say Thank You.**

* * *

Chapter XVII

To Love

I leaned on the closed door of the presence chamber trying to catch my breath. I had walked half the castle considerably fast, and still, it felt like I was in a dream. It was not like I was drunk, my senses were full alert but I felt like I was just watching as my body carried me to my bedroom and my hands washed my face in the cold water.

The cold brought me back at once, and I looked at my face in the mirror. My eyes were wide and dark, I was blushed beyond salvation, and my lips were a bit swollen. Even my hair was a dark mess of waves because of that most delightful fight.

_For God's sake, Hazel, you look like a whore._

_Who cares? It was totally worth it._

I washed my face in the cold water once more but it was no good and I just gave up, dropping in bed fully dressed and staring at the ceiling. Absent-mindedly, I took the back of my hands to my lips, and tried to hold back a laughter to feel them aching.

It wasn't a dream.

I tried to muffle my laughter with my hands but it was useless, so I turned to laugh into the pillow like a crazed woman.

He kissed me.

My golden king. My sweet golden king.

So sweet...

The taste of wine lingered in my mouth and I wanted it to never go away.

It took me some time to regain partial control over my emotions, just enough for me to sit before the mirror and brush my hair, trying to look like myself again before someone came after me. It was not long before Azira ran in without knocking on the door.

"She's here!" She announced, with a sigh of relief, and the whole party entered my bedroom.

I was glad that at least Alyan had brought the cake and Faelwen had two bottles of wine with her.

"What happened?" Tauriel asked "The boy said the king was after you."

"Yes" I said, trying to keep my face neutral "His Mejesty let me go after I swore to tell him everything in the morning. Are you married?" I asked, turning my attention to the happy couple, and Tegalad nodded.

"Wait, he just let you go?" Legolas asked, skeptical, though he was already half-drunk.

_Keep cool._

"Well, after it became clear that I wouldn't move out of the way yes, His Majesty let me go."

Legolas kept looking at me with narrowed eyes and I felt my cheeks burn as my temper heated.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but what did you expect him to do? Punch me in the face and run after Erynion?" I snapped.

"Easy there." I heard Alyan's voice as he took a bottle from Faelwen and handed it to me "Everything is alright now, let us drink to it."

I raised the bottle to Melim and Tegalad, ignoring Legolas.

"To love!"

The others echoed my words and we opened the bottles, the tension from a moment ago dissipated as it had never taken place.

I saw when Faelwen handed the bottle to Melim.

"No wine for her!" I protested, taking the bottle from the bride's hands "She's got work to do tonight."

Faelwen laughed loudly at my bawdiness and I drank from the bottle before Alyan quickly snatched it from my hands.

"You do look specially delightful tonight, Troublemaker." He complimented "I should linger here after the others are gone."

I laughed at his flirtatiousness, making sure not to drink too much or else I could start talking.

"We went after you as soon as it was done but no one could find you." He continued "We feared the king would have thrown you in the dungeons or something like that, the boy said the king threatened to do so."

I remembered the footsteps in the desert corridor and thanked my good star that no one had caught the king and I. If they weren't so noisy...

"How's Erynion?" I asked, worried about my savior.

"The kitchen boy? He couldn't keep quiet and ran to where you were supposed to be as soon as the ceremony was over. It was a real fight to send him to bed as we came after you."

I smiled. Erynion had saved me twice in one night, I would make sure to bake him another cake.

"He's a good lad."

"He's insufferable." Legolas complained, his voice heavy from drinking "He kept saying 'We have to find Lady Hazel, the king will throw her in the dungeons, he said so!' and I kept saying 'He won't' but he kept arguing with me!"

I laughed at Legolas' drunken complaining. He sounded more like my friend now.

"He was just worried about Hazel." Melim intervened, defending the boy.

"I told him not to be!" Legolas insisted, turning to me "Ada would never do anything to you because you're pretty and he likes your prettiness."

I froze, feeling my cheeks hot. Legolas was talking too much, and he had everyone's attention now.

"We all like her prettiness." Alyan said, nonchalantly "Hazel is our little piece of heaven here in Mirkwood."

Legolas nodded his head.

"Pretty, pretty." He agreed, turning his eyes to Zynia "You are beautiful, you know."

I saw Tauriel tensing and Alyan held her hand to keep her from either walking away of flying off at Legolas.

"We only have beautiful elleths here" Azira intervened, her arm around Faelwen's shoulders "Just look at us."

"Indeed." Tegalad said, holding his new wife by the waist.

That seemed to placate the moods and the 'party' went on until Melim and Tegalad retreated to his bedroom, quickly followed by the others, and I watched as Tauriel helped a nearly passed-out Alyan back to the soldiers' quarters.

"Help me out of this thing." Zynia asked, gesturing her dress, as soon as the others had left, and I realized that it would be only the two of us now.

We hadn't help each other dress since the whole thing with Legolas began, even after Thranduil forced the 'truce' between us, things were still a bit strange, specially after The Great Storm. But it was not like we had a choice now.

Once I was alone again, and free from my armor, I opened the wardrobe. There were some shirts that had belonged to Dûrion, my usual choice for a nightgown. But not tonight. I didn't seem right to sleep into one man's shirts when I had just kissed another.

Carefully I opened the chest and allowed myself a last sniffing before placing the shirts at the bottom. They didn't smell of Dûrion anymore, after such a long time without he using them. I had thought that finally putting aside my husband's shirts would bring me to another breakdown but it didn't. They were just shirts, the man I had loved was long gone. And now maybe my heart had found another path to follow.

As I dressed myself in a proper nightgown, I thought of what my relationship with the king would bring me. I was no fool, I knew I wasn't cut for queen, and there would never be another Queen Of Mirkwood, at least not until Legolas was king.

I had been a maiden without any major scandal attached to my name, and after that, even if for a short time, I had been a good, loyal wife. I had lived an honorable life up to now, but my choice was surprisingly clear before my eyes. I loved a man whom I couldn't marry, so it was quite obvious that I would either stick to my honor and be miserable or else...

Or else I was the king's favorite.

It was the easiest choice I ever made, almost to the point where there was no choice at all. I loved him, and he wanted me. What could be easier than that? I was the king's favorite, perhaps I would become the king's mistress, but it didn't make me feel lesser or wrong in any way. On the contrary, it made me feel right. I loved a man who wanted me. It was wonderful.

I pulled the covers up to my chin, feeling light as sleep engulfed me.

* * *

Thranduil was taken back from watching the frost-covered garden by a knock on the door. Who would bother him so early in the morning, specially when he hadn't taken his breakfast yet? Was that some kind of specially painful suicide?

"Come in." He snarled

The door opened, revealing Legolas, closely followed by Hazel, and the first thing Thranduil could think was that his son had somehow found out about them. His heart returned to the normal pace when he noticed Lady Melim and Maeglad's son right behind them.

"So you learned to knock on the door? I'm very proud." He smiled, forcing himself not to look at Hazel.

"Ada, we need to talk to you." Legolas said, ignoring his father's sarcastic comment.

"Very well." The king answered, sitting on his chair. "Am I right to suppose this is about last night?"

"Yes." Legolas confessed "Well..." He looked to Hazel for help and she stepped forward, curtsying in her pretty high-neck blue dress.

"Majesty, Melim and Tegalad were wed yesterday, it was a small, private ceremony. We were wondering if Your Majesty could announce their marriage today."

'Small, private ceremony' was the world's biggest euphemism, given that she had actually defied him to keep the secret.

Thranduil looked at the group, who waited anxiously for his answer.

"I understand there is a reason why there are so many of you here, and that it's probably connected to the reason why you preferred a 'small, private ceremony' over a normal wedding party."

It was Tegalad who spoke first.

"My father was... not best pleased with the idea of my wedding."

Thranduil nodded, pensively. For one so quiet, the boy was quite articulate.

"You knew your father didn't approve your wedding, but you did it anyway and now you want me to announce it, likely displeasing my dear friend Lord Maeglad. Is that correct? Did I miss something?"

"My lord please..." Lady Melim pleaded, tears coming to her eyes.

Why did elleths always cry?

Thranduil considered the matter. A secret wedding in the dead of night, Hazel had risked a good deal to make sure there would be no interruptions, it was quite a desperate act. Not many things would justify such harsh actions. An elfing was one of them. Even if there was no elfling, they were wed the night before so probably the marriage was already fully valid by now. There was no point in disgracing the girl only to delay the inevitable. Maeglad could shriek all he wanted, but there was nothing else to do.

"Very well." He agreed, and the group left out sighs of relief. "If that's all, I bid you a good morning." He finished.

The young elves bowed, all but Hazel, who dropped in her characteristic curtsy and shot him a heart-stopping dark glance before leaving.

If it wasn't for Legolas, he would have called her back. If it wasn't for Elrond, roaming the castle, he would have kissed her right there in front of her friends and never think it was a mistake.

Thranduil immediately cut the train of his thoughts, a ghost of the past whispering in his ear. Those were the thoughts he couldn't listen to. Those were the reckless thoughts that would get them caught. Once there was a man who listened to them, and a girl was disgraced and sent away to die of shame. But not this time. This time they would make everything right, and it meant making everything secret.

What meant that he would patiently wait until the afternoon, until Elrond was out of sight and Legolas was busy flirting with Lady Zynia.

Perhaps not patiently, but he would wait.

* * *

I hugged Melim as soon as we were out of the king's study, and she laughed out of joy. It was done. We had done it.

"_'A small, private ceremony'_, that was well played." Tegalad assessed, visibly more relaxed now. "Thank you." He said, both to Legolas and I.

"That's what friends are for." Legolas smiled his sunshine smile.

"I can help you move to your new room after breakfast." I volunteered, thinking of all the heavy things Melim couldn't carry as we made our way to the dining hall, lingering outside for a moment.

"That would be great." She thanked.

I made my way to the healers' table alone as they waited for the king outside the dining hall.

"How was it?" Zynia asked of me, and I hardly had time to think of an answer before a red lightening appeared by my side.

"It was just perfect, the king didn't object much." I answered Zynia before turning to see Erynion about to explode.

"How did you escape? Did you fight him? Did he throw you in the dungeons?"

"Calm down, lad." I laughed "His Majesty didn't throw me in the dungeons, as you can see. It took a lot of conversation but the king kindly let me go after I promised to tell him everything in the morning."

"He's pestered us the whole night about you." Zynia rolled her greenish eyes, making me laugh.

"How did you like the wedding?" I asked the kitchen boy.

"It was awesome, there were sheets of white fabric hanging from one tree to the other, and the food was very good. The soldier Alyan was very nice to me, and Lady Melim and the young Lord Tegalad too."

"White fabric? Where did you get..."

"Do you think you're the only one who knows a few tricks, Troublemaker? I lived in this castle my entire life." Zynia winked and I was a bit surprised by her ready good mood.

"I wonder if they're still there." I muttered. Knowing Faelwen like I did, I was sure that the garden looked like heaven, such a pity that I hadn't had the chance to see it.

"Oh, they are. There was no time to organize the place since redhead here wouldn't stop despairing."

The arrival of the king silenced whatever answer Erynion's had in his lips, and I had to force myself to keep a neutral face, but Thranduil looked gorgeous as always and I wondered if there would ever be a day that my heart wouldn't jump to see him in the morning. Probably not.

Instead of sitting down and commanding the staff to bring breakfast, he stood behind the table, making everyone in the room look at him.

"I bid you all a good morning." He started, his powerful voice clear "Today, before we eat, I have an announcement to make, one which brings me much joy, for today we celebrate love. Today we celebrate the love of Tegalad, son of Maeglad, and Melim, daughter of Lostariel, wed yesterday in a private ceremony." At that Tegalad's father jumped to his feet, his face red with fury, and for a moment I had the strong impression that he might throw a fit right there, but Thranduil shot him one of his glacier looks and the elven lord closed his mouth and sat back down. "So now" The king continued, calmly "I welcome them in this hall for the first time as a married couple. May their union be blessed."

As he finished, Melim and Tegalad entered the hall under the echoes of blessings, and suddenly there was a roar of applause from the artists' table, followed by the healers and, finally, the whole hall, but for Lord Maeglad, who looked about to explode or drop dead or something.

They took their seats together at one of the tables reserved for married couples and the king gestured for breakfast to be brought in. He didn't smile, but there was warmth in his wintery eyes as he watched the newly weds. They were radiant indeed, and I smiled to think of the beautiful family they were making. A happy, young couple and a healthy baby. Lord Maeglad was an idiot not to see what a beautiful picture they made.

"I knew Legolas would convince the king in no time at all" Zynia said, proudly, looking at the high table where the prince sat, and I made no mention of my part in the talking. Zynia would credit the sunrise to Legolas.

"His Majesty was very kind and understanding." I said, forcing myself not to look at the golden ellon at the center of the high table.

"I still can't believe how easy he let you go."

"It may happen that you've underestimated my negotiation skills." I retorted, my head high.

Everyone turned to look at the high table as Lord Maeglad stood up, his face red, saying something to the king in what did not sound like an amiable tone, even though I couldn't hear the words. Slowly, the king put his fork and knife down and got up, walking calmly to where his friend stood, standing so close that Lord Maeglad stepped back, and I watched as the color drained from his face before the king even started talking. Thranduil talked to him, his cold face showing that he was not best pleased with whatever his friend had said and there was a moment of tension before Tegalad's father bowed his head and left the dinner hall.

The court resumed their breakfast as the king sat back between the queen's empty place and Lord Elrond, who shook his head and said something that made the king hint a smile.

There was something quite alluring in the way Thranduil was so scary when he was angry.

* * *

The king found his friend at the door of his study.

"Maeglad." He acknowledged the ellon "Come in."

"Thranduil, how could you?" Maeglad asked, pacing the small room in frustration as soon as Elrond closed the door behind them.

"Do I have to remind you that I don't appreciate being publicly defied?" The king said, turning to his wine but changing his mind. It was too early to start.

"I'm sorry, but I was – am – shocked. How did you allow my son to get married without consulting me, Thranduil?"

"Do you think he came to ask me for my blessing? You think I wouldn't have told you?" He turned to Elrond "Your little pet ward was sneaking a cake in the dead of night, I would bet my crown how it was half her idea." Thranduil muttered, before looking back to Maeglad "They came to me first thing in the morning, there was nothing left to do."

"What's the problem? It was past time that boy of yours got married." Elrond intervened.

"Yes, but not _her_!" Maeglad said, with a scowl "I wanted him to marry a sindarin lady, not a _nobody_."

"She's one of the chief healers, Maeglad, that's hardly a nobody. They are in love, get over it." Thranduil sighed, giving the wine a longing thought.

"Aye, you are all for love these days." Maeglad smirked.

"Careful." Thranduil's tone was one of warning.

"Tell us, who is the lucky lady?" Maeglad insisted, and now Elrond had a face of polite curiosity.

"Don't make me marry your little girl to that kitchen boy she's been making sheep eyes at." Thranduil threatened.

"She _what_?" Maeglad was red with fury and looked about to explode.

The king smiled and Elrond burst out in laughter.

"You didn't notice?" Thranduil asked, incredulous.

"I..." The elven lord gave up explaining and flied out of the door, leaving behind a triumphant Thranduil and a recovering Elrond.

"Kitchen boy?" Elrond asked, curious.

"The chef, actually." Thranduil confessed.

"You said Hazel had something to do with Tegalad's wedding?"

The king did his best to keep his face neutral under Elrond's soul-reading eyes. He should never have mentioned Hazel but it was like she was in his mind all the time and he said it before he could stop himself.

"Lady Hazel was roaming the castle with a cake last night, when I confronted her a kitchen boy took the cake and ran for dear life. That's why I wasn't surprised to see her here with Legolas and the young couple this morning." The king said like it was nothing of importance, but Elrond still looked at him with suspicion.

"You've been teaching her Quenya." Elrond stated. "I didn't knew you had the patience to teach."

"I don't have the patience to teach Legolas, the boy can't focus on anything that doesn't wear a dress. Lady Hazel was willing to learn, so I helped her." Thranduil corrected. He didn't like the feeling of being held for inquisition but after that scene in the snow he knew it wouldn't be easy to placate Elrond.

"Thranduil what's going on?" Elrond asked.

The king sighed.

"Elrond you know I love my son, he is the most important person in my life, but his lack of interest in his studies is quite frustrating. Don't blame me for borrowing your dedicated ward, it's nice to teach someone who is really into it for a change. After all, I've always fancied having a daughter, I told you so when Tauriel came around."

Elrond seemed to consider it for a moment, and his face showed that he saw some sense in what he had just heard. The idea of using Elrond's feelings of fatherly protection towards Hazel came to Thranduil like a blessing from the skies. It was a feeling the elven lord understood, therefore it would make sense to him.

"So it seems we have a daughter in common?"

"What an honor" Thranduil muttered, keeping himself from either sighing in relief or laughing at the absurd idea of Hazel being like a daughter to him.

The dark-haired lord laughed heartily and Thranduil allowed himself a smirk.

If Elrond ever found out his lie he would listen to a lecture so long on incest that the seas would dry before it was over.

* * *

I entered my room, nearly jumping out of my skin as Azira jumped from behind the door, closing and leaning on it, as to block the way.

"What the-"

"Tell." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"For God's sake, Azira, don't you have somewhere to be?" I said, my hand over my heart to make sure it was not going to fly.

"Right here is a place as good as any other. Now tell me why you're glowing."

"I'm _what_? Are you drunk?" I asked, ready to deny everything.

And I thought I had masked my feelings so well.

"It's the king." She guessed "You're like that since you talked to him last night. What happened?"

I felt my cheeks burn.

"Nothing, I told you, he-"

"You kissed?" She asked, her eyes narrow.

I shook my head even though I couldn't control the blushing of my face.

"No-"

"You did!" She smiled broadly

"Stop!" I urged her to keep her voice low "We didn't!" I lied.

"You did!" She insisted, in a lower voice.

"Don't tell anyone! No one can know, not even Melim or Tauriel. Only you and Faelwen."

"Hazel, for God's sake, am I likely to tell everyone that you've been kissing the king? What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully "I mean, I think we'll keep it a secret."

"If you want to keep a secret then you'll have to disguise better than that, anyone cal tell that you're hiding something."

"Hopefully no one cares, Melim and Tegalad will be the talk of the realm for an era."

Azira shook her head.

"Do better, you won't have that forever." She said, practical, but her analytical expression melt in a smile and she hugged me "But I'm happy for you. I knew it, I told you so!"

I smiled, rolling my eyes and knowing that I would have to endure her _'I told you so'_ for a long time.

* * *

Thranduil arrived at the library earlier than he normally did and started pacing the room anxiously. There was a thought bothering him the whole morning, and he cursed himself not to have thought about it before. What if Hazel thought she couldn't say no to him because he was king? What if she didn't actually want him, but was too scared to say so? That kept hammering in his head and he found himself pouring a glass of wine to calm his nerves before going to the library. If he kept walking that road, soon there would be a bottle of wine by his bedside.

"My lord?" Hazel looked surprised to see him in the library so early.

Thranduil sat on a couch, gesturing Hazel to do the same and she looked nervous, tugging at the buttons at the cuff of her dress.

"Hazel, look at me." He said, making her lift her dark eyes to his face, visibly worried "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. That I am king means nothing to... to what we have. Or we don't, if you don't want. What I'm trying to say is..." The king paused, trying to find the right words.

Whatever words he was looking for didn't matter anymore, for Hazel covered the space between them and silenced his thoughts with a kiss. Suddenly there was no worry, no fear, no doubt, not a bad feeling left, and only Hazel filled his mind with a warm kiss and the smell of apples.

It was half his fault that the kisses grew more intense, and she placed her hand on his face, right where he had felt the rage of dragon fire so many centuries ago. Even though the wounds had long healed, he would never forget what it felt like.

It was so hard to control his flaming soul when her fingers caressed the back of his head that he didn't even notice his own hand trailing her spine until it met the end of the soft waves of brown silk. The strength or his soul demanding her was absurd, things weren't supposed to happen this fast but still, it was undeniable.

They parted, breathing the same air for a moment before Hazel let go of his hair.

"Hazel" He called, and her big brown eyes fluttered open, making his heart skip a beat. Thranduil wondered if he would ever get used to that inviting darkness.

"Yes, my lord?" She asked, and the king noticed that he had been staring at her.

"I just like your name." He said, immediately feeling silly, but she smiled so it didn't matter "And stop calling me 'my lord', you know my name."

"Yes, Thranduil." Hazel said, smiling, and his name sounded so sweet in her voice that he couldn't resist the temptation to kiss her once more.

"We should read something, in case someone comes in." Hazel suggested, and the king nodded, proud of his little dove's scheming. Internally he had been afraid that she wouldn't understand the need for secrecy, but of course she did. She was a clever girl, his Hazel, they wouldn't get caught. That time the story would have a different end.

She took her favorite place on the carpet, resuming a book she had previously started. Thranduil recognized it as one of a series on healing arts, even though he couldn't tell which one. The king blindly grabbed a book from the pile on the little table, but instead of reading he just watched Hazel. She was so soft, so gentle. He felt the need to protect her from all harm.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind he remembered the nightmare from long ago, but he waved it away. It meant nothing, he wouldn't let that happen. He would protect Hazel from everything.

It was a torture to sit so close to her and cannot touch her. They would have to find a way to meet in secret. In a week they would have the Winter Solstice Ball, and Elrond would go back to Rivendell. It would be easier without him around but still, in a palace with so many people they had to be careful. Specially about Legolas, who seemed to find himself above knocking on the door.

Thranduil watched as the last rays of sun faded, making Hazel's hair shine reddish for a moment. She was so beautiful, frowning as she focused on the book.

"Come here, my dove." Thranduil called, and Hazel sat on the couch, the red light turning her eyes to amber as he pulled her for a gentle kiss.

She was smiling again when she left, and the king mindlessly reached into his pocket, taking the red ribbon in his hand.

Whatever happened, they had each other.

As long as they had each other they would never be alone.

The king returned Hazel's ribbon to his pocket, brushing his fingers on the silvery wrath. The two women of his life, the Queen of Mirkwood and the Queen Of Hearts. He smiled to think of how different they were. And still, he loved them both. The soldier with the forest in her veins and the well-mannered, wild-spirited scholar. One was the wife for whom his heart broke. The other healed him and seized his heart.

The king felt light, young and carefree. After so many years he was once again in love. Hazel had indeed healed something long broken inside his heart.

* * *

**That's it for today, dearests! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you liked it, don't forget to leave a review, and if you're knew to the court, remember to follow and favorite to keep up with the story :) Next week I'll keep the tradition of posting every friday night, so you can put your knives away haha. Also, I'm working on a new project, don't worry, it won't affect this story, but I'll keep you informed about it. Love you guys! xoxo**


	18. Zynia

**Hey dearests! I hope you guys had a great week, but if you didn't don't worry, it's friday! As always, I have to thank all the supporters, I owe you guys a great deal, so thank you Lordienne, Malvena Black, LotrHobbitFrozenJLUFan, Sarah Vandenburg, jessi, Elva of Mirkwood, ohmygodsun01 and xxyangxx2006 for your reviews, you guys are just awesome, I don't think I can ever thank you enough for your constant support. I'd also like to welcome Tibblets, ChibiCheshire, TwillinOfTheWillows and BeautifulCataleya, thank you guys for following/favoriting this story, it's so great to have new readers every chapter! Well, now I'll stop talking and give you the show.**

* * *

Chapter XVIII

Zynia

Thranduil threw the blankets to a side and hid his face in his hands. Flashes of his dream still haunted his mind and he regretted bitterly not to have followed his idea to keep a bottle of wine by his bedside. It would be highly convenient now.

The king resigned himself to drink some water instead, but even the cold drink couldn't stop the flashes of creamy skin, brown waves of hair and those bewitching dark eyes that his mind kept replaying. Apparently, he had the mind of a young, lust driven, ellon. And right now it was keeping him from his bed, his heart racing wildly, even though he had tons of paperwork to do in the morning. Sighing, Thranduil dressed in his robe and went out to his private presence chamber and through the discreet door to his study. If he wasn't going to sleep, it was better to start at once.

The king sat on his chair and looked at the intimidating pile of work. He looked past the priorities, feeling too tired to solve the greatest matters, and grabbed a paper from the non-priorities pile.

Neighbors fight. He sighed once more. Enya was good at solving those matters between people, she always came up with a reasonable decision. The king found himself wondering how Hazel would solve that. A dispute over land, and neither one could prove that they owned that particular piece of ground. He might just split it and give half to each one. Thranduil put it aside and picked a report from the border patrols. Spiders.

He thought about Elrond's proposal of alliance, but the silence from Lothlórien worried him. It wasn't like Celeborn not to give a direct answer, and the king wondered if Galadriel was keeping something from them.

If so, what did she knew that they did not?

* * *

"Ugh, you're making me breathless." I complained as Zynia tied my corset overly tight.

"I hoped it would keep you from talking but you're still making sounds." She said, unkindly, but smirked at me through the mirror.

"When it's my turn, then my revenge will be sweet."

"I don't know why you squeal so much, you're so skinny that I doubt the corset even bothers you."

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not as curvy as some." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Zynia loved to revel in her own beauty.

"Don't be, not everyone can be me." She triumphed, giving another unkind tug.

"I'm going to break your nose." I threatened, half breathless.

"I'm telling the king." She retorted.

"_'I'm telling mom!'_" I imitated an elfling and she shot me a deadly gaze through the mirror, tightening my corset even more. "For God's sake, woman, are you trying to kill me?"

"You just keep making sounds!" She protested, tugging at the ribbons.

I rolled my eyes but didn't reply, partly because the corset was too tight for me to do so.

"Don't you think maybe it's time Ellia had her test?" She asked, changing the subject.

Ellia is the oldest apprentice we have, and she seems ready, even though she's still quite young. But still, it's not like we can wait much longer.

"We can give it a thought. Have you already talked to Melim?"

"I'm talking to her as soon as she comes back from her leave."

I nodded. That would be right after the Winter Ball.

"So, what are you wearing for the ball?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Turquoise. Wintery, but merry. What about you?"

I shrugged.

"I don't think I'm going."

The look she gave me was like I had just told her that I tortured animals for fun.

"What do you mean you're not going? Everyone is going!"

"Everyone but me. I have no one to go with, and if you think that I'm going to stand by and watch everyone dance-"

"I lend you my brother." She said, nonchalantly and I couldn't help but laugh.

Zynia's twin brother was a male version of her, and while he was positively one of the most gorgeous captains the king had, he was just as arrogant as herself.

"Thanks, but I'm fine with not going."

"I can't believe you." She said, shaking her head in disapproval. "Go with yourself then."

"What?"

"You know, just go. Put your face in the sun, pretty things shouldn't be kept hidden." Zynia said, smiling at me over her shoulder as I tied her corset.

I looked at her wondering if she had finally lost her mind. That was _Zynia_ being kind to _me_?

"Don't look at me like that, just because you're not as pretty as me doesn't matter you're not pretty. Really, nearly no one is as pretty as me, you shouldn't reproach yourself for it." She winked at me and I laughed. That was more like the Zynia I knew.

"You're unbelievable." I shook my head.

"One of my many virtues. Well, you don't have much time to get a dress done, so if I were you I'd go to the dressmaker today." She suggested, braiding her rich honey hair in front of the mirror.

"I didn't say I'm going." I pointed, pushing her to the side to get a look at the mirror.

"But you are." Zynia said, giving the mirror a seductive look and walking out the door before I had the chance to contradict her.

Well, seems like I'm going.

* * *

The king caught Hazel unaware, taking her by the waist as she entered the libray

"Got you." Thranduil said in her hair, and she laughed at his ambush.

He always enjoyed doing silly love stuff just to see her smile or hear her heaven's bells laughter. Hazel turned and greeted him with a kiss.

"Did you have a good morning?" He asked as they parted, keeping his hands on her slim waist.

"Yes, Zynia wants Ellia to start working." Hazel announced, excitedly, and the king made a humming of approval "And you?"

"As good as can be, Lord Maeglad is still quite cross because of the wedding. You got me in trouble." The king accused her with a smile.

"He'll change his mind as soon as they give him a grandchild." She shrugged, not much concerned about Lord Maeglad's opinion.

"Hazel, would you mind if I asked you something?" Thranduil asked, his thoughts drifting to the problem he had been puzzling over in the morning.

"Of course not, go on." She answered, in that naturally helpful way she had.

"How would you solve a matter of land between two people who claim to own the same piece of land when no one can prove it?" He asked, and could see that she wasn't expecting that, but she frowned, puzzling it over.

"They're farmers?"

The king nodded, analyzing her and curious to see what logic she would apply.

"Who has the larger farm?" She asked.

"Both farms are nearly identical in size."

It seemed that she would divide it in half, so that one part could not claim that the decision was unfair. A solution himself had considered.

"Then I would divide the land in proportion to the size of the families."

"Give the larger piece to the bigger family?" He asked, considering it. "Fair enough. Thank you, Hazel, you just saved me a lot of work." The king walked to the table and started writing his decision.

It was certainly better than just giving half the land to each one. Of course the bigger family would need more land to farm. Thranduil noticed Hazel spying over his shoulder.

"Come here, dove."

"You're left-handed." Hazel noticed, approaching him.

"Does that surprise you?" He asked, looking curiously at her.

"It's just some new information to add to your file in my mind." She shrugged.

"A file?" The king was amused "And what kind of information you have in this file?"

Hazel blushed, looking sideways the way she usually does when she's caught doing something wrong.

"It's classified."

Thranduil put the quill down, turning to look her in the eyes.

"Oh, no, now you tell me." He insisted, curious "Your king commands you to do so."

There was a sparkle of something in Hazel's eyes as she gave in with a smile.

"Very well, Majesty. Your birthday is on the first day of spring. You like berries, strawberries are your favorites, but your favorite dessert is apple crumble." She counted the items of her list on her fingers "You drum your fingers when you're thinking, but when you're absent-minded you frown to try to look focused. And you eat pomegranate one berry at a time, it's absolutely enraging."

At that the king laughed, fighting the temptation to pull her closer. He noticed that Hazel didn't mention his accomplishments in battle or as king, only little things that no one else would notice, and that warmed his heart. Thranduil wanted so badly to kiss her, but Elrond was around and he didn't knew where Legolas was.

"You are a fine spy indeed, little dove. Half those things I wasn't even aware of. So you find it enraging the way I eat pomegranates?" He asked, chuckling and Hazel shot him a side glance.

"It's way too slow, just eat the whole damn thing."

"It's too messy to eat it in bites." Thranduil defended himself.

"The nature of a pomegranate is to be messy, it's in it's very essence, you have to respect that."

Thranduil burst out in a laughter.

"It is so!" Hazel insisted.

Thranduil's struggle not to kiss her was proven worthy as Legolas, as usual, all but kicked the door down, looking surprised to see his father openly laughing.

"Good afternoon Ada, Hazel. What's so funny?" He asked, curious, and Thranduil shook his head.

"Lady Hazel was teaching me about the nature of pomegranates."

Legolas frowned, confused.

"It's meant to be eaten in bites, not berry by berry." Hazel explained, very grave, and Thranduil could nearly see the question mark over his son's head, what added to his amusement.

"Lady Hazel is, it seems, very strict about the correct procedure of pomegranate tasting."

Legolas nodded slowly, but on his face was clear that he had no idea of what they were talking about.

* * *

I walked the winter hall, impressed to see how grand it was with all the lights on. Zynia was the center of all attention, looking like a winter princess in her turquoise dress and with real turquoises pinned to her hair. I was wearing a deep purple dress, another miracle conceived by the dressmaker, as low shouldered as modesty allowed with long sleeves that opened at the cuffs. I surely looked mysterious in that, and the thought pleased me as I settled near the sweets table.

"Lady Hazel!" Erynion ran to me, for once elegant in his golden ball suit.

"Hey, boy, how are you?" I greeted him, fighting the temptation to mess his red curls. He was so proud, all groomed and perfumed, I couldn't spoil that moment. "You look very fine in this suit." I complimented, instead.

He glowed with pride.

"Thank you, lady Hazel. You look beautiful."

"Don't I always?" I asked playfully, sneaking a cake to him. We weren't supposed to be eating those already but they looked so delicious.

"Your eyes are different." He noted, biting his clandestine cake.

"My mother used to paint her eyes like this, I thought it would look good with this dress." I answered, taking a cake for myself, proud of my work with the cat-eyes that I hadn't done in such a long time.

"You are always different from the other girls." Erynion pointed out, in that accurate honesty that kids have.

"How so?" I asked, curious.

"Your dresses." He started "And you do that thing instead of bowing. Also, you have an accent."

"An accent?" I laughed.

"Yes. _Like that_." He said, trying to imitate my accent.

"I learned the common tongue before elvish, you know." I defended myself.

"Say something in common tongue then." Erynion demanded, and I said, with a corner smile that he was an irritating lad.

"What did you say?" He asked, suspicious.

"That you are an irritating lad." I answered, chuckling.

"I am not."

"You are." I insisted, turning to look at a disagreement that had just started.

I didn't believe what I saw, Zynia said something to Legolas in a less-than-amiable tone and turned her back on him, leaving the hall with a cold face. Melim started following her but I gestured her to stay with her husband and leave that to me, just in time to see Alyan drag Tauriel by the wrist to where the prince stood and say something to the both of them with a grave face that I had never seen on him. I turned from the spectacle and went after Zynia, finding her in her bedroom in the healing wing.

"Leave me alone." She said from behind the door.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Do I sound alright?" She snapped at me "Go away Hazel."

"And how are you getting out of your dress if I go away?"

She opened the door and I noticed her eyes wet with tears.

"It's always Tauriel, isn't it?" She snarled, trowing a pillow across the room at the wardrobe. "It's all for her."

"What do you mean? Legolas was dancing with you tonight. That is, until you snapped and walked away." I picked the pillow and returned it to the bed, wondering why the scene seemed somehow familiar.

"Yes, but he was looking at her. All the time he couldn't take his eyes off her and I tried to ignore, but when she looked at us and he pulled me close, you can't possibly know what it took me to push him away and do what I did." She said, in an outflow. "It was her all the time. It's always her. He was using me to make her jealous. Do you understand? Legolas was just using me! And I-" Her voice broke and she dropped in bed, tears pouring from her eyes.

For once she was not the mean Zynia I knew, the quick-witted, sarcastic, beauty. She was just a girl, not much older than myself, and her heart was broken by treason and lie.

A tall, golden-haired ellon entered without knocking on the door, and I recognized Zynia's twin.

"Zyn, what happened?" He asked, before noticing me standing there "Oh, I don't believe we were properly introduced. I'm Veryan, Zynia's brother."

I curtsied.

"Hazel."

"It was Legolas. You were right." Zynia answered, unhappy. "You tried to warn me but I didn't listen. You may triumph over me now."

"Zynia, people do stupid things for love, no need to martyr yourself over that." I tried to reason her.

"Veryan told me, but I was too stupid to believe. Tell her, Veryan."

I turned to the captain and he shrugged.

"That day captain Tauriel and Legolas nearly killed one another, anyone could tell Legolas was using my sister to torment Tauriel."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"The whole thing started when Tauriel accused Legolas of going easy on her because she's a girl, and Legolas retorted that she didn't even look like a girl, you know, just teasing, and Tauriel threw her coat aside and asked if he could think of a prettier girl. But then he said that though her eyes were the right color she was too tall and her hair should be honeyed instead of red. Next thing I knew there was a dagger flying an inch from the prince's head and Tauriel was yielding an edged sword, and they were fighting." Veryan told, matter-of-factly. I couldn't believe Legolas would ever do that, he was too kind to hurt someone's feelings like that.

"But why would Legolas do that, out of nowhere?" I asked, trying to understand.

"He was jealous of Tauriel and that ranger." Zynia answered.

"Alyan." Veryan corrected her, quickly, and there was a moment of silence. Alyan was a flirt, did Legolas really think that he had any real reason to be jealous? But then I remembered Thranduil's accusations of light behavior from my part. Like father, like son. Alyan was a true family destroyer.

"You have to go back to the ball." I sentenced, handing Zynia my handkerchief, and when she didn't made any motion to take it I started patting her face dry, making her flinch and take the piece of fabric of my hand.

"Are you mad? I'm not going back to him to be further humiliated!" She looked at me as if I just suggested that she might kiss Tauriel.

"No, you'll go back there and shine. Make everyone in the hall wonder how could the prince let you go. Make them all dream of you tonight." I prompted her, and Veryan nodded approvingly. "For God's sake, woman, where is the cruel beauty who held the world in her palm?"

"I can't go back like this." She said, gesturing her face and the undone bun of her hair.

"Go wash your face then, I'll take care of your hair."

In the end it was quite an easy job to get Zynia beautiful again and ready to go. Her hair was now loose in wild waves and she had managed to put that seductive smile back on her face before taking her brother's arm and walking into the hall. She shot me a quick smirk as everyone started whispering at her triumphant reappearance.

I found Alyan recomposing himself with a glass of wine talking to Melim and Tegalad.

"Legolas and Tauriel?" I asked them.

"Talking somewhere else, I only hope they don't kill one another.." Alyan answered "Guys, you should go dance, I'll be alright." He said to the newly weds.

"Are you sure?" Melim asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm sure." Alyan smirked "Now get your arses out of here so that I can try to seduce this beauty into my bed." He gestured me with his head, making Melim shake her head and laugh.

The young couple left and I grabbed a glass of something colorful, sweet and non-alcoholic that tasted fruity.

"What about we go to bed?" Alyan tried, making me laugh.

"If that's your idea of seduction then I'm sorry for your love life."

"It makes two of us, I too am sorry for my love life." He said, sulky. "For both our love lives, to honest, as I see you're still making sheep eyes at -"

"Yes, yes." I interrupted him before he said it out loud. "_Noli me tangere, _for Caesar's I am_._" I muttered the ancient phrase that came suddenly to my mind.

"What does that mean? Are you speaking tongues or am I really drunk already?" Alyan asked, giving his glass a look.

"It's an ancient reference from a book. It means _'Touch me not,_ for Caesar's I am_.'._" I translated, worried that I might have said too much. That was part of a poem written to a king's favorite. "It means my heart belongs to another." I tried to dodge.

"Who's Caesar?" Alyan insisted.

"I don't know." I shrugged, lying. Luckily, Alyan was distracted enough not to notice.

"Well, doesn't matter. We both know who you've been pining for." He smiled, rising his glass at me "To us love fools."

I mirrored his gesture.

"To foolish love."

We drank in silence for a moment, watching the couples.

"Want to dance?" Alyan offered me his hand and I took it, smiling.

It was just a dance, what harm could come of it? Thranduil was certainly not trowing a fit just because I danced with a friend, I think he still remembers what happened the last time we had that kind of disagreement.

We joined the dance the moment people were rearranging in rings of eight, and I stood between Alyan and Tegalad as the musicians played a country song. I couldn't help laughing as I turned and twirled to the merry tune, it was so nice that everyone was having a good time. The only person who wasn't smiling was Lord Maeglad, looking sulky at the newly weds, but his bad temper didn't affect them, or anyone for that matter.

We danced for forever before a slower, more romantic music started and Alyan and I left the dance floor to get something to drink. I nearly dropped my glass of juice as the whole sindar nobility got up in perfect sync, the king amongst them, with Azira by his side, and the whole hall whispered in excitement. Lord Elrond walked to where Alyan and I were, offering me his hand.

"Do you mind if I borrow her for a dance?" He asked, kindly

"Not at all." Alyan answered nonchalantly.

I smiled as we joined the sindar nobles, but there was no way denying how I broke the pattern with my exotic dress and painted eyes. I remembered what Erynion had said about how different I was from most of the elleths and that made my smile more natural as I shot the boy a quick glance before the dance started.

"You painted your eyes." Lord Elrond noticed "It's been a long time since I last saw you with painted eyes."

"I felt like it." I smiled at him.

"That's the sole reason why you always do whatever you do." He chuckled, and I remembered how the king had once accused me of being a rebellious dove in this very hall. "And it always surprises everyone."

"People are so easily surprised." I said simply.

Our talking was interrupted when we had to switch pairs, and I found myself dancing with my golden king.

"You look enchanting tonight, Lady Hazel." He said, in a bored tone of mere courtesy.

"Thank you, Majesty." I bowed my head and trying not to look into his eyes. He was so gorgeous n that dark green doublet.

The dance took us away from Lord Elrond for a moment.

"Hazel." Thranduil called me in a whisper, making me look into his delightful blue topaz eyes. "You do look beautiful."

I felt my cheeks hot and whispered a thanks trying to figure out how not to look so stupidly blushed.

_Think of something else. Anything. Spiders, fevers, the name of all the cats the crazy lady down the street owned._

I was trying to remember the name of Mrs. Whiskers' offspring when we switched again and I found myself once more dancing with Lord Elrond.

"It seems you found yourself another protector." He said, looking slightly resentful at Thranduil, and I forced myself not to laugh. If only he knew...

"Are you jealous, _Ada_?" I teased "Don't worry, you're still nº1." I assured him with a smile.

"Am I really? He sure looks better." Lord Elrond insisted, suspicious.

"My lord, you all but adopted me when I had no one to turn to and nowhere to go. No king's pretty face will ever change that." I answered truthfully. Lord Elrond was indeed like a father to me.

He smiled, relieved at that.

"But really, birdling, Thranduil is not worth a dime. Don't let his looks deceive you."

_Oops, too late._

I wondered why he spoke like that of my sweet golden king, but Thranduil himself had admitted that he was worse than Legolas in his carefree days of youth, so I believe he left some broken hearts behind. Well, too late for me now.

"No need to worry about that, my lord." I lied.

The dance ended and I walked back to where Alyan stood, as the hall started to empty after the king had left.

"There's no match for you among those pale stars, you are the moon." He greeted me, and I shook my head at his state of mind "You hear me? The moon." He insisted.

"Thank you, Alyan, but maybe it's time you went to bed." I suggested.

"Maybe it's time we go to bed." He retorted, and I didn't resist a laughter.

"You know you're drunk." I reasoned.

"Drunk? I was drunk three glasses ago. I'm helpless." He confessed, and I wondered at what rate he drank to get in this state in the couple of dances that I was away.

"Melim will kill me if she sees the state I allowed you to get yourself into." I sighed, taking the glass of his hand and putting it aside.

"Melim and Tegalad left an hour ago, said she was too tired. I bet they're thumping."

"Well, it's late, we should get going." I pushed him towards the door, ignoring his malicious comment towards our friends.

"Alright." Alyan gave up "I can find my room." He said, leaving with a _'Good night, Troublemaker.'_.

I lingered in the empty hall, walking towards the glass-paneled wall. It was such a beautiful night that I couldn't help but smile, sipping juice and admiring the moonlit landscape.

"We're going to blow the candles off." One of the staff warned, and I turned to him with a smile.

"Please, do so." I asked, eager to see the stars.

Light grew dim as the candles were blown off and it was as if the stars, too shy to appear in candlelight, started showing in the sky. I heard the staff closing the door behind them as they left, and I was left alone with the stars and half a glass of juice.

"Beautiful." Thranduil's marveled voice echoed in the empty hall behind me as he closed the door.

"Such a night, don't you think? So many stars." I agreed

"Night? Who cares about the night, I was talking about you." He said, and I felt myself blushing. I must be some kind of hobby for him, making me blush.

I turned to look at my dearest golden king.

"I thought you would be asleep already." I said, surprised to see him in the hall so late and so long after he had left "I'm not even doing anything wrong."

"Is that so?" the king asked, skeptical, taking the glass of my hands and taking a sip. "I don't know why, but I knew you would be here." He said, placing the glass on a table and holding my waist. It was late in the night and everyone was already asleep, so we could enjoy that moment without worrying that someone might come in.

"We danced so shortly tonight." Thranduil complained between kisses, and I could hardly recall what night was that. Or that there was such a thing called night. "Dance with me."

"We have no music." I stated, my heart still beating fast from his kisses.

"Then pretend there's music." He said, as if it was the obvious solution.

"Very well." I agreed, unable to resist him "What music?"

Thranduil considered it for a moment.

"The Volta." He smiled, and I felt my heart race as I took his hand and we engaged in the passionate dance.

He started whistling the music as we came closer and parted to the rhythm. My heart beat fast from the turning and twirling and when he pulled me to him with a powerful tug my heart was like a hummingbird. I was dazed by the hot passion of the dancing as he lifted me up and I threw my head back in delight as he span me. I gasped to feel his soft lips on my neck and suddenly we both forgot about the dancing and pretty much the rest of the world.

Thranduil interspersed kisses and gentle bites, descending from my neck to my shoulders and then my collarbones and all I could think of was that no dream could ever be so beautiful. I enjoyed the feeling of his soft golden hair between my fingers and his arms so strong keeping me suspended. His kisses poured liquid fire into my veins drop by drop and I craved for more, addicted that I was to him.

"_What_ is happening here?"

The voice scared my very soul out of me and I felt like fainting as I slid back to the ground, Lord Elrond looking from Thranduil to me and back to him. This time there was no way out, Lord Elrond saw what he saw and there was no denying. It was all too clear.

"In _this_ very room, Thranduil? Did you lose your mind?" He hissed at the king, and that scared me. I had never seen Lord Elrond lose his cool.

"My lord-" I tried to placate him, but he interrupted me.

"You are coming back home with me! I have no idea what Galadriel had in mind sending you here. And I warned you, Hazel!"

At that Thranduil held my hand.

"She's not going anywhere."

"I won't allow it!" Lord Elrond stood firm.

"My lord with all due respect I'm not asking for your permission." I said, my voice louder with irritation. I was not a child for him to decide my life.

"It's for your own good Hazel." Lord Elrond kept his eyes on Thranduil, as if I was just an elfling and my life was to be decided between the two of them. That enraged me.

"That is for me to decide, my lord."

"I just don't want you to be hurt, Hazelbird." The elven lord said, finally turning to me with a concerned look.

"I told you, I won't hurt her, you know nothing of what I feel for her, Elrond!" Thranduil said, harshly, and my heart skipped a beat, but Lord Elrond wasn't impressed.

"Aye, no one intends to hurt the other until it's done. Tell me, did your father intend to hurt Zynia? And she ended up dead anyway, poor child."

"Zynia?" I asked, confused. Zynia wasn't dead, and she wasn't even old enough to have known king Oropher.

"Oh, you haven't told her? You haven't told Hazel the story of this very hall?" Lord Elrond arched an eyebrow at Thranduil.

"What story?" I asked, intrigued. What did Zynia have to do with all that?

"My father had this hall built for an elleth he loved." Thranduil said, simply, but I saw that Lord Elrond had reached a sensitive point with him.

"She was a dark beauty, like you, a sparkling youth of only two hundred. Just like you. Only, she had eyes of dark green. King Oropher loved her, he spoiled her with gifts of rich fabric and jewels." The lord of Rivendell told the story, but though he spoke to me his eyes were focused on Thranduil.

"People started talking." My golden king continued the story, looking around the luxurious hall we were in. A gift for the former king's favorite. "They turned their backs on her, called her names. It came to a point where she had to leave the realm. She departed to Lothlórien."

"Tell her what they said." Elrond pressed, and when it became clear that Thranduil wouldn't say a thing he continued the story himself "The people said that the Greenwood wouldn't have a whore. It was either a queen or nothing at all. But sweet Zynia was low born and they would never have her as queen. Tell Hazel what happened then, Thranduil." The king looked at Lord Elrond with a murderous gaze that would have doubtlessly made me hide under my bed, but the lord of Rivendell wasn't easily intimidated "Tell her about how she slowly faded out of heartbreak." He pressed, and Thranduil clenched his fists, crushing my hand "Tell her about your little sister."

I only saw a silver flash and the king had Lord Elrond pressed against the mirrored wall for a moment, and in a dark flash the elven lord was free.

"Don't!" I begged as the two of them were about to engage again.

"That's what I'm trying to protect you from, Hazel." Lord Elrond took his eyes from Thranduil for once to look at me with worry.

"It won't happen to us, Elrond. I won't let it happen."

I looked at Thranduil and for once he looked less than collected. Actually, he looked almost despaired.

"We'll be careful." I promised.

"Careful? Oh, I see how careful you are. It was me, it could have been anyone!"

At that we had nothing to say. It was indeed stupid to dance and make out in a hall that was half made of windows when we had to keep discretion.

"Hazel, I know how this story ends and now so do you. It doesn't have to be like this. Come back home."

I looked at Thranduil. No place would ever be home without him.

"I'm home, my lord."

Lord Elrond looked at me as if I had just signed my own death sentence, and it hurt me to see such pain in his eyes, but he didn't try to argue any further. Instead, he looked at me with his deep gaze like he was reading my very soul, and I hoped that he could read all the love I had for Thranduil in my heart. Perhaps I was just his favorite, but for me it was real, every second we had was real, and I would never leave that behind.

The elven lord looked into my eyes with understanding.

"Let me escort you back to your bedroom then. It's late." He offered, and I knew that our talk wasn't over.

I nodded and he started leaving, but I lingered behind for a moment. Thranduil seemed distressed, and I knew that tonight's discussion had taken it's price on him. It was never pleasant to visit the ghosts of the past, and I understood why he didn't tell me the truth sooner. Without thinking I ran to my golden king and kissed him, trying to erase that hurt look of his face, before turning to follow Lord Elrond.

* * *

Thranduil watched his little dove walk out the door, following Elrond. All that had happened that night...

Elrond had found out about them. The elven lord was furious. Of course he would think of Zynia. As if the king wasn't reminded of her every time he looked at her niece, who bore her name and her eyes, as if he didn't think of that every moment of the day. It was true, they had been careless that night, but it wouldn't happen again.

The king breathed deeply, the taste of Hazel still lingered in his tongue, the scent of her all over his clothes and his skin. Apples, forest and something dark and alluring.

He walked the way back to his chambers, remembering the way Hazel looked at him before telling Elrond that she wasn't going anywhere. It was an act of such loyalty, she didn't even blink. Sweet Hazel had chosen to be with him, to be his little dove. To think of that made his heart beat faster. He wanted to take her in his arms, to kiss her, to tell her that he loved her and hold her close to him and never let her go.

Suddenly it was clear as daylight.

She was his One. His little queen.

* * *

**Soooo, that was it for today, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Next chapter will be up next friday, so stay tuned! Also, I believe my new project will be ready for posting within the month, and YES it is LOTR themed! (I can't get them elves off my mind) Hope you guys enjoy it :) See you next friday! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: _Noli me tangere, for Caesar's I am_ is a quote of a poem by Thomas Wyatt about (drums) Anne Boleyn, which means it doesn't belong to me.**


	19. Princes, Princesses and Dragons

**Salut, my sweets! (That's Freanch, I know, I'm such a romantic) I hope you guys are doing fine. Thank you Malvena Black, LotrHobbitFrozenJLUFan, xxyangxx2006, Lordienne, TwillinOfTheWillows, jessi and emlaba (I've missed you, dear) for your wonderful reviews, each adds to my passion to write this story. Also, I'd like to welcome our new courtiers jayjay0815, Dessuithiel Maethoriel and 10acecard, thank you for following/favoriting this story, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter XIX

Princes, Princesses and Dragons

We walked in silence for a while but I knew Lord Elrond would start again as soon as we were out of range.

"Cold, isn't it?" I said, trying to change the focus of his attention.

"I wouldn't think you're cold after what I've witnessed." He said, coldly and I stared at my feet, my face blushing.

We walked in silence for a moment, and I didn't try small talk any more.

"Hazel, please remind me what I've told you earlier this night." Lord Elrond broke the silence, his voice still cold.

"You told me Thran- King Thranduil is not worth a dime. You're wrong."

"You would know, you've known him for so long." He said, sarcastically.

I knew they had known each other for longer than most elves remember and I was new at court, but still, I wouldn't allow Lord Elrond to talk about Thranduil like that.

"Doesn't matter, he's worth a lot to me."

Lord Elrond shook his head.

"You're just a child, Hazel. You think you love him? Love comes with time, with living with someone and getting to actually know them."

"I'm not a child." I retorted, trying to control my temper "I was married, my lord. I know what love is like."

"Oh, do you? I do recall you being married indeed, but you seem to have forgotten Dûrion so quickly-"

The sound of my hand hitting his face echoed the empty hall and there was a moment of shocked silence as I took in what I had just done. Tears came to my eyes and despite my promise to never cry again I found myself sobbing and running away from him. Hearing that from Zynia when she was teasing me about Legolas was one thing, it was out of jealousy and I didn't consider it, but when Lord Elrond said it it was like putting a sword to my chest and twisting it. Still, the guilt of hitting Lord Elrond was even worse. He was like a father to me, I had never even raised my voice to him, let alone my hand, and now I had hit him out of wounded pride. I was turning into someone vain and violent. Maybe I was turning into darkness. Maybe in the end there would be nothing left of me but pride and hurt.

I stopped by a window seat, unable to go any further, and dropped in it, hiding my face on my knees. I heard Lord Elrond sitting beside me and didn't move when he placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed, my voice muffled against my dress. "Forgive me, Ada."

"You do love him then." He stated, patting my back, and I turned to look at him.

Lord Elrond studied me with a worried look, and I nodded, not trusting my own voice.

"Child, this can be the death of you. I ask you to please reconsider. Come home to Rivendell, or go to Lothlórien to serve Galadriel for a while. This will cool off."

I shook my head, wiping the tears with my sleeve.

"I will not desert Thranduil." I said, realizing only too late that I had forgot his title. "King Thranduil." I corrected, but Lord Elrond analyzed me with his soul-reading gaze once more.

"There was only one elleth who he allowed to call him his name after he became king."

I looked down. That would be the queen.

"Did you know her?" I asked under my breath.

"Yes, I did know Enya. She was a good queen, wise and as ill-tempered as Thranduil." Lord Elrond smiled.

I could never match her. I was just the favorite, but Thranduil liked me and that was all that I wanted. I didn't have to be queen. I just wanted to be his dove.

"You're not coming home then?" Lord Elrond tried one last time.

"I'm home, my lord." I said, looking into his eyes and trying to get him to understand.

"And Rivendell?"

"Like Strawberry Fields, I'll always cherish it."

He nodded, acknowledging defeat.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise, my lord."

"If you ever change your mind, or if anything goes wrong, you know you're always welcome to return."

I took his hands, wishing he didn't look so sad.

"Don't worry, Ada."

He smiled at me calling him Ada, but the smile didn't reach his dark eyes.

"Pray God you know what you're doing, birdling."

* * *

Thranduil sat at his desk, staring blankly at the papers. He knew Elrond had talked to Hazel the night before, and though he trusted her, deep inside he still feared that Elrond had somehow managed to convince her to go back to Rivendell. He wanted to go after his pet dove in the healing wing, to make sure she was still there, but it might get too much attention, and that was the last thing he needed now. After last night's events he noticed that they had, indeed, been too lax. They had to find somewhere else to meet, somewhere hidden. The library was played out, since Legolas always searched for him there and never knocked on the door.

The door flung open and Elrond all but marched in, dressed for riding, his face hard.

"Good morning." Thranduil greeted, politely gesturing the seat before him.

"I'll keep an eye on you." Elrond threatened, ignoring the seat. "I couldn't convince Hazel to come back home with me, she's so stubborn. But I tell you this: she breaks a nail, I'll come for your pretty blond head."

Thranduil was so relieved that all he could do was not to laugh.

"Good morning." He repeated, savoring his moment of triumph. Hazel had chosen to stay by his side over going to Rivendell with Elrond.

Elrond wasn't amused, and placed both his hands on the desk to look into Thranduil's eyes.

"She loves you. That's more than you deserve. You are dragging a pure, kind girl into dishonor and shame."

"She said so? That she loves me?" Thranduil asked, jumping to his feet.

"Oh, for God's sake, I'm pouring oil on the fire." Elrond said, weary "Two fools in love. Only, Hazel is two hundred years old, you're over three thousand. You should know better, Thranduil. But it's already done, what's the use in discussing it?"

"I was about to ask you that." Thranduil said, his good mood diminished for a while "Along with the need to bring back ghosts from the past."

"Hazel had the right to know!" Elrond defended.

"Of course she did but..." Thranduil paused for a moment, trying to hide his irritation. "I was going to tell her everything later. About Zynia and Aranel."

Both elves kept silence for a moment, the memories of the past filling the air. It was such a tragedy the Woodland Realm had an unofficial mourning. It started with the stewardesses and it wasn't long before the whole kingdom followed. The people of Greenwood, as it was called then, realized just too late that there was no wrong in having a low-born girl as queen. It was better than killing her.

Thranduil hoped they still remembered that. If Hazel loved him indeed...

"Well, she knows some of it now. I didn't tell her about Aranel. Here's the truth, Thranduil, what you're doing is dangerous. You don't know how people would react."

"It doesn't matter if we never get caught." Thranduil said, nonchalantly.

"You already got caught!" Elrond burst out "Or else we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"It will not happen again. I'll make sure of that." Thranduil assured him.

"If it happens again, what will you do then?" The elven lord pressed.

Thranduil took a breath.

"It won't happen. I'm telling you, Elrond."

"You better have a plan other than that." Elrond snarled.

The king closed his eyes in thought. He did have a plan, but something told him the elven lord wouldn't like it one bit. And besides, he needed to give Hazel some time. She was still too young, too free.

"I'm not my father, Elrond." He said, finally. "It's not like I'm building a new hall as a gift for her. You have to trust me."

Elrond sighed in irritation.

"Yes, I have to trust you! Since Hazel is too stubborn to leave, it's not like I have a choice. But be warned, you hurt her, I hurt you."

"I won't hurt her." The king promised.

"Don't think I approve it." The lord of Rivendell imposed "But take care of her. Hazel is..."

"She's an angel." Thranduil said. "I'll take care of her."

"You better." Elrond threatened one last time.

They left the study in silence, and the king spotted Hazel in the crowd that had gathered to watch Elrond leave, their eyes locking for a moment.

She loved him.

He took his eyes from her and said his farewells to Elrond, watching as the lord of Rivendell mounted his horse and left, his escort following behind him under the cheer of the crowd.

* * *

I watched Lord Elrond leave, my heart heavy. We hadn't parted in the better of terms, he didn't approve my secret relationship with Thranduil, and that was hard for me. Lord Elrond was the closest of a father that I had, since I had no memory of the elves that gave me life and my human parents were long dead. I even called him Ada when no one else was around.

"He'll come around it." Azira said, reading my mind as always.

"I hope so." I said, feeling hopeless.

"Don't be like that, the river is freezing. Soon we'll be able to skate on it, you like ice skating, don't you?" Faelwen tried to cheer me, and the thought of ice-skating actually made me smile. "Don't forget you promised to teach me."

"I won't forget." I said, smiling.

The healing wing was buzzing with Melim returning from her leave, everyone commented how good she looked and how marriage became her, and she did look better, indeed, without the stress of getting wed as quickly as possible. I wondered how long it would take her to start showing the first signs of her pregnancy, she looked no fatter.

"Oh, here you are." Zynia called me "I was telling her that I think it's time for Ellia to be tested and put to work."

"Do you agree with us?" I asked, already sure of her answer. Towards the end of her pregnancy she would have to take a leave, and it would be great to have someone to give support in her absence, even if a base healer.

"I think we should give her a chance. She seems ready." Melim answered, and the three of us cast a look at the oldest of the apprentices.

Ellia noticed us staring and walked to where we were, with a quick excuse to Ithilwen and Calanon.

"Lady Melim, it's good to have you back." She greeted Melim with a smile.

"We were thinking and maybe it's time you start working, what do you think?" Melim proposed, and Ellia's face lit up.

"Really? That would be awesome!" She said, excited.

"Good. You'll be tested soon." Melim dismissed the young elleth and she ran back to her friends.

"She's so young." I commented, remembering her scene of stealing Ithilwen's cake.

"If she had to wait another year she would probably explode." Zynia said with a smile. I knew Ellia was her favorite among the apprentices "The girl is ready."

* * *

"Where's Zynia?" Tauriel asked as I entered the hot springs, sighing at the feeling of hot water.

"I think she's in her room." I answered, closing my eyes against the late morning light.

_What on Earth does Tauriel want with Zynia?_

"It surprises me that she's not here, you're always together now."

_Oh, so that's it._

"Stop pouring poison, Tauriel." I said, tired.

"Now _I'm_ the one pouring poison?" She rebated "Do I have to remind you what she said about you and Legolas? Or about you being better dead? Good lord, Hazel, do you think _I'm_ poisonous?"

"Zynia can be a bitch when she's into it." I conceded, trying to placate Tauriel "But she's been quite liveable these days, and what Legolas did to her was awful, so don't go hard on her, you know she had feelings for him."

Tauriel stopped for a moment, considering it.

"Don't you think she's planning something?" She finally asked.

"I don't know. She's taken quite a blow. Legolas still owes her an apology. A good one."

"I don't trust her."

"She won't do anything against you, if that's what you're afraid of." I said, washing my hair in the hot water.

"She wouldn't dare, I can turn her into pieces." Tauriel stated proudly.

"And I think she gave up on Legolas. Zynia is too proud to take public humiliation lightly. I'm actually quite afraid for him." I said, and Tauriel chuckled.

"I hadn't considered that. I'll tell him to watch his back."

"Oh, why, you can do that for him."

Tauriel responded with a wave of hot water to my face and I laughed.

"This is not the proper behavior of a princess." I teased.

Tauriel held her head regally high and threw more water to my face.

* * *

I jumped as the king entered the library, greeting him with a curtsy. After last night's events I was extra careful about being caught.

"Good afternoon, my lord."

Thranduil smiled at me and I felt my heart melting inside my chest.

"Good afternoon, Lady Hazel."

He sat on the couch and I took my place before the table.

"What do we do now?" I asked, my voice little above a whisper.

"We conceal." Thranduil answered "God knows that there's not a single soul clear of secrets in this court."

It was so unfair. I wanted to hold my king, kiss him, but instead I had to remain seated and pretend there was nothing between us.

"Have you ever been to the attic?" He asked, distracted.

"Is there an attic?" I wasn't surprised. I truly knew nothing of the castle I lived in.

Thranduil shot me one of his clever smirks.

"You have a couple free hours before dinner, I believe? Do you still remember the corridor?"

I blushed. How could I ever forget?

"Yes."

"Good. Until then, we read." He sentenced, pushing a book in my hands "I've allowed you to stray from your studies for far too long now, and I'm personally offended by the level of your Sindar."

I shot him a sideways glance of irritation.

"You know Azira is the diplomat, not me. I already know High Elvish, Westron and a good deal of Quenya."

"Yet your Sindar is pitiful, to be kind. No excuses, Lady Hazel. Read."

I rolled my eyes, but obeyed him. He tried not to laugh as I spoke the first sentence, and I knew I had mispronounced something.

"How helpful, my lord." I sighed as he gave up his attempt not to laugh.

* * *

They entered the room and Hazel went straight to the window, looking back over her shoulder and beaming at him.

"This place is awesome! How many amazing secret places does this castle has?"

"Plenty." The king smiled at her excitement.

The place was hardly awesome by it's own merits, being used as a depot. There was a pile of wooden boxes to one side, but the rest of it was clear, with no carpet on the wooden floor and nothing to hide the tiles of the roof. But the small window provided a gorgeous view of the city that surrounded the castle and the forest beyond. Thranduil touched the tiles where the names of five elflings were engraved so long ago. The Order of the Attic. That had been their secret refuge since forever, and Thranduil couldn't recall when or why they abandoned it. It seemed ridiculous now, but he wished he could gather the Order there once more and just play knight without a care in the world.

Only, the Order would never be complete again. He touched the place where Enya's name was written in crumpled childish handwriting.

"I can see the greenhouse from here!" Hazel got his attention, looking happily out of the window at the metal and glass structure.

Her light pushed away the darkness of the king's thoughts. Those were good memories, from the Order of the Attic, but that time was not coming back, and Thranduil realized that he didn't want it to. Having Hazel there made him embrace the present and hope for the future for the first time in so long. He stood behind Hazel, swiftly undoing the braid of her hair and holding her, the scent of apples making him smile. They stood like that for a long moment, Hazel leaned on his chest and they watched the sun set over the forest, beyond the fortified city they both called home.

Hazel had chose to stay, and that changed everything. Even knowing all the risks involved, even after hearing the story of Zynia, her loyalty towards him never wavered. If she didn't love him, he didn't knew what else to call it. He had to find a way to show Hazel that he loved her too.

The king caressed her elegant neck and she shivered under his touch. A beautiful necklace of gold and rubies for her marble neck, that would be perfect. Or ivory pins for the luxurious satin of her hair. Maybe velvet, silk and brocade for her creamy, soft skin.

Of course he couldn't give her any of those things, or else they might just tell the whole kingdom. He wondered if it wouldn't be better just tell everyone and let them squeal, they would be together grudge who grudge it. But that didn't work out so well for Zynia. Or Aranel.

"Hazel"

She turned to look at him and the king was frozen by the way the last light of sun was caught in her eyes.

"Thranduil?" Hazel called him back to reality and he kissed her, savoring his name on her pretty lips.

"I have to tell you the rest of the story." He said, taking her hand and sitting on the wooden floor, his back against the wooden boxes.

"You don't have if you don't want to." Hazel said, kindly, sitting on the ground beside him.

"I want you to know." Thranduil looked down at their joined hands "About my sister. Did Elrond tell you about her?"

Hazel shook her head.

"Her name was Aranel. Zynia didn't knew she was with child when she was exiled, tension had come to a breaking point and my father couldn't ensure her safety anymore. There was talk of poison, other vile things, and there were many who wanted her dead. Some even accused her of using blood magic to seduce my father, among other nonsense. Some suspected she was pregnant and there was talk of her planning to kill me to put her child on the throne, but I knew Zynia and she was nothing like that. She was quiet-speaking and kind, nothing like the seductress people painted her." Thranduil sighed in irritation, closing his eyes for a moment as Hazel caressed his hand. "I was there when Aranel was born, in Rivendell. When I was allowed into the room Zynia placed my sister in my arms and said 'Look, she has your father's eyes.' and I thought everything was going to be alright. But that night Zynia had a fever and refused to eat, and it wasn't long before she faded. We tried everything to save her and save my sister but..." The king closed his eyes and Hazel held him. Instinctively, Thranduil buried his face in the crook of her neck and Hazel gently rocked him as if he was just an elfling afraid of a nightmare.

The painful memory of the past gave in to that loving touch and Thranduil felt like he was engulfed by warmth and love, melting away the hurt.

"After that I found I couldn't come back home." He continued, still nestled in the sacred haven of her arms "So I went North to fight dragons. Terrible idea."

"You were wounded." Hazel guessed, her voice vibrating through her neck.

"Badly." He took one of her hands to the left side of his face. "This side was all but molten, it took several years to heal. Finally I came home again. The Council was running the kingdom, my father was never the same after Zynia left. The day I came back home was the day I became king in deed, though not in title, as my father still lived. The stewardesses had started an unofficial mourning that had spread through all the kingdom. It was surprising how everyone loved Zynia when she was dead. She was always referred to as 'the poor girl' and you would never think half those people had called her the most vulgar things to her face, and even more had done so behind her back."

"Aye." Hazel agreed, caressing the left side of his face "Everyone loves the dead."

Thranduil hummed in agreement, his face still buried in her neck for comfort. He had just found the best place in the world.

"Sing for me, little dove."

* * *

**That's it for today, precious. Sorry for the short chapter, but otherwise I would start telling next chapter's story and it wouldn't make sense. Chapter 20 will be up next week and it's Legolas' birthday, so stay tuned! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story, if so please leave a review! And if you're new to court, don't forget to follow/favorite! See you lords and ladies next week. Xoxo.**


	20. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Hi precious ones! First of all I'm truly sorry for my delay, I got really sick and couldn't write. I'm recovering now, but it took me a few days, delaying the whole thing. Also, I would like to thank all who reviwed last chapter, it was really nice to read your comments, and welcome Crazygirl8243, Elva of Mirkwood, SaintsFan1 and Supernatural Fan1213 to the court. Can you keep your secrets hidden?**

* * *

Chapter XX

A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

"The river is frozen!" Ithilwen ran into my bedroom as I braided my hair, still dressed in her nightgown "It's absolutely, completely frozen, Lady Hazel!"

I jumped to my feet.

"You mean frozen to the point we can skate?" I asked, trying to keep myself collected.

"Yes!" She jumped happily, her messy golden curls bobbing.

I laughed, taken by her excitement.

"How can you possibly know?"

At that little Ithilwen looked down, as if caught doing something wrong, and that got me alert.

"I have my contacts." She said, simply, curtsying and turning to leave.

"Ithilwen, pray God your contact is a girl or else you are in trouble deeper than you've ever been." I threatened.

"He didn't got into the girls' rooms, so no rules broken." She answered quickly, before noticing she might as well have pleaded guilty.

It was hilarious to see her face turn red.

"Well, make sure it stays that way. And the next time at least put a robe on, it's not proper lady behavior to meet a boy in your nightgown." I said, and for a moment I sounded so much like my mother that I had to look in the mirror to make sure I was still myself.

"Yes, Lady Hazel. I only talked to him through the window, so I think it's alright." Ithilwen answered, embarrassed.

"Well, then no harm done." I smiled, thinking of when I was the young apprentice in love "But be careful of your reputation."

She nodded.

"You can go now, Ithilwen." I dismissed her and she left, her face blushed.

Little Ithilwen was still little more than a child, she would fall in love a hundred times more before finding the person she would spend eternity with.

I headed for breakfast with Zynia by my side. It was odd how after all that drama I liked her more now than before. Of course she can be quite mean, but there's also a kind side she keeps hidden, she's always so nice with Melim, and I've seen her cry because of a broken heart. There was no way I could deny she had a heart.

We were sitting at the healers' table when the king entered the hall, and I felt that familiar warmth in my heart to see him.

He waited for all to be seated again, looking gorgeous in deep green, with Legolas by his side.

"I bid you all a good morning." Thranduil started, his voice could be heard even at the back of the hall. "As many of you already know, the river is now completely frozen. As our annual tradition, today is day a day off."

There was a roar of people celebrating and the king gestured for the food to be brought in. Everyone ate and talked, excited with the idea of a day off, and in the mess that the dinner hall had become I didn't notice Legolas approaching the table until I heard his voice behind me.

"Good morning, Zynia."

Zynia got up to greet him with a hard face. He still hadn't apologized for his abominable behavior towards her. Discreetly I moved to the seat beside me, giving them space.

"You stay!" They both said at the same moment, and there was nothing left for me to do but to stay there and watch the show.

"Zynia, what I did was beyond forgiveness." He started, and Zynia arched an eyebrow, not slightly impressed "I was selfish and inconsiderate, and I toyed with with feelings without a second thought." The prince went on, and I saw Zynia struggled to keep the ice mask "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I ask you to find it in your kind heart to pardon a foolish boy."

Zynia tensed and for a moment I thought she would give in, but she blinked and the kind expression was wiped away by the ice mask again. She raised her cup and, before the whole shocked dinner hall, poured peppermint tea on Legolas' head. There was not a sound in the world as she spoke.

"You're pathetic. But I do forgive you."

And as she had just done the most ordinary thing in the world Zynia just turned her back and walked out of the dead silent diner hall.

There was instant buzzing like a beehive and Legolas looked quite shocked at me.

"I guess I deserved that." He confessed, as I handed him a napkin.

"You did."

Tauriel had jumped to her feet, ready to hunt Zynia down but Legolas shook his head at her, wiping the tea of his face. I looked up at the high table and Thranduil was trying not to smile behind his hand.

"Ada was quite amused." Legolas muttered.

"Enough." Thranduil's voice echoed the dinner hall and the buzzing took the tone of polite whispering as he summoned Legolas with a quick nod and disappeared through the door.

"Great. Excuse me, I have to go and be scolded now." Legolas sighed, leaving.

"She does have style." Ellia noticed, and Ithilwen nodded in approval.

"She doesn't have manners." I rolled my eyes "But it had quite an effect, and prince Legolas really deserved it."

* * *

Thranduil was daydreaming over his paperwork when a knock on the door took him back to reality.

"Come in." He muttered.

Lord Maeglad entered the study holding some more papers in his hand. More work was exactly what Thranduil didn't need.

"Good morning." He greeted Maeglad, conscious of the noise outside. All the other elves were outdoors having fun in the frozen river, and Thranduil had more than once considered throwing the papers in the hearth and going outside.

"What a pleasure being king, isn't it?" Maeglad smiled, knowing what his friend was thinking about.

"Don't even tell me. Is this another offer of trading?' The king asked, tired.

Maeglad looked uncomfortable.

"Yes, but there's another matter that brought me here today."

Thranduil gestured the empty seat before his desk and Maeglad sat down, looking anxious.

"Go on." The king urged him on. That behavior from his trusted friend worried him.

"There's been some... gossip." Maeglad started, carefully choosing his words "I denied it at once, but I thought it would be better to let you know." The sindarin lord went on, mindlessly twisting the letter in his hands "There's been talk that you'd be interested in that healer, you know, the brown-haired one. Of course I said it was nonsense, you would never stain a perfect lineage of Sindarin blood because of a nobody without a name."

Thranduil felt a mix of anger and shock, and Maeglad seemed to notice it.

"Don't worry, I told Gallion it was nonsense and that no one should give any credit to foul gossip like that."

Gallion.

Maeglad thought Thranduil would be angry because of the gossiping. That wasn't right. He was unsettled by it, of course, and planned how he would punish Gallion for it, but what truly angered him was how Maeglad had referred to Hazel. The brown-haired healer, a nobody without a name. As if she was lesser than anyone because of her unknown origins. He could bet how Maeglad didn't even know her name.

The king forced himself to keep his usual ice mask.

"You're right, this is nonsense gossip. I'll have Gallion punished for it."

"He wasn't the only one." Maeglad said suddenly "People are talking. You spend too much time with her. They say it's like..." The king's friend stopped himself, afraid of how Thranduil would react.

Thranduil had the terrible sensation he already knew how this sentence ended, but he needed to hear it from someone else.

"Like what?"

Maeglad took a breath.

"They say it's like king Oropher was with Lady Zynia."

There. He said it.

Thranduil fought to keep himself composed.

"People see scandal in everything. I'm just helping Lady Hazel with some research."

Maeglad shrugged.

"Maybe it was better if this stopped. You know, this could end up badly for her. I'm sure the girl would agree if she knew of the talking."

Thranduil nodded, considering it.

"Thank you for bringing it to my attention, Maeglad."

The lord got up from his seat and left with a bow, leaving Thranduil alone with his thoughts. As soon as Maeglad was out Thranduil poured himself a glass of wine, pacing the study restlessly. He didn't know how people would react to his closeness to Hazel, but Maeglad gave him an idea of it. He had called her a nobody without a name. Did the common folk think like that? Did they find her unworthy?

The memories of people calling out names at Zynia came back to his mind. Whenever she entered a room there was a low muttering of 'whore', 'witch' and worse things. He remembered how she sat alone at the meals, because no one wanted to be linked to her, until Oropher called her to sit at the high table with him and the Sindar nobility, infuriating most of them.

That couldn't happen to Hazel, he had to find a way to make the people see how great she was. No sindarin lady would ever be a match for either her beauty, wisdom or kind heart. And in the mean time, as he figured out how to make the people get used to the idea of Hazel, she couldn't be involved in any scandal. That meant they would have to put an end to their afternoons together. They would have to be like strangers in public and their daily time together would have to be cut short to a couple hours they managed to hide in the attic.

Fighting the impulse to punch something, Thranduil reached into his pocket for the red ribbon.

Why things had to be so complicated?

* * *

Lunch was served in a silver cloth pavilion beside the frozen river and everyone talked joyfully over the tables where anyone sat wherever they wanted. I was sitting with Melim to my left and Tauriel to my right, with the rest of the pack huddled together on the rustic benches. Tauriel seemed a bit wary of Zynia, sitting in front of us, and I wondered if she was afraid of having some beverage on her hair before lunch was over.

"... and I told Veryan they were sharp, but he _had_ to show off. Good way to visit his sister."

Zynia laughed at Alyan's story.

"He was the very face of repentance and I said _'It's clear who's the older one here.'_. He hates it when I mention I'm the firstborn." Zynia completed

We chuckled at that brotherly rivalry and I wondered what was it like to have a sibling.

"Wine?" Faelwen took me back to reality.

"Please."

She passed me the bottle and I mindlessly filled my glass, offering the bottle to Melim and wondering if there was still someone of my kin left in Middle Earth. Melim pushed the bottle I held for her, smiling, before saying loud and clear.

"Oh, no, thanks. It seems I won't be drinking wine for a very long time."

There was a moment of stunned silence and I held the bottle in the air. Tegalad beamed proudly at his wife. Zynia was the first to break the silence.

"You..."

"Yes." Melim answered, with a smile that could illuminate the whole pavilion.

There was an instant uproar of congratulations and Melim looked at me, glowing with happiness. I smiled back at her as she was engulfed by the crowd that had gathered to congratulate the young couple on their first child. In the mess that the table had turned into, I was left alone with thoughts of something I would never have. Children, a family, that future was taken from me when I fell in love with the king. I was not like I regretted loving Thranduil, but I knew that was something we would never have. I'm not a queen, not fit for the crown and my lineage was undefined. I'm just the favorite, the secret. We can never have children. It was useless to cry for it now, the only thing I could do was to be happy for my friend, so I smiled, even though I envied her.

_I'm an awful being._

I looked away from the young couple and my eyes drifted to the high table where Thranduil patted the back of a frozen Lord Maeglad, congratulating him on his first grandchild. Lord Maeglad's face distracted me from my selfish grief and I pressed my lips together, trying not to laugh. He looked as if he was seeing a fairy dancing with an orc, as if he couldn't quite understand the concept of Melim being with child.

"Check your father-in-law." I said, getting Melim's attention.

My friend looked up at the high table and smiled at the shocked lord.

"Do you think he's alright?" She asked me, chuckling.

"Ada is going to be just fine." Tegalad answered, shrugging.

We finished lunch amidst the chaos of people celebrating the coming of an elfling. There was a time when elves had as many children as mortals, but for some reason the birth rates among our kind had dropped in the last thousand years or so, making an elfling a reason of great celebration. Some believed there was some force that kept balance of the elvish population, keeping elves from over reproducing, so in times of peace like we were experiencing, elflings were rare.

The celebration went on was we rearranged to watch a masque that was to be played on the frozen river. I smiled to see Zynia and Alyan paired together as the main couple. Alyan loved to flirt, and Zynia loved to be flattered, what a perfect match they were.

"Kid." A male voice behind us made both Melim and I turn back to see Lord Maeglad holding a cape, which he clumsily placed on Melim's shoulders "Be careful not to catch a cold."

"Thank you, Lord Maeglad." Melim said, still surprised, and the elven lord nodded his head.

Lord Maeglad turned from Melim and looked at me for a moment, as if he wanted to say something, but instead he turned his back on us and left.

At least he was being civil with Melim now.

* * *

There was a roar of applause and people shouting _'happy birthday'_ as Legolas entered the hall to take his breakfast, and I noticed Zynia clapping lazily, but there was warmth in her eyes as she looked at him, and I wondered if she still had feelings for the prince.

"I know I'm gorgeous, you can stop staring now." She said with an arrogant half-smile.

"You're always so sweet." I muttered

"That's me." She smirked "So sweet I could be a dessert."

"As if you would take being something other than the main dish."

The side glance she shot me showed she didn't find it necessarily a bad thing.

Thranduil made a quick speech in honor of Legolas' birthday before breakfast was brought in, there would be a huge feast for the whole court, followed by a smaller party under the stars for a few fifty friends, and legend said there would be a wine fountain involved.

I fought the temptation to look at the high table. Since the day the river froze Thranduil and I were acting like strangers in public, I didn't go to the library anymore and to all of the court I hoped we looked like nothing out of the usual. I prayed that was enough to silence the gossip that had been going on behind hands.

"Beautiful Troublemaker, what are you thinking about?" Alyan asked, siting between Azira and I "And how do you fare, fairest of all flowers?"

"What do you want, Alyan?" Zynia smiled, feeding in Alyan's flattering.

"Only to be surrounded by beauty and grace." He smirked.

"Which one of us is Beauty and which one is Grace?" I asked, making him frown, puzzling.

"Of course I'm Beauty!" Zynia answered, matter-of-factly

"Then I shall take the part of Grace." I smiled, gladly.

"And which one is your favorite?" Zynia teased.

"Oh, I couldn't be made to choose if my life depended on it." Alyan laughed, kissing the back of our hands at the same time "Please don't torture me so."

* * *

"One... Two... Three!" Zynia dropped her handkerchief and Alyan and Veryan engaged, fighting with daggers under the cheering of the crowd.

I sipped at my wine, watching the fight. They were both equally drunk, and I was worried that one of them fools would get hurt, but there was no dissuading them. Alyan twirled incredibly fast and would have touched his dagger to Veryan's throat if the blond captain wasn't supernaturally quick to dodge, making the crowd hold their breaths. The whole fight was too fast for me to keep the trace of what was going on, but Tauriel, Legolas and other soldiers, who were the majority of the crowd, talked excitedly about every move. It was all so fast that I nearly missed the moment when Alyan twisted Veryan's wrist making him drop the dagger and nearly touching his own blade to Veryan's throat once more. There was a quick move that I didn't actually see but the next thing I saw was Veryan holding Alyan against the wall of the castle, his hand on my friend's neck and Alyan's own dagger pressed to his belly. Veryan touched his nose to Alyan's and we all watched, shocked, waiting for a kiss, but instead he smirked and said.

"That's why I'm the captain."

"How unfair, I thought you were going kiss me." Alyan complained, making everyone laugh once more.

The captain shot him a side glance before taking a glass of wine.

There was a great commotion of people trying to act sober as king Thranduil appeared, presenting Legolas with a brand new set of white daggers, and people forgot how to behave in the fuss to see the weapons. I shook my head. Most of them were soldiers, but for me the daggers were incredibly beautiful, and that was it. Well, based on the appreciative comments there must be something very special about them that I was too stupid to see.

Thranduil sat on a high chair and commanded the music to be resumed, and I made an effort not to stare at him. All I wanted was to be alone with him again, in the attic where no one would ever bother us. I sipped at my wine again, trying to drown my indecent thoughts. The truth was that I craved for Thranduil in a way that scared even myself, since my soul was in absolute despair for him every time we kissed. Things shouldn't happen this fast, elven souls usually take a time to get used to one another, but he got me drunk in love and desire like I was just a mortal girl. That was so unsettling that I couldn't tell Azira, so I was quite helpless. And so I drank.

I only let go of my glass when Alyan summoned me for the ice skating, and I took the chance to show off since in Mirkwood ice-skating was just moving around on skates.

"You're such a braggart." Zynia reprimanded me when I twirled and skated backwards beside her.

"You're Beauty, let me be Grace."

She rolled her eyes.

"Turn your back like that." I instructed.

"I'm going to fall."

I held Zynia's arm to keep her steady.

"You're not going to fall. Trust me."

Reluctantly, Zynia turned her back and carefully mirrored my steps.

"Oh, my God, don't let me fall."

"I never knew you could be such a coward."

"Shut up Hazel." She muttered, managing to slowly skate backwards.

"You're doing fine. A little bit of practice and you're ready to go."

"Beauty and Grace." Alyan skated to where we were and I managed a pretty twirl. "It seems you're really worthy of your names."

Zynia smiled her characteristic seductive smile.

"Hazel!" I heard Tauriel summoning me and quickly excused myself. "Show me how to do that twirl."

Before I noticed Ithilwen too was there, wide-eyed, mirroring my movements with surprising grace, and her and Tauriel made a fuss over their first successful twirls. I left them having fun and went to get a glass of welcome warming wine from the fountain set at the center of the party, quickly glancing at Thranduil, who seemed happier than usual. Well, it was a party, everyone looked happier than usual, half the guests were beyond drunk.

I found Faelwen and Azira chatting with Melim and Tegalad, and joined them in the carefree talk of elfling names.

"Enough." The king's voice silenced us when my glass was already by half "It's late, I bid you all a good night."

There was no denying the command behind those polite words, and I managed to hide behind a tree in the shadows, never letting go of my wine glass, as the crowd dispersed with mutters of complaint.

* * *

Thranduil watched as the party dispersed and elves took their way to bed, half of them helping the other half who was beyond finding the way to their respective bedrooms. His own mind was already slightly dazed by wine. Even if Thranduil only seldom drank more than he should, this was his son's birthday, and the night was so merry so alight, that even him couldn't have resisted. But as he turned to leave a glimpse of white in a shadowy corner caught his attention.

"Who's there?"

There was no answer and Thranduil felt his irritation spark, casting a shadow over the merry night. Who dared ignore his questioning?

"Reveal yourself." The king commanded in a voice that was filled with power. Even after a few glasses too much he still sounded just as kingly as ever.

His irritation vanished as a blushed Hazel emerged from behind a tree.

"Am I in trouble, Majesty?" She asked, with a face of feigned innocence, knowing, as she did, that he could never be angry at her.

"Lady Hazel." The king acknowledged his dearest subject, quickly looking around to be sure there was no one else there. The riverside was deserted, of course no one but dear rebellious Hazel would dare to stay when he had made clear that all were to leave. "It depends on what you're hiding behind your back."

The elleth quickly looked down, caught in her mischief, and revealed a half-empty glass of wine.

"See? No dangerous weapon of Evil." She mocked with an arrogant half-smile and a spark of a challenge in her delightful brown eyes.

"Hazel, how much did you drink?" Thranduil asked, smiling.

"Not enough." Hazel answered, taking another sip as she walked towards him "You shouldn't have dismissed the party already, it's too early!" She complained.

"Actually it's past your bedtime." Thranduil teased her, eager to see more of her relaxed, daring side. He wanted to see the rebel underneath the pet, the Queen Of Hearts.

Of course Hazel took the bait.

"Past my- Oh, you listen here, golden head, I'm not a child, and I'm not going to sleep just because you said so." She stood her ground, and Thranduil smiled at her stubborn pose, her head held high like a queen born. That side of her was so alluring the king couldn't resist to tease her a bit more.

"Oh, but you are. Your king so commands you."

"Wow, I'm shaking." She mocked, looking straight into his eyes from her full height, or lack of it "Very well, you outrace me to the greenhouse, I sleep. If I win, you'll throw another party next week, with no pre-set time to end. And with the wine fountains, I know there's more than one."

Thranduil resisted the temptation to take her by the waist and kiss her, she was absolutely delightful. Stubborn rebellious thing, imposing her terms.

"Or I can order you to sleep and you have to obey me." He said, matter-of-factly, hoping to tease her further, but to his astonishment she laughed.

"Are you afraid of losing?" She dared him, arching a perfect eyebrow "Thranduil, son of Oropher, king of Mirkwood, dragonslayer, is afraid he may not be able to outrun a _girl._ Such luck the dragon didn't run." She mocked, and Thranduil felt his cheeks burn. Rebellious little dove, now she teased him instead.

Hazel stared at him in silence, drinking what was left of the glass of wine with an arrogant smile on her lips.

"Very well." The king accepted her terms, his pride speaking louder. He could outrun her three times over.

"Great." Hazel dropped the glass and started running without counting.

_Little cheater._

"Wait!" Thranduil called her but she just looked back over her shoulder with a stunning laughter, and there was nothing left to do but to run after her.

She ran quite too fast for someone that wasn't supposed to have much physical work, and Thranduil was constantly distracted by her beauty. Her hair was loose on the cold wind of winter, her cheeks pink, and he caught himself worrying that she might catch a cold, all the more reason to catch her and send her inside as soon as possible.

"I'm faster than a dragon!" Hazel teased, laughing, as the greenhouse came into their sight, even though they were still far from it.

"You brag too much." Thranduil said, closing his fingers around her arm and making her trip and both of them tumble down.

Hazel's laughter was warm against his face and there was a moment of silence as they took in how close they were. The light of the stars was reflected in Hazel's eyes as Thranduil leaned to kiss her, her slim body relaxing under his weight as soon as their lips touched. Thranduil felt his heartbeat climb at the feeling of that warm, soft body under him. It was Hazel who had the sense to push him when their kisses grew desperate.

"My hair is going to be full of snow." She complained, still laughing, as Thranduil helped her back to her feet.

"That's what you get when you disobey your king's commands." The king smirked, his breathing still fast.

"Very well, what does my king command now?" She asked, wiping the snow of her dress.

"Go to sleep." Thranduil said, trying to sound grave, but he couldn't help a smile to see Hazel so endearing, her hair full of snowflakes, her face blushed from drinking and running. He wanted to be alone with her and kiss every inch of her skin that her dress didn't cover. And perhaps later...

The king forced the shameless thoughts away.

"Alright." Hazel agreed, turning her back on him and walking the opposite direction from the Healing Wing.

"Hazel, where are you going?" He asked, wondering how much did she actually drink.

"You didn't said I had to sleep now." Hazel shot him a sideways glance and grabbed his hand, dragging him with her "Let's go back and ice skate."

"Go to bed now, Hazel." Thranduil commanded, smiling as he stood firmly against Hazel's insistent pulling.

"Too late to change the rules." Hazel insisted on pulling him.

"I can change the rules whenever I-"

Hazel cut off whatever he wanted to say with a passionate kiss.

"You talk too much." She smiled against his lips.

"You're going to catch a cold, annoying thing." He said, never letting go of her hand.

"I don't want to sleep yet." Hazel insisted, and Thranduil knew it was useless to argue.

"Fine." He agreed. "But it's too cold out here, and you'll catch a cold."

They went inside the castle through the Soldiers' Wing and Thranduil started taking the way to the attic, pulling Hazel by the hand, but she resisted. The king turned back to look at her and his heart skipped a beat.

In the dark, Hazel's eyes shone like stars, and she looked at him with a look he had never seen before, like burning ember. As if he was under a spell, the king gravitated towards her. Slowly, Hazel buried her fingers in his hair and Thranduil shivered as she caressed the back of his head. There was a sparkling in her eyes at his response, and she tugged at his hair, tiptoeing to brush her lips against his.

Thranduil found all his self-control gone when Hazel retreated, that challenging aura about her, and before he could even think he had her pressed against the wall and all rational thoughts were dissolved by the furious kisses. Hazel reached for a door and they tumbled into a room, silently shutting the door behind them.

Hazel ran her fingers all over his chest through the rich fabric of his suit, and Thranduil mentally cursed the fine piece of clothing for existing in that moment, wondering what it would feel like to feel those clever fingers on his skin. Pressing Hazel against the door, Thranduil buried his face in the curve of her neck, biting the soft skin. Hazel gasped and for a moment his soul felt the touch of molten gold.

They parted in shock, and Hazel's eyes were wide as she looked at him, her breathing still shallow. Thanduil knew his face must be a mirror of hers.

How could that be?

Their souls were _identical_.

Two souls forged from the same energy.

Soulmates.

These things were supposed to be just tales, there was no documented cases in the last two ages or so. It was just pretty stories for young elleths to read and dream over.

And yet...

Thranduil closed his eyes, his soul demanded the familiar touch he had never felt before. That didn't even make sense.

Thranduil felt Hazel's lips on his in a gentle kiss, followed by the caress of her golden energy. It felt right to feel her like that. It felt right to kiss her shoulders and her collarbones with the urgency his soul demanded, and it felt absolutely right to feel her responding to his desperate kisses with a strangled little cry when he descended to the subtle curve of her breasts where the soft flesh showed, pressed by the tight dress.

"Who's there?" A drunken male voice filled the room and Thranduil and Hazel froze, holding their breaths.

"Answer!" The drunk ellon insisted, and there was no playing dead.

Thranduil opened the door and pushed Hazel out of the room running after her. They stopped by another desert corridor, hiding in the shadows, and Hazel tried to muffle her laughter with her hands.

"What was anyone doing in that dark room?" She asked in a whisper.

"Must have passed-out there and you woke him." Thranduil answered, and Hazel turned to a delightful red color.

"Your fault." She accused him, and he smiled, giving her one last kiss.

"I believe both of us had enough adventure for tonight. Go to sleep, Hazel." The king smiled at her, and Hazel curtsied low, with a secretive half-smile.

"Majesty."

Thranduil watched the sway of her hips as she left. Hazel was his soulmate, there would be no other than her for him, and she would never want any other than him as long as the world endured.

The king reached into his pocket for the red ribbon.

He was the luckiest creature that ever was.

* * *

**Dearests, that was it for today. Once more, I apologize for the delay. This Chapter's name is based on a Fergie's song that obviously does not belong to me. Chapter 21 will be up next weekend, I promise. Also, I'll change the rate to M for precaution, just in order not to shock more sensitive consciences. If you liked the chapter, please leave your review, and if you're new to court life don't forget to follow/favorite! Love you my precious ones! xoxo**


	21. Honor

**Hey Judes! How are you guys doing? Before anyone tries to chop off my head, it's still weekend (at least where I live it is). First of all a huge thank you, last chapter had lots of reviews and I'm so sparkling happy about it! Thank you guys to everyone who reviewed last chapter sending your thoughts and wishing me well, I'm fully recovered now. It always makes me feel like people are reading and actually getting involved in the story, so a huge thank you. Also, I'd like to welcome our new courtiers crazyforcocopuffs, War Charger, deidara37 (bienvenue, chérie!), Arianna21, Fanelight, ElenaGal, KilliansGirl112, Cattycheeno, gppr, Friggatriskaidecaphobia, BannaRamma132, yay1301, Elentary and lightning elf, welcome to life at court!**

* * *

Chapter XXI

Honor

I sneaked into the presence chamber feeling like the ultimate spy, the most silent of creatures, the very impersonation of a shadow, only to find Zynia waiting for me, arms crossed over her chest, with a face of impatience.

"Where were you?"

"Hiding so I could finish drinking in peace, _Nan._" I answered, straightening my dress"How sweet you can't sleep before I'm home."

"I can't sleep before you're home because I can't get out of this damned dress without you, you irresponsible drunkard." She snarled at me, rolling her sleepy eyes. "In the future, try to come here and help me out of my dress _before_ knocking yourself unconscious with drink."

"Easy there." I placated her "I'm here, you have nothing to fear. Now let us put you in a comfy nightgown with a pretty matching nightcap. I can even sing a lullaby for you you to sleep."

Zynia sighed at me.

"Good Lord, Hazel, you're drunk."

"Just enough to manage being nice with you." I smirked, untying the laces of her dress.

"Now that sounds like something I would say. You're learning fast." She said, appreciatively.

"I have the best tutor in the art of sarcasm."

Zynia chuckled at that.

"You know, Hazel, I've grown to tolerate you."

"Coming from you, this is nearly a declaration of love. I tolerate you too, Zynia" I finished untying Zynia's corset and she happily slipped into her nightgown "This may be the beginning of a beautiful mutual toleration."

"Only if you don't vanish when I need to get out of my dress." She chuckled "Though you're more interesting when you drink."

I slipped into my nightgown and tucked myself in bed, waiting for the blankets to warm up and thinking of the stories I had read when I was a young lass at Rivendell. Two souls forged from the same energy, two elves destined to each other. Beautiful love stories full of obstacles, but with an inevitably happy ending. That was a good omen.

I wondered how far the stories touched the truth.

* * *

I watched attentively as Ellia nervously recited the words in Quenya, her hands accurately placed over the soldier's injury. The young ellon had been poisoned during another patrol to chase away spiders, that had become quite an issue near the borders of the Woodland Realm, and that was Ellia's last test before we decided whether or not she was ready to start working as a base healer.

No wonder she was nervous.

"You're too tense. Relax, you're doing everything right." I said, soothingly.

As Mirkwood's current expert in poison, I was responsible for assessing her, and, so far, young Ellia was doing a good job. As the soldier's cries diminished she relaxed, the words sounding louder and clearer, and Zynia beamed in pride of her favorite apprentice from where she watched, at the back of the room, explaining the procedures to the younger apprentices.

Finally, the outflow of black venom ceased and Ellia started cleaning the wound, frowning as she focused and getting a perfectly clean wound. Ellia, like Zynia, could be trusted for technical precision.

"Good job. Very good." I smiled, analyzing the soldier's injury as she washed her hands, and Zynia stepped forward.

"We'll deliberate now." She held the young girl's hands with a smile "I'll tell you our decision as soon as we have it."

Ellia nodded, nervously, and we left the soldier to recover, meeting the other healers in a vacant room, as the apprentices huddled outside, talking excitedly. It didn't take us long to deliberate, Ellia had exceeded all expectations in every subject. Even though young, she had successfully passed every test and was doubtlessly ready to start working.

"I'll give her the good news. Hazel, can you inform the king?" Zynia asked, beaming with pride, and I nodded, smiling to see her acting genuinely nice for a change.

"I'll inform His Majesty before dinner." I agreed, and the council dispersed, Zynia all but running out of the door to tell Ellia that she would be appointed Lady Healer by the king that very night.

Melim shot me a glance and we lingered behind, hearing the mess outside as the young apprentices congratulated Ellia on her appointment.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, worried about the baby, but Melim gave me the most stunning smile, running to me and placing my hand on her belly.

"It moved! I felt my baby moving!" She whispered, and I froze for a moment before hugging her carefully, the both of us laughing.

It was so unfair that she couldn't tell anyone yet. That was the best news we could have. Ellia was to be appointed Lady Healer, Melim's baby was healthy and moving. Everything was right.

I ran up the stairs to the attic two steps at a time, feeling renewed by the good news, and even though I couldn't tell Thranduil about Melim's baby moving, I still had to tell him about Ellia.

"You're happy today." Thranduil greeted me with a smile, putting aside a book he had been reading.

"It was Ellia." I said, still breathless from running upstairs "Today was her last test."

"And by your face I take it that we have a new healer?" Thranduil smiled and I ran to where he sat, his back to the wooden boxes, kneeling beside him and kissing those smart lips I loved so much.

"We do." I confirmed, loving the familiar taste of him.

"That's some really good news you bring me." He whispered on my lips, and we talked no more, devoted only to make up for the time we spent apart.

I loved the way he placed my arms around his neck and how he ran his hands over my arms to my shoulders and my ribcage, sending shivers trough every inch his skilled hands touched until he stopped at my waist, pulling me closer to him. My soulmate. My other self.

I loved the way he kissed my neck, the loving bites that interspersed the kisses and the clean scent of his hair. I played with the pointy of his ear and he sighed, taking my hand from his ear and placing it over the fine fabric of his doublet. I reveled on the feeling of the hard flesh underneath the clothing, wondering how would it feel like to run my hands over his bare skin.

The thought made me shiver and Thranduil made an appreciative sound on my lips, as I felt his fingers playing with the laces of my dress, brushing my skin every now and then. The golden touch of Thranduil reached me, powerful and vulnerable at the same time, and just the feeling of him was almost enough to make me lose control as my own soul raged to join his. Carefully, I allowed myself to reach for him just a little, marveling at the identical shades of gold touching.

I threw my head back as winter seemed to turn into a blazing summer. To feel even if just a bit of him in his most pure state, the touch of our very souls, was such a sensory overload that I had to push him, fighting to breathe, or else I wouldn't be able to stop, and we stood like that, our foreheads touching, breathing the same air.

I closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of my sweet golden king, and wondering how long would it take for us to lose control. I loved Thranduil, and in my heart I was sure that I would never love any other. The status of mistress didn't bother me, as well. I just wanted to be his, and have that wonderful bond that exists only between two souls that love each other.

I wondered if he felt the same.

* * *

Thranduil left out a relaxed sigh at the feeling of the hot water of his bath engulfing him, but his mind refused to let go of last days events. All that had happened and his fortunate discovery only proved him that he was walking in the right direction. He had found his soulmate in the young healer, and she had allowed him a better view of that other side of her, the side he found so irresistible.

Which led to the darker thoughts that had pestered the king's mind since the morning after Legolas' birthday when he woke up, free of the effects of alcohol and lust. Thranduil found he couldn't quite control himself as much as he would like to think. In fact, there was something about Hazel that commanded him, making it hard to think rationally.

The king rested his head on the border of the bath, ashamed of his lack of control over himself. That was way too dangerous in their situation. They were almost caught again the night of Legolas' birthday, by God-only-knows-who was passed out in a God-only-knows-what room in the Soldiers' Wing.

And, on the other hand, if it wasn't for the God-only-knows-who, there was no telling what would have happened.

The king had some guesses, though.

Two elves in love. Too much drink. A dark room.

Not much creativity was needed to figure it out.

Thranduil wanted to punch his own face for that. He had allowed himself to get so drunk in wine and lust that he would have dishonored Hazel.

She didn't deserve that. Being a mistress. Even though he desired her, the king knew Hazel was not for that. She was a fine young elleth, honorable above any questioning. Thranduil could not shame Hazel by making her his mistress, she was far better than that. And he had no one to blame but himself, for surely he wouldn't blame Hazel for being... Well, for being Hazel.

The king took a piece of the white perfumed foam in his elegant fingers, blowing it upwards and watching it gracefully fall back into the bath.

He had to settle the matters concerning their situation, but until they were settled, Thranduil had to make sure he would not lose control. Elrond had accused him of dragging Hazel into dishonor and shame, but the king would prove him wrong. It didn't matter how much he longed for that golden touch, or how much he craved to uncover that slim, graceful body and see that burning ember look in her eyes and taste her hungry kisses.

Despite the hot water, the king shivered.

He had to settle their situation as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Good girl." I caressed Irminne's long face and she made that happy horse noise.

I was a terrible owner, in the last months I only seldom visited her, leaving her to the care of the stable staff, but with the rearranging of my time with Thranduil I had more time to walk her and see to her personally, so I was trying to make up for the past months taking her for a walk around the slightly waterlogged gardens and spoiling her with carrots.

My mare trotted proudly, making me run in the freezing wind to catch up with her, and I tightened my cape around me, the fur-trimmed hood framing my face. Despite how much I loved the snow and my winter clothes, I missed the agreeable weather of summer and was glad with the imminent coming of spring.

"Lady Hazel!"

I turned to see whoever had caught me in my moment of indignity and saw the head kitchen boy running to me.

"Erynion! How are you doing?"

"Good." He smiled at me "I was looking for a runaway hen and saw you and your horse. What's her name?"

"Irminne." I answered, and the mare straightened her ears at the sound of her name, approaching Erynion to nuzzle his face, making him laugh.

"She's a fine horse." He said, appreciatively "My father works in the stables, so I know some things about horses."

"Your father is doing a good job then, all the horses look happy and well-fed." I smiled and he beamed at me.

"Ada is the best stable keeper in the realm. He cares for the king's own hunter!" Erynion bragged, proudly.

Our conversation was interrupted by a cluck and we turned, surprised, to see a snow-white chicken scratching around the soaked ground.

"Mela!" Erynion called the chicken and she turned to look at him with what I supposed was a greeting.

Erynion approached the chicken but she ran away from him, turning what should have been a simple task into a thrilling chase, and before I knew I too was running after the hen, cornering her between Erynion and me and grabbing her quickly, her wings held close to her body.

"You know how to catch a chicken." Erynion noticed, surprised, as I handed him the disagreeable animal.

"You learn a couple things living in Strawberry Fields." I smirked at him "My parents had a dozen brown chickens in the yard."

Erynion hesitated.

"Lady Hazel, do you mind if I ask you a question?" He asked, shyly, what was unusual for such a talkative lad.

"Go on." I encouraged him. It was not like I would dodge a question about my past.

"Is it true what they're saying about you and the king? That you're... together?" The young lad blushed.

My jaw dropped in shock. I wasn't ready for _that._

"Of course not!" I denied, feeling my face blush "Who..."

"Oh. It's a pity." Erynion said, visibly disappointed "The king is always so sad and alone. And you would be a good queen."

I stared at him, confused. The lad had just seen me chasing after a chicken and now was telling me that I would be a _good queen_? I failed to see any logic in that.

"Erynion, I'm no queen." I shook my head, smiling at his kind heart.

"It's true, everyone in the kitchens say so-" He insisted.

"Enough of this nonsense." I interrupted him "I believe you have to return Mela to her nest?"

Unwillingly, Erynion said goodbye and parted, the white chicken under his arm.

I still didn't believe what I had just heard. I already knew about some kitchen gossip involving my name, but it had gone way farther than I first thought if people thought I was trying to get the crown.

_I suppose I should be ready for that kind of gossip when I fell in love with a king._

Irminne walked to where I stood, nuzzling on the side my face for more carrots.

"Can you believe it?" I asked her, sighing, and the mare made a noise that I interpreted as skeptic. Only sweet little Erynion would think that a girl that ran after hens was, at any rate, fit for queen.

* * *

"Good morning." Maeglad entered the king's study holding some letters in his hands.

"Good morning, Maeglad. How are you?" Thranduil smiled at his old friend, handing him some papers he had kept apart "Here's the answer to Laketown's propositions."

"I'm fine but for the soaked gardens keeping everyone locked indoors. How I wish spring would come at once instead of this endless transition." The lord complained, taking the papers.

"Me too." Thranduil agreed "Spring is such a beautiful season. A season for lovers."

Maeglad looked suspiciously at his friend.

"You're so romantic today." He pointed "Someone must be touching your heart. Who's the lucky elleth?"

Thranduil shook his head, nonchalantly.

"No one. It's just the spring."

The king had had the idea the night before of testing the general mood about him being possibly interested in someone. It was risky, the old gossip about Hazel could be brought back, but there was no other way. The memory of the queen was still cherished by the people and, even among the ones who hadn't known her, she was quite a legend, being all but worshiped by the elleths of the Soldiers' Wing.

He had to know how the people would feel about him having feelings for someone else. That was a sour part of being king, in all his decisions he had to keep his people's interests in mind, and he didn't want to make his father's mistakes. He couldn't make his father's mistakes.

Maeglad wasn't much convinced with his answer, but the elven lord knew better than to press the king, so he handed him the papers he had been holding instead.

"This arrived today, from Dorwinion Gardens. They want to revisit the conditions of the trade agreement."

"They want more gold." Thranduil sighed.

"Basically." Maeglad agreed.

Thranduil nodded, taking the papers for a closer look. Everything was so much easier when he had someone to share the work load.

* * *

"... so the huntsman cut the wolf's belly open, killing the beast and rescuing the grandmother. And they all lived happily ever after." I finished the story, turning my head on the king's legs to take a better look at his beautiful face.

"This story doesn't make any sense at all." Thranduil pointed out "How was the grandmother still alive? I mean, the wolf swallowed her in one piece? How big can a wolf be? How was she still breathing? Notice that I overlooked the fact that the wolf was _talking_ in the first place."

"Doesn't matter." I said, lazily playing with his hair "They lived happily ever after."

"Alongside with the girl whose hair reached the ground from the highest window in a tower and the one who turned a frog into a prince with a kiss." He muttered "Do mortals even try to be slightly reasonable?"

"You mutter like an old man." I pointed out "_'The youth nowadays! When I was your age, young lady...'_"

Thranduil chuckled at my interpretation of an old man, much based on my personal experience with Dad's older brother.

"You talk like you've heard it a thousand times before. I bet you were a troublesome young lady." He accused me, running a finger over the pointy of my ear and on to the contour of my jaw and chin, and I closed my eyes, reveling in his loving touch.

"That's so unfair. I was perfectly well behaved."

"That when you weren't busy cutting your hair or having your ears pierced." I heard the smile on Thranduil's voice.

"I bet you've done worse. A spoiled young prince with all the time in the world to devise new ways of setting the world on fire." I said, not bothering to open my eyes.

I heard Thranduil chuckling.

"That's not true." The king protested, his thumb caressing my lips. "I had lots of princely duties."

"Like what?" I asked, wondering what were the duties of a prince, since Legolas seemed pretty idle but for training with the other soldiers.

"Like" Thranduil started, taking one of my hands to kiss the palm "Training with the other soldiers. Writing to other realms and forging alliances. Making laws and making Justice. Cleaning my bedroom."

I laughed at the last item of his list of princely duties, remembering how my own mother tried by all means to make me turn my bedroom into an _'acceptable lady's bedroom'_, which usually meant cleaning the mess Buttercup made by walking on the shelves and mischievously knocking things off.

"And what was your favorite?" I asked, opening my eyes and being rewarded by the light of the beautiful blue topaz of his eyes.

Thranduil though for a moment, mindlessly drumming his fingers on the side of my ribs.

"Entertaining foreign ambassadors." He answered, at last "I liked to hear them talk of far away places and different cultures."

"I can see it." I smiled "You always ask me to tell you stories of men."

Thranduil smiled one of his clever smirks at me.

"Since you've mentioned it, I'd like to hear a slightly reasonable story." He demanded, and I turned my head on his lap to get more comfortable.

"All the best stories have magic." I reasoned

"Tell me a more plausible one then, I still didn't get over the talking wolf."

"Very well, then. I'll tell you the story of seven dwarfs and two beautiful women, and how beauty consumed one of them and corrupted her heart." I said, dramatically.

"Now, that makes sense." Thranduil approved

* * *

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away from here..." Hazel started, dreamily playing with a golden lock of the king's hair like a lazy cat.

Thranduil smiled at Hazel. All of her stories started like that. He looked at the elleth lying on his lap, staring at the roof tiles like she was looking into other lands, places of magic and adventure, far far away from their little haven in the attic.

Hazel's hair was splayed out over the dark fabric of his trousers, contrasting the whiteness of her skin, and she looked absurdly beautiful in that most domestic pose. Sindarin ladies would spend hours trying to find the best pose to have their portraits painted, and then spend some more hours static to make sure the painter would get the best of their looks, while Hazel could beat any of them just by lying on a poor attic, and every move she made only added to her graceful beauty.

"Are you paying any attention at all, Thranduil?" She complained, narrowing her eyes at him "No, you're not! I won't tell you any-"

Thranduil smiled at her feigned irritation, leaning down to kiss those soft lips.

"I'm sorry, pretty dove." He apologized "I'm listening now."

"Now I forgot." Hazel looked at him, her dark eyes shining with mischief. "What a pity." She reached for his face and pulled him for another kiss.

Thranduil felt his heartbeat climbing, embracing the familiar feeling Hazel always caused on him. She sat on the floor, her slim body pressed against his, and Thranduil caressed her nape, feeling her shiver at his touch. Hazel buried her face in his neck, kissing him with a revenge, and he felt the lightest touch of golden. His soul urged to touch her, craving for the wonderful feeling of her young, joyful energy.

"Hazel" Thranduil pushed her gently to look into her eyes "We can't."

Hazel frowned at him, confused.

"Why not? What's the problem?"

The king felt his face hot. How could he tell little Hazel that he couldn't control what he felt for her? Thranduil knew that she was no innocent, she had been married, but still, she looked so young and sweet...

"You don't want?" She asked, her big brown eyes filled with hurt.

"No, it's not that." He said, taking her little hand to his lips. How could Hazel even think of something like that? "It's just that..." The king took a breath, feeling his face blazing hot "I don't think we can control this much longer."

At that Hazel's frown turned to a smile and she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Then let us lose control." She whispered, smiling. Hazel loved him so freely and trustingly that it took all of his self control not to listen to her and go by her young, carefree ways.

"We can't, my dove." He caressed her face, and she frowned again "What about your honor?"

Hazel smiled again.

"There's no dishonor in love, Thranduil."

She spoke so sure that for a moment the king considered throwing all sense aside and embracing her logic. But he knew better than that.

"That's not how it works, Hazel."

The elleth sighed, irritated.

"Then throw my goddamn honor in the river, I couldn't care less. It's not like we're telling the whole court."

Thranduil shook his head.

"I can't let you do this."

Hazel arched an eyebrow at him, her eyes sparkling dangerously.

"You can't let me decide what to do with _my _honor? You know this makes no sense, right?"

"I'm only trying to protect you!" Thranduil hissed, tired.

"Protecting me of making my own choices? You think I can't choose for myself?" She flared up, jumping to her feet. "Excuse me, my lord, I'm feeling unwell."

With those words she left, slamming the door behind her, and Thranduil sat frozen on the floor. The last time he saw Hazel furious like that she had tried to take a piece off his hand. The king had forgotten that she had quite a temper, even though most of the times she was calm and collected.

Thranduil hid his face in his hands, feeling worn out by the argument. He didn't want to fight with Hazel, and there was a part of him that just wanted to run after her, apologize, forget everything about honor and all that nonsense and just love her until the sun came out.

Thranduil jumped to his feet and headed to the door, but stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He knew he was right. He would wait until her fury cooled off and they would talk again, like adults. The king knew that, in the end, he must be right. He was just trying to protect his beloved.

Thranduil heard her voice in his mind, questioning if that choice was his to make. The king shook his head. Hazel was too young to know what she was saying.

Still, her logic was flawless.

Running his fingers through his hair, the king paced the small attic, trying to think. In one of the tiles, something caught his attention. Five names written in childish handwriting. He reached for one of the names.

What would Enya say?

The king closed his eyes. The queen would scold him for thinking he knew better than Hazel what was more important to her. She would probably say that Hazel was an adult and could decide what to do with her life.

Enya was always the smarter of them both.

Thranduil headed to the door and ran down the stairs two steps at a time, quickly checking the door before exiting to the staff corridors. The Soldiers' wing was all but deserted at that time, since most of the soldiers were in their rooms getting ready for dinner, but the king forced himself to walk at a normal pace, in case anyone showed up. He entered the first room, a depot for training tools, and found Hazel standing with her forehead on the wall, a cold fury about her.

* * *

I was breathing slowly to cool down my temper when Thranduil ran into the room, at once throwing away all my efforts. To see him brought back the feelings of shame. I had said that I would throw away my honor for love of him and he had rejected me and treated me like a stupid girl who knows nothing of life.

I turned back to leave through the main door but a strong grip on my wrist stopped me and I turned back to face the king, giving all of me not to punch him with my free hand.

"My lord-"

Whatever I was planning to say was interrupted by a furious kiss and I felt the king holding both my arms behind my back like the first time we kissed.

"You're right." He whispered, between kisses "I was wrong" he bit my lower lip and I kissed him, unable to resist that new feeling of anger turned to lust "I'm sorry."

My back hit the wall behind me and I tried to struggle myself free to run my hands in his hair and over his chest and wherever else I had the chance.

"Hazel when will you learn" He said, pressing his body against mine to keep me still "that it's better not to resist?"

His husky whisper in my ear sent shivers through every inch of my body and I managed to get one hand free, but when I was about to grab his hair Thranduil pinned my newly freed hand against the wall over my head.

"My little rebel." His husky whisper tickled my ear "What should I do with such a disagreeable subject?"

He could do whatever he wanted. But I wouldn't tell him that, I was enjoying that fight way too much.

"Oh my God."

I almost jumped out of my skin and Thranduil let go of me, faster than lightening, as we faced a wide-eyed Tauriel, frozen in the doorway.

"What happened?"

It was Legolas' voice coming from the corridor.

* * *

**Sooo that was it for today! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you liked it don't forget to review, so that I can read your thoughts on the story. And if you're new to court, make sure to follow and favorite so that you won't miss the rest of the story! As usual, next chapter comes out next weeked, so stay on for more! How will Tauriel react? Will Thranduil and Hazel learn how to lock a door? Will Elrond come out of the ground just to say "I told you so, bitches!"? All this and more you'll know next weekend! xoxo**


	22. Tension

**Hi there precious ones! First of all, I'm trying to rearrange my schedule as to be able to post every friday, as I used to, so please don't be angry at me. I'd like to thank you for your reviews and support, you guys are awesome as always and I love to read your comments and theories on the future of the story! Also, this week's new courtiers aewprincess, Leaseablue, animesia, brynpetals, Corvus2, triscuit413, welcome to court! Now let's go back to where we stopped**

* * *

Chapter XXII

Tension

"What happened?"

It was Legolas' voice coming from the corridor.

I placed my index finger over my lips, urging Tauriel not to give us in.

"I- I just thought I saw a rat. It's nothing." She shouted over her shoulder, entering the room and closing the door behind her, looking from me to Thranduil.

"Let me in, these are heavy!" Legolas asked from behind the door, but Tauriel leaned on it as Thranduil all but dragged me by the hand out through the other exit after quickly checking to make sure there was no one in the staff corridor.

"Wait a moment, Legolas, it's stuck." Tauriel said through the wooden door, turning to look at me one last time before I ran down the corridor. I would have laughed at her face if I wasn't panicking so hard.

Thranduil and I found shelter in the stairway to the attic, only stopping to breathe once the door was locked behind us. Good idea to lock the door now.

"I'll talk to her." I volunteered, still breathless.

"Yes, that would be... good." Thranduil ran his fingers through his hair "I think we should keep our disagreements in the attic from now on."

I felt my face hot. No one ever walked on us when we were just holding hands, no, it had to happen when we were furiously making out in a depot.

_Thanks, world._

"That would be wise." I agreed, straightening my dress and combing my hair with my fingers "I should go after Tauriel now. She'll be expecting me to do so."

"Hazel" Thranduil called my name, taking my attention from looking presentable to his gorgeous blue eyes.

In a swift move I found myself pressed against the wooden door, his lips on mine in a demanding kiss, and it really felt like Tauriel could wait until tomorrow. Of course my sweet golden king had more sense.

"We'll continue this talk later." He whispered in my ear and I felt every inch of my body shiver in anticipation.

* * *

Thranduil paced his bedroom restlessly.

His captain of the guard knew.

Elrond knew.

Elrond's diplomat and her wife probably knew.

That was slowly becoming an open secret. If they kept going on like that, within the year half the court would be keeping the secret from the other half, for it seemed like there was no private place in the whole palace. Once more, they were lucky. Tauriel could be trusted to keep a secret. It could have been anyone. It could have been one of the stewardesses, God knows how fast they share information.

Thranduil felt terribly guilty. He had to tell Legolas.

He dreaded the moment he would have to do so, though. There was no telling how Legolas would react. Would he understand? Or would he take it as an offense to his mother's memory?

The king poured himself a wealthy glass of wine.

The door flied open and Legolas filled the room with his habitual good mood.

"Hey, Ada, are you coming to din... good Lord, harsh day?" The prince was surprised to glance at the full glass.

"You have no idea." Thranduil sighed, smiling "But I can see you were luckier."

Legolas laughed.

"Well, somewhat. Tauriel humiliated me in sword practice, again, but I set a new record in archery, so we're even. She's pretty amazing, though."

Thranduil smiled at his son's enthusiasm. Legolas was all in love with Tauriel once more. He hoped the two fools would get things right now, even though the thought of Tauriel as a princess was enough to make him want to laugh. Yet another warrior queen for Mirkwood, when the time came.

That was good news. Legolas, being drooling over Tauriel, might be more understanding towards his father's feelings. Thranduil mentally pushed himself, nearly giving up in the last moment. He could face a dragon, but the idea of telling Legolas about his relationship with Hazel terrified him.

"Have you seen Hazel today?" He tried to sound nonchalant.

"Not really, last time I saw her was at... _Hazel_?" Legolas looked at his father with suspicion "Since when you call anyone but your council by their names?"

Thranduil shrugged as if it was nothing of importance, fighting the impulse to jump from the window.

"Ada, are you together?" Legolas asked of a sudden and Thranduil opened his mouth in shock. He wasn't ready for such a direct question out of nowhere. The prince narrowed his eyes at his father's lack of answer "I knew it! Look at you, Ada, there's guilt written all over your face. You're giving her my mother's place!" He accused, with a face of hurt. That was exactly what Thranduil had feared. "So, you're giving her Nan's crown? Her dresses and jewels as well? Why don't you build a new hall for her I bet she would-"

"Stop!" Thranduil bellowed and Legolas froze. When it came to throwing fits, the king was quite unbeatable. "Stop freaking out like a hysteric girl, you're a prince, for God's sake!" He snarled and Legolas stood quietly, looking at his father like he had just killed his horse. "I'm not giving anyone your mother's place! I just enjoy spending time in Hazel's company. Why must everyone exaggerate everything?" The king felt tired.

If in Legolas' mind Hazel was already crowned queen, so for the kitchen maids they must have half a dozen children by now.

"Should I bow to her now?" Legolas' voice was dripping sarcasm "Or maybe ignore her as your mistress?"

"DON'T YOU EVER" Thranduil yelled so loud that he knew the servants three miles from the Royal Quarters must be seeking refuge. Legolas was white as a candle, all the fight gone from him. "Don't you ever speak of Hazel like this again, do you hear me?" The king hissed, trying to control his temper after the explosion. "Do you really think I would shame her so? Do you forget that I've seen the end of this story before?"

Legolas lowered his eyes. He knew his father was sensitive about his lost half-sister.

"I'm sorry, Ada, I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright." Thranduil assured, his voice back to the normal tone.

The king felt guilty. He had planned to tell Legolas the whole truth, but in the end he couldn't do it. His son wasn't ready.

He was still lying to his son in more than one way.

* * *

Tauriel didn't look surprised to find me pacing her bedroom.

"Hazel what the hell?" She asked simply.

"I know. It's a long story." I dropped in her bed.

"I have plenty of time." The red-haired captain insisted, standing before me with her arms crossed over her chest with a quite shocked face "I still can't believe what I saw! It was, like, the armory depot and I was like 'alright, let me put this stuff back in place' and it was like you were totally making out and I was 'what the hell, is this Hazel and oh my God that's the king' and Legolas was right after me!" Tauriel said in one breath, looking quite traumatized.

_So dramatic._ Having been through worse thanks to Melim I didn't make such a drama. I just tried to steal a bottle of wine and drink myself to sleep.

_And it ended up just perfect._

"Long story short, I fell in love with the king, this is kind of a secret, so we'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone." I summed up, feeling my face hot at the recalling of how she caught us "Though it seems like half the world already knows, I'd rather not inform the other half."

"Oh my God, Hazel, I never thought you would... I mean, I never thought he would... I've heard the talking but I didn't give it any credit. For God, Hazel, I thought you would have told us! Does Legolas know?" Tauriel burst out the question.

She must have guessed by the look in my face.

"You're asking me to lie to Legolas? About you and the king? The king that happens to be _his father_?" She asked, incredulous

"It's not a lie, you can just... not tell him the truth." I suggested, uncomfortable.

Tauriel closed her eyes, pondering it over.

"You don't think he has the right to know?" She glanced at me with judgmental green eyes.

"I think his father should be the one to tell him. You know, let them settle this between the two of them." I reasoned.

We kept silence for a moment, but I could tell Tauriel was thinking about what I said. She knew the prince better than I, so her frown fairly worried me. I had a feeling that Legolas wouldn't approve us and I really didn't want to be the cause of a family fight.

"Fine. I won't tell him." Tauriel agreed "But he's going to find out eventually. How long has this been going on?"

"Since Melim's wedding." I confessed.

"Oh, so that's how..."

"Yes."

Another pause as Tauriel seemed to take in the idea of Thranduil and I.

"Does anyone else know?" She asked.

"Azira, Faelwen and Lord Elrond." Tauriel's eyes widened at the last name. "Though, I don't know how, everyone kind of suspects."

Tauriel shrugged.

"You were always together. I would have suspected if I didn't think you would tell your friends." She accused me, narrowing her piercing green eyes at me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized "But you know we have to keep it a secret. You know about the late Zynia?"

"Yes." Tauriel relaxed "Everyone knows the story. Well, I understand why you want to keep it a secret." She conceded "But Legolas will find out eventually."

"I know." I sighed "I hope he understands."

"I hope so." Tauriel echoed, but she didn't sound very confident.

* * *

"My lord?" Maeglad's voice took Thranduil of his daydreaming. Legolas wasn't there at dinner, and the king knew his son was probably avoiding Hazel and himself.

"Yes Maeglad?" Thranduil prompted, eager to be distracted by matters of trade and such. Hazel would be hurt when she knew of Legolas' reaction.

"I was wondering if you could help young Maril with some research she's doing?" The Trade Councilor asked, smiling "That is, if you're not too busy." Maeglad's daughter looked anxiously at the king from behind her father. She was one of the young rangers, a pretty sindarin child with blond hair and honey-colored eyes "I wouldn't bother you, but you know I'm not good with maps and stuff like that. I can barely recall where half the places we trade with are located."

Thranduil nodded. It was always good news to have the young ones interested in learning and Maeglad was indeed useless with a map in his hands.

"Oh course I'll help her. Will you meet me in the library tomorrow after lunch, Lady Maril?"

The young elleth beamed at him, bowing low.

"Yes, my lord. Thank you very much."

Thranduil smiled at her enthusiasm. She was a good girl.

"I'm glad you're so eager for knowledge. It's good to you, learning something different every now and then."

"You would know, my lord, you're one of the most learned elves this side of the sea." Lady Maril said, the smile never leaving her lips.

The king bowed his head slightly in thanks at her flattery.

* * *

"_'You would know, my lord, you're one of the most learned elves this side of the sea.'_" Azira repeated in an exaggerated falsetto voice, for my amusement. "I swear, it was so overly honeyed that I couldn't eat my dessert."

I laughed at her interpretation of Lord Maeglad's daughter.

"I hope Tegalad never hears me" She continued "but that sister of his... ugh."

"Poor girl." I defended Lady Maril "I can't blame her, she's what? 160?"

"150." Azira corrected me, her spy senses alert as always "She's not to blame, indeed." My friend frowned, suddenly grave "She might be enjoying it, but I bet it wasn't her idea."

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising myself on my elbows on the soft mattress.

"There's been some kitchen gossip that the king might be feeling a little... _romantic_ with the coming of spring. I think Lord Maeglad decided to place a bet."

I jumped to my feet.

"That little brat and that old son of a-"

"Calm down, Hazel." Azira placated me "They don't know the king's already taken. You really think Miss Honeyed Soprano stands a chance? Against beautiful Mistress Dark Eyes?"

I sat back on the bed. She was right. Thranduil was my soulmate and my love, and I wouldn't lose him to a brat barely out of her swaddling clothes. But Lord Maeglad was starting to bother me. First with his attitude towards Melim, who he now seemed to tolerate as a vessel for his grandchild, and now he paraded his daughter for Thranduil like some breeding mare. I actually pitied her, growing up with a father who would push her around his fellow high lords. If Tegalad had to marry in secret, poor little girl.

Even poorer if she dared lay a finger on my king.

* * *

"A pre-wedding party? Is that even a thing?" I asked, confused, as Alyan dragged me by the hand. He had found me in Azira's room and ruled that I was to go with him to the pre-wedding party of Faeron and whoever or else I was responsible for him going insane.

"I don't know, apparently they want to rub it on my face a little bit more!" He hissed, impatiently.

"Why are you going?" I didn't understand Alyan's need to extend his suffering.

"Because he'll be angry at me if I don't go." He explained "I need you there to keep me from doing something stupid. Also, Zynia is going with that hot brother of hers and Tauriel and Legolas will be there as well, so you'll have someone to talk when I finally drink myself into depression and merciful sleep."

"Alyan, are you sure you want to go?" I asked, worried about him "You can say you were sick or something."

"I have to go." He said, firmly "I know it's sick but I have to be there."

I didn't argue any further as we found the party and Alyan seemed eager to keep his promise of drinking himself into sleep. Having had my own quota of alcoholic problem-solving I thought it better not to intervene and just stayed by his side. Legolas arrived soon after with Tauriel and I saw him tense as soon as he eyed me, his face a mask of ice. I glanced at Tauriel, who gave me an apologetic look.

_Traitor._

_Oh my God, he's furious._

I opened my mouth, trying to think of something I could say to ease his anger towards me but he turned his back on me and left, followed by a much concerned Tauriel.

_Yes, Tauriel, tell him all about Thranduil and I and now you try to mend the damage._

The nearest people, having witnessed the scene, looked at me confused, not knowing what to think, and I pretended not to see them, turning my attention to Alyan.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, offering me a glass of wine, which I toke willingly, shrugging at his question.

Alyan didn't press the matter. He knew there was something else that I didn't want to discuss now. That was something I loved about Alyan, he respected my silence, something that Azira, as much as I loved her, wasn't capable of.

"Got yourself in trouble again?" Zynia approached me, her brother following after her.

"When I don't?" I asked, trying to make nothing of Legolas' scene.

Zynia laughed at that, my reputation was far worse than myself when it came to making trouble.

Veryan engaged in a talk with Alyan about training and general soldier stuff as Zynia and I judged other elleths' outfits. Legolas reappeared soon after, again with Tauriel, to congratulate the couple on their upcoming wedding and ignored me as if I wasn't there. I would have to talk to him eventually, but it was better to do so when we were at a safe distance from scandal hunters.

"Don't you love weddings?" Veryan's voice made Zynia and I turn from our debate over an orange dress and look at the young couple, kissing for the delight of the guests. I absent-mindedly reached for Alyan's hand and his grip was so strong I would have worried about he breaking my fingers if I wasn't already worried about him looking dead.

"Oh, yes." He sneered, his voice heavy with drinking "Though they make me remember that I'll be forever single."

Veryan smiled, amused at his statement.

"Why, can't you choose one among your many admirers?"

Alyan looked at him with tired eyes, and I saw how hard it was for him trying to keep his usual high spirits when his heart was breaking.

"Alyan was born to be free." I tried to help, and my friend squeezed my hand even tighter in thanks.

Zynia laughed, nodding in agreement, and Veryan smirked, his deep green eyes sparkling.

"Well, let me know if you ever change your mind." He chuckled.

I didn't see it happening. One moment Alyan was drunk and miserable, crushing my hand, and the other he flied off at Veryan, getting the captain's wine spilled all over his doublet in the process. Zynia and I stood frozen and it took us a moment to realize they weren't fighting. _They were kissing_.

Better saying, Alyan was kissing Veryan angrily, one hand in his golden hair keeping his head in place, and Veryan looked quite frozen in shock. Alyan pushed him back and I saw tears in his eyes. He took in what he had just done with a shaken 'Oh my God', and strode out of the hall, under the shocked eyes of pretty much everyone.

I followed him out and found him in a dark and desert corridor nearby, sitting on the ground, eyes fixed on the ceiling, tears running down his face. He didn't turn to look at me when I knelt beside him.

"What have I done, Hazel?" His voice was merely above a whisper and he turned his red eyes to me when I didn't answer.

Without a word I held out my arms to him and he collapsed on my shoulder.

"Veryan looks so much like him" He sobbed, trying to explain, and I patted his back, not knowing what to do to soothe him "And when he said that I just..." Alyan gave up, sobbing.

"It's alright." I assured him, even knowing it was probably much more complicated than that. "Everything is going to be alright."

I rubbed Alyan's back as he sobbed on my shoulder for a few minutes more before his breath calmed down. I was still trying to make him feel better when an elleth approached us and silently offered me a handkerchief.

"I hope you get better." She said kindly as I took the small piece of fabric, but Alyan didn't reply, his face still hidden on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and she left, leaving Alyan and I sitting on the ground.

"There, there." I said soothingly, wiping the wine of his neck and chin, and Alyan straightened his back and looked at me with a small smile on his lips, even though his brown eyes were swollen from crying.

"You remind me of my mother." He took the handkerchief, wiping the tears of his face "Did I already tell you look a lot like her?"

"You never mentioned it." I was amused by that new information.

"It's true." He smiled, gesturing my face "The nose, I think. And the eyes. I have my father's eyes."

"We have the same hair color." I prompted, happy to see him smiling again, even though it was a sad smile. "Father or mother?"

Alyan puzzled for a moment.

"Father." He decided "You know, you could be my sister, Hazel."

I laughed at that.

"I always wanted a brother." I smiled, thinking of how sweet Alyan would be the best brother ever.

"Then it's settled, I'm adopting you as my sister." Alyan said, decidedly, jumping to his feet and nearly falling back down, as I got up, laughing, to help him.

"I think it's time for you to sleep, big brother."

Alyan offered me his arm and I took it, knowing he was beyond finding his bedroom alone.

* * *

"Greetings to one of the most learned elves this side of the sea." I greeted Thranduil with a smile as he entered the attic, jumping from my place on top of the pile of wooden boxes, and he smirked at me.

"Is this jealousy, Lady Hazel?" He asked with that stunning arrogant half-smile.

"Do I have reason to be jealous?" I asked him, faking a scowl, and he raised an eyebrow at me "No, I don't think so." I smiled confidently as Thranduil pulled me by the waist for a kiss.

"You are absolutely delightful." He indulged me with kisses and for a few wonderful minutes I forgot the world, lost in the delicious taste of him.

"I told Legolas." Thranduil said, finally, and I could feel his shoulders tense under my hands.

"He's not best pleased." I sighed, looking into the king's eyes. At least now I knew Tauriel hadn't betrayed me. It was Thranduil who decided to tell Legolas.

"He only needs time to get used to the idea." The king sounded uncomfortable "You know, it's been over six hundred years but still..."

I caressed Thranduil's shoulders, hating to see him miserable like that. I didn't want any bad feelings between him and Legolas because of me. If I could only find a way to make him understand I wasn't trying to take his mother's place. I knew very well where I belonged.

"It's alright." I assured Thranduil, kneeling on the wooden floor and holding out my arms, as the king sat beside me and hid his face in the crook of my neck. I cradled my sweet golden king in my arms the best I could, feeling the tension leave him.

"Hazel?" Thranduil called me as I caressed his beautiful face.

"Yes?"

"Hold me like this forever."

I smiled, tightening my grip around him. No matter what, I would never let him go. No scheming lord could ever part us.

* * *

Thranduil closed his eyes, relaxing in the touch of his little dove, the tension of the last hours giving in to her spell. Legolas had reacted awfully and he didn't want Hazel to feel bad, like it was her fault that the prince was so distressed. It wasn't about Hazel, Legolas would have reacted the same about any elleth.

Still, he would have to accept it, sooner or later.

Thranduil took Hazel's hand from his face, placing a kiss on the back. The king couldn't live without her, and he wondered how he had managed to come so far before finding his pet dove. That was the elleth he loved. His little queen. They would spend eternity together, so Legolas would do better to get over it and stop whining. Of course Legolas didn't know that. How could he tell the prince that he wanted to marry Hazel after seeing how Legolas reacted to them simply being together?

He looked up at Hazel and she smiled, light flickering in her dark eyes. The king knew she wouldn't press him about that. Of course she would be expecting it, but Thranduil didn't want to burden her with the crown at such a young age. Hazel was so free and wild-spirited that it would be a crime to tie her to the crown so young.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, her fingers trailing his cheekbones.

"About you and your wild spirit." He answered, getting up to kiss her.

"I'm not wild." Hazel protested between kisses, and the king felt the smile on her lips "I'm a dove."

"A wild dove." Thranduil insisted.

"There is no such thing." Hazel laughed, pulling away from him and sitting elegantly, her best face of feigned innocence about her "See? A perfect dove."

"Oh, indeed." The king smirked "Let's see for how long."

With those words he covered the distance between them in a devouring kiss, smiling to feel Hazel matching him, almost in a challenge.

The king knew they wouldn't be able to control the claiming inside them much longer. He parted from Hazel, a smug grin on his lips.

"I win."

Hazel smiled her characteristic arrogant half-smile at him, her face was blushed and there was the most alluring sparkling in her bewitching dark eyes.

"This time."Her voice was still breathless.

Thranduil felt his skin shiver at the implied challenge. He knew Hazel could be quite an adversary in that game.

He had to find somewhere more comfortable for them to meet.

* * *

**And that's it for today! I hope you liked this chapter :) If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave your review, and if you're new to court life make sure to follow/favorite to keep up with the next chapters! As usual, next chapter will be up next weekend, and I'll really try to make it until friday. Love yall. xoxo**


	23. Civil War

**Greetings, my precious readers! First of all, as always, I'd like to thank you for all the support you keep showing towards this story, I know some chapters seem 'pointless' but trust me, they'll be important, for one reason or another, to the future of the story. My most sincere thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, it's always something special when I can read the thoughts of someone halfway across the world on my story. Also, I would like to welcome Herdcat, 131pocoloco, nina32177, Tower and CuciBurga to the court, I hope you guys keep enjoying this story :)**

**Oh, something else I have to mention, for this chapter and maybe the next we'll have an extra POV, Miss Honeyed Soprano will tell some of the events from her perspective.**

* * *

Chapter XXIII

Civil War

I left the Healing Wing with a smile to finish my last task before taking Irminne for a walk under the pale sun. Holding the mysterious handkerchief in my hands, I headed to the Stewards Quarters. It was embroidered with the name of the owner, and through Erynion I had managed to find out she was a stewardess, since apparently the kitchen staff new everyone in the kingdom by name.

I walked into the yard of the Stewards Quarters, noticing at once the statue of an elleth sitting with a serene smile on her face and an elfling on her lap. It was a beautiful statue, and I wondered what it was doing here instead of gracing one of the main pleasure gardens.

"Lady Hazel?" The voice calling my name got my attention from the statue and I turned, relieved to see that it belonged to the elleth I was looking for. That would save me some time.

"Hi. Aster, isn't it?" I smiled and she dropped in a little curtsy with a playful smile on her lips.

"That's me." Her voice was sweet and I noticed she had the most enchanting black hair and violet eyes. She looked like the sweetest thing ever. I handed her the handkerchief, previously washed.

"Thank you for that night. It was really kind of you."

She waved her hand as if it was nothing of importance.

"Not at all. Is the boy better?" Aster asked, looking genuinely concerned, and I thought it amusing that she had called Alyan 'boy'.

"He's better." I assured, before turning to the statue "That's beautiful." I commented, marveling at the fine work.

"It's Zynia and the little Lady Aranel." She explained with a sad smile.

Looking more attentively I realized that the elfling was indeed dressed as a girl.

"She was a stewardess. That's why you were the first ones to mourn." I was starting to get it. The stewards weren't the highest ranked elves in the Woodland Realm. They were more like the kind of people high lords like Lord Maeglad hardly noticed.

"Yes. Zynia was kind and merry. I never believed a word they said against her." Aster frowned, and I noticed she spoke like she had been there. I wondered how old she actually was, since she didn't look much older than Tauriel.

Someone called Aster and she shrugged at me with an apologetic smile.

"Excuse me, Lady Hazel."

"Thank you for the handkerchief." I thanked the stewardess once more before she left, replying happily whoever had called her.

I took my eyes from where she disappeared into the castle back to the statue of Zynia and Aranel. The artist had represented her smiling, and the little lady reached for her mother's face with a laughter. It was so beautifully done they looked almost alive, if it wasn't for the fact that they were marble-colored.

I curtsied low to the both of them before leaving to meet my faithful mare, who waited for me with her ears alert.

"Hey, beautiful." I greeted Irminne and she snorted, upset "Yes, I was busy."

I led her from the stables, the grounds weren't soaked anymore and I knew spring was at our doorstep. Already the weather felt warmer. I walked beside my mare, not wanting to saddle or rein her unnecessarily. She would come to me whenever I called, of that I was certain.

"Are you ready?" I asked and she neighed excitedly "On the count of three. One... two... three!"

At my counting we both started running, and of course I was immediately left behind, leaving me nothing to do but to laugh as Irminne ran free, mocking me with whinnies.

"I have to work out." I muttered, and her sensitive ears caught my tone, making her emit a sound that was much like a laughter "Oh, yes, now you're laughing at your mistress. Rebellious horse."

Her _laughter_ intensified, since she could see in my face that I wasn't really upset. As if one could ever be upset with such a magnificent and loyal creature.

Irminne had ran her fill and was rolling in the ground while I snacked at some dried fruit, and out of a sudden she was back on her hooves and ran to me, standing at my side like a guard dog.

"What is it, girl?" I patted her neck, noticing she was covered in dirt "Oh, good job you've done. You know for how long I'll have to groom you until all of this comes out?"

Irminne didn't relax at my playful tone, her ears still alert, and I noticed footsteps, followed by Lord Maeglad's daughter, approaching us with a suspicious look at my horse.

"Good morning, Lady Maril." I greeted, politely. As much as we were both entitled 'ladies', she was born a Sindarin lady and I was a lady healer, which put her hierarchically above me.

She smiled, pleased.

"Good morning. So you've heard of me, Lady Hazel?"

_Yes, Azira was mocking your falsetto voice for my entertainment last night._

"You're Tegalad's sister." I chose the diplomatic thing to say.

"Yes, my father is the Lord Maeglad, the king's councilor on Trading." Maril smiled, proudly, and I didn't spoil her moment of glory by pointing out that her father's accomplishments were hardly her credit.

"How can I help?" I asked, keeping the smile on my face. That elleth was amusing.

Lady Maril shrugged, approaching me, and Irminne tensed. The soldier noticed it and made the wise decision to keep her distance, shooting my horse a contempt look.

"I just wanted to take a closer look at you. You're the talk of the court, after all." She said in what I recognized as the honeyed soprano tone Azira had mentioned, making me smile even wider at the ill-disguised 'insult'. She had heard the gossip. Good. She knows then who's the boss.

"Well, the court mustn't have much to talk about, then. Here I stand."

Maril eyed me head to toe with a smug smile. She wasn't much impressed by my looks. Indeed, I wasn't much impressive in that plain dark blue gown.

"You are a pretty thing, indeed." She conceded and I slightly bowed my head in thanks, what widened her smile. Apparently, 'a pretty thing' wasn't much in her concept.

* * *

Maril paced the corridors to the Royal Library smiling, pleased at her findings. Her father had assured her that the healer was no big deal, but she had to see it for herself.

Indeed, Lady Hazel wasn't the cream of the Healers' Wing, Maril would be much more concerned about Lady Zynia, but as it was she was sure the war was already won. She stopped by a mirror, wondering what type of crown would fit her better and mourning the loss of the gems of pure starlight, buried in Erebor under the guard of the dragon Smaug. They were, most certainly, the best gems to adorn a crown.

Sighing in acceptance, the soldier continue her way to the Royal Library. The king must be there already, and it was unacceptable to make the king wait. She would have to be content with a crown of something else. Ordinary diamonds would do.

Maril entered the library bowing low to the king.

"Good afternoon, Lady Maril." The king greeted her politely, looking up from an old book he had been studying.

"Good afternoon, my lord." She replied, with a stunning smile.

"I found some records on the geography of the south forest. Do you want to take a look?" The king offered her the book and she took it with a smile, sitting on the chair to his left, upset that they didn't use one of the many couches provided, where she could be closer to him, but sat at the big wooden table.

Maril didn't let her irritation show, of course. She would be as close to him as she wished once they were married. The soldier risked a quick glance at her future husband, who was now examining a map. The king was a handsome ellon, it would be certainly pleasing to be his queen.

* * *

"Lady Hazel!"

Ithilwen's voice made me turn from the athelas bush I was caring for and I saw her walking quickly through the gardens, with Calanon right after her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked, shielding my eyes from the sun.

"It's about the essay you assigned us. The one about morgul poison." Ithilwen explained "We were curious about such poison and wanted to study it a little bit further, but the books in the Healing Wing are contradictory in some points."

"Go on." I prompted, glad of their interest in the matter. I had studied it myself in the Royal Library.

"We were thinking if maybe you could ask the king to allow us to go to his Library for research." Calanon asked, his eyes shining with expectation.

I looked at them with a very grave face, fighting back a smile.

"You promise me you won't mess the king's library? Or talk loudly and disturb His Majesty's reading?"

"We promise." Ithilwen said for both of them, and Calanon nodded, gravely.

"Very well. Then I'll mention it to the king."

Ithilwen smiled and dropped in a little curtsy.

"Thank you, Lady Hazel."

I watched them leave with a smile. They were the closest I would ever have to children, so I felt like it was my duty to protect and help them in whatever they needed. I smiled, certain that Thranduil wouldn't deny them access to the Royal Library. He said to me long ago that he liked to have scholars in his kingdom, so perhaps if the kids' interest in studying was encouraged, they might be the next great scholars of the Woodland Realm. Maybe, if we could get rid of the spiders and orcs near the borders, we could even send them to Rivendell for a while. After all, Lord Elrond is the most skilled healer in Middle Earth. My smile broadened. Lord Elrond would surely love that.

I felt slightly guilty. It has been a long time since I last wrote to him. Cleaning my hands on the apron I wore over my dress, I got up and headed to my bedroom in the healing wing, sitting at the table with quill, ink, and some paper in front of me. What could I say?

_Dear Lord Elrond_

I stared at the paper. We hadn't parted in the better of terms, and he never wrote to me after that, but it was time to mend that unhappy situation. Lord Elrond was really dear to me, and I didn't like that distance between us.

I ran a line over the words.

_Dear Ada_

It was better like that.

_I pray this letter finds you well. I know spring is coming to Rivendell and I remember how dearly you love this season, looking forward to watch the flowers blossoming in the gardens._

_Please, do not be angry with me, or the king. He is good to me, and we are very happy._

A knock on the door took my attention from my poor letter and I hid it, answering the door.

"Hi" Melim was smiling broadly and I couldn't help smiling back. Her clothes were not so tight anymore, and it was possible to notice the signs of pregnancy.

"Hey, Melim. How are you?"

She closed the door with an excited noise and flied at me, laughing.

"It's a girl!"

I looked at her, stunned.

"A girl?" I repeated, marveled, and the both of us started laughing "Tell me!"

"I feel her inside of me, her little soul, but at first I couldn't tell whether I had a girl or a boy. Today I felt it, clear as daylight. It's a little girl!"

I laughed, Melim's joy filled the room with light, and I placed my hands on her growing stomach.

"Hi there." I greeted the baby "I'm Hazel." And turning to the mother I asked curiously "What are you naming her?"

Melim waved her hand, still laughing.

"I don't know, there are so many beautiful names, I can't choose!"

We sat on the bed, talking about names, and I felt my heart lighter. I would never have children of my own, but I had the apprentices of the Healing Wing to love and care for, and the thought made me smile.

* * *

Thranduil ran up the steps to the attic, two at a time, mentally cursing the Sindarin girl for making him late to see Hazel. He found her looking out the window as the lights of the city mirrored the stars in the sky.

She turned as soon as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry, my dearest dove." He apologized "Lord Maeglad's daughter all but imprisoned me in the library."

"It's alright." Hazel shrugged, as the king kissed her, but even though she kissed him back he knew there was something different about her.

"Hazel? Are you mad at me?" Thranduil asked, feeling his heart heavy.

"Of course not." Hazel smiled at him, but he noticed her smile was sad. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Whatever you want, pretty dove." Thranduil held her hands, eager to please her and somehow make up for that unfortunate delay.

"Little Ithilwen and Calanon wanted access to the Royal Library to further study morgul poison. They asked me to speak up for them." Hazel explained.

"Of course, they're free to go to the library and read any book they want." Thranduil agreed, pleased with the increasing number of young ones searching for knowledge.

"Thank you." Hazel smiled again, and this time she looked genuinely happy.

With a quick kiss she turned to the door again.

"Are you already going?" Thranduil asked, frowning.

"It's almost time for dinner, Thranduil." She answered, the sadness returning to her eyes, before leaving the attic.

Thranduil sighed, unhappy. He had made Hazel wait for too long, and still the king knew that she only kept waiting in order to speak for the apprentices. Thranduil felt like the vilest of creatures for making her sad. He wanted to make up for that, but all his ideas were immediately discarded as too showy.

The king took the way to his chambers feeling miserable.

* * *

I closed the door of my bedroom, dropping on the bed and closing my eyes.

He was with her when he was supposed to be with me.

I sighed, turning to the side to look at the starry sky. I had thought that Lady Maril was just a silly girl parading her charms for the king. I had laughed at the idea, trusting that a brat like her would never change a thing between my king and I. Apparently I was wrong, since she was such a good company that he had kept me waiting for almost two hours.

I had trusted that he loved me and a sweet-speaking pretty thing wouldn't change that.

_I shouldn't have. I mean, he never said so, did he?_

I closed my eyes once more, shaking my head. I was overreacting. I was his dove, he risked a lot to be with me.

_With her everything would be so much easier._

I fought back the tears in my eyes hugging the pillow. How I wished I could be with Thranduil right now, and that the soldier girl had never existed. I longed for his touch and to know, as I once was so certain, that he loved me and no other could ever change that.

He is my soulmate.

But sometimes soul and heart have different opinions. There are lots of stories around to prove so.

I shook my head, this time harder, refusing to acknowledge the possibility, but it still insisted in dwell in my mind, making me curl in bed, hiding my face in the pillow.

"Hazel, what happened?" Zynia's voice made me bury my face deeper in the pillow "Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone." My voice was muffled against the pillow.

"You're going to miss dinner." She reasoned, and I heard the concern in her voice.

"I don't care about dinner." I replied. I didn't want to go to dinner and face that brat, or have to look at Thranduil and question, in my head, in all the beautiful moments we had together meant anything at all to him.

I sobbed, and somewhere in my mind a more reasonable voice told me that I was overreacting but the seeds of doubt were already planted in my mind.

_Does he love me?_

"Hey." I heard Alyan's voice and felt a hand gently rubbing my arm "What happened, little sister?"

I shook my head and after sometime without saying anything I felt him sitting on the bed, undoing my braid and brushing my hair. Curious I sat back up, not caring that he would see my tear stained face. I had seen him crying not long ago.

"What are you doing?"

"Turn your back." He said, simply, and I obeyed, sitting on the bed with my back to Alyan, as he brushed my hair "It's that how your mother did it?"

I smiled, loving Alyan for being such a dear. I had told him a lifetime ago that my mother would brush my hair to soothe me when I was upset.

"Yes." I wiped the last of my tears in my sleeve.

"It's the king, isn't it?" He asked, still entertained in brushing my hair.

"What do you mean?" I replied, defensively.

"I know, Hazel. I heard Legolas' last fight with Tauriel, and it was about you and the king." He must have seen the shock in my face when I turned to look at him "Don't worry, Tauriel had the sense to tell Legolas to stop freaking out before anyone else heard."

I sighed, unhappy.

"Great, now Tauriel and Legolas are fighting for my cause. I'm destroying everyone's life."

"I don't think the king would agree." Alyan pointed, and I looked down. I wasn't certain of anything anymore "Don't look like that, Hazel. I don't know what he did, but I'm sure he cares for you. God knows he looked half dead at dinner."

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to hold back my irritation. Thranduil insulted me, making me wait for almost two hours while he was with that insufferable honeyed brat, and now he thinks he has any right to be upset? He can go look for comfort in his new friend.

_I'll kill them both if he does._

Anger brought tears back to my eyes and I blinked them back, looking around for something I could punch, throw across the room or damage in any way to cool down my temper as Alyan finished braiding my hair.

"Now I'm really scared of how much you resemble my mother." He commented, and I smiled, having identified the solid side of the wardrobe as a potential target.

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting up to look in the mirror. Alyan had braided my hair in the Mirkwood fashion, and it really did a lot for my features "Oh, I like it."

"Have some sleep, beautiful sister." He advised, getting up to leave "I promise everything will be better in the morning."

"Thank you, Alyan."

As soon as he closed the door behind him I stared at the wardrobe. We had our differences to settle tonight.

* * *

Thranduil shifted in bed, unable to sleep. Hazel wasn't there at dinner and it worsened the king's feeling of guilt. Thranduil was so distressed for making her sad that he actually told the Lady Maril to shut up, for which, of course, he would have to apologize later.

But right now his priority was Hazel. He still had to make up for keeping her waiting. The king stared at the ceiling, revisiting his ideas. He could give her a necklace, a simple thin chain of gold with a little ruby. Thranduil shook his head. Those jewels might be nothing to a Sindarin lady, but for a healer they were quite expensive, which invalidated his idea of giving her some luxurious fabric for a new dress, as well.

Restless, Thranduil jumped to his feet, throwing his robe over the thin shirt. It was almost spring, he knew, but the nights were still cold, and would continue to be so until spring settled in the forest.

The king went to the Library, but found it empty. Impatiently, he looked for Hazel in the cellars and even in the Winter Hall, but there was no sign of her anywhere. She was likely sleeping. Thranduil leaned on the stone wall, closing his eyes. He couldn't go to the ladies' chambers this late in the night, it was utterly forbidden.

But he had to check on Hazel.

The king left out a sigh. He must be going insane.

He stopped by the door of the presence chamber. It was well past midnight, but still, the king listened for a moment just to be sure there was no one there.

Thranduil opened the door without a sound, entering the presence chamber like a spy or a shadow. It was a girly room, full of pretty couches and armchairs for the healers. In one of the walls there was a shelf loaded with books, presumably about healing, even though he would bet his crown that there were a few romances there as well. Elleths must be elleths.

Thranduil walked without making any sound and stopped by the door of Hazel's bedroom.

He was most certainly going insane. If anyone ever dreamed of that...

He listened carefully, but everything was quiet inside.

The king sighed. He was mad, he could not do that. It was forbidden, like, a thousand times forbidden. If anyone suspected he was a dead man.

He would just make sure she was alright and then he would leave. No more than five minutes.

Thranduil entered the bedroom, silently closing the door behind him. Hazel was asleep on the bed, hugging a pillow, and he would have find it the most beautiful scene ever if her face wasn't stained with tears. It was like a punch in his stomach, to see her so frail, holding on to a pillow. And it was all his fault.

The king knelt beside the bed, carefully pulling the covers over her shoulders. She was still fully dressed, her hair braided in a different way from the usual, but Thranduil didn't pay it much attention. He just wanted everything to be well again. He wanted to see Hazel smile and hear her enchanting laughter.

Thranduil looked away from her face around her perfectly tidy bedroom. The only thing out of place was the quill, ink and some papers on the table. Curious, he approached it and found a letter, addressed to Lord Elrond.

_Dear Ada,_

_I pray this letter finds you well. I know spring is coming to Rivendell and I remember how dearly you love this season, looking forward to watch the flowers blossoming in the gardens._

_Please, do not be angry with me, or the king. He is good to me, and we are very happy._

The last words were like a hot knife through his heart.

_He is good to me, and we are very happy._

That was obviously written before he kept her waiting for almost two hours in the attic. He wasn't good to her, he was the worst creature ever to walk on the land.

Thranduil took the quill, ink and a paper, sitting on the floor, where the moon provided some light, and giving one more look at Hazel's sleeping face before leaning over his paper.

_My dearest dove,_

* * *

Thranduil looked from one petition to another, wondering why his subjects couldn't spare him some work by coming to an understanding between themselves. No, they had to plead to their king, who, they seemed to think, had all the time in the world to analyze who was the rightful owner of a dozen chickens.

That was absolutely ridiculous.

The king pondered over the chicken drama when the door of his study flied open and he barely had time to get to his feet before his dearest Hazel flung herself at him, greeting him with a passionate kiss.

"My Hazel." The king hugged her and smiled in her hair, that was damp, and he guessed that she had just bathed. His heart jumped to see her happy again.

"You are the sweetest thing ever, Thranduil." He heard her voice muffled against his robes, and looked down to see her sparkling brown eyes looking into his soul.

The king claimed her lips again, his heart lighter now that she had accepted his apologies. He just loved her so much, it was a torment to think she was unhappy because of him.

A knock on the door forced them apart and Thranduil sighed with irritation, sitting back at his desk before answering with a bored _'come in'_.

Lady Maril entered the study, shooting a quick glance at Hazel, who stood at a respectful distance from the desk, before bowing to the king.

"Good morning, my lord. My father asked me to take this papers to you." The Sindarin lady explained, showing some papers she had brought with her.

"If that's all, Majesty, I'll be in the Healing Wing." Hazel said, very diplomatically, and Thranduil admired her acting.

"Yes, that's all, Lady Hazel."

Hazel curtsied gracefully, smiling at him.

"Majesty." She turned to Lady Maril with the slightest bow of her head, to the point where she actually just fluttered her eyelashes at the other elleth, and even though her smile was polite, Thranduil identified a note of disdain in it "Lady Maril."

Lady Maril smiled most sweetly at Hazel.

"Lady Hazel." Her voice was poisonously sweet.

Thranduil wanted to laugh at that stupid rivalry. It didn't even actually exist, for when it came to his heart Hazel had no rivals. And yet, she seemed to like playing that childish game with Lady Maril. Thranduil had assured Hazel that Lady Maril was just the daughter of a friend, that he was helping with her studies, even though the young elleth seemed to have a crush on him, and Hazel had seemed to accept that, but kept shooting mental daggers at the lass.

The king wanted a glass of wine.

For God's sake, he hadn't even taken breakfast yet.

"My lord?" Lady Maril's voice took him back from his daydreaming over the papers "Ada said that you would have an answer when you read those papers."

Thranduil nodded, actually reading the papers and smiling, pleased.

"Tell him to accept the terms of the contract, we have Dorwinion where we want them now."

The elleth bowed low with a big smile on her lips.

"You are such a skilled trader, my lord. It's quite impressive."

Thranduil bowed his head in thanks and dismissed the soldier girl with a wave of his hand. Lucky him that spy Lady Azira wasn't around, or Hazel would tease him with that forever.

* * *

Maril walked her way back to the training yard to practice archery. Her shots were much more precise when she thought of that insufferable Lady Hazel.

On the night before she had been absent at dinner and the king seemed most distressed by that. He had even told her to _stop talking, that her voice was giving him a headache._ That was absurd!

The ranger was starting to notice that maybe the healer was a stronger opponent than she had anticipated. The king looked at her in a way Maril had never seen him looking at anyone before. What could she possibly be doing to entrance him like that? Of course it was nothing decent.

Maril shivered, disgusted. The healer was most likely doing the most immoral things in order to win the king's favor, and he, weak as all ellons are, was falling for it. The soldier clenched her hand around her bow, shooting another arrow and hitting the target perfectly, time after time.

Her mental revenge on Lady Hazel was only stopped when it was time for lunch, and she sat on the table with the other soldiers, looking up at her father at the high table. He was the one to blame, he had underestimated her rival. So stupid.

As soon as lunch was over, Maril ran to her bedroom to change into a dress. She had hoped to entrance the king with the idea of another warrior queen, but it was clear that he was in the mood for something more girly if he was drooling over that useless Lady Hazel. The ranger all but ran her way to the Royal Library, opening the door to find the king studying some old map, but her eyes caught sight of something else: two young elves sitting together in one of the couches, discussing something in whispers over some ancient book.

Their presence was most irritating, for it limited her possibilities to act. Maril would have to be extra careful now. The soldier sighed. Stupid young elves.

"I see you took you sweet time getting dressed." The king noticed, his eyes sparkling with irritation for being kept waiting.

That day was not turning out as Maril wished.

* * *

I sang as I cared for the baby plants, my spirits high, under a blue sky and a gentle sun. Life was beautiful.

I had woken up and found my petticoats stained with blood and a letter beside my bed. The first finding explained perfectly well why I had overreacted in such a childish way the night before, the second...

Oh my God, I really love Thranduil.

I carefully looked around, making sure that I was alone, before reaching in my pocket for the letter, which I was determined to carry with me all days of my life.

I smiled to see the rather careless handwriting I knew so well. One would think a king would have a constant and graceful handwriting, but Thranduil thinks way too fast for his hand to keep the pace. I could also see some stains where his hand had touched the ink and left prints all over the letter, a result of being left-handed, I would think.

_My dearest dove,_

I touched the letter to my lips. That was right, I was his dearest, his dove. My eyes flied to the last words, and I knew that it would never be a day that they wouldn't make my heart beat like a hummingbird.

_Thus I beg you never doubt my love for you, for all that I am belongs to you._

_Yours, for all days to come._

_Thranduil_

I strangled a cry of joy, feeling my face hot and hugged the nearest tree, laughing on it's trunk.

"What the hell?"

Zynia's voice made me jump, quickly hiding the letter in my pocket once more.

"I, hm, didn't see you there." I felt my face hot with embarrassement.

"I noticed. So, are you better?" The honey-haired healer approached me, careful.

"Yes, I feel better, thank you. It was just the moon." I shrugged, and it was partly true.

"Oh." Zynia raised her eyebrows, nodding "I'm relieved to see you happy and communing with the forces of nature, instead of crying your heart out and starving yourself. Well, if you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you, Zynia, that's very sweet of you." I smiled.

"Don't tell anyone. Otherwise they'll cease fearing me." Zynia winked and left me to my duties once more.

_Oh, of course, the plants._

"Mommy has not forgotten you." I said patting the leaves of a young chamomile.

* * *

"Before you leave, my lord, would you just help me locate the Maiden's Hill?" Maril asked sweetly, but Thranduil tucked his book on the shelf with a cold face.

"Tomorrow."

The king wouldn't bend. Maril recalled using these tactics on him the day before and it worked, but then at dinner he looked unhappy and Lady Hazel was absent. The elleth stared at the map in her hands, biting the inside of her mouth in thought. He was most certainly leaving to see Lady Hazel.

Maril held back a sigh of impatience. The king was leaving _her_ to meet that most common Lady Hazel. She must play her tricks on him masterly, or else he wouldn't be driven so blind. Ellons. A bunch of lustful idiots. Her own brother, for example, turned down the beauty and nobility of Sindarin maids for that other healer girl. Those healers were most certainly up to something.

Irritated, Maril jumped to her feet, leaving the two young elves without a word, and headed stealthily to the Healing Wing. Managing to keep herself from the eyes of the healers, the sindarin lady found her way into the presence chamber, and faced many closed doors. Which one would be Lady Hazel's bedroom? The elleth made her mind for the last room to the left, opening it and finding it furnished for two, even though only one of the beds showed signs of recent use. That was barbaric, living with another person! Maril shivered, picturing her large chambers, all for herself.

That room was a little bit messy, and there was a book thrown on the bed.A romance. Maril smirked, disdainful. That was most certainly Lady Hazel's bedroom.

Carefully, Maril took the little pot of ink from her pocket. That whore would learn a lesson.

* * *

I didn't found Zynia in the presence chamber, and no one answered when I knocked on her bedroom's door, making me really impatient. I wanted to change for dinner and neither Zynia nor Ellia were anywhere to be found. I was about to give up and go to dinner in that very dress I was in when they came into the presence chamber, chatting excitedly, two wrappings that I presumed to be dresses thrown over their shoulders.

"Finally." I greeted them with a sigh "Zynia, can you help me change for dinner?"

"Of course." She smiled, and her ready good mood made me raise an eyebrow.

"You're happy. Did you drink in the tears of heart-broken admirers?" I teased, as we headed to my bedroom.

"We went picking our dresses." It was Ellia who answered "For the dance."

"Dance?" I was truly confused.

"Yes, the dance Legolas is organizing for the king's birthday." Zynia explained, weary "You forgot?"

I put my hand to my forehead, as if acknowledging my forgetfulness, but my thoughts were far from that. It wasn't that I had forgotten. I didn't even knew about that dance. Legolas had purposely left me out.

The thought made me sick in my stomach. I was angry, and hurt. Legolas had always been my friend, since I first arrived in Mirkwood, but he was so damn possessive of Thranduil that it seemed to have awaken some cruelty in him, something I had never thought him capable of. Legolas was a nice man, I didn't expect that kind of childish meanness from him.

I followed Zynia into her bedroom to help her change for dinner, but the three of us froze on the doorway as soon as we opened the door. The pillows were destroyed and the room was covered in feathers, there was a book on the floor, that had obviously been thrown against the wall, but that wasn't the worse. On the mirror, in pitch black ink there was the word _'whore'_ written in a flourished handwriting.

Zynia stood frozen in shock, her face pale, and all that she could manage was a shaken _'oh my God'._

"Ellia, excuse us for a moment." I said, trying to sound calm, even though my blood was boiling. That flourished handwriting gave it all away, as Maril certainly expected it too.

"Oh my God, what..." Zynia repeated, looking at her desolated bedroom.

"It wasn't for you." I breathed in deeply against the desire of hunt that brat down. She was a trained soldier, I could never beat her in a fight. I would have to use my brains.

"It was meant for _you_?" Zynia asked, looking at my face, that probably wasn't very amiable in that moment.

I nodded.

"Stupid brat, couldn't even find my bedroom." I snarled a laughter

"Who..." Zynia narrowed her eyes for a moment "Tegalad's sister." She looked at me, her eyes wide "So it is true..."

I was actually impressed by Zynia's deductive skills. Though, I didn't knew exactly what she had heard, so I couldn't confirm it was true.

"You're bedding the king!" Zynia said in a shocked whisper.

"What? No!" _Is the gossip this low already?_

"But you have something." Zynia narrowed her eyes at me, trying to decide whether I spoke the truth or not.

That I couldn't deny.

"Yes." I looked at her face, looking for any sign of repulse, but instead she looked like someone just placing the pieces of a puzzle. "She will be so very sorry for this." I promised, feeling my anger heating my body and all that I wanted was to hit that brat's head against the wall. Several times. Until it was as soft as a boiled apple.

_Patience, Hazel. You'll think of something._

* * *

Maril ate her lunch merrily. Lady Hazel had fulminated her with a glare as soon as she came in for breakfast, but that was all the healer could do, stare at her, since her bedroom was kept locked and she was the only one who had the key, apart from the servants who kept her room tidy for her.

Lady Hazel could stare all she wanted, but the Sindarin lady had won that round. And was determined to win every round after that. She would eat her lunch and enjoy the afternoon with her king, even though he was somehow cold towards her, and even though those two young elves seemed to have set a camping in the library, determined never to leave her alone with king Thranduil.

Maril didn't care. She would continue to bully Lady Hazel until the healer gave up her attempts on the king. Then he might pine for her for a few days, but would soon look around him for comfort in another elleth. A more elegant, refined elleth, of high birth and noble family. Everything was bound to be perfect.

Maril saw her king leave the library that afternoon with a smile. She wouldn't be bothered by that much longer. It was a matter of time now, time and hard work from her part. She even pitied Lady Hazel. Better enjoy the king while she still has him, because in no time at all he would have a new queen by his side.

The Sindarin lady woke that night with a strange feeling in her hand, a funny feeling, and her sensitive ears caught a strange sound.

Like an insect.

Maril opened her eyes and jumped to her feet, seeing an absurdly large cockroach crawling up her arm. The elleth cried out in disgust and shook the insect away, lighting a candle to hunt the bastard and give it a clean death. Raising her eyes from the flame the elleth suppressed a scream. There wasn't just one cockroach. There was about a dozen of them on the walls of her bedroom. On the ground, not very far from the door, there was a paper thin cut of cheese bread soaked in brown ale.

Lady Hazel.

Carefully, Maril took her bow, which had been leaning on the wall by her bed, and aimed an arrow at one of the insects that roamed her ceiling.

In her mind she could picture the healer's face as she loosened the arrow.

* * *

I knocked lightly on the door of the king's study, straightening my newest spring dress, a pretty hug-shoulder coral thing with lace sleeves. I waited but there was no response.

Maybe he wasn't there yet.

_And I put on my best dress._

I sighed, carefully opening the door, only to see the most heart-warming scene ever. My sweet golden king was sleeping over his papers, his beautiful hair spread on the desk as he breathed calmly and I didn't resist to approach him. His eyelashes touched his cheeks and he looked younger and more relaxed than I ever saw him. He seemed to notice my presence and stirred.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes. He was so sweet I could die.

"Just me. Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." I said, hating myself for waking him from his peaceful sleep.

Thranduil blinked his icy blue eyes open, smiling sleepily to see me.

"Pretty dove." He greeted me, his voice husky from sleep, siting up straight, and I realized that his robe was untied and he didn't wear a shirt, flashing me with a great view of his chest. I felt my face hot as I quickly turned to the window, the image of that delightful piece of him burned in my mind.

Thranduil stretched his arms and I _accidentally_ glimpsed a set of perfectly defined abs with the corner of my eye, making sure to keep my face turned to the window, looking deeply interested in the closed curtains.

_Such wonderful green curtains. Spectacular fabric, draping from the hangers. I think I can distinguish at least three shades of green in this most interesting composition._

_Pathetic, Hazel._

"You're here so early?" The king noticed, closing his robe.

"I wanted to be the first of your subjects to wish you a happy birthday." I answered, feeling my face blush deeper as I turned to look at him.

"Sweet dove." Thranduil smiled, summoning me to his side with a quick move of his hand.

I ran to him and tucked a silver lock behind his ear, drowning in the light of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

"Happy birthday." I said, placing my hand on his face, and he leaned on it with a smile.

"Thank you, my little dove." Thranduil caressed the inside of my wrist with the back of his fingers, getting to his feet to kiss me. I would never cease marveling at how tall and elegant he was.

I indulged myself in his skilled kisses, caressing his neck until his hand captured mine and guided it into his robe and over the bare skin of his chest. My heart beat so fast I was pretty sure I was going to die, accepting my fate and sending a silent prayer of thanks for the circumstances of my death. Slowly I traced the lines of his perfectly sculpted muscles, feeling how hard they were contrasting the smooth skin. A soldier and a king.

I took my sweet time exploring that wild new territory, as spring seemed to turn into a blazing summer. Thranduil lifted me up and I almost instinctively locked my legs around his waist, shivering at his appreciative sigh. Somehow in the process the robe had slipped down giving me full access to his broad shoulders, and I changed my target from his marble-white neck, finding that my sweet king wasn't immune to the tricks he played on me.

I felt his hand on my calf and my legs faltered for a moment. I felt Thranduil's smile on my ear but it didn't last long as my weak legs made me slip a bit, and I wondered if all kings slept with daggers in their pockets. Thranduil buried his teeth in my neck with a low groan, pressing me against the wall and kissing me more desperately than ever, his hand firmly on my calf, making sure we were close as could be. By now the only thing I could do was to try to control the insistent claiming inside of me, and I kept repeating to myself that Thranduil would be upset if, for my cause, we ended up making a mess of his carefully organized papers.

Footsteps.

_You must be kidding me._

We parted and Thranduil put me back on the ground, breathless but not nearly as panicked as myself, as he opened the side door of his study, and I managed to hide just before Legolas' excited voice entered our ear range. It wasn't long before I heard the door of the king's study open and Legolas greet Thranduil with an excited 'Happy birthday Ada'

I breathed, relieved, and turned to face the room I was in. It was a luxurious presence chamber, finely furnished and with two big oaken doors. One was the main entrance, so the other one must be the door to Thranduil's bedroom.

The thought made me shiver.

_I wouldn't have worried about the papers if I knew we were so close._

Curious, I took a step forward and was suddenly aware of something quite disturbing.

_Why am I feeling the floor?_

I looked down at my feet. One of them was in a pretty pink shoe. The other one... was not.

I leaned on the wall, unable to believe my shitty luck.

_Oh, hell._

* * *

Thranduil had hardly managed to straighten his robe before Legolas happily burst into the study to wish him a happy birthday.

"Ada, did you have to fight your way here?" Legolas asked, amused.

Thranduil ran his fingers through his hair, well aware of his disheveled appearance, praying that Legolas wouldn't notice a piece of something pink showing under his robe.

"Ada are you alright?" Legolas frowned "You look... I don't know."

"I'm fine." Thranduil assured him, trying to steady his breath.

Legolas smiled once more.

"Come with me, you must see what I got you." The prince said excitedly, and Thranduil proceeded to follow his son with a smile, feeling sorry to leave Hazel hidden behind.

They were just about to leave through the door when Legolas turned to him again.

"I had Lord Elrond's help, you'll love it!" The prince beamed and Thranduil was about to answer that he would always love anything his son did for him when Legolas' smile turned to a frown.

"What's that?"

Thranduil turned back and saw a little pink shoe. He was a dead man.

"I hadn't noticed it there. I guess it belongs to one of the cleaning girls, though I can't see how she would have left without her shoe." The king tried to contour his difficult situation, but Legolas was interested in the mystery of the pink shoe.

"Well, they can't complain you're not keeping them well." The prince smirked, turning a piercing gaze at his father.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"What?" Thranduil asked, raising an eyebrow at his staring son.

Legolas narrowed his eyes and in one swift move opened the door to the presence chamber.

* * *

_This is so awkward._

"Lady Hazel." Legolas greeted me with a voice like ice.

_He 'ladied' me. I'm screwed._

I curtsied low, trying to keep my face neutral.

"Your Grace."

The prince smirked, making no mention of correcting me, and I knew he must be furious indeed.

"You're hiding, like a thief." He noticed, and I felt my face hot.

"Legolas!" Thranduil's voice had a cold warning tone.

"It's alright." I assured him, not wanting them to fight for my cause, definitely not on Thranduil's birthday "I was leaving, anyway."

Legolas smiled poisonously at me.

"Good."

"There's no need for that, Hazel." Thranduil intervened, shooting Legolas a sharp look.

"No, really, it's alright." I repeated, going back to the king's study and retrieving my shoe "I have to work. Happy birthday." I smiled at the king once more, pretending I wasn't bothered by Legolas' treatment, and excused myself with a last curtsy.

"Majesty. Your Grace."

Before I could leave, Thradnuil took my hand, squeezing it gently, and I forced a smile.

"Hazel."

I turned and left, heading back to the Healing Wing with my heart heavy. Legolas had been my friend since I first arrived in Mirkwood, and now he treated me coldly. I never thought he could be so cruel, leaving me out of things and calling me a thief, but I really didn't want to be the cause of a fight between him and his father, specially when I was already the cause of his latest fight with Tauriel.

I felt like I was living in a war, and wondered who would still be standing when all this was over.

_Maril will not._

I had her response to my cockroach plot the morning after, when I woke up and found an arrow on my door, which was now clearly identified by a paper.

Locking the door had certainly been a great idea.

* * *

**Sorry for the absurdly long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it all the same, I just loved writing this one! If you liked tonight's chapter don't forget to leave your review, and if you're new to court make sure to favorite/follow to keep up with the next chapters. Chapter 24 will be up next weekend, and I promise you things will get ugly. See ya. xoxo**


	24. Resentment

**Greeting, precious ones! How are you guys this beautiful weekend? Thank you, with all my heart, for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate that you guys took some of your time just to tell me how you liked the chapter. This week's new courtiers are justcallmek, Kleo8, ,104203 and DuckH14. Welcome guys, and thank you so much for your follows/favorites. You rock.**

**About this chapter: it took me a lot of time to decide whether I should post the whole chapter I had written or just part of it, and in the end I decided to post just the major part because the whole would be really tiresome to read in one seat. Just letting you know, in case you feel this chapter is somehow "strange" if compared to the previous ones.**

* * *

Chapter XXIV

Resentment

I leaned lazily on the backboard of the bench, watching the dance. Legolas was sitting beside Thranduil in the high places destined to the Sindarin nobility, and I hadn't made eye contact with either of them, still too embarrassed about the whole situation earlier. If Legolas wasn't so noisy in his enthusiasm he would likely have chased me out of the study, sword in hand, calling me a whore. I just didn't want to bring any more tension between him and his father.

God knows I've caused enough trouble already.

"Good morning, Lady Hazel."

I turned to see Erynion coming seat beside me, and greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Erynion. How do you like the dance?"

"It's pretty." He approved "Why are you not dancing, Lady Hazel?"

_Because Legolas is a spoiled, jealous, possessive bastard._

"I hurt my foot." It was a rather decent excuse.

"Oh, it's a pity." He frowned "I hope you get better soon."

Erynion and I watched the rest of the dance pointing out our favorite dancers and the best moves, and there was a beautiful moment when Veryan lifted Zynia and the spinning freed her hair of the complex style she wore, making it cascade in a stream of honeyed waves which caused everyone to hold their breaths for a moment before clapping madly. I winked at her, when she smiled in my direction. Of course she had done her hair loose on purpose. My happy conversation with Erynion was interrupted only when Alyan caught up with us as we headed to the pavilion where breakfast was to be served.

"My most beautiful sister." He greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and I was immediately taken by his radiant moods, my own spirits being high, and the incident with Legolas now completely forgotten "Erynion, what are you eating, for God's sake, lad, you can't stop getting taller!"

Erynion beamed, proud.

"It's good to see you, sir."

"Oh, brother, look at you, how elegant you are!" I smiled approvingly at the texture of Alyan's fine new doublet.

Erynion left us with a quick word and Alyan offered me his arm.

"I have to reprimand you, sister." He said, very gravely, as I tucked my hand in the crook of his elbow and we strolled in the stone path, admiring the gardens which were starting to get on the mood for full-spring blooming.

"Oh, what have I done now?" I sighed, wondering if I had been the cause of yet another fight in the court.

"How can you show up like this? No one could dance, since we were all bewitched by your beauty." Alyan said, in his usual flirtatiousness, trying to sound grave and fatherly "But, on the other hand, I don't think it mattered much, since the king hardly watched our dance at all, he too couldn't take his eyes of you."

"Oh, Alyan." I tried to sound grave and reproaching, but couldn't help smiling.

"And so did Legolas. Though in a very different way." The ranger smirked and I felt my face burn.

"His Grace may or may not have caught me in a rather complicate situation earlier." I mumbled.

"His Grace? Oh, come on, it's just our sweet silly Legolas! Wait, did he caught you in bed?" Alyan asked in a whisper, his gorgeous brown eyes wide.

"What? No! Oh my God, why everybody thinks we're..." I looked up at the blue sky, where a few clouds made their way lazily, looking for divine guidance.

"Because you're so cute and so obviously in love. Smile, my pretty sister, if he didn't caught you in bed, then it could have been worse."

I was sure my face must be the very color of tomato, but Alyan was right in his bizarre logic. It could have been _way_ worse.

"You're right." I conceded "I think I was needing some older brother wisdom."

Alyan laughed his sparkling sunny laugh.

"I think it's the very first time that I'm linked with any type of wisdom. Now" He discreetly plucked a creamy yellow daffodil and arranged it in my hair "You look like spring itself."

I tried to frown at him, but my smile showed, nonetheless.

"The king will be very upset if he sees you destroying his treasured gardens."

Alyan didn't seem worried.

"Not if it's for you."

We seated with Melim, Tegalad and the others, chatting happily over our pancakes.

"You did that on purpose." I accused Zynia with a smile.

"I didn't." She defended herself, smiling back at me, but the mischievous pride was all over her beaming face.

"Veryan?" I raised an eyebrow at the person who knew Zynia better than anyone in this world.

"She did." He agreed, smiling and dodging Zynia's elbow when she tried to hit his ribcage for his treason.

It was great how things didn't get awkward after that scene with Alyan, they didn't tell anyone what exactly had happened, but we knew they had talked about it the morning after and, as far as we were all concerned, things were good between the two of them.

"Of course she did." Melim laughed, and I picked a strawberry from Zynia's plate as a prize for my victory.

"You're stealing my food!" She protested, picking two raspberries from my plate.

_So it's to be war._

* * *

Thranduil watched the small groups that had formed at the tables. Everybody was talking, laughing and eating their fill. Spring seemed to have renewed the good mood of the people, and something different, like having breakfast outdoors, always turned into a fuss.

Speaking of which, the king's eyes were drawn to a minor commotion at one of the tables, where a poor strawberry was pinned to the wooden surface with two forks attached to it, one belonging to Lady Zynia and the other one wielded by Hazel.

What a surprise, Hazel involved in a commotion.

The ranger Alyan spoke something to the both of them and took the strawberry, cutting it with his dagger and offering half to each girl.

Thranduil tried not to feel envious of the ranger. He had seen him walking with Hazel and they looked very close. The king looked away from their table, back to his breakfast. He wished he could walk arm in arm with Hazel through the gardens or by the river like Alyan did, but instead they had to stay hidden, concealing their feelings from the world. He envied how publicly Hazel showed her preference for the ranger over everyone else.

Thranduil wondered how people did not suspect that Hazel might have feelings for Alyan, so often they were together, and always so close. The king left his glance fall on them once more, and now they all watched as captain Alyan turned a knife between his fingers at an incredible speed and the healers gasped at his tricks, such as throwing the knife upwards and catching it again still spinning. Hazel laughed and applauded excitedly, along with the other healers, and even the captain seemed impressed by the ranger's skill.

"Soldier, you are going to make someone blind." Thranduil commented.

The ranger immediately stopped his show, turning to the king with a bow of his head.

"Why, my lord, when I'm surrounded by the most talented healers of Mirkwood." Alyan said, playfully, and the king smirked, turning back to his breakfast.

That bastard didn't knew how lucky he was, to spend so much time with Hazel.

* * *

Thranduil smirked as the soldiers watched him intently, piled in the bleachers of the main training court. Usually the archers would be shooting stuff somewhere else, but today they couldn't hide their curiosity about the brand new twin swords, Legolas' gift for his birthday.

"Kids" The king addressed the apprentice soldiers, and they seemed torn between fascination and fear, looking at him with wide eyes and a reverential silence "The most important things in fighting with two swords are your motor coordination and speed. If you don't have motor coordination to fight enemies on both sides, then twin swords are useless. If you're not fast enough to dodge, then your enemy can pierce your unshielded self, and in this case, you're useless."

There was a muffle of chuckled laughter.

"Lord Maeglad, would you mind?"

The Lord Councilor jumped from his place, taking his draped cape off for lightness.

"Captain Tauriel, you too, please." Tauriel smiled broadly, perching herself on a nearby pole, bow in hand "Legolas, and..." Thranduil's blue eyes searched the crowd, finding the elleth he was looking for "Lady Maril."

The elleth rose from her place, her face pale with fear.

"Tauriel, careful not to shoot any of your teammates. Aim only at me."

Tauriel nodded, gravely.

There was a moment of silence as they took their places.

"Do I have to send you a written invitation?" Thranduil sighed, impatient, and they charged.

It was a quick fight before he disarmed Lady Maril, his son, and Tauriel ran out of arrows, which now laid broken on the ground. His last, opponent was lord Maeglad, one of the most skilled swordsman of the Woodland Realm.

"You should have wore a chain mail if you're not going to use a shield." Thranduil commented, and Maeglad responded with an arrogant smile.

"Why? You can't catch me."

Thranduil smirked and blocked his friend's attack with a bloodstained sword, and the sight made Maeglad look down, shocked, which gave the king the chance to touch his blade to the councilor's throat.

"That, kids, is what chain mails were made to prevent." Thranduil smirked at the shallow cut on Maeglad's stomach. "Now get your training swords, I want to see you in groups of five." He instructed, looking around the crowd and finding one of his soldiers missing. "Where is the ranger Alyan?"

There was a confused silence and the elves looked around, searching for any sign of Alyan.

"Captain?" The king addressed Tauriel, who had looked away, biting her lip.

"I believe he's in the Healing Wing, my lord." She said, diplomatically.

"Is he injured?" Thranduil frowned.

"No, my lord."

So he was probably hanging around with Hazel. Thranduil turned to Maeglad with a half-smile on his lips.

"Apparently I'm paying my rangers to hang around the Healing Wing flirting with my healers." The king turned to Tauriel, his sarcastic half-smile gone, and the elleth flinched at his displeased face "Captain, please find this romantic and direct him to the kitchens. Also, tell him that I want a grand sonnet about the beauty of the dungeons, and if I don't like it, he'll visit them for further inspiration."

Tauriel nodded, pale, and ran off to find Alyan as the king turned to watch the training soldiers.

* * *

"I can see it from here!" I laughed, looking up at the tree where my apprentices jumped from one branch to the other, searching with their eager eyes. That was the problem with them, they were overly excited and not careful enough, having jumped over the tiny brown mushrooms about three times.

"What are they looking for again?" Alyan asked, narrowing his eyes trying to see something different about the tree.

"Can anyone tell our brave soldier what you're looking for?" I shouted upwards.

"Greenwood 'shrooms" Ithilwen answered, carefully studying a branch.

"What for?" I pushed.

"Powder... Bleeding... Poison." I only managed to understand those three words, as she muttered, focused on the branch, but Alyan was able to catch the meaning.

"Oh." He nodded

"I got them!" Calanon celebrated, raising a tiny mushroom and earning mutters and sighs from the others.

"Good, everyone down." I approved, and the three seemed to rain elves, as I held out a bag "In this bag there are the names of some common symptoms of poisoning, I want each one of you to bring me something to fight them. You can't go to the greenhouse or the rooms, only outdoors." I explained, and they reached into the bag for the papers, frowning over their missions. "Calanon, go inside."

"Why?" He protested.

"Because I know you'll try to help Ithilwen. Now go."

Calanon headed to the castle, truly upset, passing by a frightened Tauriel on the way.

"You're so in trouble." She announced, looking at Alyan.

"At least for once is not me." I commented, amused, but Tauriel didn't smile.

"You are to go to the kitchens, and the king said you have to write a grand sonnet on the beauty of the dungeons, or else you'll visit them." I exchanged a look with Alyan. What had he done? "The king seemed very displeased that you're skipping morning practice to flirt with his healers, as he said." Tauriel explained.

I pressed my lips together. Thranduil was having a jealous tantrum? It was kinda sweet, but damn, Alyan again? We had already talked about Alyan.

"Well, and I am displeased to see him around with that soprano brat." I replied "He's displeased, I'm displeased and Alyan is going to the kitchens. Why can't we all be happy for once?" I bitched, rubbing my temples.

"Sorry to interrupt your suffering, but what brat?" Tauriel frowned.

"Tegalad's sister, didn't you notice she's all over the king now?" Alyan explained, saving me the trouble of finding a fitting curse word to define Maril.

"Oh."

I looked at the red-haired captain, who looked uncomfortable now.

"What is it, Tauriel?" I was getting concerned. As soon as Alyan mentioned Maril she made that face and I sensed there was something wrong.

"What? Oh, nothing." She tried to put on her normal face.

"Tauriel..." I said, now really irritated. If Maril was involved I had to know what was going on.

"God, Hazel, it was nothing, she was just training with the king earlier, but we were five, it was nothing special, really."

I raised my brows at her.

"Five? And I believe he chose each one?" Tauriel looked away, confirming my suspicions. Thranduil knew I didn't like Maril. I chuckled a laughter of anger. "Rejoice, Alyan, there is someone deeper in trouble than you. But for now, don't worry, I'll talk to Faelwen about the sonnet."

"Don't kill him, little sister." Alyan placed a kiss on my cheek and made his way to the castle.

"You're scary when you're like this." Tauriel commented, following him.

_I'll take it as a compliment._

* * *

Maril took out the chain mail she wore over her soldier attire, placing it on a support for training swords with a sigh of relief to be finally free of the weight. It had been hard, fighting against Thranduil. The king was strong and fast as lightening, a deadly warrior, but still she was afraid of hitting him and was disarmed so quick it was a shame she dared to call herself a soldier. But only because it was against him. She couldn't strike her future husband, it was an unfair fight from the beginning.

"You are no good."

The familiar voice made her turn to the entrance and face her father.

"I'm a ranger, you can't have really believed I would win a fight against an ancient warrior. More so when I didn't dare to fight my best." She defended herself, massaging her shoulders.

"I don't care if you win or lose the fight, silly girl." Maeglad hissed, impatient "You know, when he called you I thought _'great, my useless daughter is getting somewhere'_ but then when he realized that the ranger was probably with that slut of a healer you vanished from his sight." Her father paced the depot, clearly disappointed. "A son who would rather play the lute than fight and a daughter who can't get a husband. What a useless offspring, I tell you."

"Ada, I'm doing my best!" Maril protested. It was true, she did all she could to entrance the king, but she couldn't play the tricks the healer certainly played, and that was where her weakness lied "But with _her_ around I'm not going anywhere. I'll find a way to chase her away, I promise. Just give me some time!"

"Time. Give _her_ sometime and see if you won't find your crown on her head! Stupid lass. You had to do this yesterday!"

"I'll make it, Ada, I promise!" Maril insisted, feeling herself on the verge of tears.

"You better."

With those words, Lord Maeglad left the depot.

Maril had to get rid of Lady Hazel. Trashing her bedroom and shooting her door wouldn't do. She had to find a way to send the elleth back to Rivendell never to come back.

* * *

I was waiting for the kids to return, playing the flute and trying not to think about the situation with Maril and Thranduil. Of course he hadn't done it on purpose, he wouldn't have. He didn't knew of our little war, I didn't want to distress him when he had a kingdom to rule. But he knew she had a crush on him, and that I didn't like her. That alone was reason enough to stay away from her.

_Miss Honeyed Soprano is really getting on my nerves._

"Hey!"

_You have to be kidding me._

I shot a quick glance at the sky asking for divine wisdom and patience before turning to face the one elf in the world that I didn't want to see. I greeted her with the slightest bow of my head.

"Lady Maril."

"I don't have time for that." She interrupted me "I believe it's time we had an honest conversation."

"Great." I agreed "Let me be honest, you trashed my friend's bedroom and put an arrow on my door." I accounted the damages.

"Because you lured a thousand cockroaches into my bedroom!" She countered.

"So we both agree it's my move now?" I turned the flute lazily in my hands. I wasn't in the mood for talking to her "What do you want, Maril?"

The young Sindarin lady crossed her arms over her chest, looking into my eyes.

"Since you were so kind to ask, I want you out of here."

I rolled my eyes, begging the heavens for patience.

"I'm waiting for the kids to return, then you'll have the gardens all to yourself. Though, you could have been more polite. You Sindarin don't use _'please'_?"

"You don't get it? I want you out of Mirkwood. Can you _please_ get your arse back to Rivendell or whatever the hell you're from?" Maril tried to imitate my voice and I couldn't hold back a laughter.

"Out of Mirkwood?" I asked, unbelieving "I'm laughing because of course this is a joke, right? Oh, Lady Maril, if I knew you were so funny I would spend more time with you."

Maril snarled, I had managed to anger her with my sarcasm.

_Good. She irritates me with her existence._

"Get the hell out of my kingdom and leave my man alone!"

I looked at her, shocked.

"What did you..." I dared her to repeat it, wondering how good my flute would be as a weapon. But, on a second thought, I didn't want to damage it, since it was a gift from Lord Elrond. "You little whore..."

"Listen, my father is powerful, he could destroy you!" She reasoned, and I noticed a shadow of fear in her golden eyes "I'm giving you the chance to get out of this unscathed. You've already lost. Your dirty tricks may be good but I have support, and I'll overpower you. Spare yourself this trouble." I frowned at her, noticing that she sounded quite serious. _Support? _What was she talking about... _The council?_ "Go back to Rivendell, Lord Elrond likes you! Find another soldier to marry and-"

My hand hit the side of her face with such strength that she turned to the side, her straight blond hair moving with the turn. Maril looked at me with a ferocious look in her eyes and I felt the blade on my throat before I could even think of escaping.

_Great, Hazel. Put up a fight with a soldier, better yet, a mentally unstable soldier._

_She talked about Dûrion. 'Find another soldier to marry'. Another soldier. As if he could be replaced like that._

_He was my love._

I was totally shocked when, with a smirk, tears started flowing down her face and she left me go, putting her hand to where I had hit her, before turning back and running to the castle.

* * *

Maeglad burst into the king's study, followed by a weeping Lady Maril and Thranduil jumped to his feet, surprised at the sudden intrusion.

"What is happening here?" He demanded, shooting a glare at his friend. He wasn't in a good day.

"That healer attacked my daughter!"

Thranduil froze. He couldn't be talking about Hazel.

"Lady Maril, what happened?" He asked, surprised to see her weeping. She was a soldier, no small matter made a soldier cry.

"I..." The elleth looked at her father.

"She called my daughter things! And hit her! I demand her immediate banishment from court-"

"Maeglad!" Thranduil interrupted his friend, raising a hand "Wait outside. I'll talk to Lady Maril and when we get to the bottom of this I'll decide what to do."

Maeglad pressed his lips together, striding out of the room.

"Who hit you?" Thranduil asked, looking into the elleth's eyes.

"Lady Hazel." She answered, resentfully.

She wasn't lying. For God's sake, Hazel.

"Let me see it." The king carefully took her hand from her face, uncovering a clear red print of five fingers. He sighed.

The king opened the door and called the nearest guard.

"Fetch Lady Hazel."

The guard nodded and started making his way to the Healing Wing as the king went back to his study.

"What happened, Lady Maril?" He pressed once more, and the elleth looked up at him cautiously.

"Lady Hazel and I, we've had our disagreements. I was only trying to make things right."

Thranduil could see that the ranger was trying to hide something, and it made sense for him. Hazel wasn't the type who walks around hitting people for no reason.

There was a knock on the door and the guard presented Hazel. She bowed low before him and looked at Lady Maril, their eyes locking, and Thranduil had the clear impression that they would fly at each other in about five seconds if he didn't intervene.

"Lady Hazel did you hit Lady Maril?"

"I'd do it again." Hazel stood proudly, and Thranduil saw that cold anger on her.

That wasn't any good. He couldn't do anything for her if she acted like that. Already Maeglad wanted to send her away.

"Why did you act so? And you better give me a very good reason, Lady Hazel."

* * *

Maril's hands shook slightly or her lap. The ranger wanted her father to come to her aid. She didn't know what to say.

She would have to do it on her own. And if she botched that, she would never hear the end of it.

"Lady Maril suggested that I should go back to Rivendell."

"That is no reason to hit her." The king commented, and Maril wanted to cry of joy to think that maybe he was on her side. Lady Hazel wasn't so happy.

"If your Majesty allows me to finish my defense." She said, coldly "Lady Maril also accused me of..." Lady Hazel seemed about to choke on the words "improper behavior. And..." the healer blinked, almost as if the words were painful for her to say "mentioned my late husband."

Maril felt slightly ashamed of that. She hadn't done it on purpose, the words just flowed out of her mouth before she could think.

Still, they were Lady Hazel's downfall.

"What do you say about that, Lady Maril?" Thranduil asked, looking into her eyes, and Maril felt somehow frightened to have his intense stare upon her.

"She called me a whore first! Do you deny it?" Maril dared Lady Hazel, and the healer looked away "And she put cockroaches in my bedroom!" The Sindarin lady pressed, trying to find more items to the list of how Lady Hazel had wronged her. The truth was that the healer had hardly done her any wrong, she was just in her way.

"After you destroyed Zynia's bedroom, because you were too stupid to find mine until I put a damn sign on the door before you destroyed the whole Healing Wing!"

"Do you realize how ridiculous this sounds?" The king yelled and even Lady Hazel, who had been so fiery, froze.

Maril wanted to run and hide in her bedroom. Of course the king's heated temper was common knowledge, but he had never yelled at her. Maril found herself scared of him. She didn't want to be his queen anymore.

Not like she had a choice.

There was an awkward silence and the ranger noticed that Lady Hazel, unlike her, held the king's stare with bright eyes. The way she looked at him...

Something was wrong.

Maril found she was sick in her stomach. Whatever had happened, it was clear that things were bad between Lady Hazel and the king. She was doing it. The soldier felt fear threatening to take control over her. If she kept like that she may have a chance to be queen.

The thought would have sounded so delightful only moments ago, but now she wasn't so sure. The king, who had been always so kind, in the worse days a little cold, now scared her, and his eyes seemed to freeze one's heart. She wasn't sure if the dresses and jewels were worth it.

"She called me a whore and told me to get my fucking arse out of fucking Mirkwood and find myself another-" The healer's voice, which had been surprisingly clear, broke, and she had to clear her throat before speaking again, and when she did her voice was trembling "another soldier to marry. I only regret hitting her with my bare hand when I had my flute with me."

The king looked like a marble statue, and Maril had no idea how Lady Hazel had mustered the courage to talk to him like that.

"Lady Maril." The Sindarin Lady has startled when the king called her name "I will not tolerate this behavior in my court. You are to write a letter to Lady Zynia, apologizing for the damage to her bedroom, and one to Lady Hazel, apologizing for the offenses she mentioned. Bring them to me before handing them, and make sure they're good."

Maril couldn't believe how unfair all that was. She was the victim! That wasn't right. Still, she dared not protest and just nodded, eager for that to be over so she could hide from the king and her father.

"Lady Hazel, since I understand you caused a considerable mess in Lady Maril's bedroom, it is fair that you clean it." Maril saw the other elleth clench her fists, but Lady Hazel too said nothing to that "And for assaulting her, I revoke your permission to visit the Royal Library."

That was hard on her. Maril saw the healer's jaw drop, and the tears that had been filling her eyes finally ran down her face, but the elleth quickly composed herself, taking a deep breath.

"You're dismissed." The king said, coldly "And be warned, I won't tolerate any more of this."

Maril bowed as Lady Hazel curtsied, and they left in silence. Lord Maeglad was waiting outside, pacing the corridor restlessly.

"Is she to leave court?" He asked, eager, not minding that the elleth he was talking about could hear him perfectly well.

"Both Lady Hazel and Lady Maril will be punished for this lamentable incident, which is never to be repeated." The king said the last part looking into Maril's eyes and it made her uncomfortable.

How much did he know?

* * *

I nearly tumbled down the stairs to the cellars in my rush to find my liquid comfort. It was eleven in the morning, but I didn't care. Today nothing but a good dessert wine would save me.

"Lady Hazel."

_For fuck's sake._

I looked into Galion's eyes, wanting him to feel my despair.

"Let me in."

"I'm sorry, but I have orders-"

"For fuck's sake man, show some compassion!" I begged, feeling like I could cry again.

"I'm truly sorry, Lady Hazel, but-" I spotted a passage to his right and didn't think twice.

I managed to run inside and, out of time to search for dessert wine I picked the first bottle I could get my hands on before Galion grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"Let me go!" I snarled, fighting him.

_God, how low can one go? I'm fighting Galion for a bottle of wine._

_This is truly pathetic._

I managed to hit his stomach with my elbow and he curled over it, releasing me.

"I'm really sorry." I apologized, running upstairs with the bottle in my hand.

It wasn't until I was locked in my bedroom that I allowed myself to cry again.

Everything was wrong. I had tried so hard to make everything right, but Legolas, Alyan, Maril, Lord Maeglad. Everything that could possibly go wrong went wrong. I was forbidden in the Royal Library, while Maril had only to write a couple letters. And I still had to clean her bedroom. And on top of that, I knew Thranduil was angry at me, and I wasn't in the mood for other of his jealous fits. Maybe I could drink myself to sleep and in the meantime he would forget about it?

It was worth the try.

A knock on the door took me from the strong wine.

"Leave me alone." I snarled, focusing in trying not to take my anger on whoever was unlucky enough to come after me.

"Lady Hazel, you're going to miss lunch." Ithilwen's voice sounded a bit scared.

I sighed.

"I'm not very well, dear, I'll sleep and see if I get better." I said, rubbing my temples.

"I hope you get better soon. See you later." She said, sweetly.

"Thank you, Ithilwen."

Her footsteps faded and I went back to my bottle. In my haste I had picked an absurdly strong wine, and it was really hard to drink at my usual rate.

_Life's full of challenges, isn't it?_

* * *

Thranduil stared at his paperwork, seeing nothing.

Hazel was absolutely furious. Thranduil didn't remember ever seeing her so angry. He knew the elleths didn't tell him the full extent of their fight. The king was aware that the ranger had a crush on him, that wasn't fully discouraged by her father, and Hazel didn't like her from the beginning, but how had it come to that?

Cockroaches? Arrows on the door? How comes Hazel never mentioned that to him?

Of course she didn't, because she knew it was stupid childish behavior and he would have told her so. Of course Lady Maril had her part in all that circus.

The king found himself angry at the young elleth. She was the cause of most of the wrong things between him and Hazel. Lady Maril and that ranger. How he wished he could get rid of them.

A knock on the door cut his thoughts.

"Come in." The king sighed, fighting the impulse of sending the person away.

Lord Maeglad entered the room, making the king immediately regret his good will.

"So..." The lord pressed.

"Given the circumstances of the fight, I've punished both Lady Hazel and your daughter the way I found fit." Thranduil said, hoping his friend would take the clue to leave it there.

"Is she not leaving court?" Lord Maeglad asked, his face red with irritation.

"No, Lady Hazel is not to leave court. Do I have to remind you of our lack of healers?"

"So that slut hits my daughter and comes out unscathed?" Maeglad protested.

Thranduil jumped to his feet, needing all his self control not to bare steel against his friend and councilor.

"I will accept no offenses against Lady Hazel, who has, so far, not given me or anyone in this realm any reason to question her modesty and behavior." He snarled, not trying to conceal the warning tone in his voice. He would hear no word against Hazel.

Maeglad's face went white, but he pressed.

"I bet she has something with that ranger boy, Maril said he speaks of her all the time and calls her his_ 'dearest'_."

Thranduil fought to keep his mask of ice.

"Calling someone _'dearest'_ is hardly proof of loose behavior. Now" Thranduil lowered his voice to a menacing whisper "I hope you're not trying to teach me how to rule my kingdom. That would be a stupid mistake to make."

The king watched as his councilor bowed low, his hands eager to hit Maeglad's head against the desk.

"I would never dream of it, my lord. If my words distressed you, I apologize."

Thranduil nodded, dismissing the lord with a wave of his hand.

* * *

I was awaken by someone knocking on the door, and looked up to see the night sky.

"Who the fuck?" Was all I managed, dizzy with sleep.

"Hazel, it's us. Open the door." Azira's voice was concerned, and I tripped my way to the door.

"You're goddamn drunk. Again. I knew it." She accused me.

"Yes, you're so observing, I'm goddamn drunk again. Now if that's all, I'm going back to sleep."

"Azira!" Faelwen came to my aid "Come with me, Hazel, you have to bath. Everything will seem better after a hot bath." She said, walking into my bedroom and picking a dress from the wardrobe.

"There are hot springs nearby." I sighed, taking the dress from her hand.

"No, no, what you need a nice bathtub and some perfumed foam to make life better. Lucky you, we got those." Faelwen insisted, taking the dress back and pushing me out of the door. I didn't fight any further.

Their bathroom was large and furnished for a queen, and I marveled at the fine work of every detail, including the bathtub itself, finely carved of one piece of stone, and, in my opinion, bigger than a bathtub had the right to be.

I curled myself in the hot perfumed water, holding my knees and trying to find the moment everything had started going wrong. Why after forever Thranduil was freaking out about Alyan again? There must be something else. And Maril fit into that puzzle somehow.

I leaned back, submerging in the hot water, and decided I didn't want to think about it now. It was too much, too complicate, and I was still drunk. I was going nowhere with that now.

Faelwen helped me dress and I sat on the bed, looking around for Azira.

"Where-"

Just as I spoke there was a knock on the door and Azira entered, followed by Alyan.

"I come to your rescue." He bowed, playfully, but I saw he was concerned about me "So, anyone has a brush?"

The girls provided the brush and Alyan sat on the bed behind me, brushing my wet hair, and the familiar sensation helped me relax, as Azira pushed a loaf of bread, stuffed with quail meat and vegetables, in my hands.

"You missed dinner, we were all worried." She explained, watching me intently as I ate.

"What happened, birdling?" Faelwen asked, motherly.

I shrugged.

"It's Maril. I don't want to talk about it now."

She opened her mouth to insist, but Alyan must have made some sign behind me, for she gave up, sighing.

"Hm, Faelwen, do you think you can write a grand sonnet on the beauty of the dungeons?" Alyan asked, braiding my hair.

"Of course, why?" Faelwen frowned, confused.

"Our friend here is in trouble for skipping morning practice to wander around the castle." I explained, omitting the details about flirting with the healers.

"Apparently I chose a terrible day to cross the king." Alyan laughed, finishing the intricate work on my hair.

"I like your hair like that." Azira approved.

"A beautiful piece, isn't she?" Alyan laughed, placing a hand under my chin and tunring my face slightly to the side, like a painter posing a model "Beautiful, indeed." He nodded, pleased with his work.

"Well, dungeons is it?" Faelwen took her writing material, and I smiled at the familiar scene. Magic was about to happen, she only needed... "Where's my wine?"

_Sweet Faelwen, never change._

We arranged ourselves on the bedroom, Faelwen finally provided with her wine, Azira with her violin, playing as Alyan and I sang a duet. Alyan's voice was really good for singing, and I wondered what he was doing in the army when he was much more a man of peace than a soldier.

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning"

"Say you love me" I turned to Alyan, blinking my eyes in a theatrical way, and he almost lost the note, laughing.

"You know I do." He took my hand to his lips, gallantly.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you."

We laughed at our silly interpretation of the duet, and Azira pretended to try to hit us in the head it the violin bow.

"How am I supposed to play decently if you two fools can't stop joking?"

"I like their version better." Faelwen defended us, getting up to answer the door as Alyan and I replayed the best moments of our clumsy duet for Azira's delight.

"Lady Hazel."

_Kill me._

I jumped from the bed to greet the king with a curtsy.

"Majesty."

The king's beautiful blue eyes flied from me to Alyan and Azira, sitting on the bed.

"It seems you are better a singer than a soldier. But then, you'd be a better soldier if you attended the trainings." Thranduil said, eying Alyan with contempt, and I felt all my previously reestablished good mood vanishing again "I believe we need to talk." He addressed me regally, and I fought not to take him by the collar of his doublet and shake that ridiculous attitude out of him.

"I couldn't agree more." I managed, fighting not to lose control of my temper.

* * *

**Aaaand that was it for today, ladies and lords. Liked this chapter? Leave a review, I'd love to know! If you're new around, don't forget to folllow/favorite to keep up with the next chapters! Chapter 25 comes up next weekend, so stay on :)**

**Disclaimer: I know most of you guys recognized it, but just in case, the song that appears in this chapter is All I Ask Of You, from the Phantom of The Opera play, it doesn't belong to me.**

**xoxo**


	25. Punishment

**Hey everyone, how are you guys? Doing great, I hope. Thank you, thank you, a thousand times thank you for the wonderful reviews, sometimes you guys have a better view than I do, being outside the story, and you really got me questioning everything I had planned for this chapter, which caused me to re-write the whole thing. It makes much more sense now, so thank you, dearests. Also, I'd like to welcome and thank Sarabi95110, cerysclark, TheFlyingMonkeyofOz, The one you never remember, icesong180. Thanks for favo/following this story. I will never cease to marvel at the creativity of the people when it comes to chosing names.**

**Now, Chapter 25**

* * *

Chapter XXV

Punishment

Thranduil closed the door of the attic behind them. That was the only place in the castle where they could talk with no one bothering them.

"Care to tell me how this happened?" He looked inquisitively at the elleth before him.

"You mean Maril? She made a huge mess in Zynia's bedroom, even painted the word _'whore' _on the mirror, which means she actually called me a whore first, so I avenged my friend by playing an innocent prank on her." Hazel shrugged, as if it was nothing "And she shot my door. Then, today she comes after me to tell, in her eloquent words, to get my arse out of her kingdom, and leave her man – I suppose that's you – alone." Hazel clenched her hands in fists "And then this most unexpected thing happened, a mosquito landed on her face and I tried to kill it." She faked an innocent smile for a second before turning back to her previous angry face "Of course I slapped the brat across her face, and if that flute wasn't a gift from Lord Elrond I would have cracked her skull with it."

Thranduil watched Hazel's outburst for a moment. He had never seen her like that, she sounded quite insane.

"You shouldn't have raised to it, Hazel." He rubbed his temples.

"Oh, and what was I supposed to do? Bow my head and smile? She gets on my nerves!" Hazel looked at him, that icy anger in her eyes just about to catch fire.

The king couldn't lie, she was scary. Her eyes were like the waters of a dark lake, apparently calm, but there's that feeling that if you step in it, something will drag you down and break you into pieces. Like some hidden vortex underneath the still water.

Thranduil mentally punched his own face. How could he be afraid of a girl? Of little sweet Hazel?

A chill on one of his hands reminded him of a sunny day not long ago when Hazel had lost her patience with him.

"Do you have any idea of the proportions this has taken?" The king urged her to understand "It's almost a declared war!"

"Please tell me this means I can punch her in the face."

"Hazel!"

The healer sighed, leaning on the window and looking outside at the lights of the Woodland Realm.

"Fine. I won't damage your treasured little doll. I know you like playing fight with her." She snarled "You used to do that with me, remember?" Their eyes locked for a moment, the memory of their first kiss lingering in the air between the two of them.

Hazel looked away to the lights outside once more. The attic was dark, as any light could get the attention of the people outside.

That was what their relationship was all about. Discretion, and praying that no one would notice, hoping that they could keep the secret safe for long enough.

"Hazel, you know it's not about that. How long will it be before the whole castle knows you've been fighting?" He hissed, trying to get that stubborn elleth to understand "How long before this is added to the growing gossip?"

"I'm deeply sorry, my lord," Hazel said, mockingly "next time I'll try my best not to be publicly harassed. Thanks to your little pet, Zynia now knows about us. And thanks to His Grace, Alyan does too. Now go lecture them, it's getting late and I have to work tomorrow." She closed her eyes, weary, and waved her hand, as if he was a dog begging for food and she could wave him away.

Thranduil felt his temper heat up. Who did she think she was? He was the king of the Woodland Realm, and he would not be treated so.

"Lady Hazel" He said between his teeth "Careful."

The elleth opened her eyes lazily, looking at him as if he was just an elfling threatening to throw a tantrum.

"Oh, we're back to _'lady'_ terms?" She straightened her back, looking at her feet for a moment before looking up into his eyes, her face neutral, as if she was there to give him a report on the progress of the apprentice healers.

That woman was absolutely crazy.

"Then if that's all, Your Majesty, please excuse me."

Thranduil sighed. That was so childish.

"Hazel..."

"Wait, is it lady or no lady?" Hazel frowned "I'm too drunk for these sudden swings."

"How mature."

The healer shrugged, leaning back on the window.

"That's me. Drunk, childish, overall loose living Hazel Baker."

Thranduil snapped at her defiant attitude. If he was wrong to let Lady Maril so close, she had her own sins as well.

"Loose living indeed, you're always surrounded by admirers, and that ranger is your favorite, isn't he?"

To his increasing temper, Hazel just laughed.

"I knew it. What about Alyan? He's my friend, I already told you so!"

"Your friend? I see how friendly you are." The king said, his voice coming out louder than he had intended "Why don't you go all the way and kiss him?"

"Thranduil you're being absurd!" Hazel replied, loosing her cool "You're saying to my face that you don't trust me. You ask me to never doubt your love and yet you doubt mine, and have no trouble saying it to my face! You know what? If you half loved me, you would get rid of that snake Lord Maeglad and the little snake, his daughter."

Thranduil panted, shocked.

"Oh, great idea, give me a minute, I'll just lock one of the most influential men in my kingdom in the dungeons." He mocked "You want me to face a rebellion?" The king yelled, tired of that nonsense.

Hazel flared up, tears of anger running down her face.

"Don't yell at me, who do you think you're talking to?" She snarled.

The king felt his own fury threatening to boil over.

"Who do you think you are?" Thranduil asked, louder, daring her to say anything about it "A low born healer with a pretty face. Just because I fancy you, it doesn't make you any greater and it gives you absolutely no right to address me like that!"

There was a sudden silence, and Thranduil could see the storm brewing in Hazel's eyes, clearer than ever, and the clouds of fury that had blinded him, making him say those awful words, seemed to lift, as in a life-or-death situation, when you know you have a second to choose between fight, flee, or die.

Why had he said that again? The king wanted to hit his head against the wall, and it seemed that Hazel would help him with that.

Fight, flee or die.

Flee.

"Hazel, I'm sorry."

The elleth blinked, and there was pain in her eyes when she looked at him.

"You said it all again." She stated "And worse."

He was hurting her again.

"I never meant-"

"Lord Elrond was right." She said, not listening to him "Turns out you did hurt me. You distrust me, you blame me for what's beyond my control, and you call me low born. Again. Worse because I did believe you loved me." Hazel drew a slow breath, and when she opened her eyes the storm was back "I bet you took those pretty words from a book."

The king felt his chest tightening, threatening to crush his heart.

"That's not true, Hazel-"

She raised her hand, and the king fell silent. It was so regally done that he responded to it before he even understood what she'd done.

"Six months. Six months passed, and it didn't matter. I should go back to Rivendell, but I know Mirkwood needs healers, and despite what Your Majesty may think, I'm more mature than running back home and letting people die." Hazel's voice was clear, but the storm was still there in her eyes. The dark lake. Just one step in the water and the vortex would tear him into pieces "Though, I do ask Your Majesty to never talk to me again."

Thranduil stared at her blankly as she turned her back on him to leave. He tried to hold her wrist but she was quick to pull her hand back, tears of anger and hurt running down her pale face.

"Don't touch me." There was a warning edge to her voice, but the king ignored her, holding her arm and pulling her to him.

He didn't care if it was hurting, in that moment he only needed to kiss her tears and make her see that everything was going to be fine. The ranger, Lady Maril, Lord Maeglad, no one could part them. Not even Hazel herself.

Thranduil tasted the salty tears on her lips when he kissed her, but the taste only lasted for half a second before the stinging pain and the taste of blood took it's place. Hazel pushed him and he was taken aback, wiping his lips and finding the back of his hand stained with his blood.

"Don't do that again." Hazel's voice was shaky, and by now the vortex of her temper was perfectly visible in the dark brown eyes.

Thranduil didn't care. That was a game he was an expert at playing. After all he was the fabled ill-tempered king of the Woodland Realm.

"What's the problem with you?" He hissed, still trying to stop the bleeding.

He should have never asked that.

"You are the problem!" She yelled, clenching her fists "You are a liar, a futile, cruel and coward liar! How can you love me if you're heartless?" Thranduil clenched his jaw. After all that they had how did she dare? After he opened his heart for her, after he shared each thought, each feeling.

"Lady Hazel..." His voice was menacing. He would not take that.

It wasn't until he saw her eyes were clear he even knew he had stepped into the water.

"Coward. Heartless. Liar." Hazel placed her hand on the doorknob "You know why you can't trust? Because you can't love. And you can't love because your heart is frozen in your own cowardice. You're too coward to trust, too coward to love, to admit that for once you can't control everything." The king kept his regal mask. Dragon fire didn't hurt half as much. But he wouldn't show it "Find your balls. Unfreeze your heart. Until then, do not talk to me again."

Thranduil watched the door long after she had left. Who was that woman that looked like Hazel? It couldn't be her. His pet dove would never...

The king swallowed hard, the taste of blood making him scowl. Finally he left the attic, heading to his chambers, even though he knew he would get no sleep tonight.

* * *

I ran into my room and quietly closed the door behind me, trying not to make noise, my eyes catching a quick glimpse of my pale face in the mirror. The fury I had fought so hard to conceal was coming to me in waves and I did nothing to stop it.

_How dared he?_

I had been so stupid to think he had changed. I believed him when he opened his heart to me. But it was fake. Thranduil is false, his heart is one of ice, frozen long ago, and nothing in this world can bring him back.

I felt tears of fury streaming down my cheeks, and without a thought I grabbed the glass of water beside my bed, launching it across the room and watching it explode in a thousand crystal pieces. That ugly, hot anger took hold of me and I punched the mirror, caring not that it's pieces cut into my hand. I wanted to destroy _everything_. Even if in the end I would destroy myself.

I didn't care about myself anymore. If I was stupid enough to fall in love with one like Thranduil I deserved all the punishment in the world.

I opened the crest and threw my dresses to the floor looking for my dagger. It gleamed dangerously, and for a moment I was hypnotized by the sinister calling. I looked up, searching for something to destroy, and my wrath fell upon my bed, which I stabbed as my body shook with the sobs.

"Oh my God, Hazel..." I looked to the door and Zynia stared at me as if I had gone mad.

_Oh, wait, that's right. I've gone completely mad._

I hid my face in the side of my desolated bed, the fight was gone from me and I heard Zynia and Melim, talking in a concerned tone.

"Hazel, what happened?" Melim's gentle voice reached me and she patted my back, trying to calm me down.

I didn't answer, by now the sobs had returned and I was shaking.

I felt her patting my back for a long time before exhaustion caused me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling dead inside, the cool breeze caressing my face, and noticed that I was lying on the bed. Zynia and Ellia must have carried me when I fell asleep. I opened my eyes, seeing the sky right before dawn, the night stars starting to hide. My hand was bandaged, and I felt the places where the glass had cut into my skin.

Great. A healer with a compromised hand is all but useless.

I washed my face and went to the presence chamber to find Zynia already up.

"Good morning, Hazel. Are you feeling better?" She asked, worried.

I nodded, not wanting to discuss that matter any further.

Zynia helped me undress and I took a quick bath before she helped me dress again. I put on a simple green dress I liked. There was no need for special dresses today.

I started following with the others to breakfast, even though I felt sick at the mere though of eating something, a healer with a hurt hand is already half useless, a starved healer with a hurt hand... I had to eat.

_Thranduil._

The thought caused me to stop. I couldn't go into the dinner hall. Seeing him would be too painful.

"Hm, I have to do something, see you later." I said, turning back before giving anyone the chance to question my shaky excuse.

Instead, I took the way to the kitchens. Somehow I had managed not to look too dead, but seeing the king was likely to make me cry my heart out again, which was all I didn't need. I tucked my hand in my pocket, but the familiar piece of paper wasn't there. I had left the letter with all his lies back in my bedroom, to prevent myself from reading it and inevitably crying my heart out. Again.

I would have to burn that letter. I couldn't bring myself to it now, but sooner would be better. If I read the words once more I could start believing them again. They sounded so sincere.

He had probably taken them from a book. I would try to find it, if I wasn't banished from the library. It was certainly a beautiful love story.

"Look who we've got here!" The newest chef greeted me, but his smile faltered when he looked at my face "Lass, you look like dying! Here, have a lemon cake." He pushed the sweet in my hands and I tried to force a smile. Normally, I would be devouring it without a second thought, but today just the idea of trying to push something into my belly made me sick "Why are you here and not with the others?"

I hadn't thought of a decent lie for that.

"There's someone I wish to avoid." I answered, as sincerely as possible.

"Hey, Erynion!" He shouted, with lungs that would shame a herald "Hazel is here!" And turning to me again "I understand you, dearie. That brat is really something, isn't she?"

I widened my eyes at him.

"You mean..."

"Lady Maril, of course, who else? I've heard you'll have to clean her bedroom, and we're all shocked! Everyone knows she's nothing good." By now there were echoes and nods of agreement from the other cooks, who had came closer to give an opinion on Lady Maril's drama "But don't let her put you down like this. Everyone here is for you." He patted my shoulder and all I could do was stare at him, unbelieving.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." I managed, still shocked.

The chef smirked at me and the other cooks exchanged looks of complicity.

"Of course you don't." He smiled, turning back to his duties, not before calling for Erynion with another impressive shout.

_He's talking about the king._

My stomach twisted. I would have worried about that being the most ill-kept secret in History, but it was no longer true, so that gossip would die in time, until it was only speculation if there was ever anything at all between the king and one of his healers.

_There was something, indeed._

_There was the most beautiful lie an elleth ever believed._

* * *

Thranduil found his efforts to get out of bed and go to breakfast useless. Hazel was not there, as she was not there the last time they fought. That is, the last time he hurt her.

The king couldn't believe what had passed the night before. It still sounded like a dream, some awful nightmare, but as he looked at the empty place at the healers' table, where Hazel should be talking and fighting with Lady Zynia, it started to sink in. Still, he couldn't believe that the day would go on and she would not meet him in the attic.

The iced tea made the inside of his lip hurt where she had bitten him.

No. Not after all that had been between them, she wouldn't end it like that. She was so often the one who showed more affection. Hazel was like an open book when it came to love, she hid nothing, she held nothing back, there were no games played. How comes she would turn away from him so easily? How comes she loved him so little, after all?

The king felt his heart heavy. It wasn't easy. It wasn't easy at all. That was the worse fight he ever took part in. He had said unforgivable things, and so did she. Thranduil wondered if Hazel had any idea of how deep she had cut into him.

"_Coward. Heartless. Liar. You know why you can't trust? Because you can't love. And you can't love because your heart is frozen in your own cowardice."_

The king pushed his food around the plate, looking blankly at the lemon cakes. Was that what Hazel really thought of him? Once he had the courage to share everything with her? Did she have any idea of how hard that was for him, to finally drop the mask and let someone in after all those years?

"_Coward. Heartless. Liar."_

Thranduil pushed his plate and got up, heading back to his chambers without a word, and not bothering to turn when Legolas called his name.

Hazel's words still haunted his mind.

"_You ask me to never doubt your love and yet you doubt mine."_

How could that be it? Just like that? How couldn't she see that if he was jealous was just because he loved her so?

It was not her that he distrusted. He distrusted the ranger.

The king found himself unable to sit down and work, or read, or teach anything to the young soldiers. Instead, he simply took his twin swords, taking all his anger on his captains, constantly yelling at them to be faster, stronger, better.

Who was he really angry at? It wasn't Hazel. Nor it was himself. Nor was it Captain Veryan.

The king looked around the training court.

"Ranger!" He called, making half the soldiers present turn to look at him "You." He summoned the brown-haired ellon, turning his swords skilfully in his hands.

* * *

I looked around to make sure I was alone before placing a posy at the feet of the statue in the Stewards Quarters. Flowers for the fallen. An old tradition of men. For a moment my mind wandered off to Strawberry Fields, and I wondered if anyone still honored the tradition and cared for my parents' place of resting. I knew that Lord Elrond must be constantly supplying fresh flowers for Dûrion's grave.

I looked up at the blue spring sky.

_You were the only one who truly loved me, and I've lost you._

I turned from the sky, pushing away the sadness. That wasn't the time to cry, I would have the whole night to do so. That was time to do my duty.

I needed little inquiry to find Aster, carrying a load of bed linen into the laundry room.

"Hey. Good morning." I forced a smile.

She turned to look at me with the same electricity I had seen before, a radiant smile crossing her face.

"Lady Hazel! You're here for your punishment, I suppose." She frowned for a moment, guessing the reason of my visit to the Stewards Quarters.

"Yes." I confirmed, trying not to think too much about it. If I dwelt on the fact that I was going to clean Maril's bedroom I would most certainly go mad.

"Absurd. I'm pretty sure she started it." Aster muttered, supportive, before gesturing me to follow her "I heard you managed to print your fingers on her face." She smiled sinisterly.

I found it in me to smile at her friendly remark. It was always comforting to remember that I had slapped Maril. Aye, she won, but no one could say I didn't fight.

"There was a mosquito on her face." I replied, innocently.

Aster laughed delightfully at my shameless lie, and her laugh made me feel better amidst all that pain. If I could go through my day almost normally, maybe I could hide that I was dying inside.

_Maybe._

* * *

Thranduil paced the dark attic, lights on the windows were starting to go out, and he knew everyone was going to bed.

Hazel hadn't come to see him.

He had beaten her favorite ranger in several fights, until the boy could barely stand and there was a considerable cut on one of his arms. The king had trusted that the ranger would run and cry to Hazel, and that she would come after him even if just to scold him. After his harsh words, Thranduil just wanted to see her again, and try to make things right, but though he looked for her in the gardens, in her room, and virtually everywhere in the Healing Wing, all he managed was to get reproaching looks of Lady Zynia and a golden-haired apprentice he recalled to be Ithilwen, one of Hazel's favorites.

The king punched the wall out of frustration, feeling his lip still aching from her bite.

It comforted him to pretend that the lonely tear that ran down his face was of physical pain.

"_Don't touch me."_

How did they come to that, when she was once so eager for his touch that she wanted to throw her own honor away just to be one with him? The king closed his eyes, the good memories filling his mind without his consent. Everything was so easy back then. He should have listened to her. He should have carried her to his room and held her captive until the sun forced them apart.

If he had listened to her then, everything would be different now.

The king looked once more at the shining lights of the gardens, and at the moon and stars shining in the sky.

_If..._

Thranduil left the attic, closing the door behind him, and found Legolas in his presence chamber.

"Ada, where were you? You missed dinner, and no one knew were you were!"

The king sighed, taking off his crown and heading to his bedroom.

"I'm here now." He stated, weary.

"Ada, what's wrong? You've been acting strange all day." Legolas pressed, but Thranduil didn't turn to him, filling a glass of wine instead "And what was that at the training? You really hurt Alyan, you know."

"If I hurt him was because he was weak." Thranduil defended, simply, drinking in the strong Dorwinion wine. If there was one thing that Maeglad did right was renewing his contract with Dorwinion Gardens "I'm tired, Legolas. Good night."

The young ellon understood his clue to leave, bowing, but Thranduil knew he wasn't done with that.

* * *

I shifted in bed, watching the night sky. It was long into the night, and I hadn't managed to either eat nor sleep the whole day.

Giving up, I got up from bed and took my flute with me. Helpfully my faithful flute would help me to somehow fight the sense of emptiness inside of me. The golden light inside my chest felt dim, shaky, and it was even worse than the physical discomfort of hunger.

I took the discreet way that Legolas taught me so long ago, back when he was still dear Legolas and not His Grace the prince, finding myself finally alone by the river. I inhaled the fresh night air, looking up at the stars.

_I guess it's worth the try._

"Dad?"

Nothing.

"Mom? It's me, Hazel."

The stars held their silence, shining in their ethereal light, not concerned by the tortured souls down here.

I decided to plead to someone different, someone I had never actually pleaded to before.

"Nan? Ada? It's me, your daughter." I tried, and the twinkling of a star was all the encouragement that I needed to go on, even though it was, most likely, just an ordinary star "I wonder what you named me." The star didn't answer. I suppose it's kinda hard to spell a name in twinkles. "Why is it that everyone that ever loved me is up there?"

There was no answer but for an indifferent twinkle. I sighed.

"I hope you like flute music."

I closed my eyes, taking the beautifully engraved flute to my lips and letting my sorrow flow through me into the notes.

All I ever wanted was the love of a family.

There was a time I must have had it, and then I lost them to an orc pack. Then I found it again, in the arms of a loving couple that had no child but me to love. And I lost them to old age.

Another love. Another orc pack.

Why was it that I seemed destined to always be without love? I wasn't so evil to deserve that punishment. I can be selfish, and sometimes mean, but to the point where the Valar seemed fit that I should spend eternity alone?

The thought of my meanness brought back the memories of my fight with Thranduil. I had said such terrible things to him, such ugly lies, that I could only pray he would know they weren't true. All because I'm so proud and cruel.

Perhaps in the end I do deserve the punishment from the Valar.

Not that Thranduil was without fault, that he wasn't. He too was cruel, and a liar.

If only he would trust me.

I mentally shook my head. Thranduil and I would never be. He was a cruel liar, just like me. Perhaps he too suffered the same penalty for his crimes. Perhaps that's why we're soulmates, destined to want one another for all eternity, yet incapable of finding love. I will always love him and have only pretty lies, and he will be always surrounded by happy loving couples, unable to feel love, unable to retrieve what was lost.

That was quite an elaborate punishment. The Valar must have nothing better to do with their time.

I looked up at the sky in fury, searching, among the ancestors of all races, some helpful soul.

"Why don't you just let me be happy?"

There was no answer but for a few twinkles of support, and I went back to my purge, allowing my sad thoughts to run free. I had hurt the man I loved again. I hoped it was only the biting, praying that he hadn't listened to the harsh words. In a contradictory way, I wanted him to hurt for all the pain he had caused me, but the thought of his suffering made me want to cradle him in my arms and to know that I was the cause was enough to drive me mad if I dwelt in it.

The chilly breeze carried the smell of Mirkwood Cedar and wine, and I nearly dropped my flute, my eyes flying open.

"That's such a sad song."

He was there, right in front of me, his silvery hair moving with the breeze, icy blue eyes locked to mine. I wanted to run to him, kiss him and tell him I'm sorry for everything. And at the same time I wanted to hit him for all the awful things he said to me.

"_A low born healer with a pretty face."_

I wouldn't kiss him ever again.

Focusing all my will power not to cry I managed a low curtsy, not daring to look up and meet his glacial blue eyes. They would be my downfall.

"Your Majesty."

Thranduil didn't come any closer, as I knew he wouldn't. There was a long silence, and each second that passed only added to my will to run to him and kiss him. Though, after what I had done I doubted he would accept me back.

If I wanted to go back to him. Which I didn't. I may be low born, but I know what I'm worth and I have my pride. I would not return to a king who was so futile to throw that on my face every time we fought.

Yet it was hard to keep that in mind when I saw my own pain mirrored in his eyes.

"This is most inappropriate." I managed, forcing my voice not to shake "Good night, Your Majesty."

"Lady Hazel" His voice made me stop. Not because he had called me, but because there was so much pain in it "Will you just talk to me?"

I should say no and go to the Healing Wing. Thranduil knew he had hurt me, and he had done nothing about it apart from showing up with that face like a kitten abandoned in a desert.

But then, I too had been the vilest bitch, and hadn't done anything about it as well.

I turned to face the king again, not making any motion to get closer to him. It was so unnatural to stand so far when we're alone. But that's how it'll be from now on, so I better get used to it.

Still, I didn't like it, or the feeling of guilt that made me sick in my stomach. It was time for me to do one of the things I hated the most.

"I'm sorry for the intemperate words." I mumbled, clearing my throat before repeating it, louder "I'm sorry for the intemperate words I said, Majesty. I didn't mean them."

Thranduil tensed and I knew he had taken my harsh words to heart. It would take more than that to fix what I'd done.

_Great work, Hazel. I hope you're happy now, you proud brat._

The Valar should line up to slap me across my face.

"I believe I too owe you an apology, Lady Hazel." He said, and my heart broke to hear his cold regal voice. He didn't use that voice with me "Will you come back here tomorrow?"

His question made me frown, confused. Why did he want to wait until tomorrow night to apologize?

I nodded, before curtsying and leaving to the Healing Wing, and this time he didn't call me back, which was both a disappointment and a relief, typical to the contradictory way of my love/hate for him.

_Who am I trying to fool, I can't hate this man. It's just love._

_Weak Hazel._

Truth is that I love Thranduil, and I'll always love him. He is my punishment. Two tortured souls, too wicked to find love. I wondered if we would ever have our redemption. At least I knew where to start. It was only when I was free from the guilt that I would be able to go on with my life, now that I was no longer the king's favorite.

Now that I was no longer Thranduil's little dove.

The though made my chest tighten and I felt the tears coming back to my eyes.

_Why am I always crying?_

* * *

**That was it for today sweets! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts on the story so far. If you're new to court, make sure to favorite and follow to keep up with the next chapters! xoxo**


	26. With a Little Help From My Friends

**Hey sweet precious readers! How do you fare? Well, I hope. This week I have a lot to thanks, as many of you reviewed last chapter, it was wonderful to read what you guys wrote! Also, there are some new courtiers, welcome bubblettrocks, systematic star, Kumori no Carlie, SOLDIERNichole and smoonchester, thank you for following/favoriting this story, it's really amazing to know that even this far into the story there are still people who stop to read it from the start and like it and follow or favorite it, you guys are amazing, really!**

**Also, this chapter Zynia will have a really short POV, just so you guys don't feel like "What the hell, whose POV is this?"**

* * *

Chapter XXVI

With a Little Help From My Friends

Thranduil took the red ribbon to his lips, inhaling the apple scent. He would prove Hazel wrong. He would prove to her that he wasn't a coward, or a liar. Or heartless.

The king had asked to meet her again the next night, since he needed time to think of something. Yes, he would apologize for calling her low born, and for all the thing with the ranger. Even though just thinking of him made the king sick. Alyan must be very happy with their fight, since he now had Hazel all to himself. The king wanted to beat him again just to think of it. He wanted to send the ranger away, to some distant village, but he knew Hazel would never forgive him if he did so.

Stupid ranger, being all friendly and understanding. The king saw well enough the game that he was playing. Thranduil drank in a healthy sip of wine, feeling helpless. What if he had finally lost Hazel to the damned ranger? The king jumped from his seat close to the fire and poured what remained of his wine on it, managing to fill his room with smoke. Restless, he walked to balcony door, watching the stars. He wouldn't entertain such thoughts. Thranduil trusted his elleth.

Only, she wasn't his anymore.

No, Hazel was his soulmate. She would never be anyone else's.

Which didn't mean she would always be his. There was a huge gap between the two options. The king felt sick to think about it. Hazel was independent. What if she changed her mind about going to Rivendell? No one could make Hazel stay if she set her mind to leave.

Thranduil wanted to go to the Healing Wing and make sure that she was still there, but he controlled his despair. Hazel would go nowhere in the dead of night.

As soon as the morning came he could order her to be locked up in her bedroom.

Thranduil shook his head at his absurd thinking. That was the very kind of thought that put him where he was now. He wouldn't lock his pet dove. He would give her that silent proof that he trusted her.

The king took his eyes from the stars and dropped in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Apparently, that included tolerating the ranger.

* * *

I looked at the paper, analyzing my work for the thousandth time or so. By the time I was satisfied with it the sun was already coming up and I felt destroyed. I hadn't eaten anything the day before and sleep deprivation didn't exactly help with that. But at least my work was done, and I could now free myself of the guilt that chewed on my heart. Perhaps after that I would be able to eat something. The thought of food still made me sick.

"Hey. Good morning." Zynia greeted me with a sleepy smile, surprised to find me up before her, and I managed a fake smile, feeding on my little victory. Now she couldn't call me lazy anymore.

"Good morning, Zynia."

I emptied my mind, focused in grooming her honeyed waves.

"Hey, I'm not going to breakfast with you girls, there's something I have to do, can you please ask Ellia to care for the gardens today?"

"Yes, of course." Zynia's green eyes pinned mine through the mirror "But we have to talk later. I'm worried about you, Hazel."

"There's no reason to worry." Lie.

"Hazel, don't try to fool me, I know you're not eating. Nor sleeping. We'll talk about it later." She imposed, talking to me in her healer voice as if I was a stubborn elfling not wanting to eat the vegetables.

"Yes, Nan." I sighed.

* * *

The king pushed the food around his plate. Whose idea was it of serving apple crumble as breakfast? The entrancing apple smell wasn't helping, and every second was a fight against the will of dropping face-first in the plate.

"You're not eating." Legolas noticed "I thought you liked apple crumble."

So it was Legolas' idea.

As touching as it was, his son's attempt to get him to eat something wasn't helping much.

"I'm not hungry."

Legolas shot him a judgmental gaze.

"I would hardly believe it, since I didn't see you eating anything since yesterday." The prince pressed "I'm worried about you, Ada."

Thranduil absent-mindedly patted his son's golden head, as if he was just an elfling again.

"Good boy. Don't worry, Ada is alright."

Legolas looked at him, incredulous.

"Ada, have you been drinking in the morning on an empty stomach?" The prince asked in a whisper, as to prevent anyone from overhearing.

Hell yes.

"Of course not." The king denied, turning back to dragging the food around the plate.

Legolas narrowed his eyes. The prince knew he was lying. To hell with that, he was the king, and a king can drown his sorrows any time he seems fit.

Thranduil walked the way back to his study, watching as people all but jumped out of his way. His face must be specially terrifying today. Sighing, the king dropped on the chair, feeling about to cry just to look at the immense load of paperwork. On top of that there was a letter with the pompous crest of Lothlórien. Thranduil took the letter, opening it with curiosity. The elegant handwriting of Lord Celeborn greeted him in golden ink.

_My dear friend Thranduil,_

The king smiled. Celeborn was a valuable companion and a wise elf, his advice was ever welcome.

_I grieve that this letter should find you in less than merry moods, and even more so that I should ask of you something that may grieve your heart even more._

The king tensed. Galadriel and that damned mirror. Didn't she have anything better to do than watching other people's lives?

_Your current ambassador is homesick of late, and I fear he has not shared his feelings with you for fear of what you might think._

Thranduil frowned. He hadn't, indeed.

_As it is, thinking of his well being, I ask you to call him back to the Woodland Realm he so craves to see again, and send the competent Lord Maeglad in his place. I know said lord has been a valuable councilor to you all this long years he has been in your service, but my lady and I believe there's no other capable of representing the Woodland Realm interests in the heart of Lothlórien. So, even though I know how much we ask of you, since Lord Maeglad is also your trusted friend, I firmly believe, and so does my lady, that this is for the best, and I ask you to consider it._

_Best regards,_

_Celeborn_

Thranduil puzzled over the letter. Celeborn and Galadriel had never shown any preference for Maeglad or any other noble. Yet, the request from the Golden Wood lord was oddly specific, leaving hardly any space at all for negotiating. Apparently, Thranduil would have need of another Trade Councilor.

There was another piece of paper behind the letter, and the king recognized Galadriel's handwriting. That letter bore no greetings, just a short message.

_I'm saving your neck, my friend. _

_I could lecture you on treating ladies with the respect they're due, but I know you've already done it yourself a thousand times by now._

_Be careful of gossip. I wouldn't have need of my mirror if I had the stewardesses of the Woodland Realm. And make the best of the chance I'm giving you._

_Sincerely,_

_Galadriel_

Thranduil left out a sigh of relief, leaning back on his chair. That was masterly. How didn't he think of it himself? Maeglad would never refuse such an honor as being entitled Mirkwood's ambassador in Lothlórien. That was, without a doubt, the best way of getting rid of him. Hazel would be most pleased to hear that. The king smiled. God bless Galadriel. And her mirror.

Putting the letters from Lothlórien down, the king noticed another letter that wasn't there before. The paper bore no mark, nor signature, and Thranduil opened it, curious. Apparently everyone found themselves in the right to walk into his study and leave petitions. He should keep it locked. Thranduil was immediately greeted with a flourished writing that he knew all too well.

Apparently, it was a random series of facts in chronological order. The king looked at the three pages, an accounting of times and facts, until he noticed the short message in the end of the third page.

_You are one of the bravest elves that ever lived, the bravest I've ever known. Don't ever think otherwise, for I never did so, despite whatever I might have said out of wounded pride._

There was no signature, but there was no need of one anyway. Hazel knew he would know her handwriting at once.

Looking back at the previous pages the king started to understand what they meant. There was a list of facts he had taken part in. There was the slaying of a dragon, the war against Sauron, some other widely known facts, deeds of great bravery as king and warrior, but there were the less known or less celebrated facts that got his attention. There was the day he faced the queen after losing her to Maeglad in a drinking contest, and Thranduil smiled that Hazel still remembered that. There was the day he became a father, when Legolas was born, and though that was hardly thought of as an act of bravery, God only knows how he was scared to even hold such a tiny thing that was his son back then.

Thranduil felt his heart light and heavy at the same time. If, on one hand, Hazel didn't actually thought him a coward, it only made it harder to cope with the fact that she no longer loved him.

Was it possible to win back her love? Or would she hate him forever? Thranduil closed his eyes shut. He couldn't bare her hatred. No, Hazel couldn't hate anyone, she was a creature of utter kindness, the light that took him out of his darkness. She had awaken him after an eternity dwelling in pain, loss and coldness.

The memory of her storm-filled eyes made him shiver. It wasn't until that moment that he realized how powerful she actually was. The king usually thought about Hazel as his pet dove, or his rebellious Queen of Hearts. He had never seen her actually furious before that day. There were glimpses, of course, as when she bit his hand for daring shut her mouth, but never like that.

Thranduil took the letter to his lips. There was only one elleth, apart from Hazel, that had bested him in his rage, and he had married her after she put an arrow through his shoulder. The main difference between the two of them was that Enya's temper was as infamous as his own, while Hazel was usually quiet, save for when she was making minor trouble around.

Thranduil hated to admit, even to himself, but he had taken Hazel for granted. She loved him in such an open, trusting way that he ended up treating her as a subject in love, as she was his subject in court. He had never been so wrong. She was actually his queen, and such a gracious queen that she allowed him to think he was in control.

How could he be so stupid to lose her?

It could not go on like that. He had to find a way to win her back. The king forced himself to think about the offenses he had said to Hazel. He would have to make up for each one. Starting with the ranger.

Thranduil clenched his hands in fists. The hardest chore first, and then the others would seem easy. Taking his twin swords with him, the king headed to the training court.

"Alyan."

The ranger turned to the king with a bow, his face betrayed nothing, but his grip tightened around his own sword as to keep his hands from shaking.

"My lord."

Thranduil summoned with a nod and they started sparring. Now that he was no longer blind with fury, Thranduil was more accurate and less violent in his attacks, noticing that the ranger fought in a half-hearted way.

"Are you afraid of hurting me?" He mocked, seeing a variety of possible answers dancing in the ranger's eyes, though the boy knew better than voicing any of them "Did you sleep well tonight?" The king pressed, causing a chuckled laughter from the crowd.

Alyan tried harder, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Ranger, you have one minute to win this fight, or you'll be making soup for a week."

The king teased, but as he watched Alyan fighting, there was nothing of what he expected to be. He wanted to make up for the previous day's beating, but Alyan was only body present, how could the king appoint him as leader of the rangers for the week?

Think, Thranduil.

Oh, that. Everyone has something that drives them, and keeps them going in a fight. He only had to find that in Alyan.

"You win this fight or else captain Tauriel will spend the rest of the week making soup. And now you have only thirty seconds." He tried, earning a sound laughter from Legolas.

"For the sake of all of us, Alyan!" The prince shouted, causing captain Tauriel to punch his stomach, but Thranduil didn't pay them attention. Alyan fought harder now than the king had seen in years.

The fight lasted almost ninety seconds more before the king finally managed to disarm Alyan.

"You" He started, breathless "fought better in the last ninety seconds than the past twenty years or so. And why is that?" The king looked at the crowd that had huddled to see the fight "Everyone here has a reason to fight. Some fight for the glory of it. Others may have other reasons." Thranduil looked at the eager faces of the apprentices "Until you find whatever drives you, you'll only go as far as a ranger. Alyan found himself a noble reason today. He fought for the sake of his friend." The king paused, looking from the young elves in the crowd back to the breathless ranger that still recovered from the fight "Elves like that, they join the guard." There was the sound of the soldiers around holding their breaths "From today on, Alyan will join captain Tauriel's team."

There was an instant noise as the rangers and members of the guard rushed to congratulate the newest guard. Someone found a spare uniform somewhere and captain Veryan pushed it in a bundle in Alyan's hands amidst the chaos of celebrating elves.

The king watched quietly, with a smirk of respect for his rival. He had intended to make Alyan leader of the rangers for the week if the boy fought well enough, but that fight wasn't supposed to last longer than twenty, thirty seconds. It was absurd that a soldier with such skill would be still a ranger. Thranduil had seen something in the boy, some passion that reminded him of Legolas, and even now he still looked at Alyan's face, as he celebrated with his friends.

That's why he couldn't miss it, even if it was just a moment. When the captain Veryan pushed the bundle of the uniform of the guard in Alyan's hands and the new guard turned to thank him. It was only a second as their eyes met, but it was enough to make the king go pale.

Wait, what?

Thranduil blinked and Alyan turned back to talk to someone, as the captain patted his back.

No, that wasn't right. The king kept his ice mask, even though his first thought was to hit his head against the wall. Several times.

He had fought with Hazel because of an ellon _who liked ellons_.

He should go to Hazel and ask her to hit his face the hardest she could. He was positively the stupidest creature to ever roam the land. He should go to Elrond and ask the lord of Rivendell to drown him in the Bruinen. Then he should go to Galadriel and ask her to hit his head against a mallorn tree until the tree fell down to the land. And then go to his dearest elk and ask it to run him over a few times.

Hazel told him. She told him to trust her and he didn't. His mind instantly recalled another fight they had, long ago.

"_Light behavior? Would Your Majesty say the same if it was Tauriel or Azira on my lap? Because I assure you, Majesty, that the situation is identical."_

Of course it was.

_Of course it was._

"Ada, you look like you swallowed a frog or something like that." Legolas appeared beside him, helpful as always.

"I should hang myself." The king sighed, leaving the training court.

* * *

I was wrong in assuming that handing my apologies to the king would restore my life to normal. Or new normal.

I nibbled at a piece of bread, watching Irminne trot happily around. It tasted like clay. Everything I tried to eat tasted like clay. My loyal companion didn't go as far as she used to, and I knew that she sensed my tension and was worried about me.

"Good girl." I offered her an apple and she took it, gladly.

"Hazel." Zynia's voice startled me. I had spent the whole morning hiding from her "We need to talk."

"No, we don't" I sighed, stubbornly "See, I'm eating." I showed the piece of bread.

"Poorly. And you're not sleeping." I stared at my feet "You know you can't lie to me, this is what I do for a living."

"I'll try to eat some more. And get some sleep." My promise sounded weak even to my ears. It wasn't lack of trying that kept me awake and starving.

"You know that's not what this is about." Zynia guessed "You haven't told anyone, have you?"

My silence was confirmation enough.

"Here's what we're doing, if by tomorrow morning I see you haven't slept I'll be taking this in my hands." Zynia said, gravely, sending shivers down my spine. As the expert in sickness of mind and soul, she had impressive mind powers and to see healers like that in action in their area of expertise was quite scary.

I nodded in agreement.

"Don't tell anyone." I added, thinking specifically of Azira. The last thing I needed was Lord Elrond ordering me to be taken back to Rivendell.

"I won't." Zynia agreed, and I followed her back to the Healing Wing, after taking Irminne back to the stables.

"How's your hand?" She asked, making small talk as we walked down the castle's corridors.

"It's getting better." I looked down at my bandaged hand "I can help, if you want me to."

Zynia nodded, pleased.

"That would be great. Melim and I have some stuff to set and Ellia will need some help."

"No problem." I tried to sound vibrant and merry, but my poor interpretation wouldn't fool a child, leave alone Zynia.

As we reached the healing room I dropped in my chair, looking at the pile of books before me. I was so late in my studies.

"Hazel, one more thing." Zynia's voice caught my attention, and I looked up, surprised. I didn't even hear her entering the room.

As I looked into her green eyes, I only felt the lightest touch on my temple before all went dark.

* * *

"Ad-"

Thranduil nearly jumped out of his skin to hear Legolas' voice. He had been lost in thought and didn't hear his son knocking on the door. Or, most likely, Legolas didn't knock on the door. The king quickly wiped the tears of his face, but the prince's pale face was proof that he had seen them.

"Legolas, you were looking for me?" Thranduil got up to his feet, trying to dodge the prince's attention.

"You were crying..."

Well, that didn't work.

"I punched the wall way too hard." The king turned his back so that Legolas wouldn't see the lie in his face, pouring a glass of wine.

"You're lying." A pale hand grabbed his wrist, stopping the glass on the way to his mouth, as Legolas quickly took the glass of his hand and spilled the rich red drink on the priceless carpet.

Thranduil turned to face his son, giving up on the attempt to conceal his sadness. The king looked into his son's eyes and there was only concern. That was more than he deserved. He blinked, feeling the tears trying to come back.

"Give me my wine."

"No." It was Legolas' short answer "Now we'll sit down and you'll tell me what happened so that I can help you."

The prince must have noticed the confused look in his father's face.

"Ada, I just want you to be happy, whatever that means. I know you've been fighting with Hazel, she's been hiding and you've been looking half-dead for days and I don't know what I can do to help you."

That sudden caring was just too much for a tormented heart. Thranduil dropped in bed, not caring if he looked like an ellon half his son's age, lost and confused. If there was someone he could open up to, that someone was Legolas.

"I botched everything. I lost her. I'm an idiot." He started, preparing his son for the full account of his idiocy.

* * *

The king sat at his desk, daydreaming, just for a change. Legolas wasn't a kind judge, as Thranduil knew he wouldn't be, but if the prince was right, letting the boy Alyan into the guard would certainly please his _dearest sister_, as he now referred to Hazel. Of course Maeglad had forgotten to mention that detail. He would be better off in Lothlórien, licking Celeborn's boots. Maeglad had been a vain young ellon, but intelligent and captivating, and the king wondered how he missed the moment when ambition changed his friend.

There was a light knock on the door, and the king answered with a bored 'come in'. He hadn't done a thing apart from the training, maybe he could start working, for a change.

Thranduil was fairly surprised to see the young apprentice healer before him. Most the kids in the castle feared him and stayed out of his way. Of course little Ithilwen was always in the library, so she was more comfortable around the king, which meant she wouldn't run and hide anytime he was nearby. That was significantly more than most of the other kids.

"Ithilwen." The king greeted her with curiosity, and she curtsied low.

"My lord." Ithilwen's greeting sounded strangely grave for one so young "May I speak frankly with you?"

Thranduil nodded, finding it amusing that such a young elleth would speak so gravely. As if she had any important problems in her life.

"My lord, all due respect, you're an idiot." The king stared at the golden-haired elleth for a moment.

"Careful, child." He warned, forcing himself not to cast a storm. If he as much as raised his voice to that girl, Hazel would kill him.

"Lady Hazel has always been kind to me," The elleth went on, not caring much about his warning tone "and you made her sad. Worse, do you know she's not eaten a thing in the past two days? And she didn't sleep as well." At that the king jumped to his feet, as the apprentice looked at him, her hands on her hips.

Of course Thranduil had noticed that Hazel was distressed since their fight, and she didn't attend the meals, but he assumed she snatched something from the kitchens.

"Lady Hazel is sick?" He asked, at once worried. Elves didn't often get sick.

Ithilwen relaxed a bit her challenging pose, looking concerned.

"Lady Zynia had to force her to sleep. She can do that, but no one can force Lady Hazel to eat." When she looked up at the king there was renewed anger in her brown eyes "Whatever you did, you better fix it, my lord. And quickly."

"I will not tolerate this insolence, young lady." Thranduil warned once more.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but Lady Hazel is really sick and I thought you would care!" Ithilwen insisted.

"You dare hint-"

"Why are you still here talking to me instead of doing anything to help?"

Thranduil froze. The insolent brat was right, why was he still wasting time?

Without another word, the king stormed out of the study, nearly running over Legolas.

"Ada, Hazel-"

"I know." He snarled, not slowing his pace as people all but flied out of the way, Legolas following closely behind him with Ithilwen.

Lady Zynia shot him a judgmental gaze as soon as he reached the Healing Wing, sending the apprentice away with a wave of her hand and leading them into Hazel's bedroom. The king couldn't help noticing the shattered mirror, which explained Hazel's wounded hand.

Thranduil approached Hazel. Even in sleep she looked distressed, her face paler than usual. Legolas lingered behind, whispering with Lady Zynia.

The king looked back and saw the two of them distracted in their talking, taking the little privacy they granted him to caress Hazel's face. His little dove. Thranduil took a soft brown lock in his fingers. He had always loved her hair.

"Will she get better soon?" The king asked, interrupting the two elves that whispered worried.

"I hope so." Lady Zynia said, looking concerned at her friend "I'll try to get her to eat something as soon as she wakes up."

The king pulled a chair, dropping in it.

"I'll make sure she does." He muttered. Thranduil would get Hazel to eat if he had to summon Elrond all the way from Rivendell.

Elrond would skin him alive. But at least he would find a way to make her get better.

Legolas and Lady Zynia exchanged a look.

"My lord" Lady Zynia approached the king, as he took Hazel's little hand in his, keeping his eyes on the sleeping elleth "My lord!" the healer insisted, and Thranduil turned to tell her to leave him alone, but as soon as he met her eyes there was a light touch on his head, and he didn't even had time to take in what she did.

* * *

Zynia turned from the sleeping elves to see the prince looking at her, his blue eyes wide with a fearful respect. Just the way she liked. Hazel, wasn't sleeping? Black her out. The king too is not sleeping? Black him out. And then smile like it won't take a week to recover from that, and people will shake in their boots, thinking that she could black the whole castle out if she wanted.

"That was..." Legolas didn't find any words to elaborate his thoughts on the elleth's trick.

"I feed on your fear." Zynia smirked.

"What do we do now?" The prince asked, ignoring her teasing.

Zynia shrugged.

"Just leave them there, I suppose. I'll have Melim and Azira on guard in case they try to kill one another when they wake up."

Legolas considered it for a moment, biting the inside of his lip.

"I can't help feeling guilty." He sighed, unhappy.

"What did you do, throw one of your famous tantrums?" The healer arched an eyebrow at the prince "Am I the only elf with an ounce of self control in this castle? You and your father make the ground shake, Hazel breaks everything she finds before her, Alyan kisses the first passing-by ellon-"

"Hey, you poured hot tea on my head!" The prince protested "Hot tea!"

"Aye, but I did it in a very stylish way." The elleth smirked once more, turning to leave the bedroom "Come, let's leave them there and pray they won't destroy the whole Healing Wing."

"Or cross their arms over their chests and refuse to talk to one another as they starve themselves." Legolas added, making the healer laugh.

"That's so Hazel." She agreed.

* * *

I woke up feeling dizzy, and tried to remember what had happened. I was talking to Zynia and then I blacked out. I breathed in, trying to force my eyes to open, and the clean smell of Mirkwood cedar filled my lungs. How I loved that scent. I smiled, reveling in the beloved scent of wood and lifted my hands to rub my eyes, or at least my right hand, since the left one was stuck in something.

I opened my eyes and was confused for a moment, as I still couldn't see a thing. Blinking a few times, I started to distinguish shades. There were the corners where the walls touched the ceiling, and I was aware of the sound of rain. Heavy rain. I looked to my right and watched the water running down the glass, as a nearby lightening illuminated the room, making a loud noise. I tried to get up to go to the window, and was reminded of my restrained left hand.

I would pay a lot just to see my face when I saw Thranduil sleeping on a chair, his head on the bed, the beautiful silver hair splayed on my bed linen.

The scent of cedar wood.

The king held my hand in an iron grip. There was no way I could get up without waking him, so I just sat on the bed, suddenly aware of my thin nightgown, as the blanket that covered me slipped down. I rushed to cover myself again, using only my right hand, as the left one was useless under Thranduil's blond head. He slept like an elfling, with a hand under his head, and he had chosen exactly the hand that held mine.

_What is he doing here?_

Carefully, I tried to slip my hand from his grip, wondering what time was it. It couldn't be late, since there was an ellon in the girls rooms. Did anyone know Thranduil was here? Great, now we would be the subject of heavier gossip, and this time we weren't even guilty of anything.

"Come on, let me go." I whispered, trying once more to free my hand "I have to go strangle Zynia for blacking me out." I tried to reason the sleeping king, but Thranduil didn't seem to care much about my vengeance.

I gave up on my freedom, sitting resigned on the bed. He would wake up, eventually.

_This is going to be terribly awkward._

I shouldn't look at him. I should just pretend not to notice him there until he woke up and left. It would be too painful to look at the man I loved, the man that would never be mine.

_I must like suffering._

I should look at him. I deserved suffering. That was the only reason why I turned my head to admire his aristocratic beauty, the silvery blond hair, always so smooth, the elegant nose and those sweet, sweet lips. My heart tightened. I missed the light of his wonderful blue eyes. Why did he had to be such a heartless bastard? My dearest Thranduil.

He stirred and I held still, not wanting to disturb his sleep. The king made himself comfortable on my hand, muttering something in Sindarin, which I could hardly comprehend. I hardly breathed, afraid of waking him, but he went on muttering in his native idiom, and I couldn't help a smile when he said something that sounded like a curse.

I was an idiot for thinking him so sweet, mumbling and cursing in his sleep. But it was not like I could do anything about it, he was really sweet.

"_Meleth nín_?"

I froze. From all the words in his beautiful idiom that I never learned, Thranduil had to say the two that I had. _My love_.

I wanted to cry, but forced myself not to, in order not to wake him. Instead, I bit my lip and breathed slow, blinking a few times to hold back the tears. Carefully, I took a lock of silvery blond hair that had fallen over his face and tucked it behind his ear.

"My love." I hardly breathed the words, afraid that any sound might disturb his sleep.

Suddenly, Thranduil grabbed my right hand and took it to his lips, looking pleased.

"My Hazel."

His sleepy words were like a knife through my heart. I loved that man more than life itself, and he said my name in his sleep. The Valar must truly hate me. I tried to slowly take my hand of his, but he held me tighter, making the cuts ache. I took advantage of my hand being so close to his lips and caressed them, in longing, earning a gentle kiss in return.

How I missed that. My heart burned and I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears. It would be hard if his breath wasn't warm on the back of my hand. As it was, it was impossible, so I let the tears run quietly, all my willpower in not making any sound. How could I ever learn to live without Thranduil, without my soulmate?

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

His voice startled me and I opened my eyes, looking into the beautiful blue jewels that eyed me with concern.

"No... you didn't." My voice was shaky.

"I think I slept." Thranduil sounded confused, and I noticed that he still hadn't let go of my hand "Lady Zynia..."

"She blacked you out." I sighed, distracted by my plans of vengeance "I'm so killing her."

"I would think both of us needed some sleep." Thranduil smirked and my heart leaped. I missed his arrogant smirks as well "What time is it?"

I shrugged, the storm didn't allow us to see the stars.

"You should probably eat something, now that you're awake." Thranduil suggested, letting go of my hand and taking an apple from the basket full of fruits that someone, probably one of the girls, had placed on my table.

"Thank you. I will." I held the apple in my hands, and kind of expected him to leave. It might be late in the night, and he was breaking rules to be here with me.

"I'm waiting." Thranduil leaned back on his chair, watching me.

I looked at the fruit in my hands and found out that I wasn't hungry at all.

"I'm not hungry now."

"You are." Thranduil narrowed his eyes at me.

I sighed with irritation. I _should be _hungry, which was entirely different of actually being hungry.

"I'm not." I insisted, crossing my arms over my chest.

Thranduil snatched the apple from my hand and, with a quick move, cut it in half with his dagger.

"Not you have to eat it, or else it'll turn dark and disgusting and you'll have wasted a perfectly good apple."

"Majesty-"

"Eat." Thranduil commanded, placing half the apple under my nose. I snatched the half fruit and narrowed my eyes at him.

"My lord-"

"Eat." He interrupted me again, this time shaking the other half, in order to tease me with the sweet smell. I reached for it but he quickly pulled it back. I got up from bed but the king jumped to his feet and held the apple high, out of my reach.

"Thranduil!"

We both froze, and he fixed my eyes with his intense blue gaze.

There was a long silence.

Thranduil slowly put the apple down on the table, touching my left hand so lightly that I had to look down to be sure.

"Hazel?"

I looked up into the blue heaven of his eyes.

"I know I was wrong and you don't have to forgive me, but please..."

I felt my heart heavy to see that there were tears in his eyes. I was a monster for making him so miserable. Carefully, I raised my bandaged hand to his face, wiping his tears away with the sleeve of my nightgown.

"Don't cry, my love. I can't bear to think you're sad." My own voice was shaky, as I tried not to cry, only long enough to help Thranduil.

"As long as you call me your love, I promise I'll never be sad." the king's voice was strained when he covered my hand with his, and I held my breath "Do you still love me?"

I should say no.

But I couldn't lie to him.

"Always." My own voice was merely a whisper.

The king brought his face closer to mine, and I felt my heart racing again. I had wronged him so. How could he forgive me?

"Would you take me back?" I asked, in a breath, searching into his blue eyes.

I didn't get much time to search, as he covered the distance between us with the chastest kiss. It was so good to have his lips on mine again that I couldn't stop the tears of joy that ran down my face, and I really felt like crying when he left my lips, even if he kept his face close to mine.

"Do you trust me, Hazel?" His warm breath caressed my lips and I found it hard to find my voice.

How could I ever deny my sweet golden king the one thing I always asked of him?

"Yes."

He showed his appreciation for my trust with another gentle kiss, and I felt the need to kiss him deeper, to feel his hands on my waist again, but he parted from me once more.

"Then please believe me when I say I love you."

Now it was my time to kiss him in response, and my heart fluttered in delight to feel him shivering as I buried my hands in his silver hair, reveling in that taste that I loved so.

Of course I believed him. I would agree if he said that the sky is pink, if only to kiss him again.

"I've missed you." The confession came out before I could think, and I felt embarrassed to admit so openly how weak I was.

It only lasted a second, as my confession made the king reach for my waist and my heart raced out of control to find myself once more pressed on his strong body, the hot skin of his hands burning through my thin nightgown. As our kisses grew more and more desperate I felt his touch climbing up my back to caress my neck, as Thranduil left my lips to place a hesitant kiss on my exposed shoulder, almost like he was asking for permission. That angle was so perfect for me to nibble at his earlobe.

The king made a small approving sound on my shoulder before lifting me up, and I locked my legs around him, reveling in the attention he now payed to my neck. I started to unbutton his tunic, my hands just slightly shaking, and held my breath as it slid down his back to the floor. His body was so beautiful that never any artist would manage to get it right. Also because I would kill any who tried.

I reached behind me and managed to lock the door, glad that the storm outside drowned the sound of the lock.

Gold.

I allowed myself to reach for him, just a little, and it was like looking in a mirror of my own love. How could I ever doubt him?

I didn't try to hold back my soul any longer, it was a lost battle. As our essences touched I felt the king's hand on my calf, slowly climbing up my leg, and I was instantly aware of how thin that nightgown actually was. Not thin enough for Thranduil, as I heard a tearing sound, followed by the feeling of the cool still air on my skin. The touch of his soul and his body was overwhelming, and I embraced it. I could feel everything he felt, there were no barriers, no divisions of any kind. I everything I was, he was too. There was no him, and no me anymore, there was just us.

There was the feeling of the soft mattress under my back, and hands that kept mine pinned to it, our fingers interlocked.

There was no fabric. Just skin. Soft, sensitive, scented skin.

There was just love. And lust.

* * *

**Aaaand that was this week's chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed it, if you did don't forget to review, and if you're new at court, follow and favorite to keep up with the next chapters! Next chapter, as usual, comes up next weekend. Love you guys xoxo**


	27. A Taste for the Country

**Hi lovely ones! First of all, my happiest greetings to you all, we're having a holiday were I live so you guys can guess why I'm specially radiant tonight. Of course, Elva of Mirkwood, Lordienne, DuckH14, LotrHobbitFrozenJLUFan, HelenKHC, MgeeTheDog, Candice-21, jayjay0815 and Malvena Black added a lot to my happiness with your lovely reviews/follows/favorites.**

**There was also a review by someone called Messy, questioning some aspects of the story. Unfortunately, as there was no user I cannot reply and debate said aspects. By now, what I can say is that yes, the inital chapters really make me want to hang myself to think that I published them like that, they are going to be edited as soon as the story is complete - don't worry, no essential aspects will be altered, I'll just organize my ideas better - as to make the best 'final edition' possible.**

**Something else, guys. This chapter bring a scene that may shock more sensitive consciences, so if you don't like , how can I put it, acts of carnal love, you should skip the second scene. As for the rest of you guys, I've never really written this kind of stuff so please don't whip me.**

**That's it, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter XXVII

A Taste for the Country

"You should go to bed." Melim suggested, giving Zynia a concerned look "We can handle this."

The golden-haired elleth sighed, her eyes heavy with sleep. The armchair was comfortable, but she clearly longed for her bed now, and not for the night vigil of he presence chamber.

"Fine. But if anything happens, you call me." She imposed.

"We call you. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen." Azira looked up from her book with a friendly smile.

"Well, good night then." Zynia retreated to her bedroom, summoning the youngest healer, Ellia, to help her out of her dress.

"Well, looks like it's just the two of us now." The ambassador pointed out, going back to her book "Do you think they'll wake up anytime soon?"

Melim shrugged.

"It's possible, of course. Do you think they'll fight?"

"I hope not." Azira sighed "We'll hear if they do, believe me. Likely the whole wing will."

Melim chuckled a humorless laughter.

"So let's pray for a quiet night."

"Amen." Azira smirked, leaning back on the armchair.

There was the terrifying sound of rain and thunders, and Azira tried to focus on the tale of two sisters and ignore the storm outside. God knows how anyone could sleep with that raging noise. The diplomat smiled, thinking of Faelwen, who would be in a deep slumber by now. She had offered to join their vigil, but Azira told her to rest instead. The poor creature had spent the last nights writing as if the world was about to end.

The diplomat's spy ears caught something that sounded like voices and she took her eyes from her book. Melim jumped to her feet but Azira gestured her not to intervene. It sounded like they were just talking.

The two elleths stayed very still, waiting for that other storm to break, and Azira tried, without success, to understand what they were saying. Damn curiosity. Lord Elrond used to joke that she was a natural spy.

Suddenly there was silence and the two elleths stared at each other, waiting. Azira wondered what Hazel would throw at the king in the next thirty seconds.

Silence.

Probably they were now talking in whispers. Did they know of the 'guards' outside?

Azira cursed the damned storm for drowning the whispers, keeping both her and Melim in suspense about whatever they were saying.

For a fairly long time there was only the noise of the storm outside, the thunders and the water drumming on the windows. By then, both Melim and Azira had gone back to their respective books, or at least Azira was pretending to read as her mind was thorn between cursing the storm for being noisy and terrifying, and cursing the storm for drowning the whispered conversation inside.

Anyway, curse the storm.

Wait, was that a lock?

Azira's eyes flied to Melim and she knew that the healer had heard it too.

They stared at each other and Melim put her hands on her mouth to muffle a laughter, while Azira bit her lip. The healer gestured the door with her thumb, making a mimic like turning a key, and the ambassador nodded, trying hard not to laugh.

It seemed that there would be no epic fight tonight, maybe they could go to sleep. But what if Zynia woke up? The diplomat considered it for a moment. Hazel was a smart girl, she would find a way to sneak the king out before the castle woke up.

Azira took a piece of paper, writing a short note.

_The king has already left. Hazel is still sleeping, leave her to rest._

That should be enough. Anyway, by the look on Zynia's face, the healer would not be up before the morning.

"I guess this means we can go sleep." Melim smiled "I had no idea the acoustic here was so..." The healer frowned leaving the sentence incomplete.

Azira passed the note under the door of Zynia's bedroom, turning to follow Melim out of the presence chamber.

At least Hazel would be in a better mood by morning. The diplomat smiled, planning on how to corner her friend.

* * *

The king's eyes glowed in the dark, taking my breath away. My heart was crazy fast and this time there was no way I was going to survive.

_Best. Death. Ever._

Thranduil trailed my jawline with devouring kisses and I felt his hands sliding down my arms painfully slowly.

"_Meleth nín._"

The whispered Sindarin words made every nerve of my body go electrical as Thranduil went on kissing his way down my body, his hands placing my arms around him, and I took the chance to tug at his hair, his moan of appreciation vibrating in my collarbones. I tried to form any coherent thought, my mind trying to keep control over the raging chaos of our souls, but I was hypnotized, way past any possible thinking.

I couldn't stop the animal sound I made when my king found a place he deemed fit for his gorgeous lips to linger. It was heaven, and a torture at the same time. I said something, I had no idea what, and the kissing was replaced by a gentle bite that made me cry out again, though not out of pain.

It wasn't until I felt Thranduil holding my hands on the mattress again I even realized I was actually fighting him. Suddenly his mouth was on mine again, demanding, and I surrendered to his ravishing kisses, maddened by the feeling of his desire, hard against the secret places of my body. He was so close of where I needed him.

"_Meleth nín, _why do you always have to fight me when I want you?" I opened my eyes and the king's blue stare, darkened with lust, pierced my soul. He was purposely torturing me "I was going to be nice, but you are a rebel soul."

That sent shivers down my spine and I tried to push him, which caused him to restrain me harder, his body pressing mine on the soft bed. Now Thranduil towered over me, a curtain of silver silk shielding us from the world outside.

He united our bodies so slowly it had to be torture, and for a moment we just heard each other's heartbeat, as I felt on the edge of sanity.

Then he moved.

That was the end of all sanity. I managed to struggle my hands free to bury my nails on his back. We moved together and I heard my own voice muttering something I could only understand as a plea of mercy. None of us could take that much longer, specially as Thranduil was keeping his promise not to be nice, setting a punishing pace.

By then our souls were so mingled together that I couldn't tell who was feeling or doing what, only that if felt like heaven. One of us changed the angle and it was like an explosion. That punishing pace hitting just right, the beastly sounds, the cries, everything clouded our senses until we could feel nothing but sinful, heavenly, pleasure.

I came back to my senses in Thranduil's arms, his silver-blue eyes hazy looking at me. Our souls were back in our respective bodies, but I could feel that something that wasn't there before. I could feel _him_ if I closed my eyes. And I knew it would only grow stronger with time.

That bed was too narrow for the two of us, but we managed well enough. Thranduil pulled the blanket over us, and I nuzzled on his chest, getting drunk in the smell of cedar wood and something else. The scent that belonged only to my Thranduil. We held each other in silence for a moment.

Slowly, I placed a gentle kiss on the blazing hot skin of Thranduil's broad chest, and he responded by burying his face in the hair on the top of my head. That peace felt so right.

"My little dove" The king's voice was muffled on my hair "I am yours."

I held him even tighter feeling his heartbeat on my cheek.

"And I am yours."

Thranduil too tightened his grip around me, and I closed my eyes once more, feeling the bond between our souls.

Forever seemed too little time to be spent in his arms.

* * *

The king watched the sleeping elleth who breathed peacefully, nested in his arms. Looking at the window it was possible to see in the clear sky the stars disappearing one by one in the last hour before dawn. It would be better if Thranduil left now, but he couldn't bring himself wake Hazel up.

He looked at her sleeping face once more. She looked so young, long lashes touching her cheek, waves of brown hair splayed on the bed linen. Thranduil smiled, tracing the contour of her cheekbones. That's where they belonged, in each other's arms. The king had purposely taken the left side of the bed. His queen should always be to his right.

Another star hid from the coming light of day, and Thranduil sighed. It was time to wake Hazel.

"Hazel? My little dove, it's time to wake up." He called, softly, in her hair.

"It's always time to wake up, so unfair..." She muttered, in Westron, and the king smiled at her accent. Despite all the etiquette, Hazel was a country girl, and that somehow fit in.

"My dove, wake up." Thranduil called, and Hazel held him tighter.

"There was a bird. A pretty blue bird. I..." Her voice trailed off into sleepiness once more, and the king chuckled a laughter. There was hardly a creature as determined to sleep as Hazel.

"Hazel." He called her name once more, and was finally rewarded with a suspicious look from his sleepy elleth.

"I though I dreamed you were here." She said, making herself comfortable in his arms "Are you a dream?"

"No." Thranduil answered, his smile widening "Are you?"

"I don't think so." The healer mirrored his smile, finally awake.

The king placed a gentle kiss on her lips, enjoying the moment before they parted for their everyday duties.

"I have to go now." He sighed, resentfully.

"Now? So early?" Hazel held him tighter, and the king kissed her brow with a smile.

"I should be gone before someone wakes up." He explained, and the elleth let go of him covering herself with the blanket.

Thranduil started the epic quest of searching for his clothes, which were carelessly thrown around the floor, noticing, amused, that Hazel had turned her blushed face to the window. A shy country girl with good manners. Thranduil tried not to laugh. That was exactly the king of girl his father had recommended him to marry. He wondered if king Oropher was aware of the Queen of Hearts side.

"What are you laughing at?"

The king turned to the bed, where Hazel was wrapped in her blankets.

"Nothing." The king said, in Westron, trying to imitate her accent "Do you know you talk in your sleep?"

Hazel's blushed face and narrowed eyes were enough to make Thranduil laugh as he searched for his tunic, the only missing piece of clothing.

"Did you already milk the cows?" He laughed even harder as the missing piece of his clothes passed, flying, only a couple inches from his head "What about the chickens?"

Hazel joined him in his laughter.

"Do you milk chicken? That is something that I'm yet to learn."

"I didn't meant it." The king defended himself "I may not be from the country, but I know how a chicken works."

Hazel laughed even harder at that.

"_I know what chicken works_" Hazel tried to imitate him, in her imprecise Sindarin.

"How." He corrected, sitting on the bed and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"How." She repeated, pulling him for a kiss.

Thranduil reveled in that taste he loved so well, vowing he would never spend a day without kissing Hazel again.

He should get up and make his way to his own bedroom before anyone woke up, but there was an issue. His hand had accidentally found a crack in Hazel's blanket cocoon., and her skin was too warm for him to leave.

The healer pulled him closer and the king uncovered her body with a quick pull at the blanket, making her gasp.

"My country girl." He whispered the Sindarin words against the skin of her neck, and Hazel shivered. She responded specially well to Sindarin "My queen." Thranduil placed a gentle bite on her shoulder, pushing her down on the mattress.

Just once more, before daylight forced them apart.

* * *

The king sneaked past Legolas, asleep on a couch in his presence chamber, into his bedroom and to the sumptuous bathroom. The prince must have fallen asleep waiting for him to return. Legolas was a good boy, despite the whole thing with Hazel. They would find a way to solve that. They would find a way to fix everything.

The king was adjusting the crown on his head when Legolas walked in, sleepy.

"Good morning, Ada. I didn't see you coming back last night."

Thranduil shot Legolas a cold glance.

"You mean after that sorceress made me sleep?"

"She did so on my request." The prince defended Lady Zynia "I fear it was the only way you got some sleep. Though, I can't deny, it was quite scary to watch." Legolas frowned.

"Is that so? It was quite scary to be blacked out." Thranduil eased his face "Though, I have to agree with you, I needed some sleep." The king smiled "You're a good son, Legolas."

"I worry about you, Ada." Legolas dropped in the king's bed "And since when do you make your bed?"

The damned bed.

"I was just trying to save the stewards some work, since I woke up earlier than usual." Thranduil fussed one of his drawers as he lied, hiding his face from Legolas' eyes.

Legolas laughed and the king froze.

"I think Zynia did something to your mind."

Thranduil relaxed, turning back to his son. Legolas was still too sleepy to detect a lie.

"Go wash your face, we're going to be late for breakfast. God knows I'm starving."

"You ought to be." Legolas agreed, getting up from the king's bed "But I'm glad you're willing to eat again. Did you manage to talk to Hazel?" The prince asked, nonchalantly.

Thranduil turned to the window to open the curtains.

"No, she was still sleeping. I'll talk to her later."

"Sooner would be better."

The king forced himself not to laugh. He couldn't tell how much he agreed with his son.

* * *

I nearly had a heart attack to go back to the presence chamber, wrapped up in a towel, and find Azira waiting for me. Until I remembered that I was blacked out, so my friend was probably worried about me. Though the look in her eyes was more of amusement than worry.

"Good morning, Hazelbird." She smiled "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." I forced myself not to smile too wide, though I felt like singing. I was supposed to be recovering. "Thank you."

"Want some help to get dressed?"

I nodded, still smiling. Since Zynia was nowhere to be seen, Azira's appearance was providential.

Azira leaned on the door as soon as we were in my bedroom and I kinda felt death coming.

"How was it?" The mischievous glitter in her eyes left no doubt what she was talking about. How the hell did she know?

"How was what? Sleeping? It was nice I guess." I tried to dodge, feeling my face hot.

"For what I heard it was even nicer when you woke up." Azira laughed.

"For what you-" I froze, taking in the words. The acoustic. The cursed acoustic of the dorms. "Oh my..."

"Don't worry, it was just me and Melim, and she took it well enough."

_Melim? I guess that's some revenge._

"What did you hear?" I asked, wanting to die.

"We fled as soon as you locked the door, that's why I'm asking you how it was." Azira sighed, impatient.

"Oh my God, Azira." I reprimanded, my hand on my chest as I felt my heart slowly going back to normal pace. It wasn't ideal, but at least it could have been way worse.

"So?" She pressed, scanning me with those greyish eyes.

"I'm not telling you these things." I hissed, blushed, brushing my hair, and Azira rolled her eyes, turning to the window as I walked to the wardrobe to pick a dress.

Not red, it would be too obvious.

Ivory would be a joke.

Blue. Blue is just perfect.

"Oh my God, Hazel!" I heard Azira's amused voice and turned on my heels to see her holding my shed nightgown "Seems like you did have fun."

"For God's sake, Azira!" I ran to where she stood, taking the useless piece of clothing and hiding it back under the bed. I would have to find a way to get rid of it as soon as possible. Good criminals don't leave any clue.

Azira was still laughing her heart out when Zynia arrived, sleepy.

"You're so noisy, Azira." She reprimanded, and Azira laughed even harder at the word 'noisy'.

"You witch!" I accused, remembering Zynia had blocked me out, and she smirked.

"Apparently it worked well enough, you look better today."

Azira had the decency of not laughing any harder.

"As our diplomat friend is all but useless, would you care to help me dress?" I asked, shooting Azira a sharp gaze.

"You're attending breakfast." Zynia stipulated.

As if she needed to. I was so hungry I could eat a cake alone.

Which I wouldn't do, since a sudden recover would raise too many questions.

"Yes, Nan."

"God forbid I'd have such a stubborn child." Zynia sighed.

"God forbid I'd have a witch for a mother." I muttered with a scowl.

"That was taught to me by the Lord of Rivendell himself." That caught my attention and I turned my face from the mirror, to look at her in shock "One of the times you were too busy disappearing." She answered my silent question.

Azira coughed turning to the window, and I knew she was trying to cover a laughter.

Traitor.

I had to remind myself a thousand times not to look up at the high table as we entered the dinner hall. If I looked at Thranduil it would be obvious for everyone to see.

I was immediately greeted by Alyan and Tauriel, who ran to the healers table to talk to me before the king arrived.

"Are you feeling better?" He looked at me, genuinely concerned.

"Like a young lamb in a meadow." I tried not to look too happy "You don't need to worry about me."

"Of course I worry, you're my little sister!" Alyan rolled his eyes.

"Why are you dressed like Tauriel?" I frowned, realizing his green attire.

"Oh, this is my new toy." Tauriel smirked, patting Alyan's shoulder "Alyan got a promotion."

Alyan beamed with pride.

"The king himself appointed me to the guard." _That_ got me surprised "I would have told you but there was all that thing with Zynia. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Try to eat something, will you?" Tauriel smiled, helpfully.

_I dare you to stop me._

"I will." I smiled back, and they went back to their table.

The fact that Thranduil had appointed Alyan to the guard meant more than all the times he apologized for doubting me. My delightful king. I tried to focus on the pattern of the table cloth to keep my mind from wandering off to things one shouldn't be thinking at the breakfast table.

"Are you really feeling better?" Zynia asked, making me look up at her.

"Yes." I smiled at her "Thank you. You know, for making me sleep."

"Lady Hazel!" I turned to see Ithilwen running to the table and taking the seat beside me "You're awake! Do you feel better?"

"Much better, thank you." I smiled at both her and Calanon, who had just arrived and taken the seat right next to her. They were thick as thieves, the two of them.

Our carefree conversation was interrupted by the king's arrival, and I looked downwards as I curtsied. A glimpse of him and the desire for him would be written all over my face.

"I bid you all a good morning." Thranduil's voice caught me off guard and I forced myself not to look at him, but at Azira, who kept a neutral face "Today I have a quick announcement to make. In the past thousands of years, Lord Maeglad has been of valuable service for the Woodland Realm, and a dear friend and councilor to me." The king's words took me aback, and I noticed that Azira frowned, almost imperceptibly "So it is with some parcel of selfish grief that I announce his departure to Lothlórien, which is to happen next week, to serve as my ambassador there, under personal request of the Lady of Light herself and the Lord of the Golden Wood." There was an immediate commotion at the high table, and I heard the voices of the nobles congratulating Lord Maeglad on his appointment.

But I didn't pay them any attention, as my eyes where fixed on Thranduil. He looked past me, to the soldiers' table, and I was glad for that, for if I met his eyes nothing would stop me from running to him and kissing him in front of the whole court.

He was sending Lord Maeglad away.

Zynia took my hand and said something I didn't hear, as Azira looked at me from her place at the high table, her eyes alight.

The healer beside me repeated whatever she had said and I focused on it, missing the last part of whatever Thranduil was saying.

"Do you think Lady Maril is going with him?"

I puzzled for a moment and ended up shrugging.

"I don't know, I guess so."

We sat back on our places and the food was served.

"This is going to be awesome!" Ithilwen said, excitedly "Don't you think, Lady Hazel?"

I turned at the mention of my name, still feeling slightly dizzy.

"What?"

"The festival! Didn't you hear the king speaking?" The little blond thing frowned, impatient.

"I think I'm still too hungry to focus." I shrugged, smiling, and Ithilwen pushed a loaf of bread in my direction.

"Eat it." Zynia ordered, before I had the chance to say anything.

"Yes, Nan." I sighed, and Zynia chuckled at me calling her Nan again "You know you being my mother implies you're Alyan's mother as well." I took a bite at the loaf, forcing myself not to devour it in one piece.

Zynia frowned.

"This means Veryan is your uncle, and Alyan's as well." She laughed heartily "What a mess."

I risked a quick glance at the soldiers table, where Alyan enjoyed showing off, turning the knife in his hands. Veryan watched him, adding a comment every now and then. They would definitely look cute together

It seems like it's time for the matchmakers.

* * *

"This research you did is very good." I nodded approvingly at Ithilwen and Calanon's latest work.

"So..." The golden-haired apprentice looked at me, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"I'm keeping my word. Just don't make any trouble, or else I won't give you a day out ever again!" I warned "Now run free, I don't want to see your faces around here before dinner."

"Lady Hazel, we were wondering if El- Lady Ellia may be allowed to join us." Calanon asked, making those eyes that only children and puppies know how to do.

I looked from one puppy face to the other.

"Take those puppy eyes to Lady Zynia." I sighed. Ellia was working, and I couldn't dismiss her without Zynia's approval.

The apprentices left and I quickly put the papers to a side, taking a moment to admire my messed desk. I would have to find a way to arrange it and make it resemble something else than a battlefield of books and papers. But that would be later. Now I had to find Thranduil. His appointing of Alyan to the guard and sending Lord Maeglad away were so sudden I was still disconcerted. I had to talk to him.

A knock on the door got my attention, and I wondered what the kids wanted.

"Come in."

I felt like there was a stone, a considerably heavy stone in my stomach as I curtsied low.

"Your Grace." I greeted Legolas coldly, memories of how he had treated me flooded my mind. I honestly had no idea of how I was going to deal with him.

* * *

**And that was it for this week. I know, shorter than Brazilian underwear, for _that_ you may whip me. Some things really messed me up, preventing me from sleeping, but I'll make up for this chapter next weekend. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you did please leave a review, they make my week brighter, really. And if you're new to court, don't forget to follow/favorite to keep up with what's coming next. Love you guys. xoxo**


	28. Spring Settles In

**Hello my precious! Please don't kill me, Sunday is still weekend. To all of you who reviewed last chapter, my thanks with all my heart, I wish I could bake a cake for each one of you guys, you are the light in my dark classes and sometimes I just re-read a review and the world is a beautiful place again, love you all, really. To all who followed/favorited this story, thank you guys too for having the willpower to start reading a story that's already 28 chapters long, and on top of that choosing to keep track of said story, you guys are awesome.**

**To all the Jewish all over the world that might be reading this story, Shana Tova, a happy new year to all of you guys. I hope that 5776 is the year you'll look back at in the future and said "now _that_ was THE year", so live long and prosper, and make this new year count.**

**Even if you're not Jew but you were waiting for a sign to do something you've always been scared to do and give your dreams a go, this is it. We're not elves, it's not like we're going to be young and fabulous forever, don't waste your hundred-something years. Jewish new year is as good an excuse as any to start something new.**

**Now that I had my "give life a go" moment, the story**

* * *

Chapter XXVIII

Spring Settles In

"Your Grace." I greeted Legolas coldly, memories of how he had treated me flooded my mind. I honestly had no idea of how I was going to deal with him.

"Hm, good morning." I noticed Legolas was tense and that made me even more uncomfortable "I heard you were sick. Are you feeling better?"

I relaxed a little, allowing myself to breathe again.

"Yes. Thank you."

There was an awkward silence and I wondered where Legolas was trying to get with that.

"That's good." He said, finally.

"Thank you." I repeated, awkwardly.

Legolas closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a sharp breath.

"I was a bastard." He said it so fast that it was almost like the words caused him pain.

_That's unfair, he didn't do all this drama to apologize to Zynia._

_But then, Zynia was not bedding his father._

"You were." I agreed, sulky. I was not lying and saying that it was alright the way he had treated me. But still...

I eased my face

"I know you're not like that."

"I'm not." The prince agreed, as if he was trying to convince both himself and I "I just..." He sighed, giving up on explaining why he had snapped. Still, I had an idea "Ada loves you, you know." I thought I could detect a note of resentment in Legolas' blue eyes "He was sick too."

That caught me off guard. I didn't know Thranduil was sick.

"_I would think both of us needed some sleep."_

Oh, God. Of course I wouldn't know, I was doing all I could to avoid Thranduil in the past two days. I felt sick with guilt.

"I never wanted..."

"I know." Legolas looked at me with a surprising kindness in his eyes "Talk to him."

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I would talk to Thranduil as soon as I got a chance.

"Hazel" Legolas' voice made me look up at him again "I'm really sorry. For everything."

_By this you mean being a cruel bastard?_

"It's alright." I assured him, managing a thin smile.

"It's not." Legolas gave me a sad smile "But thank you, for forgiving me all that."

I didn't know what to say so I just stood there like an idiot, as Legolas left with a last 'Talk to Ada'.

I didn't understand what he meant by '_it's not_'. Did that mean that he was not alright with the idea of Thranduil and I? Or he meant it was not alright that he had been a bastard? Or maybe both?

I dropped gracelessly in my chair. Prince Legolas' words were too hard a mystery for me to solve. It would be better if I stick to my books on the health of elflings. With Melim's little girl on the way, it seemed like the castle was breathing elflings' things. She already had dozens of tiny clothes, story books, pretty toys, everyone had a gift for the new courtier.

Everyone but me, whose creativity was little more than a fish's when it came to presents for elflings. It seemed like the little girl already had everything she would ever need, even though she wasn't even born yet.

Suddenly jumped to my feet.

I had forgotten that I was going to see Thranduil before Legolas appeared.

I stood frozen for a moment between the load of books and the thought to see my loved one. My eyes flied from the work to the door and I finally ran out of the door, nearly running over Aster and an elfling.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry." I quickly apologized "Are you alright?"

Aster recovered from the startle, still holding the hand of the miniature elf.

"Yes." The black-haired elleth laughed "We were going to see if you're alright but it seems there's no need for that."

I couldn't help mirroring her laughter.

"I'm fine, thank you. And who are you, little one?" I turned my attention to the toddler who looked at me with widened violet eyes.

Aster took the infant in her arms, giving me a better angle to look at him.

"That's Finnigan. My great-grandson."

My face of shock made Aster laugh harder, and the elfling echoed her laughter with stunning precision. If that was her great-grandson, then Aster was likely older than Thranduil. Of course it was already hard to find such an ancient elf this side of the sea, they were but a handful. And what was more stunning was that Aster was one elf that I would never guess to be that old, since older elves usually weren't so easy-laughing, light-heart. It was just look at the wise Lord Elrond or the serene Lady Galadriel to confirm that. Aster, on the other hand, was always smiling and all but leaping around like a doe.

"Oh" I looked at the tiny elf who smiled at me, managing to contain my shock and curtsy "Hazel."

Finnigan laughed, amused by my manners, as half the silvan elves seemed to be.

"_'Azel_." He tried, making me smile.

"I see you're busy. I just wanted to make sure you're well." Aster smiled.

"You're very kind. Thank you."

Once she was gone I was once more faced with the choice of going back to my work or go looking for Thranduil. Sighing, I turned back to my room and forced myself to sit at the desk before the countless books. Thranduil was most likely working, and I didn't want to disturb him. I would find a way to talk to him after lunch. I could wait.

_I can't._

_I have to._

Suddenly I was reminded of something rather unpleasant. Thranduil used to spend his spare time in the afternoon in the Royal Library, from which I was banished due to my quarrel with Lady Maril. I sank in the chair. Seemed like I would have to wait until late afternoon to see my loved one. This world is such an unfair place.

* * *

The sound of the birds singing outside was a welcome distraction from the pile of work the king had been laboring over. The two days of uselessness had taken their toll on the dreaded paperwork, and there the new issue of finding someone to take Maeglad's place as Trade Councilor, as well as organizing the first spring festival and the festivities in honor of Maeglad's appointment as ambassador.

The king sighed, looking outside the window to the green grass and the flowers blooming. The days were warmer now, and there were some idle Sindarin nobles strolling around under the sun, the young lord Tegalad and his wife among them. Thranduil smiled at the sight of the young happy couple. He knew how they felt, that peace of loving one and being loved in return, the feeling of finding home in someone else. And right now he longed for the presence of his beloved.

The king reveled in the thought of Hazel, her big brown eyes and stunning smile, the silky brown hair and her soft, warm, skin. In the eyes of the Valar they were as good as married. They were one, and nothing in this world would ever take his wife from him. Thranduil felt his heart warmer at the thought of his beautiful Queen of Hearts, reaching for her red ribbon, which he now wore tied around his wrist, hidden by the tunic.

His love contemplations were interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by Lord Maeglad.

"The ambassador." The king forced himself to smile. He still had not forgotten, nor forgiven, the way Maeglad had tried to turn him against Hazel, but his merry mood kept him from kicking Maeglad all the way to Lothlórien.

"I can't say I wasn't surprised by this." Maeglad looked surprised, indeed.

Thranduil smirked.

"What can I say, Celeborn left me hardly any room for negotiating. He was very specific about you being the best choice for ambassador." That made the Sindarin lord beam with pride "Though, before you leave, I'd like to hear your thoughts on the new Trade Councilor."

Lord Maeglad frowned, puzzling.

"My lord, if you ask me, I'd consider the Lady Councilor of War."

Thranduil considered it for a moment.

"She's part of the war council, not trading." The king pointed.

"True, but I believe she's rather fond of books, and you know she's skilled with numbers."

The king nodded, not much convinced. The Sindarin was skilled enough in counting, true, but she was hardly fit for Trade Councilor. That would be rather difficult to solve.

"That will be all for now."

The Sindarin lord bowed, leaving with a smile, and Thranduil mentally thanked Galadriel for the thousandth time. That was the best outcome possible. Maeglad would be happy as an honored ambassador, Hazel would be happy for him and his daughter being far away, he would be happy with Hazel's happiness. They would all be happy. Flawless.

* * *

I stood on the grass under the shadow of a massive tree, watching as Irminne trotted happily around. She seemed comfortable again to leave me and run farther, wandering around the vast grass, her ears alert to any noise.

Lazily, I leaned on the tree, taking the flute to my lips and playing a merry tune, as to echo the numerous birds that seemed to come out of nowhere with the coming of spring. I wondered where all those birds were during winter, when the only bird we could hear was the owl at night.

Wherever they had been, it was good to have them back.

The same wind that carried my music far away denounced the king's presence before he spoke and I opened my eyes, my heart leaping at the sight of him in light green, like he was a part of the forest, reborn with it this spring.

_What are you now, a poet?_

"What are you playing?" Thranduil asked, nonchalantly leaning on the tree too.

"Nothing really. Just something merry." I answered fighting an internal war to keep a decent distance, as we were in the open.

Irminne looked at us from a few meters away, her smart horse ears up, as if deciding if she should intervene. My hand going in my pocket made the decision for her and she came trotting happily towards us, turning her head in a disinterested acknowledge of the king, before fixing her attention on me as I offered her an apple, after taking a bite myself. Not like I was still trying to make up for the days of starvation, of course not. I was just... making sure the apple was good enough for my loyal friend. Yes, that's right.

_Pathetic, Hazel._

"Apple?" I offered Thranduil the spare fruit I had in my pockets, and Irminne immediately turned her head, greedily, at it "That's not for you." I reproached her, earning a neigh in return.

The king smiled at me and I shivered at the warmth in his eyes.

"No, thank you."

Irminne, having finished her treat, proceeded to sniff at Thranduil, who laughed, caressing her neck.

"Irminne, are these the manners of a lady?" I reproached, and she looked at me like an elfling that had just got away with her mischief "You're too smart for a horse." I sighed.

"A fine horse indeed." Thranduil approved, as Irminne lost interest in us and went back to her exploring of the surroundings.

I studied my sweet golden king, looking majestic in the most ordinary clothes as if he was dressed in his heavy robes. The crown too was replaced by an exquisite circlet of silver, not as showy but just as regal.

"You're sending Lord Maeglad away." I said, in a whisper, half a question, half an exclamation of surprise.

Thranduil looked at me and I held my breath at the light in his beautiful blue eyes. The king looked around quickly and I though he had seen something or someone but the next moment his lips met mine and I felt my hart racing at the boldness of kissing in the open like that. It was like even the birds sang louder in shock.

It didn't last long enough, as if there could ever be enough of him, but I was dizzy and breathless when we parted.

"I love your smile" Thranduil smirked, and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest "I had some help from Lothlórien." He admitted, looking slightly embarrassed, as if it lessened what he did.

"I should send them a gift then, with my sincere gratitude." I chuckled, brushing my hand against his, and to my surprise the king took it, our fingers interlocked for the briefest moment before he let go of me.

"What can one gift the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood? They already have everything." Thranduil mirrored my smile.

"Oh, that's something I know all about." I sighed, unhappy "I think I'm the only person that still didn't find a present for Melim's little girl, the baby already has everything she's ever going to need. I'm pretty sure someone must have already ordered a wedding dress!"

"Give her a little training sword." Thranduil suggested.

"Thranduil!" I reproached, laughing.

"It was Legolas' first toy, and he loved it." The king insisted, his clear blue eyes shining in the light of the afternoon sun "What about a little dress?"

"She already has dozens." I sighed, leaning on the tree.

"This is going to be one spoiled baby." The king predicted, making me laugh.

I summoned my loyal mare with a four-notes whistle, and Thranduil tried, without success, not to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing." He laughed in Westron, mimicking my accent.

I raised an eyebrow at him as Irminne trotted happily to my side.

"Oh, I see you mock my ways, so tell me how's that great Sindarin lords and ladies summon their horses."

"I'll show you." He gave me his arrogant half-smile, following me to the stables.

As I took a brush from the rack on the wall, Thranduil walked to where his fine stallion rested, opening the gate, and I noticed that the horse stood quietly instead of nearly running over his master, like my loyal bad-mannered friend would do.

_Shame on me, I can't discipline a horse._

Irminne turned her face to look at the other horse as I diligently groomed her, and Thranduil came to stand by my side, his stallion staying obediently in it's place.

"Watch and learn." The king smirked, confidently, snapping his fingers "_Tolo._"

Dutifully, the horse walked to where we stood, stopping by his master like a soldier, and Thranduil beamed proudly at me, like an elfling showing off.

"How can he hear you in the open?" I frowned.

"He will if I call louder. Works with people as well, a very versatile trick indeed."

I rolled my eyes at his smart answer.

"Very well, you win."

Thranduil inclined his head in thanks and I kissed the arrogant smile on his lips quickly, afraid that someone might come in and see us. Which made me wonder, as my sweet golden king took the gallant horse back to it's stall, if he wasn't being missed somewhere else. Well, I wouldn't point it out, it was great that he was here with me now, specially when I thought I would only see him later in the afternoon.

* * *

Thranduil turned from his proud and faithful stallion to the elleth who passed by his side to put the brush back in place, and the king didn't resist to pull her by the waist, hearing a little scream of surprise that soon turned into a laughter and into silence when their lips finally met. It was so right to have his queen by his side again.

Hazel had the sense to push him with a laughter.

"My love!" She intended those words to sound reproaching, but the king was too entranced by her smile to care "The horses!"

"They're not telling anyone." Thranduil pointed out with a smirk, and indeed, the horses seemed much more interested in their food than in whatever he and his little queen were doing.

"Thranduil!" Hazel protested again, and the king pulled her for a quick kiss.

"Forgive me, my little dove."

The elleth looked up at him, her stunning brown eyes shining with mischief.

"Are you coming to see me tonight?" Thranduil savored the desire in her voice, shivering and tensing as his body seemed to fully approve the idea of another late-night visit.

But not in her bedroom, surrounded by other elves' rooms.

"I know of somewhere better." He suggested, smiling with the idea he had formed in his mind "Do you want to know another amazing secret of the castle?"

There was curiosity and wonder in the same measure in Hazel's eyes. She had loved the attic, and the king had a feeling that she would love the secret passageway of the gardens even more.

Finally she nodded, smiling in a way that nearly made Thranduil forget where he was.

The night couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

I found the king right where he said he would be, not far from the Healing Wing's gardens, looking at the stars but appearing not to see them.

"My little rebel dove." He greeted me, and his smile seemed to light the night sky.

I took the hand he offered me and we walked like that, hand in hand, out in the garden. It was surreal, that moment, holding hands with my dear king under the light of the stars. We reached the minor maze with the fountain in the center, and Thranduil and I stood before one of the bush walls.

"Are you ready?" He asked, with a smirk to me.

"Do your magic." I prompted.

Thranduil turned to the wall again and I was so distracted by his beautiful, elegant profile, that I almost missed the moment when he said something in Sindarin and the wall before us opened in an arch of green leaves.

I gasped, touching the wall of the living tunnel before us, and when I turned to look at Thranduil again he was smiling at my marveling.

"Do you like it?" He asked, running his fingers on my hair, and I shivered at his touch that I loved so well.

"It's beautiful, but it's so dark in here, I wonder how it looks like in daylight."

"It's beautiful." Thranduil agreed, holding my hand "Do you want to see the other end?"

Only that warm reassuring touch was enough for me to believe that the other end would be somewhere among the stars.

"What was that you said?" I asked, walking into the tunnel side by side with the king.

"_Seron._" He answered, holding my hand tighter.

"And what does it mean?"

Thranduil looked at me with his luminous blue eyes.

"You would know if you took some time to learn my native idiom, _hervess_." He teased.

"How impolite, you're calling me something in an idiom that I can't understand." I reproached, shaking my head as if he was one of the kids of the Healing Wing.

Thranduil chuckled a laughter.

"You would understand if you studied."

I rolled my eyes impatiently.

"I'm going to learn an idiom you don't know and I'll call you something in it, and then we'll see if you'll look so cocky." I muttered.

"Good luck with finding an idiom I haven't learn." The king said, turning to me with a cocky smile "I fear you'll have to invent a new one."

I would have retorted if we haven't reached the end of the tunnel, and the night sky was so pleasing after the dark tunnel that for a moment I wondered if we where among the stars. But of course we were still within the castle walls, only somewhere I had never been before.

It was the most beautiful garden I ever saw, there were tiny white flowers everywhere that made the night air scented in delicate notes, there were trees and statues all around in a manner to remind an enchanted forest or something like that, and there was the most amazing thing about that garden, the large pond, ever agitated by the curtain of water that dripped from the numerous branches of the monumental stone tree which stood on an island in the center of it. It was magical. I could see the stone walls that surrounded the garden, covered in green leaves and tiny white flowers, and the large doors opposite from where we stood, which certainly led to the castle.

The pale light of the moon lit everything with magic. I approached the curtain of water, careful not to disturb the magic of the place, and Thranduil followed, always by my side. I could feel his eyes on me as I watched the magic garden. How could ever be something so beautiful outside the world of dreams, or legends?

There was the feeling of lightness, and I noticed that Thranduil had removed my robe when the chilly night air peeped through my nightgown.

"My love-" I was interrupted by a dazzling kiss.

"No one will bother us here." Thranduil guessed the cause of my worry, pulling me closer to him "Now let me indulge you." The idea was enough to break my resistance. If Thranduil said no one would bother us, I believed him "Let me love you under the stars."

My king let his own robe fall down to the grass and I rushed to take off the rest of his clothes. Thranduil took me in his arms and placed me down on his silky robe, the stars above us made him look like a dream, majestic in his bare skin like a wild animal.

"Now, _meleth nín_, you'll forgive me this." His voice was heavy with lust, and I was about to ask what I would forgive him when the sound of fabric being tore answered my silent question. The cool night air caressed me for a second before the heat of Thranduil's skin replaced it. I tasted him in my tongue and breathed the scent of him and the tiny white flowers. He was all mine, and I would have him like that, under the open sky.

* * *

Red and white. The king had always thought that to be one basic color combination, with nothing special about it. Something an empty-headed elleth would wear in her wedding bouquet and think herself so clever for the _surprising_ allusion to both purity and carnal love.

As he traced Hazel's spine with a strawberry, though, Thranduil realized how wrong he had been – again. Red and white was just perfect. Hazel shivered under his caress, letting out a sigh. The elleth was lying on her stomach on the soft mattress of the king's wide bed, supported on her elbows, those bewitching dark eyes closed and lips parted as she enjoyed the king's attention.

Thranduil marveled at the work of art before him. Hazel was, without a doubt, result of a very careful work, sculpted in marble by the hands of heaven. In the scarce light of the last hour before dawn, she was absolutely magnificent. There was power in the confident pose she held, her feet up, ankles crossed, not minding the rain outside, the rain that drove them from his private garden to his bedchamber. No, that wasn't right. Everything that was his belonged to her as well, it was their private garden, their bedchamber and their bed.

His little _hervess_ seemed content in allowing Thranduil to trace her exuberant contour with the strawberry, mapping the valleys and hills, even though he took a special time with the last. Hazel waited, patiently, reveling in his attention like a purring cat. It was only when the king pressed the berry to her lips that Hazel's eyes finally flied open, fixing him with that burning ember gaze.

Thranduil felt every inch of his skin shiver as Hazel snatched the strawberry from his hand, crawling towards him with a spell in her eyes. Nonchalantly, she pushed him back onto the mattress. They had made a considerable mess to the point where the covers were on the floor, the pillows, God only knows where, but it didn't matter. Not like there was any possibility of sleeping.

"I serve my king." Hazel mocked, offering him the strawberry with a smile.

"But I don't want strawberry." Thranduil smirked, placing a hand on the back of her head, fingers entwined in the soft brown waves "There's something else I desire."

The embers in Hazel's eyes burned brighter as she sat astride him, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"And what is that you desire, my love?"

* * *

"You look the very impersonation of spring." I finished Melim's hair with a butterfly-shaped silver pin.

"I look like the very impersonation of a barrel." She argued, laughing.

"I have to agree with Hazel." Zynia intervened, and I nodded, confirming my statement.

"Two flatterers." The brown-haired elleth rolled her eyes, still laughing.

Melim better get used to looking hefty, she'd get much fatter before the end of her pregnancy. And really, it didn't look bad on her, she had that aura of fruitfulness about her, almost like she made the flowers bloom just passing them by.

_I really should consider being a minstrel._

The gardens were crowded with elves enjoying the kind spring sun, and the laughter of young elves playing around could be heard anywhere, like music. There were groups sitting around, chatting nonchalantly on fabric, and pastel colors seemed to be the fashion for this spring among the ladies of court. Truth be told, I myself was wearing a butter-yellow dress.

After Melim left us to join her husband and the other nobles Zynia and I found Alyan and Tauriel comfortably arranged on a red cloth, chatting, like many other groups.

"Hazelbird and Miss Beauty." Alyan was the first to notice us "Fly over here."

A space was granted on the red fabric and Zynia and I made ourselves comfortable.

"How wonderful that we all got a holiday to honor Lord Maeglad." Tauriel poisoned from her spot, melting lazily against the trunk of the tree "Even better that it was followed by this wonderful spring festival. Soon I'll have forgotten what it is to work."

"Wonderful indeed." I mocked, taking a sip of sweet golden wine. It was refreshing and I took a mental note to take care not to drink too much.

"Where's Veryan?" Zynia asked Alyan, ignoring the captain and I.

Alyan shrugged.

"I don't know, he said he had something to do before meeting the rest of us here."

I didn't partake in the speculation of what could be more important than joining us, looking over to where Thranduil, Legolas and the rest of the nobility talked about whatever nobles talk about in their spare time. My lover was reclined on a tree, talking pleasantly with Azira and Legolas, and I had to make an effort to take my eyes off him.

Back to our group, Veryan had just arrived with a letter in hand, which he gave to Zynia, sitting relaxed on the cloth.

"Veryan has been getting letters from a mysterious elleth?" Alyan teased, and I noticed the notes of jealousy in his voice. They would make such a sweet couple.

"Hardly mysterious, it's from our mother." Zynia replied, not bothering to take her eyes off the letter "She's coming to court. Better tidy my bedroom."

There was a minor commotion about the coming of Zynia's mother to court. Most older elves lived outside the walls of the castle, only sending their children to court to learn an occupation, but most children liked the life in the castle and that was the reason why most the young people were in the castle and most the older elves were not.

"How is she?" I asked, distracted.

Veryan turned to me with a kind smile, and I noticed that he felt somehow guilty for having a mother when I didn't.

"She's nice. A little too strict with cleaning and tidiness, but overall nice. I think you'll like her."

"Does she look like you?" I was curious about how would she look like, the mother of those two beautiful elves.

"Just the eyes." Zynia precised.

"That's not true. Zyn walks just like Nan." Veryan teased.

"It would make no sense if I walked like Ada." Zynia replied "He's a farmer." She said, as if it was some kind of explanation.

I nodded as if I understood perfectly well what she meant, and as they talked excitedly I took my flute and started playing a merry tune, trying to put to notes the memories of spring with my parents and the beautiful feeling that I had in my heart in that spring when all nights were to be spent with my Thranduil and everyday, sunny or rainy, was a growing wave of expectation for the night, when there would be just the two of us again. With Lord Maeglad already far on his way to Lothlórien, I was living in rosy.

As soon as I had finished my group and the ones near us complimented me and I felt my cheeks hot with pride, thanking them and trying not to look too content with myself.

"Lady Hazel, do play some more, if you please." Thranduil's voice made me turn my head and I saw him giving me one of his hinted smiles "I believe we were all enjoying your music."

I'm pretty sure my face looked as red as the cloth I was sitting on when I took the flute to my lips once more, allowing my mind to wander in the green meadows of my childhood, the smell of freshly baked pie, the familiar warmth of Buttercup on my lap. I purposely avoided the thoughts of my current spring nights, aware of many eyes on me. Even though Thranduil thanked me for the music when I finished and didn't say another word to me the rest of the day, I was conscious of many eyes still on me.

If he was trying to end the gossip that was not the way to do it. But Thranduil did sound very confident, and I sensed he had a plan. What it was, that was something that I would have to wait until the night to know.

* * *

**And that was it for this weekend! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please leave a review, and if you're new to life at court don't forget to follow/favorite this story to keep up with the next chapters.**

**Next weekend: What the hell, did Thranduil forget all about keeping secret? What the hell is _hervess_? And someone will be in desperate need of help.**

**See you guys next weekend**

**xoxo**


	29. Traveler

**Hello my precious ones. Preeeeecious. First of all, thank you for your wonderful reviews, some of them really got me crying, you guys are just amazing! Thank you also to all who followed/favorited this story, welcome to court!**

**Now, the story**

* * *

Chapter XXIX

Traveler

"I never knew you liked my music so much." I teased, looking up at the glowing blue topaz. The night breeze carried the perfume of the flowers into the beautiful bedroom and I traced random patterns on the king's skin.

"Of course I do." Thranduil caressed my back, pulling me impossibly closer to him, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the closeness. His heartbeat was calm under my head and I could get intoxicated in the scent of him.

"What was that earlier?" I asked, placing a kiss on the soft skin.

"What was what, my little dove?" The king asked, lazily running his fingers on my hair.

"The music." I precised "When I finished playing and you asked me to play some more."

"It was what it looked like." Thranduil answered, his voice making the broad chest vibrate, but I sensed the hesitance in it "I know I should have talked to you first." He sounded apologetic, and I looked up into his eyes, confused "I think maybe it's time to let the people know." He must have seen my wide eyes, because he was quick to explain "Not all of it, not yet. But maybe if we can do this right..."

"What do you mean?" I could feel that he was confident on his secret plan.

"I mean we can pretend." His eyes were shining with mischief, but I still didn't understand what exactly he was trying to do "But of course, if you want to keep this a secret, I'll respect that, my pretty dove."

"My love, I still don't understand." I sighed, angry at my own stupidity.

Thranduil took my hand, that roamed his chest, and kissed each finger.

"I'm courting you, _meleth nín_." Those words, said with a smile, made my cheeks grow hot "Can you pretend you're falling in love with me?"

His mischievous smile told me he already knew the answer, but I answered anyway.

"There will be no need to pretend." And there wasn't, really. I fall in love with Thranduil everyday.

"If we do it like this, it's innocent." Thranduil continued his explanation "People will be expecting that we'll end up together." His glowing blue eyes pierced mine and he pulled me for a gentle kiss "As long as we keep it innocent." Without warning, Thranduil deepened the kiss, making me breathless, as if mocking his own words. His right hand, that been resting on my back, found it's way to my butt as the other hand hooked my leg around my lover's "At least as far as they're concerned."

It was risky. There was a thousand ways this could go wrong, the slightest miscalculation would set me as the royal whore.

And still...

I really didn't want to hide for the rest of eternity. Let people say that maybe the healer loves her king, and maybe the king loves her in return. Let it be said that there were looks of tenderness, a music played, a hinted smile. It sounded romantic indeed. If we kept it like that, innocent, perhaps there would even be some who would cheer for us. Erynion would be one. Sweet lad, I hated to disappoint him like that, he had thought me a queen, God forbids he should ever find out...

Is not that I take shame in the title of royal mistress, I'm rather proud of it. A golden heart like Thranduil, and he chose me to be his for life, that was nothing one should be ashamed of. If only everyone saw it like that.

I pulled Thranduil closer yet, delighting in the way his hands explored my body. I would never be ashamed of loving him. If the time came to it, I would wear that love like an armor and a badge of honor, no matter what happened, I would never leave him. I was his for life and he was my lover.

He was my sweet, sweet, lover.

* * *

"_'Azel_!"

I looked around and saw a toddling little piece of sunshine approaching me with a smile.

"Finnigan! How are you, little one?" I looked around for the elfiling's guardian, but there was no one else around the gardens "Who brought you here?"

The elfling didn't answer my question, but instead raised his arms, looking expectantly at me, and I realized that he wanted to be picked up.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I don't know how to hold children." I tried to reason, apologetically, but the little boy just stared at me closing and opening his tiny hands several times, as if beckoning me to pick him up.

I had to think quickly. I wasn't sure of how to hold children but for my experience with dolls nearly two hundred years before, but for all I knew about human children, if I didn't grant the toddler his wish in about thirty seconds chances were that he would start crying, which would likely cause me to start crying, which would be rather pathetic.

Carefully, I lowered myself to his level and placed my hands under his arms, instinctively getting him in a sitting position.

_Now for all that's sacred, don't move._

Finnigan laughed, seeming happy with my efforts to please him. His laughter was as catching as Aster's, and I found myself giggling along.

"You're feeling taller? Now, where are your parents? Or grandparents, or maybe your great-grandmother?"

The elfling beamed at me, his violet-colored eyes sparkling.

"_Stowy_!"

I puzzled for a moment, trying to understand what he wanted now.

"Tell _stowy_!"

_Oh, he wants to hear a story._

I looked around once more, looking for whoever was in charge of the toddler, but there was no one else outside the castle. Was it possible that he came toddling alone? I decided to find Aster, but until then, it was better not to try little Finnigan's patience.

"A story? Very well, I suppose _you _won't question the logic in my stories. Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away from here, there was a family of peasants..."

As I made my way back to the castle, I continued the story of a young warrior girl, exaggerating the details of her adventures in the army, doubling the original number of the enemy troops, and focusing a good deal more on the general, who Finnigan had loved. He was, indeed, a far better listener than Thranduil.

"To think that soon there will be another one running around. They'll drive us mad." Faelwen's voice startled me, making me turn around to see her sitting on a window seat, her writing material around her.

"Hi, I didn't see you there." I smiled, approaching her, young Finnigan looking curious "Did you see this creature's parents around?"

"Likely working." My frown must have given my confusion away, what kind of parents leave an infant alone and just go to work? "Hazel, you should really learn more about the place you live. Elflings are a responsibility of everyone in Mirkwood, they just roam around and everyone keeps an eye on them."

"Sounds dangerous." I thought about the river, the stairways and every danger the castle presented to an elfling this young.

"Not really. They just go where there's an adult to keep an eye on them, don't you, young one?"

Finnigan nodded eagerly, as if that was something he had already heard several times.

"Now imagine when Melim's girl learns to walk. _Two_ elflings wandering around the castle. This will soon look like a nursery."

The toddler in my arms gestured to be lowered to the ground and I carefully placed him on the floor. Immediately, he toddled to Faelwen and took a paper in his chubby hands.

"_Stowy_." He determined.

"Letter." The elleth corrected softly.

Finnigan analyzed the paper more carefully, as if he was confirming what Faelwen had just said.

"Letter." He decided, pleased, his smart eyes sparkling.

"How comes I never found this little piece of sunshine exploring around before?" I smiled, absolutely captivated by that chubby creature before me.

"I guess he must have just started wandering far from his parents. What's your name again?"

"Finnigan." The toddler said, proudly, fussing around Faelwen's papers.

"Finnigan. I'm Faelwen."

"Faelwen." He repeated, and I couldn't help feeling jealous that he had her name right on the first try. The elfling seemed to finally find what he was looking for amidst the papers he had been messing, raising it up for my friend to see "Letter?"

It was, indeed, a letter, and I puzzled trying to understand how Finnigan knew that, since he was obviously too young to read.

"That's right." Faelwen beamed at the toddler and he beamed back, showing me the two letters, side by side.

Then I clicked. It was the pattern. The greeting, the body of the message and the regards made almost identical pictures in both letters. I didn't have much experience with elflings, were they all that smart?

"I can't wait until you grow up so that I can help you with your letters." Faelwen smiled contently at the toddler who was back to messing her papers, presumably in search of another letter "Don't you love children?" My friend's creamy blue eyes pierced mine, but she didn't wait for an answer, looking back to young Finnigan and pointing a poem.

He would have a good time looking for the matching poems in the chaos of paper he had made.

* * *

"It's midnight." Thranduil announced, sitting up with a roguish smile, and pulling me up. It was a chilly night and I was wearing his shirt, the fine piece of clothing was so big on me that I had to roll up the sleeves so that my hands would be free "Close your eyes, _meleth nín_."

"Thranduil, it's not fair, I didn't get you anything for your birthday!" I argued, but my king was too excited to care.

"I'm a king, I already have everything I could wish." He placed a quick kiss on my lips "I already have you. Don't be stubborn, my little dove."

He was so excited that I didn't argue any further, closing my eyes with a smile.

"No spying." He imposed, and I heard the smile in his voice, followed by the sound of a drawer opening "Keep your eyes closed." Now his voice was low, his breath warm on my ear, and I shivered.

I felt something cool and heavy closing around my neck, and I had the distinct impression that it was metal.

"Don't look, not yet." Thranduil commanded, and I felt him rising from the bed and coming back again.

"Can I look now?" I asked, fighting the temptation to touch the metal around my neck.

"No. Just a little more... Now."

I opened my eyes and found myself in front of a mirror. Thranduil looked at me expectantly as my eyes flied to the choker. It was a masterpiece, made of gold that entwined in complex and beautiful patterns, with tiny stones marking a path in the center, and in the middle there was a larger stone. In the dark there was no telling what stone it was, but it looked beautiful nonetheless.

"My love..." The words refused to leave my lips, and Thranduil studied my face.

"Do you like it?" He asked, looking anxious.

"I love it." I whispered, looking into his blue eyes. For me, they were still the most beautiful jewels that ever were "It's beautiful..."

It was beautiful indeed, and invaluable. How could I wear a jewel like that without telling the whole world? Even the purest minds would make assumptions if I started wearing jewels fit for a queen.

"It looks beautiful on you. Belonged to my mother." Thranduil placed his hand on my face, caressing my cheekbones "It's a pity that you can't wear it openly yet, but I wanted you to have it."

I tried to speak but my voice was choked with emotion. I was going to cry again, for a change.

How could Thranduil give me his mother's jewels? They were fit for no less than a queen, I wasn't worthy of them. He put the mirror down and pulled me into his arms, engulfing me with the warmth of his skin.

"_Meleth nín_, why do you cry?" The king's voice was kind and confused, and I felt stupid to cry when he had just given me a gift that was far above me.

"It's so fine, so beautiful." I managed, through my broken voice.

"You cry because it's beautiful?" Thranduil stroked my back gently, as one would do to a crying elfling "_Hervess nín_, obviously you never looked at your own reflection in the mirror before. Now" He withdrew and kissed my closed eyelids "my pretty dove," A gentle kiss, now on my lips "my queen, don't cry."

I froze.

_What did he call me?_

"And now you look at me with these big brown eyes of yours like you just saw a ghost. Are you feeling well?"

"You called me..."

The king smirked at my surprised face.

"My wife? My queen? You're both."

I felt my heart racing, caught in my throat and I knew I couldn't bear the love I felt for Thranduil any longer unless I kissed him, and kiss him I did. My sweet golden king responded eagerly, holding me close to him, his hands searching my skin beneath his shirt.

We parted gasping for air, and I took the chance to behold the beauty of my king. I would never cease marveling at his pale skin and the hard muscles underneath, the silver-gold hair cascading down like a river. He looked as majestic naked as if he was wearing his robes and crown. My lover. My husband in the eyes of the Valar.

Yet I had never expected him to refer to me as wife. My sweet, sweet, golden king had crowned me queen of his bedroom and called me his wife. It was more than any royal mistress had the right to expect.

And as I laid down, on the edge of sleep, the cool weight of metal on my neck a sweet reminder, the last words I distinguished were:

"Happy birthday, my love."

* * *

I parted from Thranduil with a silent kiss and the promise that I would meet him again in the attic later that morning, since my stubborn king insisted that I should have one more gift, as if the gold and ruby necklace from his mother wasn't already more than I deserved. _'It's not a big deal, I promise'_ was all that he said when I accused him of spoiling me before the fountain in the maze, making my way back directly to my room through the now abandoned staff corridors, which were more like secret passageways through the castle. I was always careful, since I couldn't be the only one to know those ways, but so far I had never met anyone.

Tiptoeing my way to my bedroom, I had the care to mess the bed before grabbing a towel and heading happily to the hot springs.

_I am the shadow._

"Good morning, Miss Beauty." I greeted Zynia with a smile.

"Good morning, early bird. Happy birthday."

I thanked her with a smile and we chatted as if we had no worries in the world. Partly because it was true, I had no worry in the world other than finding a gift for Melim's baby girl.

"Happy birthday, little sister." Alyan's voice welcomed me into the dinning hall, and I was quickly surrounded by my friends.

To my utter surprise I found prince Legolas smiling his sunshine smile at me and wishing me a happy birthday along with the others, and that alone was enough to make me smile back and feel that, indeed, life was going to be alright. Lord Maeglad and his little brat were far away, Legolas was Legolas again and Thranduil even hinted a smile at me from his place at the high table. I didn't have to pretend the color coming to my cheeks as I looked down to my plate, but it was hard not to laugh as the king hardened his face, snarling at a random councilor that had the bad luck of bothering him at the wrong moment, since I knew Thranduil was keeping his reputation. He would not let people think he'd grown soft. Poor random Sindarin lord.

Thranduil watched his little dove from his place on the high table, happy to see her friends wishing her a happy birthday, his son among them. It seemed that after all, Legolas was finally accepting that they were in love, and there was no parting them. Talking about love, the king couldn't help noticing the look Legolas gave captain Tauriel when he thought no one was looking. Why weren't they already together? His son was a fool.

The king's good mood was sensibly affected when he faced the monstrous load of paperwork on his desk. Not having a Trade Councilor had worsened it, since it was more work for him to do alone. Thranduil pondered his options over again. As shocking as it was, his best option now was not any of the Sindarin nobility, but one silvan elf that had been dealing many of the trades with the nearby cities for a long time, as well as guarding the wine every now and then.

Yet, that would be the first time that a silvan elf was appointed to the Council, and the king didn't know very well how the council would react. Some, he knew to be of the same opinion as Maeglad, and would not welcome the idea of a silvan elf being a part of the council, but most had never given him cause to think they shared on that prejudice.

With a last look to the hated paperwork, Thranduil summoned a guard and ordered Galion to be fetched. If any of the Sindarin lords or ladies wished to complain about the appointment of a silvan elf as a member of the Council, they could have that damned work all to themselves.

* * *

The king snatched Hazel up the moment she walked through the door to the stairway, her laughter sounding like music to him.

"My love, one of these days you're going to kill me!" She reprimanded, still laughing, and Thranduil silenced her protests with a kiss.

"Come, I want to see your face." The king pulled the protesting elleth upstairs, stopping right before the closed door.

"You're spoiling me, Thranduil." She repeated, her cheeks blushed from running upstairs.

"I'm not. Not enough." The king countered, silencing her upcoming protest with another kiss "Now close your eyes." He instructed, and his Hazel closed her bewitching brown eyes with a smile.

"Don't look." Thranduil said, very grave, as he opened the door and guided her in, closing it behind them.

"May I look now?"

"Not yet." The king couldn't keep from smiling as he fetched the furry creature that watched them curiously from a wool-lined basket in a corner.

Thranduil took it in his hands very carefully, making sure it wouldn't make any sound to denounce it's presence, but elves have natural talent with animals, even though the sigh of the elven king holding a kitten wasn't very usual. The king shivered to think about the damage that would be made to his reputation if anyone ever dreamed of that.

Carefully, he approached Hazel.

"Give me your hand." He asked, taking her hand and placing it on the kitten "Open your eyes now."

Thranduil was immediately rewarded with that look of love that elleths have when they see babies of any species, though Hazel looked about to combust in rainbows at the sight of the tiny ball of fur.

"A baby cat..."

From the look on her face might as well be a Silmaril.

"It's from the kitchens." He explained "The siblings don't let him feed, I thought that perhaps you would like to take care of him. You're experienced in cats, after all."

Hazel just nodded, reaching out for the furry thing and taking it in her arms.

"My love..." She blinked, trying to find something to say, but the look on her face was enough, and Thranduil didn't resist to kiss her.

"You look lovely like this." He said, pointing at the kitten, now entertained with a lock of Hazel's hair that had strayed from the braid.

"You too look lovely holding a kitten." She smirked at him. Only for love of her he would ever do something like that.

"That is never to be mentioned." Thranduil frowned, very grave, but Hazel couldn't contain a laughter, and the king allowed himself to smile. If his queen was happy, then nothing else mattered.

* * *

"Why not give it an elvish name?"

"Because it's not and elf, it's a cat, thus I'll give it a catish name."

"Snowflake. How original." Zynia mocked, not bothering to look up from her book.

I didn't mind her, more interested in rolling a woolen ball on the floor for Snowflake to chase.

"You see? I'm training him to hunt you."

Zynia tried to keep her face of indifference but I saw her shoulders moving in a silent laughter she hid with the book.

"I think Snowflake is nice." Tauriel intervened, looking curiously at the sweet kitten toddling around "And it's so nice that you found it."

Azira chuckled.

"It's very nice indeed, that Hazel happened to find a kitten on her birthday, and that had nothing to do with the king, I'm sure." My spying traitorous friend ignored my look of accusation "Hazel, everyone here knows. Specially I know, because I was the one to fetch this vicious killer from the kitchens."

"I want a man who gives me a kitten." Tauriel sighed, dreamily.

"Why, I'll tell Legolas." Melim said, very sweetly, making Tauriel go as red as her hair and start muttering something that the rest of us were laughing too hard to hear.

* * *

It was getting dark too fast. That wasn't good. That was no good at all.

The thundering sound of hooves was too loud, soon enough someone would hear, someone would find her.

"Faster, please." It sounded more like a shaky whisper than a command, but the horse responded nonetheless.

A quick check to her belt. The daggers were still there, as well as the sword. Good. No orc would stand a chance.

Still, the fugitive prayed that none would show up. Nor any spider.

If only she could keep her horse from making so much noise. The young elleth didn't knew if anyone was already on her tracks. They were bound to have noticed her absence, but she wondered if someone already knew she was gone, or if there was a search to find her. Of course they would know at once where she was going. The girl only prayed that she had good enough an advantage to reach her destiny before someone caught her.

Her father would never forgive her that.

But she would never forgive herself if she gave in.

The elleth didn't even stop a moment to consider as she rode like lightening past the entrance of a village. There would be no stopping.

It took only a few hours riding in the darkness for her resolution to weaken. If her horse broke a leg it would be the end of her escaping.

Luckily, there was a village not far behind and the elleth turned back and entered it, her face hooded.

There was no inn, which was logical, since there weren't many travelers crossing that road. There was, though, a house that looked bigger than the others.

The fugitive took a breath before knocking on the door. It wasn't too late, but she felt guilty for disturbing the family that lived there.

A handsome blond ellon answered the door.

"Good night. How can we be of help?"

"Good night. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind, hm..." She struggled with the words in her mind.

"Oh, you're a traveler." A round-faced elleth appeared from inside the house "Poor thing, you must be tired. Come in!"

The traveler hesitated only a second before accepting the offer. It was either that or spending the night outside. The house was simple, and there where three younger elleths by the fire, entertained in sewing.

"I'm Daeron, this is my wife Gwestiel, and these are my daughters, Nessima, Estelwen and Siladhiel."

The traveler paused. They were expecting her to inform her name, but all the books she read told her that when one is being chased it was wiser to give a false name, so she said the first name that came to her mind, the name that had hardly left her mind since she knew of the disastrous news that caused her to run away and shame her family.

"I'm Hazel."

One of the younger elleths sewing by the fire raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"That's an odd name."

"Sila!" Her father intervened.

"Well, Hazel, you must be tired." Gwestiel said, as Daeron took the horse's reins from the traveler and guided the animal somewhere else "Nessima, get a bath ready for our guest. I'll get you something to eat, poor thing." The elleth walked away as she talked, and Estelwen made a sign for the traveler to join them by the fire.

Quickly, the smell of soup invaded the room and Gwestiel returned with a bowl, placing it on the table for the hungry traveler.

"So, Hazel, what are you doing traveling alone this late?"

The traveler took a moment to realize that Estelwen was talking to her. Using a false name was harder than it looked like in the books.

"I have some business at court that call for my immediate attention." She said, trying to sound business-like, as her father would.

"Estel, don't bother our guest with questions, let her eat in peace." The mother intervened once more, and the traveler turned to her soup, stopping, by habit, to quickly glance at her reflection in the spoon. Her honeyed hair was tangled, and there was some dust from the road on her face. She looked nothing like the lady of court she truly was, but for her eyes, golden and acute as ever.

Truth be told, the traveler had shamed her family so deeply from running away that she wasn't even sure she was still a lady of court. What if her father had already warned the king? Such an old elf was bound to know where she was going and why. Her only hope lasted with an elleth she had made her enemy. The fugitive was hoping, against all hope, that Hazel would intervene for her, but she could not rely on it after all that had passed between the two of them when she was still Maril, the dear of the Sindarin nobility, before she was the fugitive, traveling in the night like a thief to escape her own father and the marriage he had settled for her.

The traveler did feel sorry for the ellon she would disappoint, but she just could not do it. She could not bond to life to an ellon when her heart rested with another. Maril had paraded her charms for the king to oblige her father, and it had only got her an enemy and the fury of the king. She would not do it again, specially when this new marriage was so certain. With the king it was more like a contest, and the prize was a crown, many pretty dresses, and a handsome ellon. Even then she wasn't so sure. She was blinded by the thought of the jewels she would have, the respect and deference everyone would owe her, even her father, that would be so proud. All it took was one fit of rage for her to give it all up.

But there was someone she would not give up.

In the very likely scenario of Hazel telling her to go to hell, the traveler would have to leave court behind. She would discover where her father had got her beloved sent to, and she would go after him, and adopt a false name forever if needed, and live away in some village, like the one she was in. She would miss the dresses, the balls and all the rush of life at court, but it was worth her freedom. Tegalad would help her. Her rebel brother that had defied their father by becoming a musician and further yet by marrying outside the Sindarin nobility was her best chance now.

A mat was set for the fugitive in the very room the daughters of the house slept, and she knew it was an honor. Of course the elves had recognized her as a Sindarin, but she somehow felt that had her been a silvan elf they would give her the same treatment. Anyway, she used the thought of the silvan elves' good will to keep at bay the thoughts of how barbarian it was for no less than _four_ people to share the same room.

The traveler shook the thought away. Perhaps that would be her life from then on. It was bizarre to think that the very next day she could be dressed in fine silks, a lady of court again, or gathering her few goods and riding away from the castle forever, and the key to her fate rested in the hands of an elleth that had hit her and would do so again given half a chance. She counted on her brother to help her convince Hazel to speak to the king on her behalf.

There was hardly ever a frailer plan, but it was still the best chance she had.

* * *

**That was it for this week, sweethearts! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you did don't forget to leave a review, and if you're new to court make sure to follow/favorite to keep up with the next chapters!**

**Something else, due to my midterm exams I may not be able to post this weekend, please don't kill me. I'll update as soon as possible.**

**And yep, that was Mulan.**

**Love you guys, xoxo**


	30. A Soft Spot For Soldiers

**Hello everyone, Bottle is back. First of all I am truly deeply sorry for all this time, I know is has been moths without even a word and there's really no excuse for that other than me having this horrible block, I couldn't write a word and I was so afraid I had lost it, but fortunately the story just came back to me naturally, and I'm sorry it took so long, but I didn't want to leave an Author's Note because I felt like I would be getting your hopes up for a new chapter I didn't knew if I would be able to write.**

**Anyway, the story is on again, and much thanks to SparklesJustReads, Lordienne and a devoted guest reader who I really hope I haven't killed.**

**Thanks to all who started/kept following this story even though I didn't update in forever. I don't have to tell you guys how much I love you, you already know. Well, just in case you forgot, it' a LOT.**

* * *

Chapter XXX

A Soft Spot For Soldiers

There was nothing in this world like Hazel. That was all the king could think when he found her sitting on the floor, shaking a feather to entertain that Snowflake cat.

In the middle of night.

That was the same Hazel he had to diplomatically convince to leave the bed every morning, yet there she was, sitting on the floor playing with the cat in the middle of night. Noticing his stare, Hazel turned to him with an apologetic smile.

"He was crying. Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

She was so beautiful, dressed in his shirt, sitting on the floor, her hair loose and wild about her, and that cat falling over her lean legs, twisted to an impossible position trying to reach the feather.

"Snowflake, you'll have to teach me how to do that." The king smiled, his voice still raw with sleep.

Hazel narrowed her eyes at him and Thranduil laughed, as the cat decided that the feather was no longer entertaining and trotted-toddled it's way to the gardens.

"Come here, _hervess-nín_. It's so early."

Hazel climbed on the bed, sitting by his side and leaning in for a kiss, as the king took her by the waist, pulling her closer to bury his face in the crook of her neck. She let out a shaky sigh and time didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered but the warmth of her body and the smell of her hair and her skin.

* * *

"Ada, you're going to miss breakfast."

"Hm."

After Hazel left, Thranduil recalled going back to bed to steal a few minutes of sleep, and then Legolas was standing there talking to him. The pillow still smelled of her hair.

It took him about three seconds to understand the implications of Legolas fully dressed, standing before him telling him that he would miss breakfast, before the king jumped to his feet with a hissed curse, to get dressed as fast as possible.

"… Tauriel agrees with me that their skills in archery should be encouraged."

Thranduil nodded in agreement, letting his stare wander around the hall as he attacked his pancakes. There was a minor disputing at the usually quiet artists' table, and one elleth flared up, storming out of the hall under the ill-disguised curiosity of the nearby tables. One cold stare from the king was all that it took to calm the tempers.

Captain Tauriel was entertained in a passionate debate with Captain Veryan, and Thranduil noticed Alyan taking a slice of cheese from the plate of a poor distracted elf nearby. Nothing unusual at the soldiers' table.

Finally, the king allowed himself a quick look at the healers' table. Hazel had a cup of milk beside her on the bench for the cat, which seemed to be quite a show for the healers. Thranduil fought back a smile. Elleths and babies. His pet dove seemed quite radiant despite having spent the night awake with him. There was nothing as beautiful as the pale light of dawn and hearing Hazel panting and crying out his name. Thranduil averted his stare to keep desire from showing on his face.

The king contemplated the chances of sleep that he would have through the day. None in the morning, the court would be riding out into the woods to come back only after lunch. Then there would be the paperwork of the day for him to deal with. It was settled, he would sleep over his paperwork then.

Thranduil reprimanded himself. Even after so many years of being king, he would still hate paperwork.

* * *

"Look at you, so gallant in you green garments."

Alyan smiled one of his smart smiles, greeting me with the slightest bow of his head.

"Sister. Here I stand, to serve the most lovely Queen of Hearts."

Without warning Alyan just snatched me up and placed me on my saddle, making me laugh.

"One of these days you'll end up killing me."

"Don't be silly, you know well enough elves don't die of shock." Zynia volunteered, sweetly as ever.

I had no time to think of some witty reply, since Alyan snatched her up as well, making her give a little scream of surprise as I laughed harder yet.

"Now that's better." He admired his own work, like someone who had just placed two dolls.

_Dolls!_

Elves don't usually play with dolls, so that was probably the one thing Melim's baby did not have. Now I just had to get one.

Lord Elrond would know were to find them.

"Are you sleeping with your eyes open, Hazel?" Zynia's voice brought me back to reality and I noticed both her and Alyan staring at me.

"It's called daydreaming." I replied.

Tauriel approached us, impeccably dressed in her green uniform, and Alyan turned as if to surprise-help her to her saddle, but Tauriel was way faster than Zynia or I, and managed to jump back out of his reach.

"Don't you dare." She threatened, and Alyan put his hands up acknowledging his defeat as the captain jumped to her saddle, riding astride, the way soldiers do.

"I have to go." Alyan shrugged apologetically. Tauriel's team was on duty today, so they would ride by the Legolas and the king.

I was pretty sure that Tauriel would personally ensure the safety of the prince.

And Alyan would keep an eye on Thranduil for me.

We rode carefree, talking and laughing and watching the sun that peeped through the green leaves. Spring was truly lovely, by now the cold of winter was entirely left behind, and I could foresee the blazing summer that was to come.

The clearing was green and coated with common wild flowers, that smelled sweet nonetheless. Quicker than one would have thought possible, there were groups of elves all around, of the most eclectic compositions.

Zynia wanted to sit close to Veryan, who, despite not being on duty, was hanging around Tauriel's team because that's where Alyan was, at a respectful distance from the Royals, but close enough to be of use in case of a butterfly getting tangled in Legolas' hair.

So thanks to Veryan I ended up sitting relatively close to Thranduil.

"You destroyed a perfectly good arrow because of a temper." Veryan accused.

"That's not true. Tauriel, you were there, you saw it." Alyan defended, sitting upright and vigilant in his green clothes.

"Oh, don't bring me into this." Tauriel laughed, entertained in carving her bow with a hunting knife.

"It is true." The golden captain insisted "Alyan has a temper."

"I don't! You're just a bad looser." It was amusing to see Alyan scowl "You said 'shoot' and I shot my knife. You never said it had to be an arrow."

"It was implied."

"It was not _'implied'_"

"You love each other, get married." Zynia sigh, finally losing her patience with that love tease.

"We should, any of these days." Alyan mocked, laughing.

"Oh, please tell me we can have another late-night wedding" Faelwen finally looked up from her book, her eyes lit up with expectation "The last one was lovely!" I couldn't hold back a laughter.

"That would be nice, indeed." I agreed meeting Azira's gray stare.

Tauriel kept diplomatically carving her bow.

"What are you working on there?" Faelwen asked, noticing the captain's artistic spree, and I leaned forward to take a better look. It was just a leaf, but executed with such accurancy I could see Tauriel was all into that.

A movement caught my attention and I watched, as Thranduil put down his glass of wine and freed himself from his outer robe, placing the crown atop it on the cloth. Legolas was standing, looking excited.

"Very well." The king seemed to agree with whatever Legolas had said, getting up to his feet.

They stood a few meters apart, bowed their heads, and I only realized what was happening when they pulled their swords. My breath caught in my throat, and at the same moment I felt stupid. Those were real swords, dangerous weapons.

_Well, of course there __a__re real swords, they__'__re soldiers, not children playing war._

Real swords can cause a lot of damage.

"Damn Legolas, your left!" Tauriel hissed beside me.

I assessed the fight the best I could. Thranduil was taller, but Legolas was very fast. Still, Thranduil could block all of his blows. My assessing of the fight was completely forgotten in half a second.

How had I never seen Thranduil fight before? His hair whipping behind him, reflecting the sun, so golden I couldn't breathe. He was absolutely delightful, my king. So fast I could hardly see him. So _dangerous_.

Thranduil glanced quickly at me and I felt my face on fire, looking away to the fascinating flask of wine.

_Yes, that's exactly what I need._

I considered asking Tauriel to hand me the flask, since she was closer to it but that moment I heard her hiss something about 'left', which I couldn't hear completely since Zynia took her hands to her mouth to muffle a scream, her face completely pale.

There was a moment of silence as I turned back to the fight, Thranduil held his sword less than one inch from Legolas' neck, then the both of them just started _laughing_, well, Thranduil more like chuckling, and everyone burst in an excited talk about the fight. I turned to look at Zynia again, and she was still frozen, like there was not a drop of blood in her veins.

"Zynia?" Veryan called her and she seemed to come back to reality, blinking a few times.

"That was so fast." Her voice was little above a whisper "I almost thought..."

Zynia left the sentence hanging, and motioned to get up, but I held her arm.

"Don't get up, you'll faint."

She just nodded and leaned on Veryan, as if she was too tired to sit upright. Alyan and Tauriel were politely pretending they didn't notice Zynia nearly fainting, and I reached between them, taking the flask for poor Zynia.

* * *

"I wonder if Snowflake was much of a nuisance for Melim. I said I could take him with me, but she insisted that she could take care of him."

"You and that cat. Everyone is crazy about the furry thing." Zynia sighed. We were taking the way back to the Healing Wing, tired from the ride and still dazed from the sun, pretending nothing unusual had happened "I bet we'll find it sprawled on Melim's lap, she would love that."

"I wouldn't be so sure, cats can be quite shy."

"Not your cat. That thing is without any decorum. It was trying to make me trip just this morning."

"Perhaps Snowflake is trying to kill you." I suggested, lightly.

"I bet the duty of the next day off." Zynia proposed "It will be on her lap."

"Deal."

We paced the corridors quickly, eager to find out who would be on duty for the next day off, and I sighed loudly to find Melim on the presence chamber, staring at the window and petting a much purring Snowflake.

"I win." Zynia triumphed, getting Melim's attention.

"Oh, you're back. How was the ride?" She asked, pleasantly.

"Same as always." Zynia shrugged "Trees, grass, flowers, Alyan and my brother loving each other."

Melim smiled at her attempt of diminishing the day out. She didn't mention the fight nor her getting really sick with fear for Legolas. Despite her posing as this heartless tyrant, Zynia was kind of heart, and I knew she still had feelings for the prince. That was sad, she would only get hurt.

"Nothing I don't see everyday." Melim agreed "Hazel, may I talk to you?" that was so lightly said, but something about it sent shivers down my spine, and I had that instinctive flashback of all bad things I ever did in my life.

"Very well." I agreed, taking a protesting Snowflake in my arms and heading to my bedroom.

Nothing on earth could ever prepare me for Maril sitting on my chair, looking like she had just been on the battlefield, her eyes red and wet from crying, Tegalad leaning on the wall beside her.

From all that we had been through, I had no idea of what to do.

I should chase her out of my bedroom. With my flute.

_Great idea, only she's far stronger than me. And besides, the fact of Melim and Tegalad being here, backing her up, must mean something._

Melim all but pushed me into the room and closed the door behind us, and that immediately rang a bell. Maril being here was a secret?

It seemed this would not be an ordinary reconciliation.

"We need your help." Melim was direct, and I placed Snowflake on the bed, afraid of how that unexpected encounter with Maril would turn out "Lord Maeglad wants to marry Maril to a highborn ellon from Lothlórien. She doesn't want to be married, but there was no avoiding it if she had to stay there."

I looked at the girl who tried to take Thranduil from me.

_It would be rather good for me if she was to be married._

"You _ran away_? What can I do?"

I didn't intend to sound that harsh.

Well, maybe I did.

"My father must have written to the king by now, this is the only place Maril would come." Tegalad explained.

_Oh, hell._

"We need you to speak to the king, ask him to let her stay." Melim clarified.

_Oh, __is__ that it? Want some tea with it? A cake?_

My shock must be written all over my face, as Tegalad decided to intervene.

"Maril, I believe you have something to say."

The soldier girl looked at me directly in the eyes for the first time since I got here, and it suddenly hit me how young she actually was. How old did Azira say she was? 150 something?

_Old enough to plot and deceive._

"I'm sorry, Lady Hazel." Her voice was strained as if she was trying not no cry "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble with the king, for the arrow and the library, I just…-" She stopped for a moment, sniffing, and by then I was grateful she didn't mention trying to take Thranduil from me, which would force me to deny everything with him "I'm sorry." Maril cried, giving up trying to explain her motives.

I swallowed hard.

"Why do you think His Majesty would listen to me?" I asked, praying that Melim hadn't confirmed what Maril probably knew by now.

"You are one of his most trusted scholars." My friend volunteered "He must listen to you."

That was good. That was a safe answer. I looked into Maril's golden eyes for a moment.

I couldn't tell if she was being true. She had cried to convince people before, how could I know she wasn't doing just that again? Trying to get me to speak to Thranduil on her behalf. If she was to stay at court, how could I be sure she would leave us alone? She could be spying for her father, that could well enough be Lord Maeglad's idea to get her back to Mirkwood.

But it could be that she was speaking the truth.

Yet, even if that was true, I had everything to win by sending her back to her father. If she was to be married in Lothlórien she would never bother Thranduil and I again.

Letting Maril be sent back to her father seemed the smart decision for either way I looked, but still, something stopped me. I imagined the Lady of Light, with her kind face and wise eyes. Did she see that in her magic mirror? What would she think of me if she knew I was about to send a young girl to be married to an ellon she did not love just because she could be a nuisance? I was disgusted with myself at the thought.

There was only one right decision in that case, and it was the stupid decision.

* * *

Thranduil read the letter for the third time. That couldn't be right.

The letter which bore the crest of the embassy, marked as urgent, had got the king's attention the moment he walked into his study. It was unlikely that Lothlórien would decide to wage war on the Woodland Realm, but it could be something about the military alliance that Elrond had proposed. Thranduil would never guess it was about a fugitive elleth, much less _that_ elleth.

Now the king would have to send a patrol in the woods to get Lady Maril and send her back to her father at Lothlórien.

A knock on the door got him out of his thoughts.

"Not now." Thranduil snarled, not bothering to look up from the letter.

"I'm sorry, but I fear this requires Your Majesty's immediate attention."

Thranduil jumped to his feet. It was Hazel, and by the way she spoke there was probably someone else with her. The king sat back on his chair, tucking the letter under a pile of petitions before allowing them in. He would decide whether to tell Hazel about Lady Maril's escaping later.

His plans were destroyed only a moment later, when Hazel entered the room followed by the very Lady Maril. The king could sense his little dove was confused and anxious, to say the least, but he was too shocked to say a thing as she curtsied low, and Lady Maril bowed before he could be sure, but her eyes seemed red as if she had been crying.

"Lady Hazel, Lady Maril." The king acknowledged them, gesturing them to speak.

* * *

"My love, are you sure about this?" Thranduil asked, his voice a mere whisper.

He had asked Maril to give us a moment, and we were speaking in whispers, knowing that she was just outside the door.

"I'm sure." I insisted, feeling more confident now than before "I know you may have problems with Lord Maeglad for this, I'm sorry for that."

"I'll deal with Maeglad." He assured me, piercing my eyes with his blue stare "If that's what you want."

"It's the right thing to do. I don't like it any more than you do, but I couldn't live knowing she was sent away and married off like a breeding mare for my cause."

Despite all the tension of the situation, Thranduil laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"_'Like a breeding mare'_" He repeated "You are truly unique, _meleth nín_."

I fought back a smile, trying to keep the seriousness that the situation required, as Thranduil called Maril back.

"Lady Maril, you are to rejoin the ranks of the rangers in your previous position." Thranduil sentenced, his face grave and kingly "As to avoid tensions with Lord Maeglad I count on your discretion."

"Thank you very much, my Lord." Maril bowed low, and I could hear the relief in her voice "I promise I'll be discreet."

"If that is all, I believe your chamber is still vacant. The stewards have the key."

"Thank you, my lord. And thank you very much, Lady Hazel." Maril bowed once more, but by now the king's attention was on me.

"Lady Hazel, there's something else. That apprentice, Ithilwen, I heard she has been causing a turmoil among the artists" I frowned, hardly noticing Maril leaving. Ithilwen was not the type to cause trouble around. Unless she had been drinking again "Maybe you should talk to her and get to the bottom of whatever passed between them, I would rather not have this getting any worse." I opened my mouth to assure him that I would talk to Ithilwen, but the next thing I knew I was pressed against the wall, my eyes closed, as I was hit by the familiar taste of Thranduil.

Somewhere in my mind I realized he had just made that up as an excuse to hold me back without Maril suspecting anything. It was the middle of the afternoon, but I guess I could spare a few moments. Specially after I saw him fight.

The memory of him fighting sent shivers down my spine, and Thranduil pressed me harder on the wall.

"What were you thinking this morning?" He asked me in a warm whisper.

"Nothing." I felt my face burning, as my king opened the door to the presence chamber.

"Do not lie to your king."

Why did he have to use the commanding voice? That commanding voice killed me.

"I was just watching the fight." I tried to keep my voice as normal as possible, with no success at all. It was the commanding voice.

"The fight?" I heard the amusement in his voice, vibrating on my neck and getting my breath caught in my throat "Oh, when you look at me like that, Hazel..." Without warning, he bit me, so gently that it was almost painless "I could devour you."

We tripped blindly through the presence chamber, and my back hit something that fell down with a shattering noise but Thranduil didn't care the least. I felt the softness of the mattress before I could finish taking his tunic off, and I felt his hands running up my legs so I forgot what I was doing.

"Now, if you're a good girl and tell me the truth, then you'll find I'm a generous king."

Thranduil was now pushing my dress up to expose my legs, and I felt my face so hot I must be looking like a cherry.

On the other hand, the prospect of his generosity was too tempting for me to deny.

"I enjoyed watching you fight." I confessed, feeling stupid for my soft spot for soldiers.

"Is that so?" Thranduil seemed amused by my embarrassment "A healer who enjoys a good fight." His piercing blue eyes made my heart beat faster as he placed a kiss on my knee "A rare creature, indeed."

* * *

**And that was it for today! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :) I'll try to update as soon as possible, now the story is running through my veins again. If you liked this chapter please leave a review, and if you're new to court, make sure to follow/favorite the story to keep up with the next chapters. Love you guys.**

**xoxo**


	31. An Old Friend Returns

**Hello. It's me. Guys please don't kill me I know I had promised to post more but everything I wrote sounded like utter rubbish and there was no way I would spoil this story like that so pleeeease forgive me. Also, before any malicious tongue starts labouring, the story has not died, at all, and there are still some crucial scenes to be played out, I just couldn't write my way to them the last... _year or so_ God I'm an awful creature.**

**So I give thanks to all those who didn't give up on me, even though I'm not deserving of your patience _mea culpa mea culpa mea maxima culpa_ **

**I know you guys are not here to read my lamentations, so there it goes**

* * *

Chapter XXXI

An Old Friend Returns

Aster fought back a smile as she watched the high table at dinner. There was much tenderness in the quick glance of the king at the young Lady Hazel. The said lady didn't notice though, she was chatting with one younger healer. Still, the stewardess had seen her giving a quick look at the king moments before. They were simply adorable to watch.

Aster smiled thoughtfully at the ellon she had nursed from the day he came into the world bawling and the whole realm could only imagine the kind of king he would become. In these modern days it was unimaginable for a mother not to nurse her own children, but back in the old days it was the fashion among the nobility, even though the Queen loved Thranduil very much. Her death was a true tragedy, and after that it was actually good that the little prince had someone to care for him.

Young Lady Hazel resembled the old Queen much more than Queen Enya. After all, Thranduil's mother was no soldier, but an artist and an aristocrat, and Lady Hazel had the manners and the wit to become a fine queen in time.

The stewardess smiled. Everything was walking to that, she could see. Those sweet looks at the meals, how the king could always be found at the Healing Wing for one excuse or another. The stewards were everywhere around the castle, and had become very fond of the idea of young Lady Hazel and king Thranduil, at the same time that they assured that they were never alone, and all of them approved the respectful treatment the king dispensed Lady Hazel.

"Look how she blushes when she notices the king is looking" the steward right next to Aster pointed, and the rest of the table shot discreet looks, giggling to see that Lady Hazel was, indeed, slightly blushed.

They would certainly upset some of the old sindarin nobility, who would rather see one of their own on the throne. Perhaps a thousand-something years ago they would have gone to the ultimate consequences to ensure that, but the times had changed so much.

Aster smiled, looking at the high table. They had silvan elves as councilors, something that still made half a dozen traditionalists uncomfortable, but the silvan majority and even the younger sindarin agreed that it was good to have silvan representatives in the Council. Why not a silvan queen?

Of course no one knew for sure what were Lady Hazel's origins, but for the stewards that was never an issue. She looked like a silvan elf and they liked her, so she was, to all purposes, a silvan elf. And if, God forbade, the time came when she would need it, they would defend her.

* * *

"...And the most important thing is storing, you have to be sure that it's not prone to any dust, or else it'll be no good and all your work in preparing it will go to waste."

We listened attentively as Lady Lothiel, Zynia's mother, answered Calanon's answers about gemstones medicine, in which she seemed to be an expert. Or as attentively as anyone could, the summer heat made everything move at a slower pace, our minds included.

We were lucky enough that that Maril kid had brought some new fashion trend from Lothlórien, which consisted in lighter fabrics and less layers. The one thing that lass had done right her entire life, in my opinion.

"Do stones have any applicability against poison?" Ithilwen asked me.

"Some sorts of sky stones do, but you can get perfect results with herbal medicine and its related chants against most poisoning, so stone-based medicine is used only against the strongest poisons, for its rarity."

"I've never seen a case that needed that sort of medicine" Lady Lothiel confirmed "and I've seen my fill of war. I do have a small piece of sky stone at home, though, but it's not been processed into medicine."

I looked at her in interest. Sky stones are incredibly rare, I've seen but a few, even in Lord Elrond's Healing Quarters. They were medicine against the worst sort of poison there was, the one created from the dark arts, not only dark arts but pure evil, and I had never seen it in use, even though I had training to apply it if necessary.

"How did you get it?" Calanon saved me the trouble of asking it in a subtle way.

"Well, that's an interesting story..." Zynia smirked at me over her quail.

* * *

Thranduil gave another quick look at the Healers Table where Hazel and the others laughed at something Lady Lothiel had said.

Lady Lothiel always caused him some discomfort, it was like seeing the ghost of her sister. Those haunting green eyes were forever a warning of how dangerous it was for a sindarin king to love a silvan elf. And even though the memory of what had happened made him sick, Thranduil would not give in. Hazel would be his queen or else he would be no king at all.

He could hardly wait until the dinner was over and everyone went to bed, so that his little queen could slip out of bed to meet him in their bedroom.

* * *

"You're tense my love. What is it?" I asked, massaging Thranduil's back as we sat on the bed.

My king sighed caressing Snowflake's belly.

"I'll have to send more patrols into the woods. It's those damned spiders, there's something wrong. There's just too many of them."

I listened as he talked, more thinking out loud than really talking to me.

"They're spawning from Dol Guldur, that I already knew, but I really want to avoid any unnecessary risks. These are my people and I have to protect them though, how much longer can I hold without OUCH-"

Snowflake, having bitten on Thranduil's hand, jumped to the floor and went out to the gardens.

"This cat of yours-" Thranduil held back whatever he had to say about Snowflake while I took his hand in mine to examine it.

"You're going to survive." I sentenced "Don't you think sooner would be better?"

Thranduil shook his head.

"Not if I can definitely stop them from coming into our territories. Then we can organize, plan better. Not now, not if I can avoid it."

I nodded in agreement, even though I was behind Thranduil and he couldn't see me. I wanted him to stay here, safe, not to run into an old fortress of Evil to fight spiders and worse creatures. I wanted him to stay with me.

* * *

"My lord?"

Thranduil looked over his shoulder from where he stood assessing the training of the guard and saw an elleth wearing the garments of a highly-ranked stewardess.

"Yes?"

"An elk just arrived at the gates of the castle, we've taken him in, but he doesn't want to go to the stables. I think he's roaming the gardens now."

The king nodded.

"Provide some hay"

* * *

_What on God's world is that?_

I left my flute hanging in the air, not believing what I saw. There was an... _elk_? Not only an elk but the biggest elk I had ever heard of in my entire life. Were elks supposed to be _that_ big?

_How did that get past the gates?_

The enormous brown elk wandered around the grass, not caring much about anything.

Of course I wouldn't care much about anything if I was an animal this big and armed with horns like the branches of a small tree.

Without a sound, I placed my hand on my mare's neck taking a step back, and Irminne didn't resist, so we slowly walked back, I myself walking backwards not to have that gigantic thing out of my sight.

I felt my foot slipping on a stone and fell to the ground with a 'puff', earning the elk's attention and jumping back to my feet at once.

Suddenly, I realized that maybe it was better if I kept Irminne saddled during our walks, for as it was I had no way of mounting her if that thing started chasing us.

Luckily, the elk didn't seem to be in the mood for chasing, so it just walked towards us, seeming more curious than aggressive.

_Don't look him in the eyes. Don't make any sudden moves._

Irminne stood still, her ears alert, as the animal approached us. All I wanted to do was run, but even though I was nervous I was still pretty sure that would be the worst idea.

The animal stopped only a couple feet from us, sniffing at Irminne, who stood sentinel by my side, before sniffing in my direction. It was even bigger than I had anticipated. The elk took two sniffs at me, before taking a step back, and I was relieved that he didn't take further interest in us.

But the elk didn't leave. Instead, it did the most absurd thing and bent a leg, bowing it's horned head to me, and I stood there, looking at that huge head with those gigantic horns.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I curtsied.

_Am I going mad or is this really happening?_

We both rose from our 'greetings' and the elk looked me right in the eye for a moment, before his ear tilted as something caught his attention, and I watched as he left. Simple as that.

I had to blink a couple times before looking around, searching for any witness of that surreal moment.

Not a soul.

"You did see that, didn't you?" I asked Irminne, who turned her ears at me, looking as confused as I myself must be looking.

* * *

"So it is true, you're here after all." Thranduil admired the legendary beast he had befriended so long ago.

They had met in the North, shortly after Thranduil defeated the dragon, what almost cost him his life. If it wasn't for Beleg he would never have made it back to Rivendell were Elrond saved his life and miraculously his face as well. The elk lingered around Rivendell for a short time before disappearing into the wild, but they met again shortly before the war that had killed his father.

Beleg bowed to the king and then proceeded to look at Thranduil as if assessing him.

"Last time we met I wasn't yet king. Last time we parted I had just inherited the crown." He caressed the animal's neck respectfully "I have a son now, he's actually an adult already."

The elk made an approving noise at the news.

"Enya is gone." The king added, lower now, and the elk lowered his head in mute respect for a moment "I'm sorry you didn't really get to know her."

The beast made a noise of agreement.

There was no way of knowing for how long he would stay around this time. Thranduil knew that it wasn't his nature to reside permanently anywhere, he had parted again shortly after the war was over, back into the forest, where Thranduil suspected he might have a family, if there were others of his kind.

"You are welcome to stay for as long as you like. There are the stables, but I've heard they're not to your liking" Beleg made a short noise "Where are you planning on sleeping?"

The animal stepped on the ground with it's front hooves, as if to indicate the place were they stood, under an oak tree.

"Very good." Thranduil agreed.

Their attention was taken by the echo of four whistled notes, that made Thranduil smile.

"There's someone I'd like to introduce to you later."

* * *

"Will it take very long to heal?" Tauriel asked, anxious.

"Not really." I placated her "But how comes you're always the one who ends up hurt in somehow?" I asked Alyan, who made a grimace as I applied medicine to the gash on his hand.

"Something is always trying to kill me. Spiders, the king, Tauriel..."

"I wasn't trying to kill you!" Tauriel defended herself.

"You're too excited about this raids in the woods." Alyan pointed.

"Not exactly, for me we'd be on our way to Dol Guldur the next week while we still have summer at our side." Tauriel complained "But this is some progress."

"There" I finished the bandage on Alyan's hand "Careful with this hand while it heals."

"This is so much like the first time we've met, I'm feeling a little bit nostalgic." Alyan joked

"You're lucky this time there was nothing serious."

"Just a case of Tauriel." Alyan agreed, making me laugh.

"Very well, you're ready-"

"Hazel?" Tauriel caught my attention once more "I was wondering… if you could teach us something about poison? I mean, myself and the other captains."

I frowned. Poisoning wasn't exactly an easy subject, like treating a broken leg or stitching a wound. But it there were to be more raids to the nests of spiders, venom was always a risk. They had to know the basics, if only that.

"Alright." I agreed "It's a bit complicated, but of course, I can give you some notions."

Tauriel nodded to me with a smile.

* * *

Thranduil was, as usual, waiting for me in the place where the tunnel opened to the secret garden.

"My love" he greeted me with a kiss and I felt that well known interior warmth to be with him again at the end of the day "There's something I want to show you tonight"

I couldn't hold back a suspicious look.

"Is there anything to do with that gigantic elk that's been wandering about?"

To my surprise, Thranduil gave a small chuckled laughter.

"So you've already met?"

I wondered for a moment if I should tell him about my encounter with the elk. But this was Thranduil, he wouldn't question my sanity.

"Yes, I was walking Irminne, he took a moment to sniff at us."

Thranduil didn't look surprised as he opened the secret passage to the gardens.

"He's curious."

I chewed my lip for a moment, as we walked down the secret tunnel.

"Does he have the habit of _greeting_ people?"

The king looked at me, seeming much more interested now.

"No, not usually. What did he do?"

I hesitated for a moment.

"I don't know, he lowered his head, almost like he was-"

"Bowing..." Thranduil stopped here he was, his blue eyes wide "Was there anyone with you? Anyone near you that could possibly have seen it?"

"No, no one-"

"Are you sure?" He insisted.

"Yes! There was only me and my horse!" I assured him, already nervous with that reaction.

Thranduil seemed to breathe again, resuming our way to the garden.

"I'm going to talk to him in the morning. He must have recognized you as my wife, and didn't knew about the secret."

I puzzled for a moment. How could that elk possibly… Did I smell of Thranduil?

I took my hair to my nose giving it a big sniff. Nothing out of the usual apple perfume.

"What are you..." Thranduil looked at me and suddenly burst out in a delightful laughter.

Delightful if he wasn't obviously laughing at me.

"What?"

Thranduil found his breath again.

"Not like that, _meleth-nín_" He smiled at me, pointing at my heart "Here"

"How…?"

Thranduil placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"He's magical"

I nodded, that made sense. It was way too big to be an ordinary animal.

Thranduil ran his fingers through my hair and looked into my eyes for a moment, before starting to laugh again.

I pushed him feigning myself offended and running to the garden. Thranduil took no time at all to reach me and take me by the waist, making me laugh.

"Enough running, it's time for bed"

* * *

Thranduil laid on the bed, the Snowflake cat sleeping in the narrow space between his head and the headboard after the king had discouraged its attempts to sleep on his face.

"Hazel?"

The elleth looked up from the book she'd been reading.

"Yes? Do you want me to blow off the candle?"

"Not that" Thranduil smiled, caressing the his wife's back, the only part of her he could reach, since she was sitting upright. He loved the domestic peace that had been established between the two of them "Have you noticed something amiss between Legolas and Tauriel?"

Hazel put down her book and blew the candle, nestling on the side of Thranduil, and the king felt the warmth that radiated from her body trough the shirt she wore. It was midsummer, but he'd never push his little queen away.

"Tauriel has been acting odd of late, not only with Legolas, but I've noticed she's also avoiding Zynia."

"Mmm" Thranduil looked down at the enchanting brown eyes, black in the darkness "I thought they'd put this all behind by now."

"Me too, but since the fight..."

"What fight?" Thranduil asked, playing with a dark curl.

"Remember when you and Legolas decided to show off? Zynia was quite distressed, I actually thought for a moment that she might faint. I think Tauriel is jealous again."

Thranduil sighed. That thing between Legolas and Tauriel had been going on forever, and he wondered if there could ever be any lasting peace among those two.

"I think she truly loves him." Hazel broke the silence once more.

"Zynia?"

"Yes."

Thranduil pondered that over. If Lady Zynia really did love Legolas, who clearly loved Tauriel, then what were Tauriel's feelings? Did she love Legolas more or less than Lady Zynia did? Or did they love him the same? Legolas clearly loved Tauriel very much but what if… Tauriel didn't really love him? Thranduil couldn't bear to think of the suffering that would cause Legolas.

"Hazel, do you..."

Hazel had her eyes closed and was already breathing slowly. The king couldn't hold a smile at the sight of her like that. He would never tire of watching her sleep.

With one hand, Thranduil removed a protesting Snowflake from the bed.

"Go to your own bed."

* * *

"Hold." I said, my face very grave, to my mare.

Irminne stood still, looking very dutiful.

"Good..." I slowly took a step back, and Irminne, to my frustration, took a step in my direction before holding very still once more. I sighed.

"Again. Hold. _There_." I held out a hand, telling her to stop where she was.

I took a step.

Irminne took a step in my direction once more, her head held up in the breeze. Apparently she understood the 'hold' command only applied to her head.

I sighed, giving up for the moment.

"Ease"

Irminne looked down at me and I caressed her face before she went away to feed on the summer grass by the water.

"Lady Hazel!"

I turned back to see Erynion walking towards me with something in his hands and his usual big smile on his face.

"Hello, how are you? What is it you have there?"

"This arrived this morning, it's for you."

"Thank you" I took the rather big pack in my hands, looking at Erynion in curiosity. How did that end up on his hands?

"I owed a steward a favor." Erynion shrugged, like he could read my thoughts "And I wanted to talk to you, Lady Hazel"

"To me?"

He nodded, very grave, and I could help but finding it very sweet.

"I was wondering if you could teach me some Westron" He asked, plainly "Some of the cooks know it, but no one had the patience to teach me"

I nodded, surprised by that request.

"Of course, but why this sudden interest in Westron?"

Erynion didn't vary from his grave tone.

"It's good for business."

And I had to act as if I wasn't utterly taken aback by that.

"Of course, I suppose it is." I agreed with a nod.

* * *

I dropped on the bed, exausted after a long day's work. Save for the hour I had found to try to train Irminne, I hardly had time for looking in the mirror the whole day. There were people coming from the villages in various stages of sickness since no one ventured the roads alone anymore, and so I eventually found out that there was some sort of poisoning in some streams in the forest, which I credited to the same darkness that was nurturing those awful spiders.

I knew Thranduil was going to hate this, but we would probably be needing one definitive raid to the spider nests.

Rolling on my bed, I reached for the pack that had arrived for me earlier, which I didn't had time to open before.

The plain brown paper covered a wooden box, and a quick note in an elegant handwriting.

_"__Greetings, birdling. _

_ I must confess I was pleasingly surprised by this most creative idea of yours. I'm sure the little elleth will have nothing like it._

_ I'm serious, I've ensured it._

_ I'm in good health as always, and the twins are home again, so life here in Rivendell is much merrier than usual._

_ I hope you are in health and spirits as good as Azira has been reporting. Do keep in mind some wisdom from your old Ada, that one's life must be lived as discreetly and moderately as possible when it comes to domestic affairs._

_ Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you._

_ Heartily_

_ Lord Elrond of Rivendell"_

I placed the note carefully on the table and proceeded to open the wooden box with a smile. It was very clear about what domestic affairs Lord Elrond had been warning me. He was always worried about Thranduil, and I hadn't (neither I would) even told him about our dangerous move to try to turn the inevitable to our favor.

Inside the box there was the most beautiful doll I had ever seen. It was made of painted ceramic, beautifully dressed in silk. The pointy ears left no doubt about the elvish nature of the doll, and I was struck by the attention the dollmaker had paid to the details, like eyelashes and the glass eyes. There was even the contouring of nails on each finger! There was no other doll like that in the land, I was pretty sure of that.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Rather peaceful, isn't it? Almost like the calm before the NO SPOILERS hahahahha**

**Now seriously, I hope you guys enjoyed it**

**Please don't give up on me.**

**If you liked it, please review, and if you're new to court don't forget to favorite/ follow so you won't miss the next chapters!**

**Xoxo**


	32. King vs King

**Greetings, elf-lovers! First of all I'd like to thank everyone who's still reading this story after so long, specially Elva of Mirkwood, SparklesJustReads, Morwen Black, jayjay0815, Warriorheart5, jazzers444 and Lordienne for their reviews. You guys know I love you, right? (author-goes-emotional moment).**

**This chapter I decided to add the point of view of one very dear elleth, so that some things can start making sense.**

**Now, to the story**

* * *

Chapter XXXII

King vs. King

I admired Thranduil's chest moving with his peaceful breathing. The only sound I could hear was the lonely cricket in the garden. My king was white as a marble statue, but he irradiated warmth.

_So beautiful._

The insufferable heat of the late-summer night had awaken me, and though I was sleepy I couldn't stay in bed for another moment, so I got up and walked to the garden through the doors that were left always open this days.

The garden wasn't much better than the room, no breeze dared to cool down that last thrust of an absurdly hot summer. Even comparing to Rivendell, where the weather used to be warmer, that summer had surpassed any expectations.

I hated to disturb the steady beauty of the stone tree fountain, but desperate times called for desperate measures so I placed a hand under the falling water.

The water was blissfully cool to my touch, and I had to fight the impulse of entering the pool. I had a feeling that, however hot it was, Thranduil wouldn't like if I went back to bed soaked. There must be some towels around but I had no idea where Thranduil stored them, so I had to be contented in holding my hair up with one hand and cooling my neck with the other. Some drops of water rolled down my back and my chest, and I lamented that I couldn't just walk into the pond and under the fountain.

A kiss on my neck startled the soul out of my body and I turned to see Thranduil with a mischievous smile on his lips.

* * *

Tauriel felt every muscle of her arms and legs sore, the sword she wield seemed to weight like a bag of potatoes, what was impossible for an elvish sword, but it was exactly what it felt like after hours of practicing under the king's unforgiving stare. Tauriel wondered when he found the time to practice, since he was always assessing them, and whenever he called them to fight they ended up on the ground quicker than apples falling from a tree.

She hit Alyan on the shoulder once more.

"Hold your damned guard!"

Alyan kept on fighting her and panting, and Tauriel heard the dark-haired guard muttering.

"Give me a break."

"Ask _him_." She muttered back, and though none of them dared to look, they both knew who she was talking about.

Tauriel continued to beat Alyan, who could only avoid dropping in exhaustion by now. Only a couple meters away, Legolas was panting, but still fighting another of the captains determinedly. The thing about Legolas was his quickness, just getting to hit him took a great deal of time and energy.

Tauriel forced her thoughts away from Legolas. They were going through a harsh time now, and this time it was entirely her fault. It broke Tauriel's heart into a thousand pieces to have Legolas coming after her with that face of hurt, like a puppy, and having to treat him coldly. He had already asked her twice if she was upset about anything, and she just told him that everything was alright. What else could she say? 'I'm sorry Legolas, I think I don't love you after all."

They had never even talked about love or feelings alike. Even though Tauriel knew that Legolas had feelings for her, and until recently she had always believed she loved him, and the only thing that kept her pretending they were only good friends was the fear of his father. Now the moment was just perfect, they both knew the king would never oppose their love just because she was a silvan elf and Legolas was from a pure lineage of sindarin blood as old as the land. Not now that he was in love with Hazel.

And now Tauriel realized that she must have been mistaken this whole time. She must have never loved Legolas.

A blow to her side took her out of her digressions and she responded with an overly furious blow without direction. Alyan gave out a grunt, dropping the sword.

"Again Tauriel?" His mocking gave place to a worried expression as he placed his hand over the place where the sword had cut through the sleeve of his garments, which was now quickly soaking in blood "My arm fells… odd."

Tauriel didn't have time to apologize before the king was already by their side.

"Are you injured?" He addressed Alyan, ignoring Tauriel.

"Yes my lord."

The king took one look at the wounded arm.

"Why did you let your defenses low?" He didn't wait for an answer "Captain, take him to the Healing Wing."

* * *

"I can't believe it, _again_ Alyan?"

Alyan was pale and didn't joke back, what got me worried at once.

"What happened?"

"I lowered my defenses and Tauriel tried to chop my arm off. With a dull sword." He mocked, and then changed to a graver face "My arm is feeling weird."

"Close your hand."

Alyan frowned.

"I… can't"

I felt a chill down my spine. That wasn't good.

"Tauriel, can you please fetch Melim? And Zynia as well."

Alyan looked alarmed.

"Is it serious?"

I hesitated for a moment, but I couldn't lie to him.

"Maybe."

Tauriel arrived with Zynia and Melim as I finished helping Alyan out of his shirt. Melim made a grimace at the wound, and Zynia quickly took a needle from her pocket and stung him in the hand, earning an 'ouch'.

"Good" She approved, as Melim touched Alyan's shoulder, getting his attention.

"We're going to perform a small surgery." She sounded very calm "Zynia will put you into a sleep, so you won't feel anything. It is normal to feel slightly disoriented when you wake up. Do you have any question?"

Alyan was now very pale, and I tried to stop the bleeding in his arm.

"Will I fight again?"

I tried to swallow, but Melim looked as calm as before.

"We'll do our best. Now, I need you to lay down."

Alyan nodded nervously.

"Look at me." Zynia asked "Breathe normally."

Alyan tried to steady his breathing, and I felt heartbroken to see him so scared.

"You're going to be fine." I tried to smile, squeezing his hand in mine. We couldn't apply anything to the wound, since Melim was going to need a perfect sight of it, so the only way to make that painless was by keeping him asleep through the whole process.

Zynia reached to his head and with just one touch his eyes were closed and his breathing very slow. Zynia moved to a more comfortable position, her eyes focused on another plan, making sure Alyan wouldn't wake up.

"Tauriel, maybe it would be better if you left now. I'll find you as soon as we're over."

Tauriel nodded and left the room without another word as Melim took a knife, and I helped her by keeping the wound open.

By the time I was finished with the last stitch, Melim had already washed her hands and was patiently waiting with the bandages.

"Thank you" my voice was hoarse with chanting.

Melim gave me a tired smile, touching Zynia's shoulder to call her back.

Zynia's shoulder fell as soon as she blinked, and I could see she was completely exhausted as she dragged herself towards the door.

"He's going to wake up in a couple hours, I'll be sleeping, call me if… you know" Her voice faded as she walked to the dorms.

"You should probably get some rest too." I advised, seeing Melim rub the small of her back.

Melim nodded, leaving me to cover Alyan with a linen sheet just for the sake of privacy.

"There. You're going to be fine."

Now I just had to find Tauriel and tell her that Alyan was going to be alright before finding myself something to eat, since I had missed lunch and my head was buzzing.

* * *

"Can't you pay any attention to what you're doing?" Aster called out one young ellon out of half a dozen elves who were her companions in keeping the gardens.

The younger elf looked embarrassed, turning back to his work. Their place provided a privileged view of the gardens that extended downwards the river, where young Lady Hazel and king Thranduil stood, apparently talking amenities as their horses exercised nearby.

The king made a gesture indicating the south and Lady Hazel agreed with a smile, before the king said something that made her giggle, as the kings shoulders moved with what seemed like laughter.

"It's so pretty to see them so happy together."

Aster looked at the elleth who had just said that, realizing that everyone had stopped to watch.

"Back to work!" She commanded, as the wind carried the muffled sound of the voices of the elves down the garden.

The sounds of work resumed, punctuated by the sound of voices.

When the voices stopped, Aster looked up from her work once more, but it was a false alarm, the king and Lady Hazel were just looking at the horses.

The wind blew a leaf, that ended up getting caught on Lady Hazel's hair.

As if it was nothing, the king just took it without the elleth noticing, and tucked it in his pocket.

There were sounds of minor commotion and Aster turned back to her fellow stewards, who were in different stages of awe. That was too much for their hearts.

"Back to _work_!" Aster commanded, exasperated.

* * *

The king stood before the gathered Guard.

"As there was an accident involving the guard Alyan, there's need of someone to take his place on Captain Tauriel's team for the raids."

"I'll go" Legolas volunteered, as Tauriel knew he would.

The king must have noticed the exasperation on Tauriel's face, for he glared at her with a face of stone.

"Very well, Legolas." king Thranduil turned his attention to her team "I want you to find where the spiders are coming from, Northwest of the castle, and destroy any nest you find."

Tauriel bowed her head.

"Yes, my lord."

"You leave tomorrow morning."

Without waiting for a reply, the king simply turned his back and walked out of the training court.

"Everyone go to rest. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Tauriel dismissed the guards under her charge "Anyone else." She muttered.

"Tauriel"

The elleth turned to face Legolas.

"Thank you for volunteering to go into the forest with us." Tauriel smiled politely, or at least what she thought to be a polite smile, even though she knew herself well enough to guess she looked like she had been sucking on lemons.

That face seemed to dissuade the prince from engaging in yet another 'you have been acting odd' conversation.

"Sure." He nodded, leaving her alone in the empty training court.

Tauriel sighed. Were they ever going to get through with that? When she could hardly convince herself that she didn't love Legolas like Zynia did.

That had been chewing on her mind for a long time now.

It was so obvious, the healer almost fainted when Thranduil stopped his sword not one inch from Legolas' neck, when all Tauriel could think about was how Legolas had the awful habit of leaving his left side unprotected. Of course Tauriel knew the king was supernaturally fast, but she _should_ be worried.

If she loved Legolas she would be more like Hazel, who always had that secretive air, or Melim, always glowing when her beloved was near, or even Azira and Faelwen, who even moved in perfect sync. But instead, when Legolas was around she only thought that he was tall, handsome and the best friend she would ever have, and also that she should probably attack his left side, which he always left unprotected.

Not like Zynia, who cared for him, worried about him. Legolas would be better with her. Plus, their child was probably going to be the most beautiful creature upon the land.

The mere thought of Legolas having a child with Zynia was enough for Tauriel to grunt in fury. She didn't love Legolas but the heavens knew how she could be jealous of him.

* * *

One of the elves in her team looked down at the ground, partially covered in leaves from the trees they used as bridges to run around the forest.

"What… footprints?"

Tauriel nodded in agreement. It wasn't unusual for some foreign creature to get lost in the Mirkwood, the forest could be quite disorienting. Only this time there seemed to be lots of creatures lost, wandering together.

"What do you think they are?" Legolas asked.

"Men?" She said, not very sure. They were stomped too hard on the ground, but what else could they belong to? Not orcs, that was certain. Orcs knew how not to get lost in the Mirkwood, and those footprints were erratic.

Tauriel climbed the tree once more. Something told her they would encounter with the spiders very soon, and probably find the remains of whatever unfortunate creatures who had the ill luck of getting lost in the woods.

* * *

"How many?" Thranduil kept his cold mask, trying to remain neutral.

"Thirteen, my lord." Tauriel reported to him in his study "One of them claims to be Thorin Oakenshield."

Thranduil couldn't help but betraying some of his astonishment.

"Thorin Oakenshield?"

The captain nodded.

"And Fili, his heir, is among the prisioners as well."

It was the king's time to nod.

"Yes, I remember now, he never married. Take this Thorin Oakenshield to my presence in the Throne Room."

Tauriel bowed before leaving.

Thranduil ran his fingers through his hair, fetching his crown. If that was indeed Thorin Oakenshield, there was only one thing that could have brought him into the Woodland Realm, he was going to try and reclaim the mountain from the dragon Smaug. The dragon that was probably just a carcass by now. It was time for Thranduil to redeem the legacy of his people, and the precious jewel forged with it. The treasure Thror had stolen from him in his greed.

Even now the elven king still felt ill disposed towards dwarves, at that time it was enough that he did not wage war on them over the gems, but retaliation came when the dragon attacked the mountain. Thranduil was so furious then that he wouldn't lift a finger to help the dwarves, or the men of Dale, in their attempt to fight Smaug.

Now he could set a handsome detachment of the Army to get the dwarves into Erebor and take the gems back at once, before this dwarf king too succumbed to the sickness of greed that cursed that mountain.

* * *

"...And he said to me 'Aren't you going to search me? I could have any thing down my trousers!'"

Hazel laughed heartily at that, making small waves in the water. She was quite an enthusiast of a little bawdiness.

"And what did you say?" Hazel asked, her eyes sparkling in curiosity.

"I said there could as well have nothing at all."

Hazel gave a small scream of feigned shock before laughing again.

"And he kept looking at me!" Tauriel continued "Even… Anyone could notice." the captain omitted the part were Legolas picked on the dwarf for being ugly, what he wasn't. He was only… different.

Hazel walked out of the water, wrapping herself in a towel.

"That's decided, you're going to take me to meet this dwarf prince."

Tauriel smiled. She liked Hazel, the healer was the only person who seemed to understand her need to avoid talking about Legolas or anything related to him or Zynia, but for Alyan, who was now recovering in his room.

They walked down to the dungeons without making any sound, getting pass the guards with the excuse that Hazel was going to tend to any wound the dwarves might have suffered in the woods.

"Tauriel!" the black haired dwarf jumped to his feet as they approached.

"We cannot stay long, I have to report back to the king, but my friend wanted to meet you."

The dwarf smiled that playful smile that fitted him so well.

"You have been telling your friends about me then?"

"Don't be so cocky, the whole realm already knows there are dwarves down here." and gesturing Hazel to come forward "This is Lady Hazel, a lady healer of the Woodland Realm."

Hazel greeted the dwarf prince with her characteristic curtsy.

"I'm Kili. Enchanted." the dwarf smiled, looking indeed glad.

"It's an honor, Your Grace."

The difference between the two elleths seemed to take Kili by surprise, and Tauriel held back a smile.

"I'm more Grace than he!" The shouting came from the next cell, where Fili, the other dwarf prince, had just put his face to the bars to have a better view "Fili. Prince Fili. Heir to the throne under the mountain, that is if you elves allow us to reclaim it." He yelled the last part "If you came down here to watch the show, that's the best of it, the rest are just fat, old, boring dwarves."

Hazel arched an eyebrow before curtsying at Fili.

"I'm grieved that you should think I take you for a show, Your Grace."

"Don't mind him, he's sulking because the other elf took his knives away." Kili interrupted, shrugging as if his brother's ill temper was of little importance.

* * *

Thranduil heard the footsteps on the stone floor.

"I know you're there. Why do you linger in shadows?"

"I was coming to report to you" Tauriel said, coming out from the shadows and bowing her head to him. She seemed very agitated.

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past." Thranduil frowned. The spiders had been to quick to rebuild their nest. There must be more of them than he had anticipated.

"We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord." Tauriel said defensively, starting to pace the room "But more spiders keep coming up from the south, they are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur" Thranduil fought back a sigh. There it was "If we could kill them at their source..."

"That fortress lies beyond our borders" Thranduil explained for what seemed like the thousandth time "keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task."

"And when we drive them off?" Tauriel's pacing was making him tired already "What then? Will they not spread to other lands?"

"Other lands are not my concern!" The king was vexed by Tauriel's readiness to risk elven lives for lands that probably had their own armies to defend them "The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom we will endure."

A small noise caught Thranduil's attention, and by then Tauriel was looking at him like he had just ordered her to throw puppies in the river. The king gave a quick look around, but there was nothing out of usual.

The captain turned to leave, but Thranduil had still one thing to set straight with her.

"Legolas said you fought well today." Tauriel made a face like she would rather be anywhere else "He has grown very fond of you." The king pressed.

The captain made a face of exasperation.

"I assure you, my lord, Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain of the guard."

That was so absurdly false. At the least, Tauriel was Legolas' best friend in the Woodland Realm. But for a long time now, there was much more than only friendship between them.

"Perhaps he did once," _When Tauriel was just an orphaned elfling under training probably _"now I'm not so sure."

Thranduil walked past Tauriel to pour himself a glass of wine. That endless runaround between his son and the red-head captain had tired him to the bone.

"Do not give him hope where there is none." The king said, bluntly.

* * *

"I wish we could have reached an agreement." Thranduil lamented as I massaged his back "If only I could have been more mature before..."

I was kneeling behind Thranduil, who sat on the bed with his legs crossed and a much purring Snowflake on his lap.

"Why does Thorin hate you so?" I asked, knowing well that my dear king was easy to antagonize.

"Long ago I handed his kin the most precious treasure under my protection, the white gems of Lasgalen, so that the dwarves would make a necklace. It was meant for Legolas' mother. But she died shortly after and never saw it. It was going to be a surprise for her." Thranduil sighed "I took too long to gather the courage to go back for it after she died, so Thorin's grandfather said to me that the gems were so long in the mountain that they were then part of the dwarf treasure." His tone shifted from sadness to irritation "He was sick with the curse that lies on that gold. I was so furious then I could have gone to war. But the dragon came soon after, and I considered myself avenged. I was still nurturing hate for Thror and all of his race though, so I took a small detachment with me and rode to the mountain, to see their fortress destroyed by dragon fire. I'm not proud of that."

I ran my fingers through that cascade of silvery-gold silk that was Thranduil's hair. I knew how cruel he could be when he was angry, and even though his temper was much more controlled now, I imagined what it could have been back then.

"Why don't you tell him what you've just told me?"

Thranduil shook his head.

"The dwarves have their own version of what happened. Thror said that I was trying to fool him, paying much less than the jewel was really worth, and that I tried to steal it."

I gasped. Thranduil could be ill tempered, rude, mean, but he was no thief, nor a trickster as well.

"I wish I could see the gems returned. You would like to see the necklace, it's a true wonder." Thranduil closed his eyes and reclined, laying his golden head on my shoulder, his forehead touching my cheek "Sing for me, my little dove."

* * *

**Soooo I hope I guys enjoyed the chapter! I had to adapt the scene from the movies to fit this story, and may have to adapt a couple more scenes in the next chapter for this purpose, hope you guys aren't upset.**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, and if you're new to court hit follow so you won't miss the next chapters!**

**Xoxo**


	33. Starlight and Darkness

**Hello there everyone! I want to thank you guys for the reviews, you guys rock!**

**Now, the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter XXXIII

Starlight and Darkness

Tauriel shifted, sitting on the stairway of the dungeons, to have a better look at Kili's face.

"The horses looked pretty good, so I approached the men and asked how much they wanted on a handsome tabby mare. The young one looked at me with wide eyes, I think it was the first time he ever saw an elf, and said 'Only a kiss'."

"And did you do it?" Kili asked, suspicious.

"Of course not!" Tauriel laughed, her voice echoing through the dungeons "I just turned back and left. I could walk."

Kili joined her laughter.

"That's not surprising, not coming from Rohan. That's just their way." Tauriel heard the voice of an older dwarf, Balin, coming from a cell further down the stairways. Thanks to the echo, telling Kili a story virtually meant telling the whole dungeons a story.

"They only see horses all day, of course they would go mad seeing a beautiful lady." Kili replied.

"What? Is this the first time you see an elf as well?"

Kili shrugged.

"The first time I see one I like."

"That's not true!" Fili came closer to the bars of his cell "Tell her about that elf maid you met at Rivendell."

The dungeons roared with laughter, and Tauriel looked inquisitively from Kili to his brother.

"Apparently you elves look all the same to my brother, he can't tell an elf maid from a one of your… 'men'"

Tauriel started to laugh, but was interrupted by king Thorin.

"Who can? I wouldn't know how to address that fairy on the throne if it hadn't introduced itself as a male."

The laughter died on Tauriel's face. The dwarf king never said a word before, and this was a terrible choice if he cared to cause a good first impression.

Of course he didn't care.

"Excuse me, I just remembered I'm needed in the training court."

* * *

I took another bite on the apple I had taken with me to the training court, paying attention to Alyan as he trained his archery. He had recovered some use of his hand, but it would take time and effort for him to fight again. For now, he had to be contented with practicing the movements, trying to regain his old dexterity. Still, his aim wasn't very precise, and for one used to be perfect I knew that must be difficult.

"Don't over exert yourself."

Alyan nodded, taking his arrows from the ground and leaning against the wall by my side.

"This is tiresome business." He complained, his handsome face red from the effort, before taking the apple from my hand and taking a bite like a bear.

"I can only imagine." I agreed, taking the bow off his hands for a closer look. It was more adorned than the one Tauriel used, more delicate even, with tiny stars carefully carved into it.

"Considering joining the army, Lady Hazel?"

I felt my heart skip a beat as I heard Thranduil's voice, and turned to him with a curtsy, the bow still in my hands.

"Just admiring the art, Majesty. I'm afraid I'm not suitable for the army."

Thranduil smirked at me as Alyan finished my apple, looking attentively at us.

"Do you wish to try it, though?"

I looked from Alyan to Thranduil.

"I don't think it's safe, my lord."

Thranduil looked inquisitively at me.

"It is perfectly safe, Lady Hazel." with that he took an arrow from the ground near Alyan and handed me "Do not fear the weapon in your hands, but that on the hands of an enemy."

It was easy for him to say, he had come into this world wielding a sword. As for me, I didn't fear weapons, I just didn't get along with them.

"Here" the king placed the bow correctly in my hand "Hold it like this. You're going to need some strength to pull the string. Now the arrow goes here. Make your aim." Thranduil lowered himself until his face was just by mine, his breath warm on my cheek. It there was any chance in this world that I'd shoot decently, it was destroyed now. Thranduil placed my arms and all but aimed the arrow for me, his warmth all around me as he almost hugged me from behind. I focused on the target, some meters away, and waited for his command.

"Now"

I loosened the arrow and watched it fly and hit a point somewhere halfway towards the bull's eye, only because I had spoiled Thranduil's perfect aim by failing to stay still.

"That's not bad for a first try." Thranduil assessed.

Legolas tried to hide a laughter behind his hand.

"You're laughing Legolas, but you couldn't keep a plant alive for a week if your life depended on it."

Legolas recomposed his grave princely face.

"I'm sorry Ada, Captain Veryan just told me a joke. Sorry Hazel."

* * *

Tauriel seemed absent as she helped me returning the books and herbs to their places, after a quick lesson on morgul poison. She had been absent for a long time now, and lately the only thing that made her laugh was her recent friendship with that dwarf Kili, what had thrown Legolas into a very dark mood. I had never seen a rift between them last so long. Legolas didn't laugh or joke as often as before, Tauriel walked around like her spirit was far away from her body and this time no one even knew why. There hadn't been any actual fight between them, Tauriel just virtually stopped talking to Legolas and that was it.

"Hazel"

I raised my face from the table I had been cleaning and saw the captain looking much conflicted.

"Yes?"

She hesitated one moment before speaking.

"If I ask you a question, can you please just answer me and not ask anything back?"

I nodded, waiting for the question. I felt it had something to do with the whole thing with Legolas, which I had the caution of not mentioning.

Tauriel opened her mouth and then closed it again, exhaling.

"Never mind."

Without another word she just left the room, leaving the door open behind her.

* * *

Tauriel sat quietly under a tree in the garden, watching the king's elk eat grass. The truth was: she missed Legolas.

The red-haired captain sighed, hiding her face behind her hands. She had no idea of how to explain to herself what she really felt about Legolas. Soon after that show between Legolas and the king, Tauriel was pretty taken aback by the intensity of Zynia's feelings for Legolas, and nervous that Legolas seemed to be waiting for something to happen, now that his father was in love with Hazel and seemed to have given up on any attempt to hide this fact.

How could she commit herself to a relationship, risking to break her best friend's heart, if she couldn't even figure out her own feelings?

As if summoned by her thoughts, the prince walked the garden to where she was.

"I'm not going to say anything." Legolas said, plainly "I'm just going to sit here."

Tauriel didn't move as Legolas lowered himself gracefully on the grass by her side. The prince kept his vow of not speaking, and the captain resumed her watching of the elk. It was somehow good to have Legolas there, even if they wouldn't talk.

* * *

I finished the pie, listening as Erynion recited the names of different animals in Westron.

"That's very good" I was surprised by how quick Erynion learned the Westron tongue.

"Thank you, Lady Hazel."

"Hey, Lady Hazel." The chef called me, and I excused myself for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Be careful of the stories you tell this lad. He's been talking about ghosts."

I frowned. I had told Erynion about the ghost stories that mortal men believed, but said no more than that.

"Did he see a ghost?"

The cook shrugged.

"Never said so, but he's been talking about these ghosts stealing food."

I laughed.

"Stealing food is not the usual ghost behavior, if the stories are to be credited."

"But it's true!" Erynion insisted "Food has gone missing!"

I hadn't realized he had come after us. The cook started pushing Erynion back to his corner of the kitchen.

"Enough of these stories! There's always someone who manages to enter the kitchens and take a cake or two."

I placed my hands on Erynion's shoulders.

"Ghosts don't steal food, lad. They don't even need to eat! There must be someone doing this."

Erynion grimaced at me.

"I'm telling you, there's a ghost in the castle."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because _I_ lock the door every night. _Every_ night." He emphasized.

"Alright." I tried to placate him "I believe you check the kitchen to make sure there are no other ways to come in."

"Only through the rats' hole!" Erynion insisted, looking frustrated by my skepticism "Only baby Finnigan could get through it."

The 'rats hole' was a hole through which the waste was thrown away, it's other end being a room under the ground where there were buckets that were loaded with waste to be taken away. Anyone could enter the room, of course it wasn't guarded or anything, but the hole was too small, not even Erynion would fit through it.

"Then I'm as intrigued as you are."

* * *

Thranduil and I watched the apprentices of the Healing Wing caring for the plants that were being transplanted into the greenhouse.

"These plants are very young, they were planted in the last days of spring and the first days of summer. But Calanon has a talent for plants."

Thranduil nodded.

"And little Ithilwen?"

"She is better caring for… more resistant plants." Thranduil hinted a smile at my words "But Zynia found her much inclined to the healing of the mind."

The king nodded, approvingly, and we kept silent for a moment, watching the work of the apprentices.

The silence was shattered by the sound of the door being thrown open, and I turned to see Lady Maril standing there, breathless.

"The baby… It's time."

I excused myself and the girls from Thranduil's presence, telling Calanon to find Zynia and Ellia, and ask the male healers to take our duty for the day, before running through the castle and into the huge, beautiful bedroom. Melim was laying on the bed, looking very calm, while Tegalad tried, and failed, to sit still.

"Oh God Maril, I told you there was no need to rush." She smiled "But thank you anyways."

I walked closer to Melim, proceeding do examine her.

"How is it going?"

Melim shrugged.

"This is rather uncomfortable. But that's how it is, isn't it?"

I smiled back at her.

"I suppose it is."

Her good mood only lasted until the waves of pain started to come stronger. By then the whole castle was on hold, and Tagalad had already been removed from the bedroom because his restlessness was making Melim nervous, plus, we feared he might faint at any moment.

"Shh, it's alright now, it'll be over soon." Zynia talked soothingly, as Melim crushed her hand.

"Fuck you and all of your kind!"

In the last hour I had heard Melim use the word 'fuck' and all of it's possible variations more times than I recorded hearing or saying them the whole year. She had already insulted Tegalad, myself, Zynia, the bed, the water with which Zynia was cooling down her reddened face, and a dozen other objects, and by now I was relieved that the apprentices had escaped her wrath so far.

"She's here!" I announced, relieved to see the baby's head crowning at last "You have to push, only a little bit more."

Melim pushed with an exhausted scream and the baby came out slowly, that little red kicking present from the Valar. My friend seemed to forget all the pain as I placed the tiny bundle into her arms, and Zynia laughed with joy.

"Good job Melim."

Melim didn't reply, she was bewitched by the elfling in her arms.

I ran to the door, wiping my hands in my dress before opening it to see Tegalad's face nearly glued to it.

"Ten little fingers and ten little toes. She's perfect."

Tegalad left out a yell of pure joy and I stepped to the side to avoid being ran over as he ran to his wife and daughter. The artists who were waiting with him started an instant celebration, which I had to see transferred somewhere else before it got too noisy.

* * *

It was decided that I was going to sleep with Faelwen and Azira, so I'd be near if Melim needed me. Their bedroom was closer to Melim's than my official place in the Healing Wing, even though Thranduil's bedroom was just as close, but I couldn't reveal that. There was some kind of instant party among the healers and the artists to celebrate the elfling, somehow the stewards got involved and not before long most of the soldiers had joined as well, as to accompany Lady Maril. Thranduil showed up for a short visit before dinner, and I installed myself in Azira's bedroom, even though Snowflake refused to sleep there.

"So, what is it like to be left out of the party?" Alyan asked, coming in the bedroom and laying on the mattress that was settled for me.

"I wish I could have a drink to celebrate." I lamented, sitting on the stool before the dressing table.

"You always wish you could have a drink." Azira pointed, braiding Faelwen's hair on the bed.

"You say it as if it's a bad thing." The blonde complained.

"You have to work tonight, but I'm joining you for a drink tomorrow." Alyan offered

"That would be nice."

"Do you already have your attire for the Feast of Starlight?" Faelwen asked, changing the subject.

Alyan was as excited about clothes as any of us, so I could hope for a long, and luckily productive, discussion on colors and fabrics.

* * *

Thranduil dropped in the bed, sighing. That bed was way too big without his pretty queen. Why, from all of the healers, they had chosen Hazel to spend the night on hold? It could have been Lady Zynia.

The king rolled to the side and buried his face on her pillow.

It was so unfair.

Suddenly, Thranduil felt a warmth pressing on his chest, and opened his eyes to see the cat making itself comfortable on the bed.

"Shh! Go to your bed." The king pushed the white form, without success. Snowflake was unwilling to move.

Sighing, he took the cat in his hands and placed it on the floor.

"Go."

As soon as Thranduil closed his eyes that small source of warmth returned.

"For God's sake."

There was no subject in that court that would ever dream of defying an order from Thranduil. Not one. Except for that cat.

"It's only for tonight." He stipulated.

* * *

Thranduil watched the feast from his place on the high table. There was plenty of food, merriment and wine. It was, as it could be expected, the last great party of autumn. Then there would come the great parties of winter. The people of the Woodland Realm couldn't do without a party for more than a couple weeks.

By now the baby Eleniel had already been paraded like a relic, and held by every single elf in the court, and was currently being lulled into sleep by Lady Ellia and little Ithilwen, as Lady Melim and the young Lord Tegalad enjoyed the feast.

Hazel was with them, as expected, beautifully dressed in a dark green dress of elegant cut, her soft brown hair loose, cascading over the green fabric and framing her delicate face in silky waves. He couldn't help glancing at her every now and then, and their eyes even met for a second, a couple times.

When the musicians played a dance for the elleths, Hazel went happily along with her friends and even little Ithilwen, to dance, leaving Thranduil in a state of awe. His little dove queen was absolutely gorgeous to watch, the way she turned, her dress wavering around her. She was amusing herself, and her energy seemed to irradiate and fill the room with an otherworldly glow. Hazel had a style of her own, while Lady Zynia, her partner, was deadly precise in every move, Hazel was graceful, but less precise, on the other hand she had an aura like her heartbeat was the very beat of the music, and Thranduil felt himself nearly gravitating towards her.

The dance ended and Thranduil noticed he was sitting almost on the edge of his chair. He wondered if he would always be so drawn to Hazel. Of course he would.

* * *

Aster sipped at a glass of wine, trying not to laugh at the king, leaning forwards to watch the dance. To most of the court, it was obvious that the king was past the point of polite interest, to Aster, who had raised him, it was obvious that he was bewitched.

As the dance ended, the king seemed to regain control over himself and asked the diplomat from Rivendell for a dance, as Legolas paired the diplomat's wife. Lady Hazel, on her turn, danced with the young guard who Aster had seen crying some months ago. They seemed to be good friends.

"Did you see how the king looked at her?" the voice of the young stewardesses took Aster's attention, and she nodded in response.

"I have never seen the king so moved." another young elleth agreed, and Aster looked over her shoulder to see a small group of stewards commenting on the scene.

They all held their breaths and Aster turned back to the dance, which had just ended, to see the king asking the young lady healer for a dance, which she accepted with a small curtsy. It was adorable to watch how Lady Hazel blushed, and the king looked genuinely happy for once.

"Look at the king, he's so happy!" Aster heard her own daughter-in-law sighing behind her.

"Why don't you all go dancing?" Aster suggested, tired of all that talk distracting her.

The king lifted Lady Hazel up and the stewardess saw him flashing a smile for a second. Not once of his smirks, but a real smile. She cared much for the king, and if Hazel was making him happy, that was all the more reason for Aster to like her. They were a pretty couple anyways.

* * *

"My love, it's time to wake up."

I kept my eyes closed in hopes that Thranduil would allow me five more minutes of sleep.

"Hazel..."

"What?"

"It's time to wake up."

"No."

There was silence and I started drifting off to sleep again, but my world shifted as Thranduil took me in his arms and out of the bed.

"Whyyyyy?"

I felt his chest moving with laughter as he lowered me on the floor, and as soon as I was on my feet again I hugged him, hiding my face in his chest.

"I hate daylight."

"Yes, my love, you tell me so every morning. It will go away as soon as you have your breakfast."

I sighed.

"You're right."

I dragged myself back to the Healing Wing, being extra careful that no one would see me, since there might very well be some people still awake and partying. The air before sunrise was very cold and damp, and I was still in my party dress, shivering. I passed by a sleeping Beleg on my way, and he looked just as majestic as always. Snowflake jumped from my arms to chase a squirrel, and I stopped to contemplate the peace of that moment. There was almost no light at all, the air was cold and still, and the only sound I could hear was that of my own footsteps on the grass. I took a deep breath and a fluffy cloud of vapor left my lips.

"I'm a dragon." I whispered, seeing more vapor coming out of my mouth. For some reason that made me giggle.

"I am _the Fire_"

Snowflake turned to the sound of my voice, looking curious.

Suddenly I felt like there was someone else there with me. Not Snowflake, but someone. The sound of footsteps on the grass made me turn around but there was no one there. I stood still, waiting. Nothing. I lowered myself to the ground and quietly took a stone. Not a sound.

I stood still for some time, waiting for whatever was there to move.

Nothing.

"Come, Snowflake. It was nothing."

Maybe Erynion was right after all.

* * *

Thranduil sat on his throne, receiving petitioners. It was the middle of the morning, too far away from either breakfast or lunch.

At least it wasn't paperwork today.

Of course paperwork would still have to be figured out later, but the king was glad not to deal with it now.

Instead he was listening to the senior of a village as he complained about the several spider attacks that the people of the village had experienced.

"Of course I will see that a detachment of the army is sent to end this. When are you planning to depart?"

The senior's answer was interrupted by a steward running into the room and looking absolutely terrified.

"My lord, the dwarves have escaped."

Thranduil jumped from his throne, fighting to keep his mask of ice.

"They _what_?"

* * *

Tauriel ran to her maximum speed, bow and arrows in hand. As much as she liked her friend Kili, her duty as captain of the guard still come first.

Though, _how_ did the dwarves manage to scape the dungeons _without damaging anything_? The keeper of the keys would have to answer for that.

As she reached the outside of the castle there was a huge commotion and the sound of voices that made Tauriel feel cold to the bone.

Orcs.

Inside the walls of the castle.

With a shout to the guard, Tauriel entered the battle, her blood boiling, her strength doubled by the fury. How did those creatures dared pollute her home by walking into it? The people of the Woodland Realm were her family and her responsibility, and she would not allow that orc filth to hurt one of them. She fought her way to the river, shooting an orc that tried to kill the poor dwarf Kili.

The attention of the orcs was directed at her for a moment, before Legolas came out, shooting and cutting them with his daggers. The guard fought in perfect harmony to defend their home, but Tauriel's attention was caught by the dwarves, who escaped now through the river. Shockingly, most of the orcs immediately let go of the elves to pursue the dwarves.

"Chase them down!"

Tauriel and Legolas led the guard as they pursued the orcs along the river. No orc dared attack the Woodland Realm and lived to brag about it.

There was the well-known confusion of battle, and Tauriel planned every move in a fraction of a second, killing one orc at a time. There was a second of rest when she looked around and didn't see Legolas. Tauriel felt her heart falter.

Where was Legolas, _where was him_?

The prince was one of the most skilled fighters in the Woodland Realm, but whenever they were on patrol together, they were never far for each other's sight. It was sort of an unspoken understanding.

The captain ran towards the river from which she had strayed during her half-blind pursue of the orcs.

Suddenly, she saw it. An orc aimed his arrow at Legolas, it's ugly face filled with contentment. Tauriel was quicker, dodging his arrow with her own. Hate filled her heart as she easily overpowered the orc. That disgusting creature dared try to harm her prince.

"Tauriel, wait." Legolas' voice stopped her as she held her knives to the orc's neck "This one we keep alive."

Tauriel complied, begrudgingly. She knew the king would want to interrogate that pile of manure.

She watched as Legolas gave a thoughtful look at the escaping orcs, who now pursued the dwarves. They would go after them later, the king wouldn't allow that boldness from such disgusting creatures. Until then, Tauriel had seen for herself how the dwarves could take care of themselves.

* * *

"Such is the nature of Evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark, a sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was. So will it always be. In time all foul things come forth." Thranduil didn't make any effort to hide the contempt in his voice.

"You were tracking the company of thirteen dwarves. Why?" Legolas demanded, practical.

"Not thirteen." the voice of the orc was a discordant hiss, and it made Thranduil even more furious just to hear it "Not anymore. The young one, the black-haired archer, we've stuck him with a morgul shaft." the orc looked at Captain Tauriel, who seemed about to strangle him "The poison is in his blood, he'll be choking in it soon."

"Answer the question, filth." the captain looked as she herself was poisoned.

"I do not answer to dogs, she-elf!"

That was over the limits. Legolas gave the orc a vigorous shake as Captain Tauriel turned her knife in her hands.

"I would not antagonize her."

"You like killing things, orc? You like death? Then let me give it to you-"

"Enough!" Thranduil commanded, and Tauriel froze, her knife touching the disgusting skin of the orc. That interrogatory was too much for her temper "Tauriel, leave." the captain gave one more look at the orc "Go now."

Captain Tauriel retreated her knife and, with one more look of disgust to the hissing orc, left the room.

"I do not care about one dead dwarf." Thranduil resumed the interrogatory "Answer the question. You have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know and I will set you free." _In the middle of the training court, but free n__one__theless._

"You had orders to kill them. Why?" Legolas pressed, in his straightforward way "What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?"

"The dwarf will never be king." The orc hissed.

"King? There is no king under the mountain nor will there ever be. None would dare to enter Erebor whilst the dragon lives." Legolas replied, frowning.

"You know nothing! Your world will burn." Thranduil felt himself growing impatient with the inability of that orc of answering a question.

"What are you talking about? Speak!"

"Our time has come again." that line immediately caught the king's attention "My master serves the One." Thranduil felt his blood grown cold. It couldn't be "Do you understand now, elfling? Death is upon you, the flames of war are upon you."

Thranduil just reached back with one of his twin swords, severing the head of the orc from it's body. He felt the impulse to run to run to his chambers and take a cold bath, as if the water could wash away what he had just heard. It had to be a lie, a most vile, desperate lie from a miserable creature.

But deep inside, he knew it wasn't so.

"Why did you do that?" Legolas seemed shocked "You promised to set him free."

"And I did. I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders." the king placed his boot on the orc's leg, slowly crushing it, punishing the dead orc for the news it had brought him.

"There was more the orc could tell us." the prince insisted.

"There was nothing more he could tell me." Thranduil strode out of the room, fighting to control the storm inside his head.

"What did he mean by the flames of war?" Legolas pressed, coming after him.

Thranduil couldn't lie to him. Legolas was no longer a child, he had the right to know what they might be about to face.

"Means they intend to unleash a weapon so great it will destroy all before it. I want the watch doubled at our borders, all roads, all rivers!" He ordered the nearest soldiers, loud enough for half the castle to hear it "Nothing moves but I hear of it! No one enters this kingdom and no one leaves it."

Thranduil made his way to the Healing Wing as fast as he could without raising any questions, only to be informed by Calanon that Hazel was tending to one of the soldiers of the guard who had been struck by a morgul blade during the fight.

Good, at least she was safe.

The king went back to his his study, but found himself unable to sit down. He couldn't help pacing the room restlessly. If what the orc had said was true, then he would face once more the greatest terror of all. The horror that had taken his father and so many others. How could he protect his people? How could he protect those he loved? The Woodland Realm had trusted their king to protect them and keep them safe all that time, how could he do this now?

Thranduil ran his fingers through his hair. The safest place in the realm was the fortified city, the castle. He had to fit all the people from all the villages there. The harvest was almost finished by now, he would have to send detachments of the army to one or two villages at a time, to escort the people and whatever food they found into the castle. The animals as well. Then the army would be gathered to raid Dol Guldur, Gundabad and whatever orc fortress they found in activity.

The king finally sat down, taking paper and quill to write a letter for Rivendell. Elrond had to be warned. Thranduil couldn't push away the sense of guilt as the words of the elven lord came back to his mind. Elrond had prompted his to act sooner, but he wouldn't listen. And now everything was at risk.

* * *

I found Thranduil at the start of the labyrinth that night, and he pulled me into his arms as soon as he saw me. It had been a rough day for the realm, a soldier had died by the hands of the orcs, and everyone went to their beds early. That was so unnatural, it seemed like the Feast of Starlight, with all of it's merriment, was just a distant dream. Thranduil wasn't even present at dinner, and I was worried about him.

"My little dove."

I caressed his back, feeling the familiar touch of his silken hair over my hands.

"I'm here, my love."

"Thank God you are."

Thranduil finally let go of me, and we walked silently to the bedroom.

"Are you alright?" I asked, cautiously, as we laid down.

Thranduil took a moment before answering.

"Yes. Given the circumstances."

I closed my eyes, finding comfort in that moment with the ellon I loved.

"Hazel?"

I opened my eyes again, looking into the king's blue eyes. He looked distressed.

"If anything happens, if the castle is no longer safe, I want you to take Legolas and go to Rivendell."

I sat up, feeling my heart race.

"What are you talking about? This is the safest place in the Mirkwood."

Thranduil sat up too, looking sadly into my eyes.

"I know, my love." He sighed, pulling me into his arms. Suddenly I noticed his grip was tighter "What we might be about to face, it's not like anything you have ever seen. You are so young."

"Thranduil, what's happening?" I demanded, turning to look into his eyes. I didn't like that talk.

"Legolas and the captain Tauriel captured an orc during the attack. When we questioned it, the orc revealed why they were after the dwarves. The orcs want to take Erebor for it's strategic position. They have a bigger plan." Thranduil stopped for a moment and I could see he was struggling with what he wanted to tell me.

"What is their plan?" I pressed, shivering.

"They intend to bring back the power of… the One."

I felt as if I had just submerged in freezing water.

"The One _Ring_?" I said the last word in a voice that was no more than a whisper. The darkest episode of our history was the forging of the One Ring and the destruction that followed, we all believed it was forever lost but if the orcs knew where it was, if they reached it, then the worst war of all would be upon us again.

Thranduil nodded, pale, confirming my worst suspicions, and I held tighter onto him. Suddenly I couldn't let go of him, because I knew what he was going to do. I knew what he had to do.

* * *

**That's it for today guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) If you liked it, don't forget to leave a review, and if you're new to court make sure to follow the story so you won't miss the next chapters!**

**Xoxo**


	34. For Love

**Hello there, surprise chapter in the middle of the week! I got completely possessed by this chapter and I couldn't stop writing, and since I just don't see the point of keeping a written chapter for myself, here it is.**

**As always, thank you a thousand times for the wonderful reviews. There's been a bug though, so I only see some of the reviews when I log in, so I'm sorry if I don't reply sooner. Also, I want to thank everyone who's started following the story this past chapters, I feel so honored that you guys will start following a story that already has more than 30 chapters!**

**So yes, thank you so much. You guys can't possibly know how much it means to me receiving your reviews, and knowing that more people are joining this story even this far.**

**Now, the chapter**

* * *

Chapter XXXIV

For Love

I woke up naturally, and immediately opened my eyes to make sure that Thranduil was still there.

He was looking at me with those dream-like blue eyes.

"I wish I could paint you like this." His voice was hoarse from sleep.

I gave him a sleepy smile.

"Good morning."

We spent a couple minutes like that, just enjoying that moment, being there together.

"Thranduil?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Thranduil placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too, _hervess nín._"

* * *

Thranduil walked to his study, feeling refreshed after a good night of sleep and a rich breakfast. He was still apprehensive, but now that there was a course of action defined he didn't feel so lost. If that was going to happen, if the orcs were trying to bring back the power of the One, then he would have to be resolute, he couldn't hesitate.

With one wave of his hand, Thranduil summoned a steward to his side.

"Fetch the captains of the Guard and the Council of War, have them sent to my study."

"Yes, my lord."

The possible strategies he had devised the day before were in a sort of organized mess on the table, and Thranduil revised each one of them while he waited for the others.

Soon the Council of War entered, followed by eleven of the captains of the Guard."

Thranduil ran his eyes quickly through the room.

"Where are Legolas and Captain Tauriel?"

The steward responsible for gathering the meeting stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to find them, my lord."

Thranduil pierced him with an icy stare.

"This meeting is of utmost importance. Find them!"

One elleth who was also captain of the guard stepped forward and waited for her turn to speak.

"Yes, captain?"

"My lord, captain Tauriel didn't return to the dormitory last night."

Thranduil could feel his heartbeat on his forehead.

"Neither did the prince sleep in his room, my lord." The steward added.

Thranduil had a feeling of foreboding.

"Go find them." and turning to the other elves present "We start without them, there's much to discuss."

* * *

It was a quiet day at the Healing Wing. Thranduil had called a meeting with the leaders of the soldiers, and without them training, plus the closed gates, there was very little for us to do, so I just sat down on a fallen tree by the water, where I had once drank my sorrow away.

I wasn't so desperate today, but the thought of Thranduil leaving to fight evil made me feel blue, and I didn't feel like playing the flute, or doing anything at all, so I just stared at the water and tried not to think about that, but it was so present now. Everyone was quiet and withdrawn, like some of the energy of the castle had been taken away.

I felt more than heard Thranduil approaching, and he sat down by my side, looking more distressed than I had seen him in a long time.

"My lord?"

"Captain Tauriel deserted."

My jaw dropped.

"What?"

"And Legolas went with her. Or after her. What difference does that make?"

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. _Tauriel deserted?_ And Legolas too? Legolas would never abandon… _his father!_ But he wouldn't let Tauriel go as well…

Thranduil was white with fury and disappointment.

"Of course Legolas wouldn't let the captain go alone, but what's the problem with her? This is the moment I need her the most and she just runs away! Why would she do that?"

"Kili." I thought out loud, and Thranduil looked at me inquisitively "She could never let down a friend. Kili is the younger dwarf prince" I explained, as Thranduil still looked confused "they became friends. The orcs were after the dwarves, she went after the orcs."

Thranduil looked at the horizon for a moment.

"How could she? Leave her team, leave everything, when the Realm needs her just for… they're thirteen! Fourteen with the halfling. There are thirteen people who can take care of the dwarf."

I placed my hand on the king's shoulder, brushing gently. I wasn't so shocked, Tauriel was fiercely protective of others, but I could understand how Thranduil felt. The realm needed every soldier now, and Tauriel was certainly a loss to be heavily felt.

"I'll have to banish her."

I stopped, shocked.

"_Banish_?"

I knew Thranduil was furious, and not without any reason, but banishment was too harsh. Of course Tauriel had left without warning anyone, but it was for a good cause, to protect a friend.

"Hazel, she deserted." the king justified, seeing the astonishment in my face "This war we're going to fight, won't be easy. I have to keep the forces of this kingdom together, if Captain Tauriel deserts and goes unpunished, how long before more think of it? For reasons not so noble?"

I looked up to the sky, searching for a flaw in his logic, but he was right. My vision got blurred with tears and I tried to swallow. Tauriel was a good friend, not so outspoken as Azira or even Melim, but loyal and caring. I was going to miss her so much. And Legolas… Legolas would be devastated.

"Shh, it's alright. I promise you she'll be allowed to return, it won't be forever."

I nodded, wiping my tears. Of course Thranduil wouldn't banish Tauriel forever, she was a valuable soldier and her deserting was for a good reason. I could only hope that her banishment didn't last too long though. I was going to miss my friend, but Legolas would be utterly miserable without Tauriel around. I even suspected he wouldn't want to come home without her.

"What about Legolas? He'll never come back without Tauriel." I voiced my thoughts

Thranduil didn't hesitate, though.

"He will. He has to. He's in the Council of War, he's the heir to this realm. He's as responsible for its people as I am. Legolas will come back."

Still, I could feel the tension in his voice.

We stayed like that for some time, the warmth that radiated from Thranduil seemed to diminish everything that was happening around us. The war, Tauriel, it all seemed bearable as long as I was there, surrounded by warmth and the scent of cedar wood. Good knew I was feeling so needy these past days.

"There's something I had forgotten." Thranduil broke the silence, pushing away from me and reaching into one of his many pockets "I was going to give it to you earlier but with the dwarves and everything I just forgot." it was a large silvery key that looked very old "It's the key to the Library." he placed the key in my hands "It's never locked anyways, but still, I want you to have it. You're no longer banished from the Library."

I threw my arms around his neck, laughing, holding on to that flicker of happiness.

"It is very important that you resume your studies" Thranduil sounded grave, but I could feel him smiling behind that.

I let go of him, blushing to remember that we were in an open, public place.

"Yes, my lord."

Thranduil tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Excellent."

* * *

The king paced his bedroom restlessly. He had sent one of his guards to find Legolas and summon him back, but until now they hadn't returned, and Thranduil was starting to worry about both the guard and Legolas. He hoped his son was with the captain and her dwarves, they were warriors, they would be safer together.

Thranduil turned around for the thousandth time and his heart jumped to his throat to see Hazel standing in the doorway to the secret garden, Snowflake at her feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Everyone went to bed early."

She was standing there, wearing a thin robe over her nightgown, her hair loose in soft dark waves that reached her waist, her face blushed from the cold breeze that blew.

"Come over here, little dove." Thranduil held out his arms to hold her, his heartbeat going back to its normal pace, as the king felt calmer already. Hazel was his center of peace, and her mere presence worked like a charm to help him calm down, that was, when she wasn't the one driving him mad.

"Did you manage to open the tunnel then?" he asked, enjoying the softness of her brown locks.

"Yes" Hazel's voice was muffled against his shirt. She looked up at him with those sparkling brown eyes of hers "You can rest now, I've learned a word in Sindarin."

The king shook his head, but couldn't help a smile.

"I haven't given up, you're going to learn Sindarin someday."

"In a thousand years maybe." Hazel fell down on the bed, stretching her arms in a manner very similar to her cat "I wonder how long it took you."

Thranduil shrugged nonchalantly, sitting beside where she was laying and distractedly caressing her side.

"I think I can speak Sindarin since I've learned to speak. My parents only spoke Sindarin to me. Aster too."

"_Aster_?" Hazel sat up, looking surprised.

"She was my nurse. Did I never tell you that?"

Hazel's jaw dropped, and Thranduil took the chance to lay his head on her shoulder and bury his face on her neck, now that she was sitting against the headboard.

"How old is she?"

The king chuckled a laughter.

"Who knows?"

Thranduil found himself warm and comfortable there, feeling Hazel run her fingers through his hair. For that moment, all the worries seemed to vanish, and the king could only think how lucky he was to have her.

He inhaled the clean smell of apples from her hair, and placed a kiss on her delicate collarbones, feeling Hazel shiver under his touch.

"I love how sensitive you are, _meleth nín._"

* * *

The king was in his study, reading the letter that had just arrived from Rivendell. Elrond had written him five pages, suggesting strategies to join their forces, which Thranduil read absent-minded. He was now fairly worried about Legolas.

There was a knock on the door and Thranduil made an effort not to jump to his feet.

"Come in."

It was the guard he had sent for Legolas, but he came alone.

"Where's Legolas?"

The guard was pale.

"The prince refused to come, my lord. Said that where there was no place for Captain Tauriel, there was no place for him." Thranduil felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He fought to keep his face composed, even though if felt like there was no air in the room for him to breathe "The dragon was killed, my lord. The dragon Smaug is dead."

Thranduil jumped to his feet.

"What do you tell me?"

By now the guard was fairly shaking in his boots.

"The dragon. my lord. It's dead."

Thranduil felt sick. If the dragon was dead, then the biggest obstacle that kept the orcs from taking Erebor was no more. There was no time to bring the villagers to safety within the castle walls, the mountain was vulnerable, and Elrond was too far away, his army disorganized.

The Woodland king would have to secure Erebor.

"Fetch the captains and the Council of War now!"

The young guard bowed his head and all but flew out of the room, as Thranduil sat at his desk and wrote a rushed letter to Elrond. His army would take about three, maybe four, days between getting organized and reaching Erebor, and in the meantime the orcs would certainly learn of the fall of the dragon, if they hadn't already. The king couldn't anticipate how many they were, but he would have to defeat them or resist them long enough for Elrond to arrive.

He would have to go to war.

* * *

I read a book on the Ents of Fangorn, enjoying that I had access to the library once more. It was another quiet day, and, since Zynia was giving the apprentices a lesson on the health of the mind, I had the place to myself, like I did so many times before.

I got distracted from the book by the vision from the window. Beleg, the elk, passed by calmly, his magnificent antlers casting a shadow on the ground. By my side, Snowflake turned lazily on the couch, his white belly up, in the oldest trap in the world.

"I won't fall for that again." I dissuaded him.

The door opened and I hardly had time to get up and curtsy before Thranduil strode to where I was, dropping on the couch.

"My lord?"

In public places it was always wise to keep the mask of distance, we never knew who could be listening behind the door.

"Legolas is not coming back." He said simply, and I sat down by his side, seeing the hurt behind his mask of strength "He said if there was no place for Tauriel, there was no place for him in the castle as well."

I forgot all about discretion and just pulled Thranduil into my arms, wishing I could change everything that was happening and make the pain go away.

"You're going after him?" I guessed.

"I have to go to Erebor, and I hope to find him there." Thranduil sat up straight again "After all the dwarves must be there, so that means Tauriel will be there, and Legolas too. He'll understand why I had to do this, he'll come back to the castle."

"Erebor?" Thranduil's thoughts where too fast for me to keep up.

"The dragon Smaug was killed. God only knows how, but they did it." My jaw dropped "Now the mountain is virtually unprotected, the orcs are going to try to take it."

I shook my head, feeling my heartbeat caught on my throat. My husband was leaving to face orcs. I didn't like that, I didn't want him to go, but there was no choice. I felt breathless, on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

"I'm coming with you." I said, resolutely "You're going to need a healer in the battlefield."

"No." Thranduil looked at me with a desperate look "You have to stay in the castle."

"I will not!" I grabbed the front of his robes with both my hands and tried to shake him "You're mad if you think I'm going to let you go to war and just stay behind!"

Thranduil placed his hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes as if he could telepathically make me agree with him.

"I have already lost a queen in battle, I will not risk you Hazel."

I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Well, and I have already lost a husband fighting orcs while I sat at home and waited and I will not let that happen again!"

Thranduil pulled me to him and placed a kiss on my forehead, and the hot tears started streaming down my face. I didn't want him to leave, I didn't want Tauriel to be banished, I just wanted to wake up from that horrible nightmare.

"You won't lose me" Thranduil's voice was grave and resolute "I promise I'll come back to you. But only if you stay here, only if you're safe, _meleth nín_." the king's hands were trembling on the sides of my face, and I was surprised for that demonstration of fragility from him "I can't command the Army knowing you're in danger, my love. I have to know you're safe. Only then I can think clearly, and I promise I'm coming home to you."

I tried to hold back a sob.

"I'm so afraid."

Thranduil held my chin gently, making me look at his face.

"Don't be. I'm giving you my word as king. Stay safe, and I'll come back home to you."

"But you're going to need a healer." I insisted, my voice sounding thin.

"Hazel, please..."

Thranduil's voice was strangled, and there was a despair in his eyes. I had never seen him like that, and my heart sank. He was right. I loved Thranduil so much that sometimes it seemed absurd to think that he loved me just as much, but I had seen his soul, and I knew. He wouldn't be able to fight if he didn't knew I was safe.

I wiped the tears off my face, forcing myself to be strong.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, before the sun rises."

I almost started crying again. That was too soon.

Instead I hugged Thranduil and we stayed like that for a moment.

"I can feel your heartbeat." I whispered, my eyes closed.

"Good. It's yours."

As soon as Thranduil left to set the things for the morning, I got up and started pacing the library. I would die if I had to stay in the castle while Thranduil went to war. I _had_ to be with him. But he himself said that he couldn't focus on anything if he knew I was in the battle so I only had one option.

Snowflake followed me out of the library.

I knocked on the wooden door and was met with an overly sweet 'Just a moment, please' before Lady Maril opened the door, looking astonished to see me.

"Lady Hazel?"

_No, your grandmother._

"I'm here in peace." I said, holding my hands up in the universal sign of peace "You owe me a favor, and I need it now."

* * *

I walked into the Healing Wing thinking about a thousand things I would have to see ready before the night came, and almost walked over Ellia, who was holding Eleniel while Melim and Zynia were leaning over the table to discuss something.

"I think you won't need so many of those." Melim said, pointing at something on a piece of paper on the table.

"Hey, what's happening?" I asked, stopping for a moment to hold the baby's tiny hands while she looked up at the ceiling with those wonderful amber eyes, making a baby noise.

"Zynia is going with the Army tomorrow, we're discussing what she's going to need. Where were you?"

"With Lady Maril. Let me see the list." I leaned forward over the table, taking a look at the list and ignoring their faces of complete shock "That's good, very good. I'm going to need a copy."

"What?" Zynia frowned "The king's messenger said I'd be the only female healer-"

"I know, but I'm going too."

"What-"

I turned to Ellia.

"I trust you can help Melim here in the castle while we're away?"

Ellia nodded like it would be no big deal. She was growing up fast in her position as healer.

"Hazel, I might be mistaken but I think the king commanded you to stay..." Melim started.

"I know!" I lowered my voice to a whisper, so that only the two of them would listen "But I have to go." I looked into Melim's eyes "Would you let Tegalad go to war and just sit at home and wait?" My friend fell silent and I looked from her to Zynia. I didn't have to ask her, I knew she would do just the same for Legolas.

"How are you going to follow us without the king noticing?" Zynia asked, practical.

"In disguise."

* * *

Irminne stepped the floor excitedly when she saw me.

"I'm sorry, girl, I'm not taking you for a walk today."

I caressed her long face and proceeded to check her saddle and reins. I was going to need a saddle to ride astride. I had prevented Lady Maril that Irminne wasn't a war horse, but she had told me that the horses were only used for transport. Woodland elves didn't use horses in battle, for it would be an useless sacrifice of the animals, that can't defend themselves from the attackers.

Everything was ready for the morning, all of the horses that belonged to the soldiers were brushed and well fed as always, but they had their saddles and reins hanging ready from the wall. I couldn't be so obvious, Thranduil recognized Irminne easily, so I would have to set her and join the soldiers shortly after the others, so that he would suspect nothing.

I left the stables for Azira and Faelwen's bedroom under the dying light of day. Lady Maril would provide me with an armor of the Army, which luckily covered my face, and I'd go unnoticed among the soldiers, until we reached the city of Dale, at the base of the mountain, and I could find Zynia and the other healers. That way, I could help and be near if Thranduil needed me, and he wouldn't have to worry.

* * *

"What? Hazel, no!" Faelwen jumped up from the stool of her dressing table.

"I'm not going to fight, I promise!" I tried to reason her.

"Hazel, I can't tell you not to go" Azira was pale, but calmer "but please,_ please,_ be careful as you can."

"What?" Faelwen snapped "She's not going! I'm going to tell the king right now-"

Azira jumped out of the bed and held Faelwen by the shoulders, the same way Thranduil had done to me in the library.

"Faelwen! She has to go." Azira was using her diplomatic voice "If it were you, I'd go as well."

"You're my wife! Of course you'd go!"

"I'm his wife in the eyes of the Valar!"

That seemed to put an end to the discussion. Faelwen breathed deeply and turned to me, her eyes shining with tears.

I hugged both of them at the same time, hearing Faewlen sniffing.

"Look at you, Hazelbird. You're so brave."

"Love makes us brave, I suppose." I said, and heard her chuckling a laughter.

"Take care of yourself." She echoed Azira's request.

"I will." I promised, feeling my heart lighter "Don't tell Lord Elrond."

"If he doesn't ask, I won't tell." Azira agreed.

That was good, she couldn't lie to Ada if he asked her anything, her job was to inform him, but he would hardly ask _'Hey, Azira, has Hazel gone to war lately?'_ so everything would be alright, or so I hoped.

There was only one more person I would have to inform, but I would look for him right after dinner.

* * *

In the end there was no need for me to look for Alyan, since he was waiting for me right outside of the ladies presence chamber.

"So you were planning to go to war without even saying goodbye."

His face was graver than I had ever seen.

"I was going to look for you right after dinner. How do you know?"

"Zynia told Veryan." He sighed with frustration "I feel so useless. I wish I could be there to take care of you."

I placed my hand on his face. It was almost scary how alike we looked, if I had been born a male, I'd certainly be Alyan.

"Don't worry. There will be hundreds of soldiers all around. We'll all stay safe and come back home."

Alyan smiled and messed up my hair.

"What a brave little sister I have. Keep an eye on Veryan for me, will you?"

I nodded. Their romance had started the weirdest way possible, but it was very clear that Alyan and Veryan cared much for each other.

"There's something else." Alyan took a pair of knives from his belt "These are my lucky knives." the knives had a silver grip and looked absurdly expensive "I've won them from Legolas in a knife-throwing competition." he smiled, guessing my thoughts "Take them with you, they'll bring you luck."

"I'll bring them back to you." I promised him with a hug.

"If you bring yourself back, it's enough." I could hear the smile in Alyan's voice "Take care, little sister."

* * *

The late night found me awake in the bed I shared with Thranduil. It was still dark, but I knew he would have to wake up soon and get ready to leave. Still, I didn't dare to move, afraid to disturb that moment. The warmth of his chest on my back was my particular heaven in the cold winter morning, and I could hear him breathing calmly. If only we could stay like that forever.

I kept my eyes closed and tried to ignore the fact that the minutes were passing and that my king would have to leave. At least I was going with him.

Finally, I felt Thranduil moving behind me, and I knew he had waken up.

"You're already awake?" Thranduil asked, surprised, in his sleepy voice, and I felt once more that I wanted that moment to last forever.

"Yes." I answered, my voice low.

Thranduil caressed my back, and I felt like crying. Every moment that passed I wish I would wake up by his side and Tauriel and Legolas would be messing around in the training court, and everything would have been only a bad dream.

I felt the king getting up from the bed and turned to look at his statue-like body. It was incredible how he would never wear a shirt to bed, even as it grew colder.

Thranduil reached in the pocket of one of his robes, taking something that I took a moment to recognize.

"Is that..."

"Your ribbon" he smirked at me "I've been carrying it with me all this time."

My jaw dropped.

I had lost it so long ago. And all this time Thranduil had kept it with him.

The king held out his left hand to me, handing me the ribbon.

"Will you tie it up for me, _hervess nín_?"

I felt my face blushing as I tied the red ribbon around his wrist, like a favor. It was like a book, a romance, my beautiful king leaving to fight wearing my favor. For a moment, I smiled and Thranduil kissed me.

We kissed like we had never kissed before, and I knew what we both felt in that moment of warmth and tenderness was pure love.

"Stay safe." I asked one last time.

"I will. I promise."

With that promise we parted, and I left through the secret garden. As soon as the tunnel closed behind me I ran, I ran as fast as I could, enjoying the cover of the night. I had to get in the armor, hand Zynia my bag of medicine, meet Lady Maril, meddle with the soldiers, wait for Thranduil to leave the stables, saddle Irminne and meet with Lady Maril again among the other soldiers.

I found Zynia still in her nightgown in the presence chamber.

"Hazel? Where were you so early?"

"Taking some fresh air" I lied easily, helping her get into her corset before handing her my bag "Take this for me if you please. I can't carry this, it'll draw too much attention. I'm going to meet you as soon as I can."

Zynia nodded, helping me get into the borrowed armor. It wasn't heavy, neither it was uncomfortable, it was very easy to move in that, but it felt odd and made a metallic noise, which could be expected.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this."

I shrugged, making a metallic noise, and took a bite at the loaf of bread that she had cleverly provided for us the night before. It wasn't very encouraging to think that if it wasn't for Zynia I'd be leaving without eating anything, I hadn't remembered that there would be no breakfast this early, everyone would just eat whatever they got from the kitchens the night before and that was it. I found myself worrying about what Thranduil was going to eat.

"Lady Hazel?"

I froze in the spot.

"Ithilwen, what are you doing out of bed?" Zynia frowned.

"I just woke up… I thought I had heard voices and I wanted to say goodbye before you left." Ithilwen answered innocently "I didn't know you were going." she looked at me with widened brown eyes.

Of course she was surprised, I was dressed as a soldier.

"That's very sweet of you." I smiled at her "I shouldn't be going so it would be nice if you didn't tell anyone, at least not until we leave."

Ithilwen nodded dutifully before flying at me.

"Take care, Lady Hazel. You too, Lady Zynia."

It was one of those rare, precious, moments, one of the few times I saw Zynia give anyone a kind smile.

"We will. Be good and help Lady Melim and Lady Ellia, will you?" she asked, sounding nothing like the cruel and sarcastic image she always projected of herself.

Ithilwen nodded again.

"I have to go now. See you when I get back." I smiled as I put the helmet on.

* * *

Thranduil placed the circlet on his head, focusing on the battle that was to follow. The sun would be up soon, and they would have to be on their way.

With a sigh, the king left his chambers to the gardens, remembering only too late that he hadn't remembered to take anything to eat. It would have to wait until they reached Dale.

Thranduil felt conscious of the red ribbon tied around his wrist. Hazel was safe. Now he had to focus on the battle, and come back to her, it didn't matter how long he had to resist the orcs.

The great elk Beleg was there, and greeted him with a bow before Thranduil jumped on his back.

"It seems like we're going to battle again, my friend. I wonder if you have a family to go back to."

* * *

I was lucky that Thranduil had decided to ride Beleg to the battle, and so I could saddle my horse and leave with all of the others. It was so awkward to ride astride at first, but I couldn't deny it felt much more… secure.

Thranduil was before the Army, giving a speech, and I could hardly hear a word of it, for all I could think of was how majestic he looked, dressed in his silvery armor. He didn't wear a helmet, and his hair shone under the rising sun like molten gold.

I was taken from my trance when a horn was blown, and all of the Army started to move together, like one. It was a magnificent sight, a magnificent moment. Scary, but magnificent nonetheless.

* * *

**That's it for this week! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to take longer to post the next one, thanks to Law School, but it'll be up until the 4th of november.**

**If you liked this chapter, don't forget to review :3 And if you're new to court and enjoying the story, make sure to follow so you won't miss the next chapter.**

**Love you guys!**

**Xoxo**


	35. The Flames of War

**Greeting everyone! Before you say anything, it's still 4th of november where I live!**

**Now once more, thank you so very much for your reviews, it's so amazing to read your thoughts on Hazel, Thranduil, and all the other characters! I know you guys have been anxious about this chapter since they're going on the battle of the five armies, but I have to tell you I've changed some things from the way they happen on the book and movies, or else it wouldn't make sense to the story.**

**Now, without any more delay, ladies, gentlemen and non-binaries, I present you Chapter 35!**

* * *

Chapter XXXV

The Flames of War

There was a cold breeze blowing as we arrived in the city of Dale, and a detachment of the army was set to wait in a square, as the city was still waking up, while the detachment I belonged to was put to set the tents.

"If you want to disappear, the moment is perfect." Lady Maril muttered at me, as Thranduil disappeared into the square where the other soldiers were in formation.

I nodded a thanks and left her struggling with a tent to go search for Zynia and the other healers. It took me little inquiry to find out where they were settled, the large hall, with access through a smaller room, was halfway filled with people on the bare floor or on blankets. I tossed the helmet to a corner and walked to Zynia, my the metallic noise of my armor denouncing my presence.

"There you are." She greeted me, not taking her eyes from the old lady whose broken arm she was caring "Your bag is at the end of the room, in the right corner."

"Thank you." I strode to my bag of medicines, looking quickly over all those people and looking for the ones with the worse wounds.

There were women, children, elders. Many were wounded when the dragon attacked the town, many were sick for making the journey in wet clothes in the growing coldness, with what little they could save. Some whispered resentfully of the promises the dwarf king had made, others talked of dragon sickness. Some people were afraid of the elves, while others looked at us as if we were angels. Half of the kids tried to play with my ears, and, together with the other healers, I did all I could to keep them comfortable amidst the post-battle misery. Luckily, there were no comments on my garments from my fellow healers, but it was a matter of time.

I was really tempted to ask if those humans believed that rubbing elves' ears brought luck or something, since half the kids I tended to had done so, but those children were in such a pitiful state that I thought it better to let them get some comfort in confirming that my ears were, indeed, pointy.

* * *

The king left his tent, glass in hand, to look up at the stars, but the night was cold and cloudy, there was nothing to be seen in the sky. Thranduil thought about Hazel, sleeping warm in her bed in the Healing Wing, probably with that cat of hers. The thought of her soft dark hair on the pillow brought a smile to his lips. She was safe, and he would make sure it stayed that way.

Mithrandir had confirmed his suspicions about the orcs, and the king already knew he couldn't count on the dwarves to help secure the mountain, since Thorin seemed to have gone mad at last, but he had the unexpected aid of the small – but surprisingly resolute – army of lake men. They would do, until Elrond arrived. Actually, Elrond being late was a good thing, since it would give them the chance to crash the orcs between the two armies.

At least he would have the gems back, thanks to the halfling who was now eating a second supper in the company of Bard, the guardian of the Arkenstone. Thranduil recalled a story Hazel had told him, about a kitchen boy being frightened of a food-stealing ghost, and couldn't help suspecting the hobbit had something to do with that. An interesting little creature, the halfling. Thranduil watched him, making sure to pay attention to every detail of his behavior, attire and appearance. His queen would like to hear all about him, once he was back home.

The king was, nevertheless, disappointed not to find Legolas in Dale with the mortals. They had told him the prince had parted on a mission with Captain Tauriel shortly before the men left Esgaroth, and Thranduil couldn't help feeling anxious about him, even though he knew Legolas and Captain Tauriel must be careful in whatever they planned to do. They were trained soldiers, and two of the best of the Realm. If someone could keep Legolas safe, it was the captain.

Still, Thranduil would rather have his son close to him.

* * *

"A _hobbit_?" I laughed, dipping the last bite of bread in the bowl of soup "Did you see it?"

Veryan nodded, his mouth full with bread.

We were sitting at a corner of the improvised infirmary, enjoying the supper Veryan and Zynia had smuggled in, and by now the other healers didn't make an effort to disguise their looks and talking about me behind their hands. I had asked them not to mention they had seen me, to which they complied, for now, but, still, anyone could see they were mad with curiosity about the whole thing. At least for now they were all asleep, as well as the patients.

"He's so small! Like that doll you gave to little Eleniel. With curly brown hair and big hairy feet. You wouldn't believe how that halfling eats!"

"I wish I could meet him." I sighed, thinking about my confinement in the infirmary "I wonder how he escaped the mountain."

I turned to Zynia but she was asleep, leaning on the wall, her honeyed locks messy, falling over her closed eyelids.

"We had a busy day." I whispered to Veryan.

The captain finished his supper and laid down on a bedroll.

"Don't you think we should lay her down?"

Veryan shook his golden head.

"If she wakes up, everyone dies. Leave her there."

I thought it better not to argue, and went on sipping my soup. Something I had learned about going to war: the food at home was something to be cherished. I dreamed of the cakes and other sweets in the kitchens of the castle.

I finished my soup and looked to the side to see Zynia and Veryan sleeping quietly. Their bowls were left on the floor, and I piled them up with mine.

The infirmary was asleep, and everything sounded quiet, making me believe that the whole city was already in their beds. Carefully, I got up from my place in the end of the infirmary, making no sound, my armor piled up to one side. I wore the simple red garments the army wears under that armor, which are much comfortable and, most importantly, don't make that metallic noise.

I pushed the door and it made a creak, but no one seemed to care, and so I squeezed myself through the crack and felt the cool winter air on my face, which would have made me turn back and go to my bedroll if I hadn't been confined in the infirmary the whole day. As it was, the chilling breeze was a most welcome change as I walked through the large hall and out in the town. Everything was quiet and there was no light at all, and it took me a few seconds to get used to the darkness. The street went on downwards to the left and upwards to the right, and I stood quietly trying to hear anything.

All was quiet and I decided to go upwards to the right. There was a minor square with the remaining of a fire, and a couple bowls piled by it. I hesitated. The fire was nearly at the center of the square, too much in the open for me. There was not a sound, though. With a deep breath I took the risk and walked to the center of the square, unprotected, to leave the bowls with the others.

Success.

Apparently I was the last awaken soul in the city of Dale.

Stealthy as I could, I walked to the left of the square, where there were two three-stored buildings that turned the street into a sort of corridor. All the windows were shut, but I could see the hint of candle light through the cracks. I felt an impulse to explore the town while everyone slept, feeling like a shadow.

_Beware, I am the Ghost._

Being careful not to make a sound, I walked down the corridor, feeling the wind on my back, and ended up at a fork, turning right once more and going upwards, until the street met the walls of the city and took another turn to the right. By then my success in not meeting anyone had made me bold, and I ran up the street, feeling the wind to my face, my hand touching the cold stone of the wall to my left.

I stopped running when I saw another square, with a water fountain that didn't seem to be working. I took the chance to catch my breath as I approached the square, on the tip of my toes, and looked over the corner at the square, what was lucky, since I wasn't alone there.

There was no doubt whose back I was seeing, wearing a luxurious graphite-colored robe, his hair shining like silver in the darkness, with a delicate circlet as crown. Thranduil stood very still, in front of a water fountain that mirrored the one I had first seen. My heart jumped to see him, and I felt the need to stay there, looking at him. I wanted to make sure he was well, as well as could be, since Legolas wasn't here, as he expected him to be.

If he looked over his shoulder he would see me there, and I knew I couldn't let that happen, but, still, I wanted so badly to see him, just to be there, close to him. Carefully, I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, keeping my eyes on him. I could never have enough of Thranduil. I wanted to go to him, to run my fingers through that silky cascade of his hair.

I forced myself to hide behind corner again, looking up at the cloudy sky, and my heart skipped a beat when I heard Thranduil humming a ballad I had sung for him in the Winter Hall, the first night we slept under the stars.

It was time to go back to the infirmary, and I made my way back running silently, with a smile on my lips.

That was, until I bumped against something and fell to the ground, nearly rolling down the street. Opening my eyes again I saw what looked like a specially well-dressed human child tucking something in his pocket.

None of us made a sound, and, giving a better look, I realized that it wasn't a child, but the halfling Veryan had told me about, the one who gave the stone to be used as ransom for the promises the dwarf king didn't want to keep.

What he was doing out of bed so late?

We looked at each other for a moment, before I put my index finger to my lips, asking for silence. The hobbit nodded and, without any more, I went back, running, to the infirmary.

The door made another creak as I 'closed' it – there was no lock – the best I could, but, again, no one complained, so I went to the corner where my bedroll was certainly waiting for me, my face hot and my breath shallow from running, and my heart lighter from having seen Thranduil and the memory that the song had evoked in my mind. The candles had already burned out, and I laid down with my eyes already closed to sleep.

"Coming back late, huh?" Zynia's voice startled me and I felt my heart racing.

"Oh my God, Zynia, you startled me!" I whispered back "I was breathing some fresh air"

"Smart, with all the hiding thing." She mocked.

"Everyone is asleep. You should be too."

Zynia didn't reply.

"You're worried, aren't you?" I asked, turning to see her looking up at the decaying ceiling.

One didn't have to be a genius to guess that Zynia was worried about Legolas. Veryan had told us that the prince had gone away with Tauriel, no one knew where to.

"It's a war, everyone is worried." She said, dismissively "I was wondering if we'll be back in the castle in time for the solstice, I've already got a new dress."

"What color are you wearing?"

"Deep blue. It'll look greater if it keeps snowing. And you?"

"Green, I guess."

"You _guess_? Hazel, you're not telling me you haven't got a dress yet."

My silence denounced me. I had thought about having a new dress made but ended up forgetting all about it.

"Wear that red dress you had made for Melim's pledging. Nobody got to see it, anyway."

Nobody but Thranduil and the small wedding party. Still, that was good enough.

"It's a good idea." I agreed "Thank you Zynia."

"I have lots of them." I could hear the smile on her voice.

* * *

The second day in the infirmary started off less busy than the first, since we had the aid of many mortal women, those who had only suffered lighter wounds helped us tend to those who were in worse condition, and we were all tense as we awaited for news of the negotiation between Thranduil, Bard and the dwarf king. For what I had heard of his temper during his stay in the dungeons, not to speak of his ill-disposition towards elves, my husband specially, I knew it was bound to be a complicated dealing, but if he really wanted that stone he would give in. He had to.

I was changing the bandages on the leg of a young boy when a voice startled me.

"So you're still alive, that's great."

I turned so quickly that I dropped the roll of cotton cloth I was holding on the floor. Alyan was standing on the doorway in his green attire, but instead of a bow, he carried a sword. His smug smile made him look very much like a hero from a romance, but it took me all of my will power not to pull him by the ear all the way back to the castle.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, taking the cloth from the ground and shedding the outer layer "You're wounded!"

"I was bored in the castle." He shrugged, and I fought the impulse of flying off at him and punching him.

"Alyan..."

"Hazel! I'm staying and I'm fighting, whether you like it of not."

"Does your captain know you're here?" Zynia asked, nonchalantly, as I passed from the burned leg to a woman with a broken leg.

"No, I haven't seen captain Tauriel." Alyan frowned "Or Legolas, for that matter."

Zynia didn't say anything about that, but I knew she was still worried about Legolas, even I started to worry. Where was he?

"Fine, if you're staying here at least your going to help. Get some water boiling. I trust you know how to dress a wound?"

Alyan looked at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Not really, when someone gets hurt in a mission we usually just pray."

I looked around for something I could throw at him, but there was nothing good at hand, so I just made an ugly gesture, subtly, and he started laughing. In that desolated place, it was so great to hear a friend's laughter again.

The noise started out of a sudden, and it took some time for us to understand what was going on. It was the battle I had dreaded for so long, the orcs. I prayed that Thranduil was safe as Zynia flied to the door and helped another healer close it as best they could. There was no lock, and nothing to barricade the door with. Everyone held their breaths, pretending we weren't there, pretending that was just an old abandoned building. I took the sword in the corner and stood by the door, with all those who could stand, looking through the crack of the door.

We kept on hiding, in silence, and I held tightly to my borrowed blade, trying to stop my hands from shaking. Zynia seemed to have frozen by my side, her eyes wide open and the lips slightly parted. She didn't make a sound and I wasn't even sure whether she was breathing.

There was noise outside and about half a hundred orcs invaded the building shrieking, running and attacking aimlessly. Right behind them there was a flash of silver and gold, and my heart jumped to my throat as I recognized Thranduil, followed by only four soldiers. He moved so quickly and with such accuracy that every move was a kill, even though he was outnumbered.

I couldn't stay still anymore, not while he fought all those terrible orcs.

"Don't do this Hazel." Zynia's voice was a mere whisper.

I held the sword so firmly my knuckles were white, and still I couldn't stop trembling head to toe. I felt like I was going to vomit at any moment.

"Don't..."

One orc behind Thranduil raised it's sword, and pushed through the door, running forward, and stabbing it through it's back, before I could even notice what I was doing.

"You won't touch him! You _won't_!"

I struggled a little to pull the sword from the dead orc, feeling like all the air in the room was gone as the others looked at me. I had had the surprise attack with the first orc, I wouldn't have it with the others.

Thranduil's eyes met mine for a fraction of a second before he made a turn and went on fighting the orcs. Some of them seemed to be more interested in me though, and I walked backwards swinging the blade aimlessly just trying to keep them away from me. I didn't see the punch that hit me in the face, making me disoriented, but the shriek made me believe I had hit something with my erratic movements, before a stronger blow made me fall.

I heard Thranduil yelling and tried to stand, but was hit again and fell over my sword arm, making it useless as there was something holding me down with my belly to the ground now. I turned my face and saw the foot of an orc, right before the orc itself fell over me, crushing me with it's weight. My head buzzed and I couldn't hear anything of the fight.

It only lasted a moment before the orc was removed from over me and I was helped back to my feet, still dizzy, and left at that corner as Thranduil rejoined the fight.

No, not Thranduil. Legolas.

In the half minute that took for the battle to end, the noise in my head died and time seemed to run at a normal pace again, as if something had clicked in my head.

I ran to Thranduil, remembering to stop only less than a meter before him.

"Are you hurt? My lord?" I almost forgot the title.

Thranduil denied with his head, closing the space between us and pulling me into his arms, our armor making a metallic sound as he hugged me. The closeness of him, the smell of his hair, the mere fact that he was alive and standing, was enough to made tears of gratitude come to my eyes. He was well, of course he was. It would take more than a few orcs to end Thranduil, the great king of elves. _But I had been so scared._

"Oh, Hazel" his breath was warm in my ear before he stepped back and looked at me from head to armored toe "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head.

"No, my lord."

I started to notice what the scene around us, Alyan was trying to catch his breath among the orcs that laid dead on the ground, and Zynia and some of the sick were come out from the hiding, while on the other side there were more dead orcs, Legolas, and the four soldiers who had come in with Thranduil. My golden king pulled me into his arms again, and I felt him taking a deep breath. He was worried about me, of course.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

I opened my mouth to answer, but the true reason for me to be in the middle of that hell I couldn't say in front of all those people.

"I had to come. My lord."

Thranduil understood the meaning behind those words, I could see it in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"You have to go back. Take the wounded to the castle, elves and mortal men alike, I'll pick an escort for you."

"My lord I-"

"This is an order, Lady Hazel."

"I _won't_!" I insisted taking a second to try to find the respectful way to reason "My lord, Lady Zynia is far more valuable than me for the Healing Wing, if someone must return to the castle as soon as possible, it should be her."

All made up, but it sounded reasonable nonetheless. I was not leaving Thranduil in the middle of a battle.

Thranduil sighed and placed both his hands on my cheeks, looking unbelieving at me.

"Hazel _go__ home_."

"I can't. I won't." I said it very low, so that only he could hear me.

* * *

Thranduil looked at Hazel in shock. She was dressed like a soldier of the army, probably to deceive him and follow him into battle, and the king felt a cold shiver when he thought of the danger Hazel had put herself into. But there she was, alive, though a bit scared, and refusing to go home despite the fight she had just been through.

His Queen Of Hearts.

"You know I can't." She insisted.

Thranduil hated to use emotional blackmail like that, but Hazel left him no choice.

"If you love me, you'll go home where you'll be safe." He pressed, his voice not even a whisper, but Hazel shook her head, standing tall to look into his eyes.

"_Because_ I love you, Thranduil, I'll fight so that our home may stand." Hazel whispered back "Even if all I can do is tending to the wounded, I'll stay and do my best." her dark eyes pierced his soul "I won't leave you alone."

"I can't risk you, Hazel." Thranduil insisted, though he knew it was a lost battle. There was not dissuading her.

"You don't have to, I'm doing it myself." Hazel smirked at him, and for a moment his world was emptied, but for one feeling: her.

Because she loved him she would fight so that their home would endure. Like another elleth had done before. She was willing to lay down her life for the realms of men, dwarfs and elves alike, such was the inborn nobility of her heart. And she wouldn't leave him. Ever.

The king took a deep breath, looking into those mysterious dark eyes that had enchanted him since he first saw her, and Hazel looked back at him confidently, like a queen born. For a heart like that, the crown wasn't a burden, it was destiny. Hazel was born to be queen, more than himself was born to be king.

Thranduil dropped his hands once more.

"Legolas" the prince, like all the other people in the room, seemed to have frozen, but Thranduil rejoiced to see him in one piece, and fighting. Somewhere in his mind he knew that they would have to deal with the repercussions of that scene once they returned home "Stay here, make sure they're safe. You too Raunien." He gestured at another soldier who had followed him as he pursued the orcs, turning to leave, but Hazel held his forearm.

"Stay safe. My lord."

Thranduil felt his heart skip a beat as he looked into her bewitching brown eyes once more. She was wearing a soldier's armor, her hair was messy, loose over her shoulders, there was dried blood on her armor and her hands, and, still, she was glowing. Something about her voice, about that simple request, gave him a certainty he had never felt before. It didn't matter what happened, or how that turned out, they would be together. There was no other way.

It was only natural for him to turn back to her, take her hand of his arm and place it over his heart.

"Hazel, daughter of Rose, here before these witnesses I pledge myself to you, heart and body and soul, and I promise to be yours for as long as we walk the land. Do you take me?"

Time seemed to pass slowly as Hazel placed his left hand over the cool metal that covered her chest.

"I do take you, Thranduil, son of Oropher, and before these witnesses I too pledge myself to you, heart and body and soul, and I promise to be yours for as long as we walk the land. And by this kiss our destinies are one" The last part was almost a whisper, and Thranduil felt his heart skip a beat as Hazel leaned in to place the most gentle kiss on his lips.

"For all days to come." The king completed, reaching in his pocket for the wreath that had belonged to Enya, and to his mother before, and placing it on top of that rich brown head. He would get her a proper crown once they were back home.

The silence was broken by Lady Zynia.

"May the stars bless your union."

The blessing was echoed by the others, in a confused tone, and even by some mortals. Legolas, of all, seemed the most shocked.

Thranduil finally let go of his queen, walking towards Legolas and placing a hand on his shoulder. They would talk once the battle was over. Without saying anymore, he left, to put an end to that. He had to take his family back home.

* * *

I felt time going back to normal for the second time on that day, as I turned back to wounded, and saw a lot of heads as people bowed to me. Legolas looked at me for a moment before turning his back to me to watch the entrance.

I would think about Legolas later, for now I still had my wounded to care for, even though I was extremely sensitive to the delicate weight on my head. I would think about that too later.

* * *

The orc filth was receding under the constant attack of elves and mortal men, while the dwarves and the rest of the Woodland Army were in the field, killing the orcs that managed to escape the city.

Thranduil looked up at the mountain, now deserted. The company of Thorin Oakenshield had joined the battle, after all.

The sound of a horn got the king's attention, and he saw a new legion of orcs marching towards the armies of elves, dwarves and men. His heart raced, full of hatred, and, still, his mind was calm.

Thranduil looked over his shoulders at his soldiers. Well-trained ellons and elleths, with their blades ready. They would put an end to that now, they couldn't wait for Elrond. Legolas was there, and Hazel too. His son and his wife. The king had to take them back home safe, and fast. The orc force had to be destroyed.

* * *

"On your way!" Zynia helped a wounded man up, the last of the infirmary "Veryan can you help him?"

The captain nodded, helping the limping man out of the infirmary the fastest he could, all but dragging the poor man.

I looked back to confirm the infirmary was emptied, and I ran up the street, grabbing Zynia by the arm. There were more orcs coming, and Thranduil and Bard had ordered that all women, children, elderly and the wounded should be transferred to a safe place, and I had stayed to help empty the infirmary, despite Raunien's protests of 'my lady'. The poor soldier was probably dead scared that Thranduil would have him in the dungeons if I broke a nail.

There was the cry of a child coming from down the street, and I froze for a moment, before letting go of Zynia and running in the opposite way. I heard her call my name and run after me. I entered a house and there were to girls, huddled together in a corner and crying.

"It's alright, come here." I took the younger in my arms and helped the other to her feet, running back to the door where Zynia had just arrived, breathless.

"Orcs..."

She tried to close the door but the first orc pushed through it, crushing her on the wall. I put the younger girl back on the ground and pushed the both of them behind my back, taking the sword and wielding it aimlessly to keep the orcs from getting closer. I had never been so grateful for anything in all my life as the moment I saw Alyan jumping in through the window, sword in hand, as an orc near the door dropped dead with an arrow on it's head.

There was complete chaos, and the horrid screaming of orcs. Suddenly the air felt insufficient, and no matter how deeply I breathed in, I felt like suffocating, tears blurred my eyes as I held on to the sword with so much despair that my fingers started to feel numb.

Alyan span, killing two orcs with his blade as I watched. From a higher position, Legolas prepared to shoot at one orc who came running with a mace.

"Legolas!"

The prince paid no attention to the cry, the orc with the mace was almost at us, but I turned to see one orc shooting an arrow at him. I turned back to Legolas in time to see the arrow flying from his bow, his hand immediately reaching for another. The shooting orc too reached for another arrow, and it was pulling the string when Legolas' arrow hit it between the eyes, flying over Zynia's shoulder.

It was only then that I noticed the arrow pierced in her upper stomach. Zynia gave two steps and would have fallen if I hadn't held her. I helped her to the nearest wall and she slid down quietly to the floor. There was no more battle, no more orcs, the world was only that moment. Zynia looked down on the arrow, her lips parted, her face pale.

"Poison."

Her voice trembled, and I nodded, chanting in Quenya and seeing only a thin trail of black poison soak her dress. The arrow was blocking the rest.

Somehow Legolas was down on the ground with us, and Zynia gave him a weak smile.

"There's no use Hazel." She said to me, but still her eyes wouldn't leave Legolas.

I shook my head, refusing to accept that, even though I knew she was right. Zynia took her hand to the arrow and pulled it out with a groan, causing a river of blood to soak her dress, and I went on chanting, trying to drain the poison, and pressing the wound to try to stop the bleeding, even though the blood kept pumping between my fingers. I could barely notice Legolas, frozen there like a statue. Zynia raised a bloodstained hand to his face, leaving a red mark.

"Tell Veryan I'll watch for him. For you too, Legolas." There was a pause as she made an effort to breathe "Tell Nan and Ada not to be sad, I'll be with aunt Zynia and the little princess." Another pause, now she looked at me "You'll be a fine queen, Hazel. Though I'm glad I won't live to have to address you as 'my lady'" She smiled despite Legolas looking like a statue and me crying my heart out as I kept on trying to stop the bleeding "Look out for those you love. That is the most important thing."

Legolas took her hand in his and I noticed he was shaking.

"Don't die." the tone of his voice was desperate and trembling "Stay with us. Don't die and I'll love you, for the rest of times, forever, I promise!"

Zynia shook her head, smiling, as a tear left her green eyes.

"You can't promise me that, Legolas. But know that I love you truly, and if I had a thousand chances to change everything I would always choose loving you again. I don't care about dying. Please, don't cry."

The last part was directed at both of us, and Zynia took her other hand and placed on my cheek, making me sob and turning the chanting into one unintelligible blur of Quenya.

"Farewell, Hazel." she turned to look at Legolas again "Farewell, Legolas"

With those words she closed her eyes, and Legolas took her in his arms, tears running down his face and dripping on her hair. The poison was all drained, and I kept on trying to stop the bleeding, but it was useless, there was nearly no blood left in her.

I don't know how long we stayed there, even after she stopped bleeding and I couldn't feel her hear beating anymore, I didn't stop chanting until I felt Alyan's hand on my shoulder. I got up on my feet and stumbled into his arms, feeling numb.

"It's alright, my lady."

The title shook me back to reality, and I stood straight, wiping the already dried tears of my face, as Alyan put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. I noticed, to my shame, that the girls were still trembling on the corner, wide eyed and silent.

"Come. It's over now."

The older one got up and took the younger by the hand. They should be aged seven the older and three or four the younger. I was distressed to think that they were left unprotected while Alyan finished the battle alone.

_What could I have done?_

_ Nothing. I couldn't do anything._

"Legolas?" Alyan's voice was gentle, but the prince looked at him without blinking.

It scared me to look at Legolas now, he was very pale and his eyes looked beyond as if he wasn't really there with us.

"She died for me, Alyan." His voice was hoarse "She took the arrow for me, because she loved me. How could I let that happen?" The last part was said in a strangled voice, and Legolas blinked back tears.

"Let me help you." Alyan lowered to the ground and took Zynia's body in his arms.

Outside the echoes of the battle were distant, and I looked out through the door to see that the city had been cleared. On the ground I could see the bodies of other elves, laying dead, and I looked up to the sky, afraid of recognizing someone. These were the people I passed by everyday, on the halls of the castle, people I saw at the meals. How many of them I had treated of some wound?

I guided the human girls through the desolation to the place that had become the new infirmary. Veryan was pacing around looking busy, but he stopped the moment he saw us.

"Oh, Zynia! Is she hurt?"

My stomach twisted, and it was Alyan who answered.

"I'm sorry."

I would have given anything not to hear the screams, not to see Veryan taking Zynia's body in his arms, even though there was nothing there anymore. In that freezing weather, she was already growing cold. Alyan held Veryan as he cried, and I saw Legolas leaving through the door, without a word.

* * *

Thranduil looked down at the ground. There were too many dead elves. How could that happen?

He lowered on the ground and turned one of them face up. It was a blond girl he had seen dancing with another soldier in the Feast of Starlight. The soldier she had danced with was dead as well, Thranduil had seen him not an hour before.

The king got up again, turning to a captain of the army. It was time to go home. They couldn't go on like that, he had been wrong in assuming they could win that fight without the help of Rivendell. It was time to take his soldiers and leave.

"Recall your company."

The soldier was quick to obey, and with a blow of his horn ,in seconds the company was around them. Thranduil gestured half of them with his sword.

"Go to the queen and tell her and her escort to get ready to leave."

Some of the soldiers looked at one another in confusion while others bowed diligently.

"The queen… _Lady Hazel_?" One of them whispered her name as if it was a dangerous word. Thranduil snapped.

"No, the queen Mithrandir! Of course it's Lady Hazel now _go_!" His yell had the desired effect, and the soldiers tripped over themselves in their haste to get away before his mood got worse.

The king took the rest of the company down the street, an orc tried to ambush them and was quickly killed.

"You will go no further!" Captain Tauriel stood in the way, her eyes betraying her agitation "You will not turn away. Not this time."

Thranduil made an effort, for Legolas sake, to keep his temper under control. Who did that elleth think she was to desert, take his son God knows where, probably risking his life, and then dare defy him, at the expense of even more elves lives.

"Get out of my way."

"The dwarves will be slaughtered!" She insisted. The dwarves. The only thing she cared about, God only knew why. She didn't hesitate before putting Legolas' life in danger for the sake of her dwarves.

"Yes, they will die." Thranduil stated the obvious "Today, tomorrow, one year hence a hundred years from now, what does it matter? They are mortals."

The captain took an arrow from her quiver and aimed at him. Too slowly. She was trembling.

"You think your life is worth more than theirs?" She defied him, her voice shaky.

"Will you spill the blood of elves? Your own blood?"

Captain Tauriel was shaking so hard the king doubted she could even keep her aim at him.

"You can't turn back." Her voice was strangled with tears, and the king froze, his anger cooling down.

Did she have to cry?

"Tauriel, these are your brothers and sisters lying on the ground. Look at them. How many more?"

The captain blinked back tears.

"They are my bothers too!" She insisted, now merely holding the arrow to the bow "You don't know them! Balin is old and wise and kind, and he always has some smart remark about everything! Bombur loved me just for sneaking sweets from the kitchen for him! Fili knows everything about blades, any blade, we could talk about it for hours, and Kili..." her voice failed her "Kili is a dreamer, with the purest heart I thought I'd never know." the captain took her hand in a fist to her mouth to keep herself from sobbing "They're just like us."

Thranduil felt his heart small. Everything she had said was true. He looked at the mountains. The dwarves would never do without the army of elves.

Once upon a time he had turned his back on them when they had needed him the most, only for vanity and selfishness. Now he was about to do the same, once more, for fear. That was not the king he was.

Thranduil nodded.

"Go help them."

He tried not to think that he could be allowing the captain to run for her death. Would Legolas ever forgive him if anything happened to her?

But that was her choice.

The captain lowered her bow and arrow and turned her back on him, running as fast as she could, to the aid of her dwarves.

* * *

The king entered the new infirmary as the afternoon gave way to another cold winter night. The battle was over and the wounded could be counted among the lucky ones. Thorin Oakenshield was dead, as well as his heir, Fili, and the younger dwarf prince, Kili. Tauriel mourned their deaths very intently, and the king had spent half an hour by her side before she allowed the other dwarves to take Kili's body. She would be staying with the mortals that night, and would leave for Rivendell the next morning.

Balin, the wise dwarf, was elected to take the throne, and immediately paid Thorin Oakenshield's debts to the people of Esgaroth/Dale, the hobbit Bilbo Baggins, who had taken much less than his rightful share of the treasure, and, finally returned the king his gems and the necklace.

Legolas too was gone, and that was what broke the king's heart the most. Legolas was a kind heart, he seemed absolutely torn apart by the death of Lady Zynia. Thranduil only hoped that the time with the Dunedáin would help him learn to deal with the guilt he would probably carry forever. Before they parted, Thranduil had made Legolas promise that he would write, so that he knew he was safe, and, at least for a second, that brought a smile to his son's lips.

Hazel was talking to one of the wounded men, and to a woman who dressed the man's stitched up wound. The woman curtsied, denouncing his presence, as he approached, and Hazel turned to look at him. She looked very tired, and her eyes were red from crying.

"It's time to go home." He announced.

Hazel nodded.

"Please, have litters provided for those who can't ride." She asked a healer nearby, and the ellon bowed to her before turning back to start getting the litters.

Hazel touched his forearm to get his attention.

"It's too cold in here, the city will take some time to be rebuilt."

Thranduil nodded, looking at all the misery around them.

"Does the Healing Wing have space to care for all this people?"

"Yes, my lord."

Thranduil smiled. It would take some time for Hazel to stop calling him 'my lord' whenever there was someone nearby.

"Then give the order and they'll be taken to the castle. Though, I can't see the dwarves." The king frowned.

Hazel sighed, having asked the other healer to provide litters for the mortals as well.

"They wouldn't let us touch them. They said they had their own healers and took the wounded into the mountain."

Thranduil frowned. It seemed like it would take more than a battle to heal the relationship between dwarves and elves.

Once the wounded were all ready to leave, Hazel turned to the mortal women who had been assisting the elvish healers.

"I want to thank you for your assistance. In this most unfortunate circumstances, it was a great comfort to have your help."

The women curtsied before the armored elleth.

"My lady." One of them stepped forward "If we can still be of use, I pray you allow us to go with your people to care for our wounded."

Hazel looked at him, searching for a sign of his approval of disapproval of that.

"Do you think the Healing Wing can accommodate them?"

Hazel nodded.

"Yes, my lord." and turning to the wounded "Those of you who wish to accompany your wounded and take care of them are welcome to come with us to the Woodland Realm."

The women curtsied and started gathering their few belongings, and Hazel looked at him, waiting to know what to do next.

* * *

The ride to Dale had been marked by the sound of people talking, plans being made, even one joke or another. The ride back home was more silent. There were still people talking, but they were but a few, and the talks were only whispered. I felt slightly paranoid, but something told me at least half of the whispers were about me. How could it be any different. Under the clouded night sky, I rode back home beside Thranduil, and there was an elleth of the guard to my right, to make sure I was safe.

Thranduil was riding some random horse. The elk Beleg had not survived the first attack to the city. There were horses to spare, some were now attached to carts, and carried the sick and the dead. I fought the impulse to look back. They were all bodies covered in white cloth anyway, I wouldn't be able to find her among the others.

I looked to the ellon by my side, and my shattered heart ached. Thranduil was in pain. He was suffering for each and every elf that had lost their lives in that battle. He suffered for Tauriel, banished, sleeping in a bedroll in one of the decaying buildings of Dale, while the rest of us rode back home. He suffered for Legolas, riding the lonely road, too traumatized to come back home.

Still, he kept that stern face and betrayed nothing. If I could not feel his suffering, I wouldn't know. I had to learn to do the same.

I had never thought to be a queen, but Thranduil had trusted me with that, and I couldn't fail him. I had to be the queen he deserved, a queen of whom my mother would be proud of. I looked up to the sky, looking for any sign of the stars, but there were none to be seen. The clouds covered everything.

_Mother, please help me._

I forced my face to stay neutral and betray nothing of the sorrow and fear I felt inside, as we approached the walls of the castle. Thranduil gave the order and the gates were opened for us. People came running from the castle at the sound of the horn, and I felt sick as they looked at me, their jaws dropping. It felt real, now that we were in the castle, now that the people of the woodland realm bowed their heads to Thranduil and I as we passed.

Somehow, I spotted Melim in the crowd, with Tegalad by her side, holding the baby Eleniel in his arms. She looked at me shocked for a moment and then bowed her head to me, beaming.

We all started to come down of our horses, and I almost instantly walked to her, as she looked around for Zynia. I couldn't let her find out like that. I couldn't let her look around for Zynia and never find her.

"Hazel, you're queen!" She smiled "Zynia must be so done with..."

She noticed something was amiss and her smile died. She stretched her neck, looking around for Zynia.

"She's gone." I whispered, but Melim didn't hear me "Zynia didn't come back." I said, louder this time, and she looked at me for a second, before covering her mouth with both her hands to suffocate a cry. She turned and hugged Tegalad, who looked at me with a distressed face.

"Where's my sister?"

My stomach twisted. I hadn't paid Lady Maril a thought since we parted in the first morning in Dale. She hadn't been brought to the infirmary, and I didn't knew where she was.

Luckily, she came running to where we stood, and I never felt so relieved to see her alive and well as I did in that moment. I didn't thought I could give Tegalad the news that his sister had died.

"My lady." She bowed her had to me and I acknowledged her with a nod as I left them alone, Tegalad, visibly relieved, trying to comfort a sobbing Melim, while Maril took the baby in her arms.

The women who had volunteered to come to the castle were at a loss while the healers, soldiers and stewards carried the wounded to the Healing Wing. I started walking to them, but Aster stopped me with a gentle touch on my arm.

"My lady, you must be very tired. I can show the ladies to their bedrooms in the Healing Wing. I can also have your belongings been taken to your new presence chamber, that is, if you want."

It was hard to refrain from hugging Aster in that moment. I was, indeed, very tired, and worried about Thranduil, who was giving some orders to some other stewards.

"That would be very nice of you."

Aster gave me a kind smile and bowed her head.

"My lady."

With that I was left alone, not knowing what to do. Melim and Tegalad had already disappeared into the castle, Thranduil was giving his orders, and I had no idea of what to do next. A tickling on my ear made me turn back and see Irminne, waiting to be unsaddled.

"Good girl. You walked a lot today with this horrid thing on your back, didn't you?"

She made a complaining noise, and I caressed her face, taking her by the reins and walking towards the stables.

Until Erynion's father came out of nowhere.

"I'm so sorry my lady I was only just informed of your new… condition. Please allow me to care for your horse, she must be exhausted..."

With those words, Irminne too was taken from me. Luckily, I felt Thranduil's hand on my shoulder and turned around to see him smiling at me.

"Let's go. Everything is taken care of. You must be anxious to get out of this." He pointed at my armor, and then his eyes widened "I didn't mean it like… You know. But this is uncomfortable."

That made me giggle for a moment, before I remembered what made me sad. Still, it was easier to keep my neutral face now.

It was absolutely surreal to walk to Thranduil's bedroom through the corridors of the castle, where anyone could see us. Of course it didn't matter now, we were married. Publicly married. I even wore a crown.

It felt like some kind of bizarre dream.

We walked into the presence chamber and I saw two chests with my things, and a small cake upon one of them. Beside the cake, there were two notes.

_"__I'm happy you're back safe._

_ -Erynion"_

It was written in Westron, and I felt hot tears coming to my eyes.

_"__He has made one everyday since you left."_

It was the handwriting of the kitchen chef, and I was startled back to reality by Thranduil's voice.

"The boy is very fond of you."

I smiled, taking the cake and offering him a bite.

"Erynion is a good boy. Very kind of heart."

Thranduil took a bite of the cake and made a face of appreciation. It was a honey cake, the one Erynion and I had made for Melim's pledging.

"Tastes like the first time we kissed." Thranduil smiled, pulling me to him for a gentle kiss, and my heart warmed to remember that, indeed, I had been tasting one smaller version of the wedding cake before he ambushed me in that corridor and we kissed.

It was a good memory.

We entered the bedroom, being received by Snowflake, who slept as stretched as possible on the bed.

Thranduil smirked to see that scene.

"That is all very well, master Snowflake."

The cat didn't even bother to look at us.

"If you want to take a bath, the water is warm." Thranduil guided me into the large bathroom with a small pool that presumably was the bathtub, and opened a cabinet full of perfumes of all sorts, and another one with fluffy white towels.

"Thank you. I think my things are in the chests." I answered, going back for my things in the presence chamber.

"Do you want me to help you out of this armor? _Where did you get this_?"

"Yes." I piled my things in a small table by the pool "I don't know, Lady Maril got it for me."

Thranduil started helping me out of the armor.

"Lady Maril?"

I was amused by his shock. I myself wouldn't have believed if I hadn't been there.

"She owed me a favor for speaking up for her when she ran away from her father."

Carefully, I took the crown from my head and placed it on the dresser.

The water was warm and soothing, and if I closed my eyes I could pretend that I was in the hot springs and that Zynia wasn't too far away, dreaming about her blue dress.

No, I wouldn't think about Zynia now.

I got out of the bath and put on one of Thranduil's shirts he had left on the table for me. It was still cold. _Where are my stockings?_

In the time it took for Thranduil to take a bath, I found my thigh-high woolen stockings and managed to sort of dry my hair, only enough not to soak the pillow. By the time he got out of the bathroom, shirtless, I had already managed to banish Snowflake to his own bed. I held out my arms to Thranduil, and he laid his head on my shoulder, hiding his face on my neck. I hummed the ballad I had sung for him in the winter hall, the one he had hummed that night when he thought he was alone.

_That night. It was only last night._

But I wouldn't think about that now. Thranduil was in pain, he needed me. I'm going to take care of him, make him better, be helpful, be a good queen, like he deserved.

I closed my eyes, giving in to tiredness, feeling his heartbeat as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Well guys, this was the 35th chapter. I'd really like to read your thoughts about it, so please leave a review 3 If you're new to court, don't forget to follow it, so you won't miss the next chapter, which should be up in about two weeks (sorry guys, undergraduate thesis)**

**Love you guys, please don't hate me for this chapter**

**Xoxo**


	36. The Crown

**Chapter XXXVI**

**The Crown**

Hazel's hair looked specially dark under the pale light of the late winter night. The king watched her sleep, worried. There was a dark bruise on her face, where she had been hit by an orc, and many more all over her body where the armor had hurt her skin.

And those weren't even the worse of her wounds. No, what really troubled Thranduil was how Hazel was going to be affected by the loss of Lady Zynia. Theirs had always been an unusual friendship, but there was loyalty to it, and he knew that his queen cared more for her fellow healer than she would ever admit.

His queen. That was something else that had kept Thranduil awake the whole night. It wasn't like he regretted pledging himself to his soulmate in the middle of a battlefield, he'd never regret that moment as long as he existed, but he was slightly scared about what was going to happen next. He wasn't expecting to take that step quite yet, but it happened, and now he had to figure out how to keep her safe.

Hazel turned in her sleep, and the king laid still, trying not to wake her, but her eyes flew open and she turned to him, wide eyed, holding him in a despair, while muttering something muffled and heavily accented that he didn't understand.

"There, there. It's alright. You're safe."

Hazel sighed, her face still pressing against his chest.

"You're here."

Thranduil ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I'll always be here."

Hazel's big brown eyes met his.

"What's going to happen?"

Thranduil looked at his queen. He didn't know the answer to that.

"We'll figure it out."

Hazel nodded, holding him closer, if it was possible.

"So, now I'm queen?"

That made Thranduil smile. Yes, she was his queen.

"Yes, my lady."

Hazel gave him an unsure look.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. With your manners and everything."

The last part made Hazel giggle for a moment, before her face turned sad, as if she had just remembered she wasn't supposed to laugh. She got up from the bed and headed to the garden door, but Snowflake jumped at her, and Hazel somehow managed to catch him. Some joy returned to her eyes as she caressed that lazy, but oddly sensitive, cat.

"Hazel..."

His queen gave him a sad smile.

"It's alright."

Thranduil knew she wasn't alright, but felt it was better not to press the matter now. She would speak to him when she was ready.

"We should get dressed for breakfast."

It was still dawning, but Thranduil wouldn't dispute that. The king walked to the doors of his gigantic closet and opened them, going to a corner he hadn't visited in a while. While Hazel kissed the cat and walked to the presence chamber where her things were still in wooden chests waiting to be placed in the royal rooms, the king picked a wooden box from the closet and followed her into the presence chamber.

"My love, this is yours now."

Hazel took the box and placed it over one of the wooden chests.

"What is it?"

Her eyes widened as she opened the box. The Queen's Crown was a bit dusty, but still magnificent, a smaller version of his own crown.

"Oh… it's big. And beautiful." She was quick to add.

"It's a bit heavy, but you don't have to wear it all the time. Just for the meals and special occasions."

Hazel nodded, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Thranduil fetched his robe, while Hazel ran back into the bedroom.

"Come in."

The door opened and Lady Azira entered, followed by her wife who carried three dresses and a jewelry box. The ladies dropped in synced curtsies.

"Good morning Lady Azira, Lady Faelwen."

Hazel ran back from the bedroom and jumped at the two of them, still wearing only one of his shirts, her lean creamy legs covered by the black stockings. Thranduil smiled at the scene and discreetly walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

"Oh Hazel we just heard of your coming back!"

Azira stepped back and analyzed me with her sharp gray eyes, while Faelwen sobbed, making me cry too. I was so grateful for seeing them again, safe.

"Thank God you're safe, birdling, don't you ever go to war again!"

"I know." I cried back, wiping my face in my sleeve.

"I'm so sorry about Zynia." Azira caressed my hair and I felt all the sorrow and despair taking over me again, and so I cried hopelessly.

It took me some time to regain control over my emotions enough to notice what Faelwen had been carrying.

"What's this?"

Faelwen shrugged, sniffing, and it was Azira who answered.

"We're going to help you dress."

I sighed.

"Thanks, but I don't think..."

I stopped talking when I noticed how serious Azira was about it.

"Is there anything wrong?"

She shook her dark head.

"I don't know. Not yet. But I won't lie to you, your position is… can be dangerous. You have to be perfect. A good beginning can secure you."

It was impossible to swallow. I knew that maybe some people wouldn't like the idea of me being queen, and I knew how dangerous that could be. I would not destabilize Thranduil's reign over the Woodland Realm. I had to be perfect.

Thranduil emerged from the bedroom perfectly dressed as Faelwen finished brushing my hair, and put the crown, now free of dust thanks to Azira, on my head. I looked at my own reflection with the distinct impression that I looked much like a girl playing make believe. That beautiful crown made me feel like an impostor, but that was my life now, and I had to get used to it. I had to grow into that crown and become the queen Thranduil needed me to be. I couldn't let him down.

Thranduil held my hand while we walked to the high table, and the hall was dead silent. Instead of sitting down to eat, Thranduil stood and faced his subjects, and I stood by his side, looking for comfort in the faces I knew. Melim was nowhere to be seen, neither was Alyan, and I tried not to think about the absence that hurt the most, the face I would never see again.

Aster smiled at me in a reassuring way, and many of the stewards looked supportive. Erynion was beaming, and I focused on his sweet smile.

"People of the Woodland Realm, this morning the kingdom is silent. There is no music, nor laughter. It was a bitter victory, and many of ours didn't come back home. Their sacrifice in defense of all of us shall not be forgotten, and their names will be sung for the ages to come." Many people hummed in agreement to that "They rest among the stars now."

There was a pause in Thranduil's speech as everybody looked at us with expectancy.

"As you can see, the Lady Hazel and I are now married." He made a pause, as if deciding what to say next "In the battlefield, even a king can be afraid that he won't live to see the one he loves again. Afraid that he won't have another chance to tell her how much he loves her." I blinked to stop tears of coming to my eyes "In times of hardship, love is the most important thing there is. Let love be the ultimate celebration of life."

There was a moment of silence before Aster said, loud and clear

"May your union be blessed."

Like in the battle, the blessing was echoed, first by the stewards and healers, and then some of the artists and soldiers as well. I heard one of the Sindarin lords repeating it as if she was sentencing someone to death, but kept my face neutral. I couldn't let them scare me, there was no choice but to win.

With those words we sat down to eat and Thranduil ordered the food to be brought from the kitchens. I didn't feel hungry, with all my emotions trying to tear me apart, but I knew I was going to need the energy. I had a long day ahead of me and a fainting queen was no good to anyone. The last thing I needed was to upset Thranduil. I caught myself thinking what Zynia would do in my place. She always knew how hold herself so high and above envy or gossip.

I ate, even though I wasn't hungry. For a moment, I found myself wishing that the food tasted like ashes, or something like that, but no, the porridge tasted like porridge. Somewhere in my mind I knew that my desire for suffering wasn't healthy, and was probably connected to…

But I wouldn't think about that now. It would drive me mad if I did, and if, as I suspected, I had been automatically promoted to head of the Healing Wing, I had so much to do that I wondered if I would have to bend time itself.

* * *

People bowed to me as I entered one of the rooms that had been turned into a morgue. Stewardesses had cleaned and dressed the bodies of the dead elleths, who laid now with their faces covered by white cloths of cotton, so that we would remember them as they were in life, not in death. I recognized Zynia by her dress and apron. All the others wore armor.

I stood to her side, not knowing what to do, what to say. There lied the one who had been my rival, my ally and my friend. There lied an elleth I had learned to respect, an elleth who I had even started to like recently. I had seen her laugh, and plot, and cry. For Legolas. In the end it was all for Legolas, all for love. True love, worth the sacrifice of her immortal life. The trauma of seeing her die was still too raw, the thought that I wouldn't see her again…

I stood there, awkwardly, for a moment, before curtsying and leaving.

It would take me some time to get used to her absence. She was so full of life, so bright. In some hidden corner in my heart, I dreaded the moment the chaos of the Healing Wing would fade back to normality and I would start to really feel her absence.

* * *

Thranduil frowned at the blank paper on his desk. By then, at least four versions of the letter had been turned into paper balls and tossed on the floor, from the most direct that read _'Yes, I married __her.__ I love her and I married her, what's the matter with that?_', which he had never truly intended to send, to the most diplomatic, that sounded like a nice great pile of excuses. As if he had anything to excuse himself for. He hadn't done anything wrong, why did he have to explain his actions to the lord of Rivendell?

Because he was king of the Woodland Realm and the king of the Woodland Realm cannot simply go into battle and then come back married. Even to Elrond, who knew for how long Hazel and him had been in love, that would sound utterly unexpected. Thranduil knew well enough what Elrond would make of all that haste.

Trying to focus once more, the king of the Woodland Realm started another letter.

_"My dear friend Elrond_

_ The reasons that compel me to write you this letter you probably already know, but in case you don't, it's with..."_

Thranduil stopped for a moment. With what feeling?

There was no more time to waste, he would have to write down whatever came to his mind.

_"__it's with joy that I announce my pledging to the Lady Hazel, now Queen Hazel of the Woodland Realm. I pledged myself to her during the battle against the orcs, for reasons that I hope you understand."_

_Hope..._

* * *

The rest of the day flew by like some odd dream, as if I wasn't in my body, but watching myself. I watched myself care for the patients in the Healing Wing, trusting my fellow healers counsel when I had to take a decision as chief of the Healing Wing. I watched myself eating by my husband at lunch, making sure to look perfect. I watched myself as Azira introduced a smiling Sindarin lord, whose overly arched eyebrows gave him an expression of perpetual surprise, to me and we talked shortly about music. I watched myself floating back to the Healing Wing and caring for more patients.

One day followed the other, and I went on floating around, doing everything like a woman possessed by an efficient and dignified spirit. I caught Thranduil looking at me several times, and at the end of the third day he held my hands while I brushed my hair before going to bed.

"Hazel, I'm worried about you."

I looked into his beautiful eyes, feeling worse.

"Don't be, my love. I'm going to be alright."

Thranduil sighed.

"Hazel, you're my queen, my wife, and I love you. I can't stand seeing you like that."

I felt cornered. I didn't want to upset him or give him any more trouble to think about.

"I'm tired, that makes everything worse. Soon, all this will be over and things will get back to normal, and I'll get better."

Thranduil caressed my face and kissed my forehead. It was like a small candle, lit in my frozen heart, and I held to that source of warmth, breathing in the scent of him. At least for that moment, I could feel my body again. At least in our warm, soft bed, I felt like myself. I could almost forget I was queen, I could put everything that happened past me, at least for some hours, and feel only the love and feeling of warm skin and the scent of cedar wood.

"I love you, Thranduil."

My husband breathed calmly in his sleep, and I placed a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Chaos had become the new normality of the Healing Wing. As everyday went by I could feel some sort of affliction, like a stone pressing my chest. It was harder than I had thought it would be, running the Healing Wing. Too many decisions, too much responsibility. But I was the queen now, and that was my job. I had come to cherish every moment I could spend actually caring for someone instead of deciding stuff.

"My lady?"

I lifted my eyes from the scarred arm of a ten-year-old mortal girl. All that 'my lady' thing didn't sound so foreign anymore. The mortal girl who had called me looked sober and way older than her 16 or 17 years.

"Yes, Sigrid?"

"Master Dunham is gone."

I tried to keep my face neutral. Master Dunham was an old man with a bad habit of saying indecorous things to any woman, mortal or elleth, who would pass him by. He had been unconscious for the last couple days, battling severe blood loss, the loss of a leg and a half, and several wounds that refused to heal, in spite of our best efforts, due to his sugar sickness. We didn't even knew how he had survived this far after the battle.

Still, at the news of his passing made my head spin, and I tried to take a deep breath, as discreetly as I could.

"Ask the stewards to send someone to prepare his body for the journey back to Dale."

Sigrid curtsied and left, leaving me to the feeling of breathlessness. The small crowded room felt too claustrophobic for me now, so I got up and took the way to the healers presence chamber, my old home, as if I had something to do there.

The girly room was now empty, but I held back from punching the bookshelf next to me, as someone might come in at any given moment and I didn't want anyone to think that the queen is mentally unstable. Life was hard enough without that gossip, as God knew I already had to wait at least nine moths to disperse the Sindarin ladies malicious tongues, according to what Azira had learned.

I stopped my restless pacing around the room and sat down on one of the armchairs, putting my cold hand to my forehead and trying to ignore the oppressive feeling that made my heart beat fast and gave me chills.

The sound of a door opening was almost enough to make me jump out of my skin.

"Sis- My lady?"

I jumped to my feet, seeing Alyan at the doorstep of Zynia's former bedroom. My first instinct was to run and hold him, but that was Hazel, not the queen. I acknowledged him with a nod, feeling utterly alone.

"Veryan asked me to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything in Zynia's bedroom." He answered before I asked what he was doing there.

I nodded.

"How is him?"

Alyan shook his curly head, with infinite sadness in his kind brown eyes.

"He suffers. His parents are leaving for the Undying Lands. The lady had too much, and his father can't live away from her."

I knew what that was. These days, the only thing keeping my world in place was Thranduil.

"Is he going as well?"

Alyan bit his lower lip, and I rushed to put a hand on his shoulder.

"He doesn't know yet." My friend's voice trembled.

We stood like that for a moment. I didn't know what to say, and it was Alyan who took a deep breath and stepped away.

"I should go. He'll wonder what is taking me so long, and I don't want him to come here again."

He bowed to me and walked towards the door.

"Alyan" my voice made him stop and look back "You're still my brother."

That brought a hint of smile to his eyes.

"My lady." and then his lips spelled the word 'troublemaker' without a sound, and he was gone.

I looked to the door of my old bedroom, now occupied by three mortal women who had come to help. It all still seemed like a dream sometimes, like I was going to wake up and run back to the Healing wing and take a hot bath, and Zynia would be here with her sarcasm and we would be involved in any minor plot.

But I wasn't going to wake up. That was my life now, utterly different than I would ever imagine. I couldn't even hold my friend.

The weight returned to my chest and I sneaked out of the Healing Wing and into the half abandoned staff corridors. My hands were sweating cold, my heart pounding fast, and I had to be careful not to encounter anyone, or else there would be fresh gossip before dinner, of how the Queen was sneaking around the castle like a ghost on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

I started to cry quietly in the stairway to the attic, and by the time I reached the door all I had in mind was to break something. I flied at the crates piled to a corner in a rage, punching them and hurting my hands in the process. I didn't care, there was a loose tile that I used as weapon to cause much damage as I could, while still kicking the crates at foot level. That was my vengeance for everything. For Zynia's death, for the feeling of being a fraud, for the gossip of the Sindarin, for not being allowed even to hold Alyan anymore, for letting Dunham die under my care.

I felt my cheeks and my chest wet with tears, and suddenly I was all cold and dizzy.

* * *

Thranduil walked to the depot, looking as tranquil as he could. Hazel was not in the Healing Wing, or in their room, or anywhere, not even Aster had seen her, and it was almost dinner time. The king felt restless to think that perhaps the Sindarin would have something to do with her disappearing. But they wouldn't dare…

The king made his way, trying not to entertain murderous feelings, to the only place he hadn't looked for her, the attic where they used to spend carefree afternoons, until the sun would set and they had to play their parts at dinner.

Thranduil felt his heart stop for a moment as he opened the door. Hazel was lying on the floor, surrounded by broken crates, her hands hurt and her closed eyes swollen and red.

The king knelt on the floor, taking her in his arms in despair.

"Hazel? Hazel wake up."

He shook her shoulders and watched as she came back to conscience, breathing quickly as if she had just been startled.

"Shh, it's alright, it's alright."

Hazel's eyes focused on him and her breathing deepened.

"Oh, Thranduil"

She closed her eyes again and sighed, while the king felt her temperature. She was cold. Thranduil took her in his arms.

"I'll take you to the Healing Wing."

"No!" Hazel panicked, her brown eyes wide "There's no need for that, put me on the floor, I can walk."

Thranduil lowered her on the floor and held her by the shoulders, in order to look into her eyes.

"Now calm down." Hazel steadied her breathing once more "Tell me..." Thranduil paused for a moment. He knew what was wrong "What can I do to help you?"

Hazel closed her eyes and shook her head.

"It was just a moment of weakness, I'm fine now."

"You're not!" Thranduil hissed, exasperated "Hazel, talk to me!"

Hazel stared at him for a moment, as if she was about to deny it again, and Thranduil found her very frail with her swollen eyes and her face paler than ever. Instead, she flung herself into his arms, crying without a sound.

The king watched her small shoulders shaking and caressed her head under the cascade of soft brown waves. He didn't know what to do or how to make her feel better. It was torture for him to see his pet dove, his queen of hearts so miserable. All Thranduil wanted was to see her merry again. There was only one person who could help…

But, for now, it was almost time for dinner.

Hazel let go of him, as if that thought had just occurred her too. Thranduil wiped the tears of her face.

"Hazel"

She looked up into his eyes with those trusting eyes.

"You can talk to me. Anytime. About anything." Hazel swallowed and then nodded her head. The king took her hands in his and kissed the palm where she had been hurt by something rough "I'm your husband. You can lean on me."

Hazel flung her arms around his neck and held him tight. Thranduil could hear her breathing, but she was no longer crying.

"I wish you knew how much I love you." She said, her voice muffled in his hair

"I do." He said, not able to hold back a smile.

"No, you don't" She said that in a loving way, and Thranduil held her closer, feeling her body already warmer.

Among all the tragedy that seemed to have befallen the world, her love was the one solace of his days.

* * *

"My lady."

I turned around in the limited space of a crowded room in the Healing Wing to face one of the stewards coming my way. The ellon bowed to me before speaking.

"The king wishes to see you in the Throne Room."

I nodded and wiped my hands on my apron, which I took off and put to a side. A plaster-stained apron wasn't a suitable choice for a queen.

Of course I was still wearing an ordinary dress, with a high neck, but there would be no time for me to change into anything more sophisticated, so I just made my way trough the halls, unbraiding my hair to look as queenly as possible, while people all but jumped out of my way. Right now, it was very convenient to be queen.

I found Thranduil sitting on the throne, and greeted him with a small curtsy. He bowed his head to acknowledge me, and smiled warmly.

"Come over here,_ meleth nín_."

He made space for me in the antlered throne, and I sat by him, looking down at the large hall. There were only a couple guards, pretending to be statues by the open door.

"I have a surprise for you." Thranduil said, anticipating my question "He'll be here shortly."

I ran my fingers trough my hair again.

"He? Are we expecting someone? I'm not dressed-"

"You're perfect for the occasion." Thranduil interrupted me with a smile.

The light coming in from above made his icy blue eyes look even more grayish than usual, and I took a moment admiring them. For a moment, all I could feel was warmth and love. I could see my own reflection in those blue mirrors. I looked every bit a commoner as he looked kingly, but it didn't matter. There was smile in his eyes, and right then I could swear I'd do anything to keep that smile.

I backed a little to take in his porcelain complexion. My beautiful winter king. I would never fully understand how there was room for so much love in my heart.

"The Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

The voice of one of the guards nearly startled me out of my skin, and I felt my face blush as I took in what had been said. _Lord Elrond was here?_ I felt like when I was just a lass and he caught me doing something wrong.

As Thranduil and I walked down the steps of the throne, hand in hand, my rational mind told me there was nothing wrong. We were married now, I was the queen and it was perfectly alright that I should sit on the throne and we would walk hand in hand.

Still, I was thankful not to be wearing my crown, or else I should want to disappear.

I had to make an effort to hold still and dignified as Lord Elrond walked in, followed by the twins. He bowed his head, very lordlike.

"King Thranduil, Queen Hazel."

Thranduil bowed his head and I curtsied in response.

"Lord Elrond."

The lord of Rivendell smiled broadly at me and I relaxed, noticing then that I had been holding my breath. He then turned to Thranduil with his kind smile.

"It's been a long time, my lord. How are you doing?"

"As fine as possibly, given the circumstances of the tragedy that has befallen the kingdom. I hope your lordship is well."

"These dark forces have not yet reached Rivendell in large numbers, still, it's a matter of time. But for now, life goes on as it should."

Thranduil nodded gravely and Lord Elrond turned his attentions to me once more.

"My lady, I was looking forward to speaking to you."

I nodded, trying to look very queenly.

"Would you like to see the Royal Library, Lord Elrond?"

"Yes, I like it very much."

Thranduil smiled at the twins.

"Come, I don't think you had the chance to see the training court."

* * *

I drew a deep breath as soon as the door of the library clicked behind us. I didn't even notice I had been holding my breath again. Lord Elrond was smiling kindly at me once more.

"Birdling, just look at you!"

I was so raw that the familiar nickname was almost enough to bring tears to my eyes.

"Oh Ada, how good to see you."

The lord of Rivendell sat down casually in a couch and gestured me to sit beside him. I walked very lightly and floated down to the couch as regally as I could.

"I heard about the Lady Zynia. I'm very much sorry, she was skilled and loyal."

I nodded, making an effort not to look directly into his eyes.

"She was a good person, gave her life to save Legolas."

"How are you dealing with this?"

There was a moment of silence as I chose my words.

"Fine. As fine as possible, anyway."

"Hazel"

I looked up into Lord Elrond's eyes and guessed there was more behind this visit than diplomacy.

"Thranduil told me about what happened."

I sighed and shook my head, closing my eyes.

"He shouldn't have worried so much."

The touch of Lord Elrond's hands in mine made me open my eyes. He gazed intently into my eyes and I had the familiar feeling that he was looking into my soul.

"What's bothering you, child?" He said the words in the common tongue and I felt younger, like the young elleth about to crash under the pressure and the grief in Rivendell so long ago.

I felt my self control crumbling down and the tears started pouring through my eyes as I told him everything about how terrible it was to watch Zynia go and not being able to save her despite so many years of training, about guilt and not knowing how to deal with the grief, about the feeling of lacking as queen, and how I worried about Thranduil and Legolas and feeling that I was a burden and that I was weighting him down with the polemics about me and being so clearly wanting a queen.

I don't know for how long I cried, but he just listened and when I had said everything I had to say and was reduced to just crying incomprehensibly, he soothed me. He spent a long time untying the web of emotional knots about Zynia's death, and then passed on to talking to me about queenship, and how every queen was unique, and what mattered most was that I was ready to stand beside my king and do whatever good could be done to the people of the Woodland Realm. He told me about Legolas' mother, the warrior queen, and how she was a paramount of bravery for those how knew her, and before her, how Thranduil's mother, noble and aristocratic, had exercised a calming influence in her husband's martial temper and how her people looked at her and felt at ease, like everything would always be alright.

"What kind of queen do you think I'll be?"

Lord Elrond studied me for some time, and then shrugged.

"Only time can say. But, I'm sure you'll be a good queen."

"But you have a guess." I pressed.

The lord of Rivendell smiled.

"Yes. I guess you'll be a healer and a nurturer. Your people will heal under your hard work and determination, and thrive. You have an energy… I'm not sure you know. But first, you have to heal yourself. It takes time, it's not always easy, some days are hard. You may be queen but you're not some supernatural creature, you're still an elleth, and it's fine."

I nodded, wiping the remaining tears of my face, while Lord Elrond poked about his coat.

"I thought you may want these." He said, producing a fine linen bag from one of his pockets.

"What is it?" I asked, taking it carefully in my hands.

"Can't you guess?" He asked, with a little laugh.

I opened the bag and the smell hit me delightfully. It was full with my favorite dried fruits, and I couldn't help smiling.

It occurred me that sometimes a girl just needs her father.

I might be queen but I was still very young, and right now I needed my father. I was so lucky to have Lord Elrond there, and I made up my mind to stand in the secret garden that night and play some music, for I was pretty sure that my father Dan would be there, among the stars, listening, and my other Ada as well.

* * *

The rest of Lord Elrond's visit was spent almost entirely in the Healing Wing, save for the time he spent conferencing with Thranduil in the Library or in _our_ study. Lord Elrond even spared time to pay a visit to little Eleniel. I watched him leave for Rivendell with a heavy heart, but I knew I still had Thranduil, on whom I could always count. Ithilwen accompanied Lord Elrond, for she wished to learn everything there was to know on the healing of the mind, it was her own tribute to Zynia.

Slowly, the kingdom went back into place. Not the same as before, but a new normality. Some days were harder for me, some days were harder for everyone, specially the first celebration after the battle, which felt somehow awkward. I was queen now, and, as the months passed, gossip subsided, and even the ones who weren't exactly happy for me grew to accept my new place.

Legolas eventually sent news about were he was, and Thranduil read the letter a hundred times, even though he knew the words by heart by the third time. Eventually, he wrote longer, telling about the journey, and about the young Aragorn, much to his father's peace of mind. One day a letter arrived, telling details about an epic battle on trolls and asking how I fared.

The snow and ice grew thicker but no one skated, and then it melted away and the leaves started to grow again. The mortals recovered and were sent back to Dale, and the Healing Wing seemed calm and empty now. Sigrid stayed to learn the elvish art of healing, and some of the girls followed her example and even came from Dale to learn, but no boys volunteered. Apparently, healing was viewed as too feminine among the mortals.

The sun was shining more brightly and the weather was hotter now, as the summer came. One day the human girls jumped in the water and swam for a long time before they noticed me watching, and their high spirits made me smile as I remembered a day, not so long ago, when Thranduil had caught me teaching a lesson from a rock in that same stream.

In the fall, during a feast, Alyan accidentally hit his fork with his hand in the middle of a heated debate, catapulting puree a long way towards the end of the soldiers table, and I heard Veryan laugh for the first time since the passing of his sister.

Every night I went to bed in the rich royal apartments, but all that mattered was to lay down by the creature I loved more in this world. Sometimes we talked the night away, sometimes we were too tired and just slept, in the delightful certainty of one another, sometimes we made love like the world was about to end. Every morning he woke me up with that sleepy voice I loved so much. One night we slipped away, giggling in the darkness, to the winter hall, stole a bottle of dessert wine and danced and laughed and watched the stars.

We watched baby Eleniel grow into a babbling chubby toddler, and little Finnigan grow into a smart young boy who loved gardening.

Eventually, Alyan and Veryan were engaged, and in the same season Arwen and the Lady Galadriel announced their intention to visit the Woodland realm, while Legolas promised to come home for the wedding and bring the young king Aragorn with him to see the Woodland realm.

The family reunion was the most delightful thing and I noticed how hard Thranduil was trying not to cry when he finally held Legolas again. The Lothlorien party arrived a couple days later, and the whole realm turned to the planning of the wedding, under the artistic eye of Faelwen.

* * *

I was wandering about the Royal Library with a random book in my hands, trying to look busy, when Aster came in, bowing.

"She's here, my lady."

I left out a sigh of relief, putting away the book.

"Thank you Aster dear."

As naturally as I could, I concealed my impatience and headed for the stewards quarters. Aster's bedroom was pretty much a copy of the one I had in the Healing Wing.

"My lady!"

I closed the door and ran to hold Tauriel. She was fatter, her hair brighter and longer and I noticed she was wearing a beautiful light blue dress.

"How are you? How was the travel?"

"It was fine, I'm fine!" she waved her hand "I'm so lucky to have such a powerful friend!"

I laughed out of the joy of seeing her after so long. There had been much joy these passing days.

"Now for your triumphal return."

Tauriel nodded, excited.

We ran in the most stealthy way possible back to the study, and Thranduil looked up from his papers looking surprised, then he looked from Tauriel to me and smiled as we approached. Apart from him, only I could lift her banishment.

"How was your journey back home?"

"It was very fine, my lord. It was very kind from the queen to allow my return."

Thranduil nodded, looking at me with smile in his eyes.

"We've missed you here, captain. I'm going to see that you have a room and some garments so you can start working again as soon as possible."

Tauriel smiled and I noticed genuine joy in her eyes.

"Yes, my lord."

"It's so good to ha-"

"Hey Ada where-"

There was a long silence, while Legolas stood frozen in the doorway, his hand on the doorknob and his eyes glued to the elleth in front of him.

"There will come the day when you knock on the door." Thranduil said, nonchalant, but I could see he was making an effort not to laugh.

* * *

I felt the mattress moving as Thranduil dropped on the bed.

"Big day, wasn't it?"

"Indeed, it was. Thank you for saving me the work of lifting Captian Tauriel's banishment." He said ironically.

"You're welcome." I smiled, knowing he wasn't really angry "Legolas was very glad for it."

"Do you think this time they're going to work their differences?"

"As long as we leave them be, it'll happen. Eventually."

Thranduil took off his shirt, throwing it carelessly to a side.

"Are you proud of your work, little queen?" He smiled at me.

"Very much. Don't forget we still have to plan the next festival, though."

"Solstice of Summer." Thranduil agreed, laying down, and I took my natural place on his chest.

I closed my eyes, enjoying that warmth and the softness of his skin. Suddenly, I felt Thranduil tensing.

"My love, it's 10th of June."

I frowned.

"Yes, it is. How observing you are." I mocked

Thranduil kept silent for a moment and I made an effort to keep my face neutral.

"My love, it's been two months and a half since…?"

I could hear his heartbeat racing under my cheek.

"How observing you are." I repeated, trying hard not to smile.

One more silence.

"Hazel..."

I looked into those widened beautiful blue eyes. I couldn't hold back the smile anymore.

"Yes?"

Thranduil kept staring at me, like my skin had suddenly turned to solid gold.

"I thought the baby was going to be born before you noticed."

_The truth was that it didn't matter how harsh it was outside, how dark the world seemed to grow. We could fight everything together. There was a king among men like this world hadn't seen since the great war, Rivendell was strong and the Woodland Realm was healing. Lothlórien was so well hidden in the heart of the golden wood that no one could get into that their lords didn't know. An alliance was forming, and we would survive any hardship that may come._

_As for me, I had a life I had never imagined, and the family I had always dreamed. I had a loving father, a husband whom I adored with all my heart, a loyal brother and an elfling on the way._

_And somewhere among the stars, I had people who loved me and whom I loved as well, watching for us and shining bright on our way._

_There was no way things weren't going to be alright._

_**The end**_

* * *

**Guys, this is the end of this story. I want to thank with all my heart those who've read it, and apologize for any distress I may have caused you.**

**When I first began writing this story I was just a law student with a passion for LoTR and little experience in writing, and you guys accompanied me trough this journey while I matured as human being and a writer. I'm now starting to edit this story as to make a "final edition", since the first chapters are messy and poorly written.**

**Thank you for being on this journey with me, and once again I apologize for taking so long to post the later chapters.**

**There's so much more material on this story, but I don't think I'm going to be able to evolve them into proper chapters, still, if any of you is curious about Hazel's origins or 'what happens next', feel free to message me and I'll clarify this as far as there's material about it.**

**You guys reminded me of how great it was to tell a story, and pretty much saved me for my demons with your support, and for that I am truly grateful.**

**Love you guys :***


End file.
